N'oublie jamais
by LR6
Summary: "Elle continuait de tourner, tourner, tourner, comme si sa vie en dépendait. [...] Elle regardait Draco, qui la fixait en retour. [...] Elle le trouvait beau. Elle était saoule, mais il était beau. Elle était saoule, mais elle était belle. Tellement belle. " Ils n'avaient pas idée que du Mal peut naître le Bien, le Bien paradoxal qui verse le sang, qui reprend la vie.
1. Prologue

**Partie I**** : **

**Prologue**

Draco venait de quitter la chambre précipitamment. Depuis toujours, Blaise et Pansy passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Parfois, le stade de la chamaillerie était dépassé, et on entrait alors dans ce qu'ils appelaient « leurs discussions à débit sonore élevé ». Expression débile, n'est-ce pas ? Ça leur allait bien. Ces moments-là, il les adorait. Il riait chaque fois qu'une insulte lui plaisait et la gardait en tête. Sa repartie déjà immense se développait de manière considérable dès qu'il assistait à une de leur discussion à débit sonore élevé. A une de leurs disputes quoi. S'il commençait à utiliser leurs expressions pourries, il était mal barré.

L'ennui dans tout ça, c'était la réconciliation. Les amis normaux, et je souligne bien le mot « normaux », se font un câlin. Pansy et Blaise, eux, avaient une technique bien à eux. Le genre de technique où il est bien plus pratique de se mettre nu. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et je sais que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et chaque fois, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de dire à Draco de sortir. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre qu'au moment où ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, il devait impérativement, sortir de la pièce. Qui, oui je vous le confirme, n'était bien sûr pas toujours une chambre. Sous peine d'être terrorisé. Il l'était déjà un peu. Vous savez ce que c'est, vous, de ne plus voir une table à manger de la même façon ? Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un rictus de dégoût s'affichait sur son visage pourtant angélique.

Ne vous méprenez pas ! Blaise et Pansy ne s'aimaient pas. Si, bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient. Jusqu'à il y a trois ans, ils avaient pensé à un amour fraternel. Puis la première fois qu'ils avaient, disons, assouvis leurs pulsions sexuelles, à l'amour, le vrai. Seulement, jusqu'à il y a au moins un an, Pansy était toujours amoureuse de Théodore Nott, bien qu'il l'ait trahi, parti rejoindre les Mangemorts. Et Blaise ne se gênait en aucun cas pour aller voir ailleurs, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment -pas du tout- l'air de déranger Pansy. Ils s'aimaient comme des amis qui parfois, ont tendance à s'ennuyer. On s'amuse comme on peut !

Cette fois pourtant, Draco était écœuré. Bien qu'il considère Blaise comme son frère, et Pansy comme sa sœur, il avait oublié le caractère un peu glauque -pour lui- de leur relation. Ce qui le gênait, c'était que depuis plusieurs mois, tous les trois devaient se cacher. Quatre mois, exactement. Quatre mois que la marque du Seigneur des ténèbres s'était mise à ré éclairer le ciel. Quatre mois que le manoir des Malefoy avait été brûlé, et que les arbres des alentours avaient été gravés du mot « traître ». Il en avait été de même des habitations respectives des familles Zabini et Parkinson. Ça avait été identiques chez chaque familles d'anciens Mangemorts, dont le, ou les enfants, avaient décidé de ne pas subir l'autorité de Voldemort. Certain était fiers de ne pas avoir « trahi » le Maître, et n'hésitaient pas à le crier sur tous les toits, comme Crabbe et Goyle qui, -avec leur QI d'huîtres sèchs dégueulasses et mortes- n'arrivaient bien sûr, qu'à traumatiser quelques pauvres gosses dans la rue.

Quatre mois, quatre longs mois. La population, même cinq ans après la guerre, était meurtrie. C'est pourquoi les deux premières semaines, les rues étaient étonnement désertes. Les effectifs dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques avaient doublés, de la même façon que les dépressions et autres tentatives de suicides. Puis les gens, ne voyant aucunes menaces à l'horizon, avaient fini par ressortir. La marque n'était plus devenu qu'un banal signe dessiné dans le ciel, et dont personne ne connaissait la provenance. Malefoy pensait souvent aux films policiers moldus. La première fois qu'il avait vu une personne morte dans un de ces films, il avait été choqué. Puis avec le temps, ça n'était plus cas. Il en était de même pour la marque.

Les trois amis s'étaient donc réfugiés dans cette maison abandonnée. La poussière du sol, -Sol pourtant balayé de façon magique, et même moldue- s'était infiltrée dans les fentes du parquet. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie humide et poisseuse. La seul chose qu'il appréciait un minimum dans cette maison, c'était le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait l'impression que chaque geste qu'il faisait, l'infestait de millions de microbes. Il se sentait poisseux, même en sortant de la douche, qui, précisons-le, avait tendance à attirer la pourriture.

Alors voilà, cette fois, Draco était écœuré, non pas parce que ses amis arrivaient à s'envoyer en l'air alors que dehors, la menace grandissait sûrement. Non, Draco ne supportait juste pas le fait qu'ils le fassent dans des draps poisseux, crasseux et plein de poussière.

Seulement, si Draco savaient que Goyle et Crabbe étaient de bien piètres Mangemorts, il ne se doutait en rien du danger qui se préparait, bien loin de cet affreux cocon. D'ailleurs, Crabbe, Goyle, et leur stupidité affligeante non plus.

ooo

« - VOUS RIGOLEZ J'ESPERE! DITES MOI QUE VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI!

- Ron, calme-toi. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme et...

- BIEN SUR QUE SI, VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER OU QUOI!

- Arrête Ron ! Hermione à raison ! S'il sont près à faire des efforts, on doit en faire aussi.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si. »

Ne pensez pas qu'en cinq ans, Ron ait grandi. Au contraire ! Depuis quelque temps, il régressait même. La seule chose qui ait grandi chez lui était son potentiel séduction. Et quelle maturité ! Devenu auror, ses muscles s'étaient considérablement développés. Et il avait fini par couper cette immonde tignasse qu'il avait laissé pousser pendant tant de temps. La barbe de trois jours qu'il entretenait avec tant de soin venait d'être fraîchement coupée. A présent, il était un homme. Du moins, physiquement. Son manque de repartie le poussait à agir, ou au moins parler, comme un enfant. Ce qui explique la conversation peu constructive qu'étaient en train d'avoir Harry et Ron.

Hermione était exténuée. Le comportement de Ron l'épuisait encore plus. Elle soupira, ce qui n'arrêta en rien la « conversation » d'Harry et Ron. Elle soupira encore plus fort, mais pour toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un regard interrogateurs des deux hommes, qui la seconde d'après reprenaient, comme si le moment le plus important de leur vie se jouait maintenant. Parfois, elle se demandait réellement ce qu'elle faisait avec eux. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se leva, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin oublier l'exaspération qu'elle éprouvait pour ses amis, quelque fois. Ginny était là, assise dans le lit parallèle au sien. Elle lisait, comme tous les soirs, un roman à l'eau de rose.

« - Depuis que vous vous êtes quittés, c'est comme si Harry était redevenu un gamin. Ron, encore, je veux bien, mais Harry...

- Hermione, on a déjà eu cette conversation tellement de fois. Je ne l'aime plus, il ne même plus. Ça fait quatre ans que c'est terminé. C'est fini, il n'y a rien, que dalle, nada ! Encre ça dans ta petite tête remplie de connaissances plus ou moins utiles. Maintenant tu permets, Brad est sur le point d'avouer ses sentiments à Ashley.

- Ginny, c'était une simple erreur. Tu as toujours refusé de lui pardonner !

- LUI PARDONNER !? Hermione, ce n'est pas moi qui suis aller voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai menti pendant des semaines ! Je ne veux pas et je n'ai jamais voulu lui pardonné parce que j'ai été blessé ! Il n'avait qu'a pas couché avec cette... cette... moisissure tout gluante et collante.

- Ginny, ne parles pas comme ça de Cho... A Poudlard, elle avait perdu Cédric, et maintenant, elle est veuve. Elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, tu...

- Oh, arrête Hermione ! Harry ne m'avait pas perdue, j'étais toujours là, mais il faut croire que quand il sauve une damoiselle en détresse, il ne le fait pas qu'à moitié ! Tu m'énerves Hermione ! TU M'E-NER-VE ! J'vais dormir avec Maman ! Elle au moins elle ne sait rien, et ne dit rien ! »

Décidément, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Quand elle descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Ron étaient là. Et quand elle se mit à écouter leur sujet de conversation, elle se retourna vers eux, les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle se retourna vers Ginny qui venait de lever les yeux de son magazine, devant le regard interrogateur, et même choqué, d'Hermione.

« Avant d'aller DORMIR, hier, je suis aller les voir. Je les ai coupé en plein milieu de leur passionnante conversation, et j'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent dormir, que demain, ce serait au tour d'Harry de dire « Si ». J'étais ici avant qu'ils arrivent. Ils se sont assis, et Harry à dit « Si ». Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait, m'enfin, bref, pour répondre à la question que tu te poses, non, ils n'ont pas passé la nuit ici. Il l'auraient fait, mais ça n'est pas le cas. »

Hermione fut rassurée. En les entendant, elle s'était demandée si leurs gamineries ne les avaient pas rendu fous. Pas totalement apparemment. Ginny était comme sa sœur. Elle savait par conséquent à quel point il était dur pour Hermione de s'excuser. Cette dernière jeta tout de même à sa sœur de cœur un regard qui voulait tout dire, et celle-ci lui sourit, en signe d'acceptation d'excuses.

En temps normal, elle aurait boudé plus longtemps. Pourtant, en petite sœur d'auror qu'elle était, elle savait que la marque, même si affichée depuis bien longtemps, n'était en rien la blague d'un plaisantin. Elle savait qu'une bataille pourrait débuter dans un mois comme dans un jour, et qu'elle pouvait perdre les gens qu'elle aime d'un instant à l'autre. Le fait de laisser la marque si longtemps dans le ciel avait pour les aurors, un but. Il ne voyaient pourtant pas lequel.

ooo

« - Perso, je suis pas vraiment heureuse à l'idée d'aller vivre dans une maisons plein de roux, de balafrés et de Miss-je-sais-tout. En fait, rectification, les balafrés, c'est sexy, avait jeté Pansy.

- On a pas vraiment le choix. Tu crois qu'il va se passer encore combien de temps avant que les Mangemorts se ramènent ? Et je suis pas sûr du tout qu'ils se contentent d'un Avada Kedavra.

- N'importe quoi, mais alors là n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand les balafrés c'est sexy ? T'es d'accord avec moi Draco? Pansy, à part moi, t'as vraiment des goûts pourris. Quand t'es balafré, c'est comme si t'avais un néon qui clignote au dessus de tête et qui dit «Hey, regardez ! Un soir, j'étais bourré, et je me suis fais démolir la gueule ! YEEEAAAAH! » Ou alors « Hey regardez ! Quand j'étais petit, je me suis fais attaquer par un mec aux idéaux vraiment étranges, mais heureusement, l'amour de ma mère m'a protégé. Un jour j'ai vu une licorne multicolore. YEEEAAAAH !»

- Mais tu t'es vu ou quoi ?! C'est à peine si t'arriverais à te faire une prostituée.

- Bien sûr que si ! T'en es la preuve vivante !

-MAIS JE TE PERMET PAS ! Non mais t'es qui au juste pour me parler comme ça ? Va te faire, Blaise, et profondément ! D'ailleurs, si je couche avec toi, c'est que par dépit. Parce que si Draco était pas dégoûté à l'idée de dormir dans les draps de cette maison, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais collé dans mon lit. Et ce serait toi, le mec dégoûté par la table à manger !»

Draco prit un air surpris à l'entente de son prénom dans cette conversation. Ses amis ne prenaient pas leur situation au sérieux. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être le grand frère, celui censé veiller sur ses petits frères et sœurs. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. A peine eut-il monté deux marches qu'il s'arrêta. Un crac sonore venait de retentir, juste après une magnifique réplique de Blaise, qui bien entendu s'était tu. Draco attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers le nouvel arrivant. Mais l'arrivant en question, pointait déjà sa baguette vers lui. Le silence dans la pièce était complet, électrique.

«Vous auriez au moins pu prendre la peine de protéger votre... cachette avec de la magie noire. Il me semble que c'est votre domaine, non ?

Rectification, arrivante.

ooo

« - Grangeeeeeeeer, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Dis-moi, t'es devenu canon depuis la dernière fois. Ça fait quoi ? Trois, quatre ans ? C'est tes cheveux, nan ? T'as pas pris de la poitrine, ou peut-être des fes...

- La ferme Zabini. »

Hermione et Draco avaient prononcé cette phrase au même moment. Ils avaient toujours la baguette pointée l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'apprécier, à cause de l'époque Poudlard. Hermione avait beau se dire que s'il avait renoncé a devenir un mangemort, il devait être quelqu'un de bien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'également se dire que Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit arrogant de sang-pur. Draco lui, pensait sans arrêt qu'Hermione n'était qu'une petite je-sais-tout. Autrefois, il la traitait de sang-de-bourbe, mais ces histoires de sang avaient perdu toute importance à ces yeux. Elle n'en avaient d'ailleurs jamais vraiment eu, il appréciait juste particulièrement, dans sa jeunesse, insulter Granger, juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver et devenir complètement rouge.

« - Heuuuuuuu... si vous voulez, on a du whisky pur feu. C'est une proposition, on a de la bière au beurre aussi. Bien sûr vous êtes pas obligé hein, ah, je crois qu'on a aussi un peu de jus de citrouille. Ah non, il est périmé. Aha, 'faut croire qu'on est plus porté sur l'alcool, hein Blaise !

- Ouais, AHAHAhahaha... hahaha... ha. Oh l'malaise.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais nous on a une réconciliation à entamer, donc heu, on va s'éclipser, hein Blaise, lentement, on va disparaître, disons, heu, dans la cuisine ?

- Ouais, la cuisine c'est bien. Aller, salut les amis, enfin heu, l'ami et puis, bah, Granger. Ahaha. Haaaaaaa, qu'est ce qu'on se marre. »

Les yeux bleus clairs de Draco avaient virés au gris. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait toutes sortes de manières pour tuer Hermione. Des marrantes, des sadiques, des rapides (Bien que celles-ci ne le tentaient pas vraiment.) et des plutôt glauques.

Au contraire, les yeux d'Hermione étaient totalement noirs. Elle aussi, de son côté, s'imaginait mille et une sortes de mort pour Draco, qui resteraient mémorables, et gravées dans les esprits. « Draco Malefoy, élu plus belle mort de tous les temps » Qu'importe qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à Azkaban, si elle avait la chance de voir un jour, ce titre sur la Gazette des Sorciers.

« - Tu comptes m'attaquer un jour, parce que je me fais chier Granger.

- Voyez-vous ça, il semblerait que la Fouine ait renoncée à m'appeler « Sang-de-bourbe »

- Et bien il faut croire que l'un de nous deux a plus mûri que l'autre. Et pour que les choses soient bien clair, la personne en question c'est moi. Mais c'est vrai, Blaise a pas tord, t'es plutôt bien foutue. Ça change d'avant.

- Graaaave ! Se fit entendre la voix de Zabini depuis la cuisine. T'as vu ces fes... Aïïïïïïïe ! Pansy tu fais chier !

- OK, on a qu'a baisser nos baguettes au même moment.

- Oui bien-sûr, pour que tu essais de me ruser, et que tu ais totalement le dessus sur moi. Tu me prend pour une idiote Malefoy, ou est-ce que t'en fais exprès ? Et puis d'abord, vous étiez où les quatre dernières années ?

- Un peu par-ci un peu par-là. Paris, New-York, Milan, Venise, Tokyo, St Petersbourg. Enfin, des voyages qu'avec ton salaire de médicomage, tu n'aurais jamais pu te payer.

- C'est très jolie Tokyo ! Coupa une nouvelle fois Blaise.Y'a des lumières partout, la nuit c'est su... PUTAIN PANSY, J'AI LE DROIT DE PARLER SANS QUE TU ME FRAPPES ?!

- Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tu as l'air de douter de mon honnêteté, alors que, soit dit en passant, vous êtes les seuls qui peuvent réellement nous aider, je vais poser ma baguette, là, comme-ça. Contente ? »

* * *

**Voilà, le prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plu! J'espère que l'écriture familière et les négation inexistantes ne vous gênent pas, c'est un peu l'image que je me fais des serpentards, donc voilà!**

**Bisous les loulous!**


	2. I - Chapitre I

Tapis Jaune :_Merciiiiiiiiii! Première review je suis happy :D J'ai pas vu ce film, donc non, il n'y a aucun rapport, c'est plus un rapport avec la fin de cette FF! Aha, pour le la marque des ténèbres, il va falloir attendre un moment encore! Suspense! ;) Woah, tu es douée en hypnose, le premier chapitre est déjà en ligne... C'est mon Blaisinou *-* Ne t'inquiètes pas, ses petites répliques vont continuer, mais pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. Mais lis-le quand même. Ne t'en vas pas, pleeeeease. _

**Alors voilà, le premier chapitre a très vite suivi le prologue. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Partie I - Chapitre I**

_"Va pour l'Ecosse."_

Assis autour de la fameuse table à manger, le tableau que nous offrait les quatre sorciers semblait tout droit sorti d'un monde parallèle. Hermione riait à gorge déployée, sous les anecdotes plus ou moins catholiques de Blaise. Le rire de Pansy, plus silencieux, se faisait entendre parfois. Seul Draco, bien en retrait semblait exaspéré.

« La miss-je-sais-tout voudrait-elle bien arrêter de rire comme une hyène, j'essaie de me concentrer. » Nul, il était déçu de lui-même. Comme une hyène ? C'était quoi cette insulte ?

« - Et sur quoi est-ce que tu te concentres Malefoy ? Sur le fait que tu n'ais pas pu te voir dans une glace depuis quatre mois ? Ça doit être difficile pour toi de tenir plus de deux minutes!

- Pardon, tu disais ? C'est marrant, j'entends pas les mots, j'entends que ta voix insupportable. Tu parles pas, tu vomies ! »

Deux soupirs simultanés se firent entendre. Et c'était reparti !

0o0

« - Nooooooon, supplia Ron une dernière fois.

- C'est trop tard Ron, Hermione vient de partir les chercher, fit Harry. Il nous faut une planque Kingsley. Le Terrier est beaucoup trop prévisible.

- Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment, mais tous les logements d'urgence du ministère sont occupés ! Si encore il restait des appartements vides... Mais la marque a fait naître une solidarité encore jamais vu auparavant. Les appartements ont été vendus pour rien à des familles, idem pour les maisons. Vraiment je suis désolé.

- Rien ?

- Rien.. Mais, s'ils sont coopératifs, il me semble que les Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson ont toujours eu beaucoup de moyens. Assez en tout cas pour avoir deux maisons, voir plus...

- Vous rigolez, vous pensez vraiment qu'ils feraient ça ?!

- Je pense qu'ils sont près à tout quand il s'agit de sauver leur peau. »

0o0

« Tu sais Malefoy, regarder quelqu'un de haut avec des yeux gris et une mâchoire contracté, tout le monde peut le faire! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

Et pourtant... Pourtant, plus il avançait, plus elle reculait, et son regard la terrifiait. Elle aurait voulu fuir. Depuis un moment déjà, elle tentait de continuer à le fixer dans les yeux, mais elle finit par les baisser, la laissant voir le sourire froid et cynique du blond. Un sourire sadique. Elle venait de toucher le mur derrière elle. Il posa la main sur son cou, un geste menaçant, et plein de haine.

« J'ai sincèrement cru que tu avais changé. Tu viens juste de me prouver le contraire. Tu continues de me haïr, et ce mot qui te brûle les lèvres, depuis que tu m'as vu. Vas-y dis-le, et montre-moi que ton refus de devenir mangemort n'était qu'une erreur. Il est pourtant bien simple, qu'est ce qui t'en empêche exactement ? Vas-y, dis-le ! _Sang-de-bourbe_... »

Elle n'en était plus totalement sûre, mais était-ce réellement un voile de tristesse qu'elle avait vu passer dans les yeux de son ennemi le temps d'un huitième de seconde ? Il la repoussa violemment contre le mur, ce qui la fit se cogner, avant de terminer d'une voix traînante et sifflante ; « Maintenant tu la ferme. »

0o0

Un nouveau crac sonore retentit dans la pièce. Par réflexe, les deux ennemis sortirent leur baguettes, et la pointèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Hermione la baissa de suite, contrairement à Draco, qui lui se demandait s'il devait être cordial ou menaçant.

« Potter, la Belette ! Comment va Cho ? » C'est ce qui ressemblait le plus à de la cordialité, chez lui. En tout cas envers Harry et Ron. Harry, de son côté, se demandait comment cet enflure avait pu être au courant de cette histoire.

« Tu diras bonjour à ton père...» répliqua ce dernier. Un point partout.

« - C'est quoi le plan exactement ?fit Pansy, qui, étant lassée de la colère de Draco, avait finit par prendre la parole, empêchant le serpentard d'envoyer une pique au brun.

- Il n'y a pas de plan, riposta Ron, tout dépend de vous !

- Ouaaaaaais, je trouve pas ça très très professionnel... C'est votre boulot de nous protéger, nan ? Si on avait pu se protéger nous-même, soyez surs qu'on l'aurait déjà fait.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Blaise, encouragea Pansy, une moue sur le visage.

- Le problème, c'est pas la protection que l'on peut vous apporter, mais plutôt l'endroit où vous planquer, reprit Harry. Le Terrier est bien trop prévisible, et tous les foyers d'urgence du ministère sont occupés. Alors, oui ça dépend de vous. Vous vous êtes vantés pendant toute votre scolarité d'avoir un nom et d'être riche, et la question est la suivante ; Votre nom n'a plus aucune valeur, mais est-ce que vous êtes assez riche pour posséder une habitation sûre ?

- Dis moi que c'est un blague Potter ? Tu crois sincèrement que si on avait eu l'occasion de vivre dans un endroit mieux que celui-ci, on aurait préférés vivre dans cette porch...

- Heu... coupa Zabini, il se pourrait que ma mère ait une maison en Écosse. Vous connaissez ma mère? Elle est belle hein ? Oh ça va Draco, j'y peux rien moi, on pouvait pas sortir d'Angleterre !

Mrs Zabini était une sorcière connu pour deux choses : La première était sa beauté, qui lui avait valu huit mariages en tout. La seconde était les disparitions mystérieuses de chacun de ses maris, de qui elle avait obtenue toutes les richesses. Cette maison écossaise appartenait en premier lieu à son troisième mari.

« Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a déclaré à la banque avoir vendu la maison à une certaine Mrs Thompson. Il n'y a jamais eu de Mrs Thompson, elle se l'est vendu à elle même si on veux, et pour simuler la rentrée d'argent, elle a organisé une soirée pour une organisation caritative fictive. Les rentrées ont été énormes. Les riches sont près à tout pour se faire bien voir. Avec les restes, elle a acheté le manoir Zabini. Elle voulait pas payer d'impôts en plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ça, mais elle l'a plus jamais refait après, trop fatiguant à son goût. Pourtant on a neuf maisons. Bref, cette maison n'est pas à mon nom, et personne n'a été au courant de sa manipulation. Donc je crois qu'elle est parfaite. »

Blaise était bien le seul homme que Mrs Zabini ait un jour aimée. Elle n'avait jamais côtoyé les mangemorts, elle préférait la haute bourgeoisie. Si le jeune homme avait été catalogué dans cette catégorie de futurs mangemorts, c'était uniquement parce que, bien qu'on ne savait pas vraiment l'identité de son père, beaucoup pensaient qu'il faisait sûrement parti de cette catégorie de la population magique. Et cette histoire de sang, avait, à l'époque, beaucoup d'importance. Mais l'amitié que Blaise entretenait avec Draco y était également pour beaucoup.

Quatre mois plus tôt, Blaise avait sauvé sa mère de la plus horrible des morts. Il avait traversé des flammes sans se soucier de la douleur, pour la retrouver. Il avait, enfin, transplané dans la ville italienne natale de sa mère, San Gimignano, la laissant là, pour la protéger, avant de repartir, lui, en Angleterre. Sa mère ne lui en voulait pas voulu de la laisser, n'y d'avoir failli y passer. Au contraire, elle était fière. Fière qu'il ait refusé de subir l'autorité d'un maître qui n'était pas le sien. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que le jour où il avait clairement formulé son refus, était également le jour où il avait commencé à voler de ses propres ailes. Mais elle savait également qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de laisser son petit oiseau être mis en cage.

Aujourd'hui encore, il gardait des traces de ce sauvetage, qu'aucune magie n'avait pu faire disparaître.

« - Va pour l'Écosse, alors, trancha Harry, sortant Blaise de ses pensées. Blaise, moi et Ron, on transplane là-bas, pour sécuriser, vous vous restez là.

- Ah non, moi je reste pas là ! Déclara Pansy. Pas avec eux. Nan, je blague pas là, ils me font peur, ils vont s'entre tuer, et je veux pas être traumatiser.

- Parkinson, j'ai dis : « vous restez ici ! », commanda Harry.»

Soit, il ne voulait pas. Et alors ? Alors que Ron et Harry, une main sur l'épaule de Blaise attendaient que ce dernier transplane, Blaise, lui attendait de sentir la main de Pansy sur lui, afin de la sauver de la boucherie verbale qui allait sûrement se passer ici. Elle ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, sans que Potter et Weasley ne s'en rende compte, et en instant, ils avait transplanés.

0o0

Ils avaient pensé à une boucherie verbale, ils ne pensaient pas si bien dire.

« Alors Granger, tes parents, ça va ? L'Australie, ça leur plaît ? »

Malefoy avait reprit son éternel sourire en coin sadique. Hermione sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Personne, à part elle et ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Personne... et soudain, elle comprit. Elle se leva d'un bond et pointant du doigt le fautif, elle hurla :

« - JE T'INTERDIS D'USER DE LA LEGILIMANCIE SUR MOI MALEFOY ! TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE L'INTERDIS !

- Et sinon quoi Granger, qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Dit-il avec son habituel sang froid.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton père, qui va passer sa vie à Azkaban ? Ah nan, j'ai mieux, ta mère. Elle a tellement honte de toi. Est-ce-que tu te rends compte qu'elle fait sûrement partie des gens qui veulent te tuer, ça doit être gênant d'être celui qui... »

C'en fut trop pour Malefoy. Ses yeux n'avaient pas leur teinte grise ordinaire, ils étaient bien plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumée. En une seconde, il avait attrapé Hermione par le cou et l'avait soulevé à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Elle commençait à suffoquer. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu faire ça. Elle tenta de parler, mais de sa bouche ouverte ne s'échappa aucun son. Sa vue commençait à se troubler, malgré tout, elle l'implora du regard.

«Alors quoi Granger, siffla Draco, tu préfères que ma mère me haïsse et que je ne fasse pas partie des mangemorts, ou qu'elle m'aime et que je sois des leurs ? »

Et il l'a lâché. Comme ça, comme une chose insignifiante. Il s'était assis sur une marche de l'escalier, la tête dans les mains, tandis qu'elle était à quatre pattes, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de reprendre sa respiration, un regard assassin affiché sur le visage. Elle finit par se relever.

« -MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARÉ, C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME AU JUSTE ?! MAIS REAGIS BORDEL !»

Bam ! La claque était partie. Elle avait résonné. Pas dans la pièce, mais dans la tête d'Hermione. A peine sa main avait-elle touché la joue du blond qu'elle avait regretté. Et si, quelque secondes plus tôt, elle avait pensé lui avoir lancé un regard assassin, il était insignifiant comparé à celui que Draco lui lançait à ce moment. Elle était bien plus que terrifiée à présent. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle tremblait comme elle n'avait jamais tremblé. Que pourrait-il lui faire de pire que ce qu'il lui avait fait ? La tuer...

Elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir sa baguette, et le temps qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était plaqué contre le mur, les bras de Draco d'un côté et de de l'autre de son corps, et ses lèvres tout près de son oreille. Tout près, très près, tellement qu'elle sentait son parfum. Sûrement la dernière odeur qu'elle sentirait. Sa baguette était au sol, elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense.

« D'où tu te permets de me juger ? D'où tu te permets de me frapper ? dit-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix trahissant toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. Mais regarde toi, tu as été incapable de parler à tes parents ! Ma mère a honte de moi ? Moi au moins, je lui ai parlé, je l'ai pas expédié à l'autre bout du monde. Griffondor ou pas, de nous deux, c'est bien toi la plus lâche... »

C'en était trop, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le faire taire, balayer ses larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle voulait qu'ils se taisent tous, qu'ils arrêtent de critiquer ses choix. Ses joues devinrent rouges. Elle essaya de bouger, mais Draco tenait fermement ses bras contre le mur. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête, sans penser aux conséquences, elle lui cracha au visage. C'était un défi, le défi de s'en prendre à elle, le défi de finir à Azkaban, le défi de tuer une héroïne de guerre, le défi de finalement n'être pas plus qu'un petit mangemort de bas étage.

Draco essuya son visage, avec la manche de sa veste. Il la regarda, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, et quand elle vit son poing s'élever, elle ne put retenir la larme qu'elle tentait depuis plusieurs secondes de retenir afin de faire bonne figure. Mais cette fois, elle roula, roula jusqu'à son cou. Que pourrait-il lui faire de pire que ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait ? La tuer, elle en était sûre à présent. Mais c'est dans le mur que son poing s'abattit. Et ce n'est pas son propre cri qu'elle entendit, mais celui de Draco, étouffé, comme s'il s'était perdu au milieu de sa gorge. Il la poussa, et retira sa main du trou qu'il avait lui-même créé. Ignorant sa main en sang, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide.

Hermione était partie, montée à l'étage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais personne ne l'avait sorti de ses gonds de cette façon. Et il s'en voulait. Même s'il la détestait, même s'il l'avait toujours haï, même si c'était Hermione Granger. Il s'en voulait d'avoir voulu la frapper, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal, mais surtout, il s'en voulait d'avoir montré sa seule faiblesse : sa mère.

C'est Hermione qui le tira de ses pensées. Elle était agenouillée devant lui, avec un certain nombre de produits médicaux à ses cotés, visiblement pris dans la salle de bain. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était montée à l'étage.

« - Dégage Granger.

- Donne ta main.

- Je le répéterai pas.

- Et moi non plus Malefoy ! Je donne pas cher de ta main si je ne fais rien. Je dirais même que vu le trou que tu as fais dans ce mur, et vu l'état effroyable de ta main, qui, soit dit en passant, à au moins quatre doigts et deux phalanges de cassés, dans trois jours, elle ne te servira plus à rien ! »

Alors, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, et sans même y réfléchir, pour la première fois, il lui avait tendu la main. Comme un appel au secours.

« - Je t'aurais pas tuer Granger, je te le jure...

Ne me le jure pas, je te crois. »

* * *

**Et voilààààààà :D**

**Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensez? Bon, oui, une absence de répliques de Blaise, désolée, mais c'est un chapitre plutôt sérieux, et surtout centré sur Draco et Hermione. Même si on parle pas mal de Blaise et de sa maman. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire des huit maris et de leur disparitions est réelle, JKR l'a écrit ! **

**Et oui, je dis Draco, et pas Drago.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, et encore une fois pour les négations inexistantes quelques fois, et le vocabulaire un peu cru.**

**Bon, alors, je suis très contente, même si j'imagine que c'est comme ça dans toute les FF, j'ai eu 130 visites en 2 jours. Hihi. Maintenant, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir un petit message, en review ou en MP, je me fiche pas mal du nombre de review, c'est juste que je suis le genre de fille à arrêter ce qu'elle a commencé si on ne la pousse pas un peu.**

**Donc voilà, vous aurez le prochain chapitre ce week-end ou en début de semaine prochaine, étant donné que je suis motivée ET en vacances! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, en périodes scolaires, il se peut que les chapitres ne viennent que toutes les deux ou trois semaines!**

**Allez, bisous les loulous! 3 **


	3. I - Chapitre II

Bon, c'est reparti. D'habitude, j'écris la nuit, ce qui explique toutes ces fautes que je fais, mais cette fois non. (En fait si, dites merci à mes insomnies.) J'suis à fond là, 'faut plus me couper. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et que l'histoire vous plaît toute entière d'ailleurs. J'vois pas trop l'utilité de le dire, mais je vais le dire quand même J'écoute en boucle « No one believes me » de Kid Cudi depuis le tout début de l'histoire. C'est mon coups de cœur, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et je voulais vous le faire partager. (Même si je suis fan de Kid Cudi depuis plus de trois ans.)

_Hope you like it !_

**Jaimedirehihi** : _Merciiii:) Ça fait plaisir ! Je crois que tout le monde aime Blaise, moi la première ! Et c'est vrai que Draco était un peu trop gentil dans le premier chapitre, mais dans le second, ça s'est corsé ^^_

**lola** : _Aha, c'est con ça !_

_Rendre mes personnages attachants, c'était mon but, alors merci ! Et merci pour les favoris Google Chrome._

**Nounours **: _Tant mieux si ça te fais rire !:D Oui, c'est pour ça que j'emploie ce langage !_

**JetaimeLR6 **: _J'adoooooore ton pseudo !;) Et je t'aime aussi... Elle fait rire tout le monde, c'est énorme. L'histoire générale est déjà écrite du début à la fin, mais c'est vrai que j'écris sur le moment, quand j'ai envie d'écrire!(Souvent la nuit d'ailleurs)_

**Nelly**: _Aha, une fan d'Hermione. C'est passionnel, c'est explosif. Enfin tout sauf niais, ce qui explique la violence de Draco._

**Lapin des bois **: _Comment ça « Fais pas attention à mon pseudo » ? Il est énorme !:D Merci beaucoup alors, ça fais plaisir de savoir que certaine personne review jamais, mais prennent la peine de le faire pour ma FF. Oui je sais, mais non seulement j'ai tendance à écrire la nuit, donc je fais pas mal d'erreurs d'attention, mais en plus, j'ai toujours la flemme de me relire. :/_

**La **: _S'il y a bien un truc que je déteste, c'est les histoire d'amour niaise et culcul. Tu m'étonnes qu'il est au top, j'suis carrément amoureuse de lui. (LOL). J'aime aussi pas mal Pansy !Oh ouiii, tu peux être sur que je vais continuer._

* * *

**Partie I - Chapitre II**

_"Boris Greyjoy"_

« HAHA, hey Draco, c'était énorme ! Potter a pété un câble quand il a vu Pan... Putain c'est quoi ça, et ça ? Merde Draco, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? C'est quoi ce trou ? Elle est où Granger ? Oh merde, merde ! Dis-moi que tu lui a rien fais. Putain Draco, si t'as fais quelque chose, on est morts t'entends ? ON EST MORTS ! »

« Je vais bien Zabini. Malefoy ne m'a rien fait. C'est très gentil de te soucier plus de ta petite personne que de moi, j'apprécie, vraiment. » C'était Hermione.

« Ouuuuh. Merci Merlin, merci. » Zabini avait levé les mains aux ciels en disant cela. Pourtant, il se demandait pourquoi Draco, restait là sans bouger, alors qu'il venait juste de lui hurler dessus. Il semblait ailleurs, complètement. Il se demandait même s'il l'avait vu arriver. Il était pourtant remarquable, plutôt bel homme. Tu parles, il était complètement canon !

« Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? La dernière fois que t'as fais cette tête, c'était il y a quatre mois, quand le manoir à brûlé et... Oh nan, Granger, me dis pas que t'as... Viens avec moi, on monte à l'étage. » La voix de Blaise était sérieuse, Hermione ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais entendu aussi froide. Alors elle s'exécuta sans un mot. La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était laide. Vraiment. La tapisserie, normalement blanche, avait viré au jaune, et se décollait par endroit. Une araignée tissait tranquillement sa toile dans un coin de la pièce, sans que personne ne l'en empêche. A cause de l'humidité, par endroit, le parquet s'était vouté, et par moment, on entendait des bruits, qui ressemblaient... à des couinements de souris. Et au milieu de cette laideur trônait un lit, bien plus immonde encore que le reste de la pièce.

« Granger, cette fois, je rigole pas. Et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité. Est-ce que oui ou non, tu as mentionné le fait que la mère de Draco le déteste ? »

« Je...oui, mais... il avait lu dans mes pensées... et... » répondit-elle, baissant les yeux face au regard de Zabini. Elle se sentait honteuse à présent, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il fallait bien qu'elle se défende. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi haineux.

« Quelle conne, mais quelle conne, par Merlin, comment est-ce que tu as pu aussi bien dissimuler tant de stupidité pendant des années. Hein ?! » Hermione ne savait que répondre. En signe d'exaspération, il avait posé la main sur son propre visage.

« Il t'as vraiment rien fait ? T'es sûre que ça va ? »

« Non, non, il ne m'a rien fait. »

« Tu mens ! »

« Nan, nan c'est faux, je dis la vérité ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes, hein ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que la seule fois ou j'ai mentionné ça, c'était le soir ou mon propre manoir avait brûlé. Il ne m'avait jamais frappé avant, jamais. J'aurais du la voir venir, au lieu de ça, je me suis pris une droite dont je me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je venais juste d'abandonner ma mère en Italie. Alors, à toi, Hermione Granger, celle qu'il déteste encore plus que Potter et Weasley, il ne t'as rien fais ? Laisse-moi rire. Et au vu de sa main bandée, et du trou béant dans le mur, pour essayer de me duper Granger, il va falloir prendre des cours de mensonge. »

« D'accord, il a tapé dans un mur, mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir mal, de souffrir ? Arrête de te faire des films Zabini. »

Il tiqua à l'entente de l'expression moldue.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Est-ce-que tu as réellement cru que la marque autour de ton cou s'en irait au bout de cinq minutes ? »

Machinalement, Hermione porta la main à son cou. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir s'il lui restait des traces. Grosse erreur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à le protéger, Granger ? Rectification, pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à le protéger de moi, son meilleur ami ? Je compte pas le dénoncer, parce que dis-toi bien une chose, s'il t'avait tuer, je ne l'aurais pas non plus dénoncé, nan, je l'aurais aidé à planquer ton corps. »

Encore une fois, elle ne savait que dire. Elle savait que ça n'était pas une menace, mais une preuve de son dévouement envers Draco.

« Il t'as vraiment frappé, toi, son meilleur ami ? »

« Oui. Il était dans le même état que maintenant juste après m'avoir frappé. Je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant une semaine après ça. Comme un gamin. Et puis il est venu me voir, et il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre qu'il soit désolé ? Je me suis levé, je lui ai collé une droite, pour lui rendre la pareille, et puis j'ai transplané en Italie, le temps de réfléchir. Je suis revenu deux semaines plus tard, et tout était redevenu comme avant. Pansy en plus. »

Alors qu'il parlait, il avait ouvert les portes de l'armoire. Quand il eût terminé ce qu'il avait à dire, il lança un foulard vert et argent à la brune.

« C'est à Pansy. Elle aime pas qu'on prenne ses affaires, mais si elle voit qu'on t'a laissé faire, elle va rien dire. A Potter et la Belette, t'auras qu'à dire, je sais pas moi, que, t'as un torticoli, ça devrait le faire ».

Hermione passa le foulard autour de son cou.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question Granger. Pourquoi tu le couvres ? »

« Je... je sais pas. »

« C'est pas une réponse, ça. »

« Je pense que... s'il avait réellement voulu me faire du mal, il se serait pas détruit la main contre un mur. »

« Pas faux. 'faut qu'on y aille, le Balafré et la Belette doivent nous attendre, et se poser pas mal de questions. »

Il descendit les marches, Hermione à sa suite. Draco était toujours assis sur sa chaise, le regard plus vide que jamais.

« Et tu fais comment pour le sortir de cet état là ? »

« Draco, Pansy est amoureuse de toi. »

« QUOI ?! » La phrase de Blaise avait eu l'effet voulu. Celui de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. « C'est une blague ? »

« Ouais. 'faut qu'on y aille là. »

Soulagé, Draco posa la main valide sur l'épaule de son ami, et Hermione suivit. Un crac sonore retentit, le dernier que cette maison eut connu.

0o0

« Alors, c'est pas magnifique ? Douze chambres, une piscine, un jacuzzi, treize salles de bain, une salle de musculation, une bibliothèque... Et accroche toi bien, Granger, parce qu'en petite miss-je-sais-tout qui se respecte, ça risque d'être orgasmique pour toi quand je t'annoncerai que cette bibliothèque tient sur quatre étages et qu'elle contient en tout 18000 livres. Ooooh, j'ai cassé mon effet de surprise. »

Oh que oui, à ce moment précis, Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient. Le seul endroit ou elle avait un jour vu une bibliothèque contenant plus de livres, c'était à Poudlard.

Harry et Ron avait posé pas mal de question quant à la main bandée de Draco. Ils s'en étaient tous bien sortis, en déclarant que Blaise avait accidentellement claqué une porte sur sa main. Quand au foulard d'Hermione, la seule à l'avoir remarqué était Pansy, bien décidée à lui demander plus tard ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle porte SON foulard. Qui plus est son foulard fétiche.

« Trois voitures, même si j'ai pas mon permis, au fond on s'en fout, et, accrochez-vous bien, 42 hectares de terres, au milieu desquels... tatata, suspeeeeeeeense, UN TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH ! »

« C'est... c'est une blague ? » avait commencé Ron.

« Bah nan, j'vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais à vous faire ce genre de blague. »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'en a jamais parlé, à moi ?! » ajouta Draco.

« J'avais pas le droit de parler de cette propriété. Et puis désolé Malefoy, mais a une époque, t'étais plutôt du côté obscure de la force. » répliqua Zabini.

« Mais bordel, c'était qui le troisième mari de ta mère ? » conclut Harry, les yeux brillants à l'idée d'avoir un terrain de quidditch pour lui tout seul. Enfin, pour eux quatre.

« Et c'est là que c'est ouf, les mecs, c'était Boris Greyjoy. »

« Boris Greyjoy ? » renchérit Harry. « Le Boris Greyjoy ? L'attrapeur ? Celui qui a battu le record du vif d'or attrapé le plus rapidement, en 12 secondes ? C'est ton père ?

« Si c'était mon père, je m'appellerais pas Blaise Zabini, mais Blaise Greyjoy. Et puis je crois que mon père était le quatrième, ou peut-être le cinquième mari de ma mère. Ou peut-être un amant. En fait, je m'en fiche pas mal, je l'ai jamais connu. On y va, je vous fais visiter après ! Les filles, faites comme chez vous.»

« Ouais, il y a plutôt intérêt » siffla Pansy.

« J'ai pas le temps pour une discution à débit sonore élevé là. »

0o0

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » fit Pansy.

« Hein ? De quoi ? Rien. » menti Hermione.

« Ok, alors on va mettre les choses aux clairs. Oui, j'étais une peste à Poudlard, et toi, il faut quand même l'avouer, une miss-je-sais-tout. Mais tu vois, il s'est passé cinq ans depuis Poudlard. Toi je sais pas, mais moi j'ai changé, parce qu'il arrive des choses dans une vie qui change une personne. Mon père est mort, ma mère est folle, et je crois que c'est assez pour changer une personne. Alors Granger, je sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais là, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, t'es pas auror, mais j'crois qu'on va rester tous ensemble un bon moment, alors tu peux bien devenir mon amie, ou pas Hermione, c'est toi qui voit, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à me dire la vérité. Et si Blaise t'as passé mon foulard, c'est uniquement dans le but de me faire passer un message »

Hermione soupira.

« Alors quoi, à Poudlard, vous les serpentards, vous avez eu des cours pour détecter les mensonges que les autres ont pas eu ? »

« Aha, non Hermione, Tu mens juste affreusement mal ! Viens, on visite, tu me raconte en chemin.»

0o0

« Ok, alors, vu qu'on est que quatre, pas de vif d'or, ce serait trop long. Moi je propose deux contre deux, Draco et moi contre vous deux. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai jamais été dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, au moins j'ai pas triché pour l'intégrer, et Draco est handicapé. 10 points chaque fois qu'un souafle passe les anneaux. Ce serait aussi trop compliqué de joué avec des cognards, alors on a qu'à dire qu'on peut essayer de faire tomber nos adversaires de leur balais avec le souafle. 50 points quand un adversaire tombe. Le dernier toujours sur son balais aura le droit de choisir entre poser trois questions personnelles au premier qui est tombé, deux questions au deuxième, et une question au dernier. Mais il n'a pas le droit de poser de question aux personnes de l'équipe qui ont marqué le plus de points. Compris ? »

La partie avait débuté rapidement. Ron et Blaise prenaient ça pour un jeu, Draco, et Harry, eux, pour une compétition. 10 points partout. 20 points partout. BAM, Ron venait de recevoir le souafle en pleine figure. Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le roux, lui, boudait. La partie reprit son cours, et Zabini son sérieux. 80 points à 20. 90 points à 20. 100 points à 20. Blaise et Draco n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de le faire tomber, mais rien à faire, les appuis d'Harry étaient irréprochables. Et soudain, BAM, ce fut au tour de Blaise de tomber, sous le rire vengeur de Ron. Là-haut, la tension était à son comble. Les yeux de Harry et de Draco n'arrêtaient de se défier, en attendant que Blaise remette en jeu le souafle. Avant de le faire, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter

« Ouuuuh, regards de braise. Du calme les gars, attendez d'être dans une chambre pour faire ce que vous avez à faire. »

Puis le souafle fut remit en jeu. Harry devint beaucoup plus violent dans ses frappes, alors que Draco, contraint de jouer de la main gauche n'était même pas à la moitié de la puissance des tirs d'Harry. Toute fois, il parvint à faire entrer le souafle dans l'anneau. 110 points à 70.

Le souafle fut remis en jeu une dernière fois, et en moins de dix secondes, Harry avait frappé la boule avec une telle force qu'on eut dit qu'il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette partie. Elle s'était dirigé dangereusement vers la main blessée de Draco, qui avait, quand à lui, ramener brusquement cette dernière sur son torse. Le déséquilibre fut trop grand, et Draco s'était retrouvé pendu à un bras sous son balais.

« Les Griffondors sont loyaux ? Tirer comme un bourrin sur ma main déchiquetée, c'est pas ce que j'appelle être loyal Potter ! »

« C'est pourtant ton genre de faire ce genre de choses, Malefoy. 120 à 110 pour moi. »

« Mais moi, j'ai jamais prétendu être loyal. Blaise, descends-moi. »

0o0

« Alors ? Deux questions à moi, ou une à Draco ? »

« Malefoy. »

« C'est flatteur Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'intéresses ? L'adresse de mon coiffeur ? J'espère que tu comptes changer cette coiffure de Yorkshire... »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu t'es VRAIMENT fait à la main ? »

0o0

« Ah ouais, il t'as pas loupé. J'ai pas mon fond de teint. Attend, je sais, viens-là. »

En voyant la trace qu'Hermione avait autour du cou, Pansy avait réussi à retenir une exclamation. Elle ne pensait pas Malefoy capable de ça. Hermione, elle, avait eu un geste de recul au moment où elle avait vu Pansy sortir sa baguette.

« Roooh. Je compte pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste camoufler ces marques. _Coveris... _»

En se regardant dans le miroir, Hermione fut admirative de travail de Pansy. Comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

« Oh, c'est rien. Parfois, quand on se maquille, cette formule est très, très pratique. » Un clin d'oeil plus tard, elle continua

« Tu sais, il a beau ne pas t'aimer, je pense pas qu'il voulait réellement te faire du mal. C'est le mec avec le plus de sang froid que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais... à l'avenir, ne lui parle plus de sa mère. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Je peux reprendre mon foulard, maintenant?»

« Oui, bien sûr, vas-y ! Merci Pansy... Vraiment. »

0o0

« Comment ça « vraiment » ? »

« Arrête Draco, coupa Blaise, je t'avais dis que ça marcherait pas ton mensonge. »

Le blond lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Ce que vous savez-pas sur Draco, c'est qu'il a la phobie des guêpes. Tout à l'heure, il en a vu une sur un mur, et il lui a réglé son compte. Pauvre guêpe. Paix à son âme. Oh arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu leur aurais jamais dis la vérité. »

Harry était sceptique. Ron, quant à lui était littéralement mort de rire. Jusqu'à...

« Ferme ta gueule Weasmoche, toi t'as peur des araignée, et contrairement à moi, tu leur règles pas leur compte, tu te mets à hurler et chialer comme si ta mère était morte. »

C'est ce qui avait clôt cette conversation. Ron avait vaguement insulté Draco qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Ou pas écouté. Ils étaient tous rentrés dans la villa au moment où la Lune avait pointé le bout de son nez. Harry, toujours perplexe, n'avait pas remit en cause les paroles de Zabini et Malefoy, grâce à la réaction de Draco face au rire de Ron. Draco lui, se disait que dès qu'il pourrait, il engueulerait Blaise pour cette excuse pourrie. Oui, ils auraient une discution à débit sonore élevé.

0o0

Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle la trouvait magnifique. La longueur et la largeur de la pièce en elles-même n'avaient pas grand intérêt, c'était la hauteur qui donnait un certain cachet à la pièce, puisqu'elle s'étendait sur quatre étages en tout, et que le seul plafond visible était celui du quatrième étage. Du sol au plafond, il n'y avait que des livres. Plusieurs milliers de livres. Les escaliers qui faisaient le tour de la pièce de haut en bas, contenaient eux-même des livres, et plus d'une vingtaine d'échelle étaient mise à disposition afin d'atteindre les livres plus facilement. Au plafond était peint en peinture d'or le blason de l'Institut Durmstrang. Sûrement l'école de Boris Greyjoy avait pensé Hermione. Et tout en bas, au centre de la pièce, une immense table d'environ trente places était disposée parallèlement au reste de la pièce. C'est là qu'Hermione s'était assise, après avoir fait glisser ses doigts sur un nombre impressionnant de livres, et choisi le sien : _« Camouflage et dissimulation La base de la beauté ». _Le côté esthétique ne l'intéressait que très peu, mais elle avait été bluffée par le formule de Pansy, et voulait en savoir un peu plus.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Draco était entré dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de la voir déjà ici. S'il était venu, c'était uniquement pour chercher le livre de cuisine indienne que Blaise lui avait supplié d'aller chercher. Les livres avaient beau être classé par thème, et par ordre alphabétique, il mit tout de même 10 minutes à le trouver. En voyant Hermione, il avait espérer le trouver rapidement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Aucun des deux n'avaient fait de commentaires à l'autre, comme pour passer sous silence ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Hermione, elle, le regard dans son livre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre le moment ou il lui ferait un commentaire, ou Draco Malefoy redeviendrait la Fouine.

La porte s'ouvrit mais ne se ferma pas. Elle le guettait ce moment, elle l'attendait.

« Je... je suis désolé. »

Ce moment n'était pas venu, et la porte s'était fermé.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiii :) . Alors oui, je sais, beaucoup de parlotte dans ce chapitre, mais c'était pour en venir à un point important, que vous connaîtrez au prochain chapitre.**

**On découvre un Blaise sérieux, et près à tout pour ces amis. D'ailleurs on trouve un lien fort dans le trio des serpentards. **

**Au prochain chapitre, une petite surprise, et on va se recentrer un peu plus sur le trio d'or. Et le retour de Gynie of course, on va pas la laisser toute seule la pauvre. Quant à la surprise, c'est un retour aussi, je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Continuez de reviewer, ou de m'envoyer des MP, ça fait toujours plaisirs ! Et surtout, j'adore voir que vous me lisez de partout dans le monde (France, Canada, Belgique, Maroc, Tunisie, Espagne, Islande, Portugal, Royaume Uni.)**

**Bref, je vous aime.**

**Bisous les loulous !**


	4. I - Chapitre III

Insomnie, quand tu me tiens. Alors voilà, je continue. Dans une semaine, j'aurai repris les cours, ça pue. Je crois que je suis bien partie pour vous donner un coup de cœur à chaque chapitre. Ce chapitre, c'est _Battle for the sun _de Placebo. Je la connais depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai ré écouté, et j'avais oublié à quel point elle me donnait des frissons, et à quel point j'étais en admiration devant le batteur. (Unfortunately, he's gay. T T). Le retour de GINNY, dans ce chapitre. Merci à **mamamonamie **de m'avoir corrigé, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je bug sur son prénom. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !

**Léa** : _Oui, c'est surtout pour ça que je l'ai écris, pour planter le cadre, c'est tout à fait ça ! C'est vrai que j'ai jamais eu en tête l'image d'un Draco qui change d'un seul coup. Ça ne me dérange pas de lire ce genre de FF, mais je préfère l'écrire comme je vois les personnages. :)_

**Nelly **: _Et oui, il s'est excusé. T'es heureuse, hein ?!:D _

**Rubis** : _J'aimais bien « Lapin de Bois », c'était cool ! Merci, c'est gentil, c'est vrai qu'il est important pour la compréhension de la suite selon moi. Bisous à toi !_

**Lola **: _Oui, les évolutions trop rapides m'ennuient aussi. Au moment où ça devient niais, j'ai tendance à arrêter la lecture.:D_

**jaimedirehihi **: _Tes commentaires me font toujours tellement plaisir ! Je t'aime !_

**Dunvelbz **: _Merciiiii, ça fait plaisir ! Tout le monde aime mon Blaisinou... c'est normal. Bisous à toi._

* * *

**Partie I - Chapitre III**

****_"Larmes"_

Il était 11h30. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps pénétré dans la chambre de Blaise. Pansy n'était plus là. Dommage. Le confort de la pièce l'avait surpris, puis il avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus dans l'horreur qui lui avait servi de maison jusqu'ici. La chambre était blanche et or. Aucune chambre n'était aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, puisque Greyjoy avait été à l'institut Durmstrang. Au pied du lit, une bouteille de whisky pur feu attendait que quelqu'un termine le peu d'alcool qui composait son contenu.

« Me regarde pas avec ces yeux... C'est bon, je vais te terminer ! Pffff, t'es vraiment une allumeuse toi. »

Les serpentards s'étaient tous couchés tard, après une mémorable soirée arrosée. Draco avait plus ou moins bien digéré le plat indien raté qu'avait préparé Zabini. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement l'alcool qui lui avait provoqué ses maux de ventre. Difficilement, il se leva, passa la porte de sa chambre, juste avant s'être rendu compte qu'il était complètement nu.

« Merde. »

Demi-tour. Ouverture d'armoire.

« Merde. »

Ils n'avaient pas pris leurs affaires. L'armoire était complètement vide. Il resta inactif devant l'armoire en question , la porte de la chambre toujours ouverte.

« Merde Zabini, tu pourrais quand même prendre la peine de t'habiller. »

Toujours décidément lent, Blaise mit plusieurs secondes avant de rattraper Draco, les mains cachant ses parties intimes.

« Malefoy ! Tu l'as trouvé où ton peignoir ? »

« C'est chez toi, tu devrais savoir. »

« Alleeeeeeeez ! »

« Salle de bain. »

Demi-tour. Salle de bain. Peignoir.

Pieds nus, il descendit les escaliers, toujours dans le brouillard, tellement qu'il n'avait pas vu Malefoy, droit comme un I. La collision avait eu lieu, mais Draco n'avait rien dit . Il avait les yeux exorbités, et quand Blaise regarda dans la direction qu'il fixait, il fut lui-même troublé. En face de lui, Ron, Harry, Hermione et... Pansy déjeunaient tranquillement. Le trio d'Or étaient habillés, visiblement, ils avaient récupérés leurs affaires. C'est en voyant Hermione et Pansy rire ensemble que les deux serpentards éprouvèrent le plus d'incompréhension. Pas de l'indignation, ni de la colère, juste de l'incompréhension. Hermione était sans aucun doute la fille que Pansy avait le plus blâmée durant son existence, et elle était là, à rire et à se confier à celle qui avait été longtemps, sa pire ennemie.

« Oooh, vous êtes enfin réveillés, commença Pansy. Blaise je sais pas si tu as vu, mais je t'ai laissé un fond de whisky. Et je suis retournée à la... maison pour chercher nos affaires. Elles sont sur le buffet. »

« Ooooooook... »

« Zabini, reprit Potter, est-ce qu'il y aurait une pièce assez grande pour accueillir... disons... une vingtaine de personnes ?

« Baaaah, il y aurait bien la bibliothèque, de toute façon, y'a que Granger a y aller. »

« Ok, c'est parfait, on va les chercher. Termina Harry. »

« Chercher qui ? »

Mais Blaise n'eut aucune réponse, le trio d'Or avait déjà transplané.

0o0

« Ca va Pansy, tu te fais pas chier. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Draco ? »

« Tu passe ta vie à la critiquer, et là tu fais amie-amie avec elle. Je te comprend pas, mais alors pas du tout. »

« Bah, faut avouer, continua Blaise, que hier, avant que vous vous... engueuliez, elle avait l'air plutôt simpa... Mais c'est vrai que le revirement de situation, comme ça... Je trouve ça malsain. »

« Malsain ? Mais arrêtez deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qui est malsain au juste, apprendre à connaître une personne, ou hésiter entre écraser son poing contre un mur, ou contre la figure de la personne en question ? »

« Elle te l'a dit ? » Interrogea Blaise, alors que Draco formulait des mots incompréhensibles.

« Elle me l'a dit. Mais elle ne l'a dit ni au balafré, ni à la belette. C'est sûrement pour ça que je cherche à la connaître. Et vous devriez le faire aussi. Elle n'est pas la cafteuse que l'on pensait. Je vais courir un peu, je vous laisse les loques. Et prenez une douche. Vous sentez le vomi.»

« On a pas terminé cette conversation ! » Interpella Draco.

« Ouais ouais, cause toujours. »

« Garce ! »

0o0

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné, Blaise et Draco avaient chacun pris une douche. Draco, les cheveux ébouriffés, était simplement vêtu, comme à son habitude, d'une chemise blanche, et d'un pantalon noir parfaitement à sa taille. C'était classique, mais c'était pourtant le style qui lui allait le mieux. Blaise lui, avait un style beaucoup plus urbain. Son t-shirt moulait ses muscles saillants. La cicatrice d'une brûlure apparaissait sur son avant-bras gauche. Il était au moins aussi bien fait que Draco. Son jean noir entrait nonchalamment dans ses élégantes rangers en cuir. Autrefois, quand ils sortaient, ils faisaient tourner des têtes. Mais ils n'en avaient plus l'occasion, maintenant.

Assis à la table à manger, Pansy les avait rejoint. Elle-même avait revêtu une très jolie robe bustier verte, descendant au dessus du genou, brodée de fils d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, et sur ses yeux avaient été tracés de fins très noirs. Elle gardait son élégance naturelle, même quand il n'y avait pas d'occasion particulière. Elle avait longtemps aimé savoir le regard des hommes sur elle, mais aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont aller chercher qui ? » commença Pansy.

« Sûrement Weasley fille. » répondit le blond.

« Potter à dit « les » chercher. »

« Franchement je sais pas, continua Blaise. Il a dit une vingtaine de personnes. Y'aura jamais assez de chambre. Ils seront obligés de dormir dans la cave. »

« Ça on s'en fout, reprit Draco, mais c'est qui bordel ? »

Ils ne tarderaient pas à la savoir.

0o0

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au terrier. Une fois de plus, Molly n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gaver Hermione, prenant bien soin de faire remarquer à tout le monde « à quel point elle est maigrichonne ! ». Cette dernière avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix kilos.

Ils étaient nombreux. Fleur et Bill étaient là, accompagné de leur fille, Victoire, âgée de 5 ans, et de la petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle. Sous la robe ample de Fleur, on pouvait tout de même apercevoir une rondeur au niveau de ventre, signe d'un futur heureux événement. Teddy était là lui aussi, tenant compagnie à la petite Victoire. Ginny et Georges riait avec avec leur frère Bill qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un certain moment. Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle étaient, une fois de plus, et depuis quatre mois, chargés de la protection des Dursley. Elphias Doge,le vieil ami de Dumbledore était là également. Assis sur la canapé, il était clair que sa vieillesse l'avait vraiment atteint. Mais il était toujours un excellent stratège. Mondigus Fletcher était assis à côté du vieil homme. Hagrid était là également, et parlait avec le trio d'Or. Il était toujours à Poudlard, mais avait arrêté d'enseigner. Il entretenait depuis la fin de la guerre, et encore aujourd'hui, une relation avec le professeur Chourave. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas pu être présente, ses responsabilités à Poudlard étant très importantes, maintenant qu'elle était directrice. Certain criait au scandale que ce soit, une fois de plus, une griffondor qui ait obtenu ce poste, mais l'opinion générale était en faveur de cette promotion. De même, en tant que ministre de la magie et chef des aurors, Kingsley Shaklebolt n'avait pu se libérer. Arthur Weasley parlait de son côté avec sa femme, et ses fils Charlie et Persy, qui eux aussi, ne venaient que très rarement les voir. Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood était quand à eux, dans un coin de la pièce, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi. Un dernier membre arriva, bien moins à son aise que le reste de l'assemblée.

Harry prit la parole :

« Bien, vous êtes tous là, et je vous en remercie. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres éclaire le ciel depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il semblerait que les acteurs de cela cherchent à endormir les gens, afin de faire le plus de victimes possible. Mais ça n'est qu'une hypothèse. Toutes fois, il faut que l'on trouve l'origine de cette marque, et envoyer le plus vite possible ces mangemorts à Azkaban. Le Terrier est bien trop petit pour tous nous contenir, et le 12, Square Grimmaurd est quasiment en ruine. Un des nombreux châteaux des Zabini à donc été mis à notre disposition... »

Tous les invités retinrent une exclamation. Qui auraient pu croire à une telle chose.

« Est-ce qu'il sait au moins pour quelle sorte d'organisation il met son château à disposition ? » ricana la voix de Mondigus Fletcher.

« Il ne le sait pas, mais il le sera bientôt, et je doute qu'il s'oppose à cela. Kingsley à mis à notre disposition un nombre illimité d'aurors en cas d'urgence. Pensez donc que nous ne sommes pas en effectifs réduits, et que si la menace est réelle, des milliers de sorciers nous rejoindront, et nous pourront nous défendre. Mes amis, je vous l'annonce ! L'Ordre du Phoenix est de retour. »

0o0

Un crac sonore retentit. Quand les serpentards se retournèrent, leur surprise fut énorme.

« Merde, j'ai jamais vu autant de roux d'un coup de ma vie. » ne pu se retenir de dire Blaise.

Sa réflexion fit sourire Draco. Un de ces sourires en coin dont lui-seul avait le secret. Pansy, elle ne riait pas du tout. Elle était placé entre les deux garçons, et quand ces deux derniers se tournèrent pour se féliciter du regard, il ne purent qu'apercevoir la larme, l'unique larme qui roulait sur la joue de Pansy. Elle fixait une personne dans l'assemblée, et en voyant la personne en question, Zabini marcha droit dans sa direction. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort. Un charisme, une aura que seul Draco et lui avait le pouvoir de dégager. Tout le monde s'était écarté, la plus part étaient étonné par le sérieux que pouvait prendre Blaise en un instant. Tout le monde s'était écarté sauf une personne, LA personne concernée. Derrière Zabini, Malefoy était là, plus pour retenir Blaise de faire une bêtise que pour l'y aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as perdu toute l'estime que tu avais à mes yeux le jour où tu t'es barré rejoindre tous ces connards de mangemorts. Le même jour où t'as brisé le cœur de Pansy. Tu seras jamais le bienvenu ici. Dégage Nott.»

Étonnement, il avait gardé son calme en disant cela, mais ses poings étaient serrés. Au fond de la pièce, Pansy était maintenant en sanglots, seule. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand son père était mort, quand sa mère avait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste au débartement psychiatrie, et quand Théodore l'avait quitté. Mais le revoir était comme revoir son père vivant, ou sa mère saine d'esprit, s'en était bien trop pour elle. Personne dans cette pièce se souvenait de l'avoir vu pleurer un jour. Elle-même avait eu honte de montrer tant de faiblesse face à des gens qui avaient longtemps été ses ennemis, mais c'était comme si tout avait décidé de sortir au même moment. La voir comme cela serra le cœur d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir, et ne se sentant pas assez proche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se contenta de lui caresser la main.

Théodore avait depuis longtemps détourné son regard de Blaise pour la voir elle. Il ne savait plus s'il l'aimait. Il savait seulement qu'il l'avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Il avait longtemps cru que si quand il l'avait quitté,elle n'avait pas pleuré, c'était parce qu'il avait trouvé les bons mots, et il se rendait compte à ce moment précis qu'elle était juste incroyablement douée pour cacher tout débordement émotif.

« Blaise, commença Harry, Théodore n'est pas un mangemort. Il y a trois ans, on a repéré un mouvement chez les mangemorts. Les innocentés. C'était, en quelque sorte un espion, pour nous. »

Harry avait prononcé son prénom pour le calmer. Même s'il doutait vraiment de l'intégrité de Malefoy, il pensait que Zabini était quelqu'un de bien.

Pansy était partie, et Théo l'avait suivi des yeux. Alors comme ça, il l'avait quitté pour des gens qui n'étaient pas ses amis ? Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit parti pour les mangemorts. Jusque là, elle en avait toujours voulu aux parents de Nott, elle ne pouvait plus s'en prendre qu'à lui, à présent.

« Qui « nous » ? »

« L'Ordre du Phoenix. »

0o0

« Allez Pansy, arrête de pleurer. T'es moche quand tu pleures. »

Allongés dans le lit, Pansy était dans les bras de Blaise, en sanglot. En entendant ce commentaire, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter encore plus. Elle s'énervait elle-même. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'assomme, juste pour qu'elle arrête de s'humilier comme ça, même devant son meilleur ami.

« Oooooh, c'était une blague. TOUTES LES FILLES sont moches quand elles pleurent, c'est pas que toi. »

« J'arrive... pas... à... m'arrê... ter... de... pleurer. » Les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler correctement.

« Alors, c'est qui la loque maintenant ? » balança Draco.

« Connard ! »

Draco s'allongea à côté de ses amis, les mains sous la tête, et soupira.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » avait lancé Malefoy.

« Comment ça ? » repondit Blaise.

« Potter, Weasmoche X8 et des tas d'inconnus sont là, pour nous protéger, alors qu'ils ont plus l'air de vouloir commencer une nouvelle guerre. Théo est revenu. Il nous a pas trahi, mais en même temps si. Alors... on fait quoi ? »

« Pour Potter et Weasley, tu l'as déjà dis, on a pas le choix. Pour Th... Nott, je sais pas. On était inséparable. Avant, c'était Nott à la place de Pansy. A Poudlard, en tout cas. La différence, c'est que j'ai jamais couché avec Nott. Quelque part, c'est peut-être un peu grâce à lui si on est toujours en vie, enfin, j'en sais rien. Hier encore, j'étais bourré, et là je comprend tellement rien que j'ai l'impression d'être encore bourré. »

Pansy se leva, les yeux gonflés, avec un reniflement loin d'être élégant. Elle trouva un miroir.

« Je suis trop moche, en plus j'ai mis 30 minutes pour mettre un eye-liner à peu près correcte... En plus j'arrête pas de chialer comme une dépressive. Genre Pansy Parkinson pleure pour un mec. Genre... » et elle s'était remise à pleurer.

Quand elle eut passé la porte, Zabini s'exclama :

« Tu vas où ? »

« Me suicider. »

« Tu ramènes des bières au beurre après ? »

« Ouais. »

0o0

La bibliothèque était bercée par les débats, et les cris rieurs des enfants. Assis autour de la grande table, ils étaient en tout dix-sept. Le sujet principal était la façon dont ils allait s'y prendre pour retrouver les coupable.

Théodore n'écoutait pas. A quoi s'attendait-il, au fond ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts ? Il était parti sans un mot, avait laissé ses amis sans leur expliquer, mais en les laissant croire qu'il rejoignait les mangemorts. Et pire que tout, il avait fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait, alors qu'il avait toujours détesté faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il avait fait du mal à celle qu'il aimait, la meilleure amie de ses meilleurs amis. Draco et Blaise avaient toujours été là pour lui. Ils avaient formé d'eux-même un trio, puis un quatuor, en sans même se le dire, ils avaient formulé un pacte silencieux : Ils seraient près à tout les uns pour les autres, ils ne se sépareraient jamais, ils ne se trahiraient jamais... Tout le contraire, c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas pensé que tout redeviendrait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais il n'avait pas non plus penser à l'autre extrême : Celui où ses meilleurs amis le renierait.

« Théodore ? NOTT ! » C'était Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es où là ? C'est important ce qu'on dit ! »

« Désolé. »

« T'as appris quelque chose alors ou pas ? »

« Ouais, il y a bien quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. J'ai pas plus aller plus loin dans ma recherche, les mangemorts, à cause de mon... ancienne amitié avec Malefoy, Zabini et... Parkinson, ne me faisait pas totalement confiance, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré, c'était pas la peine de continuer, il n'y avait plus rien à creuser,j'étais aller le plus loin que je pouvais. »

« Et... »

« Et il y a un terme qui revient très souvent, trop souvent si vous voulez mon avis. Et il n'annonce rien de bon. »

Les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Il avait honte lui-même d'être celui qui devrait leur annoncer, celui qui avait dû vivre pendant plusieurs années avec les mangemorts, celui qui se dégoûtait lui-même.

« Ils parlent d'un héritier de Voldemort. »

* * *

**Voilàààààà :) Je vais mettre les choses au clair, parce que j'ai peur que certaines personnes le prennent au premier degré : PANSY NE VA PAS SE SUICIDER ! Et ne pensez pas qu'elle va pleurer tout le long de l'histoire, c'était juste une passe, elle ne risque pas de re-pleurer. C'est plus complexe. Au début, elle pleure à cause de tout : Sa mère, son père, Théo. Ensuite, elle pleure parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. J'avouuuuuue, je me suis un peu inspirée de Christina Yang, dans Grey's Anatomy, au moment ou elle avorte, et où elle chiale sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors que les gens qui pleurent l'exaspère.**

**En gros : Pansy n'est pas une cruche.**

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre :) Moi, j'ai A-DO-RE l'écrire.**

**Bisous les loulous !**

**P.S : Les Etats-Unis, les Pays-Bas et la Russie se sont ajoutés à ma précédente liste. Merciiiii !**


	5. I - Chapitre IV

4 heures de sommeil max par nuit, et découpées en plus, c'est dur ! Alors que d'habitude, en vacances, je fais le tour de l'horloge sans difficultés. Il se peut que j'arrive à poster un chapitre encore ce week-end, mais ça n'est pas sur du tout. Je préférerais nettement dormir, sans vouloir vous vexer. Parce que je risque de m'endormir comme une larve en cours si ça continue. Coups de cœur de ce chapitre, c'est le film « Cellule 211 », vraiment à voir. J'ai rie, j'ai pleuré surtout, et j'ai été tenue en haleine tout le film. (Je tiens à dire que je chiale jamais IRL, les gens qui pleurent m'exaspèrent, mais devant les films, je suis un gros déchet. J'ai pleuré devant Mulan, épargnez-moi, je vous en prie.)

**Tapis Jaune **: _Contente que tu apprécies! Mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile de toujours faire un mélange des deux... Donc si ça compense, c'est tant mieux! :D Moi aussi, quand il est énervé, je l'aime._

**Léa** : _Aha, pour avoir la réponse, il va falloir attendre! :) Violence entre Hermione et Draco, dans ce chapitre, nan. Mais je pense que tu vas apprécier ^^ Ouuuf, ça me soulage, j'avais peur que les gens ne comprennent pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Oui, avec Théo, c'est compliqué, mais on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que je m'inspire beaucoup des soirées avec mes amis. Et de mes journées aussi. Pansy a un peu le caractère de ma meilleure amie ;)_

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'arrivé de certain membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les chambres avaient été attribuées, sans réelles disputes, surtout car les seules personnes qui restaient en permanence dans le château en dehors des serpentards étaient le trio d'Or et Ginny. Parfois Bill et Fleur passaient la nuit dans une des plus belles suites de la villa. Leur fille était là, et Teddy également, étant sous la tutelle du roux et de la Vélane.

Oui, une semaine s'était passée. Harry et Ron allaient au Ministère de la Magie chaque jour, afin de reprendre pleinement leur fonction d'aurors. Ils avaient commencé à sympathiser avec Blaise, discuter avec Pansy, et supporter Draco. Hermione avait repris, quant à elle, son poste à Sainte Mangouste. Ginny, avait appris à connaître Pansy, en voyant que son amie était devenue plus ou moins proche d'elle. Quelque fois, toutes les trois montaient sur le toit du bâtiment et parlaient de tout et de rien en fixant l'horizon, là où le soleil disparaissait le temps d'une nuit. Ginny commençait réellement à apprécier celle qu'elle avait identifié comme l'ex petite-amie de Théodore Nott. Mais Pansy était Pansy, et quelque fois, dans la beauté de leurs soirées passées à contempler le soleil, puis les étoiles, il lui arrivait de placer une phrase tout sauf élégante. La dernière en date ? « N'empêche, ça m'écorche de le dire, mais Blaise est un super bon coup. » Suivi d'un magnifique : « Faites-vous plaisir, je vous l'offre. Tout ce qui est à moi est à vous. » Elle était un peu éméchée, comme ses camarades. Pourtant, en disant cela, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire « Tout, sauf Théo. »

Blaise continuait ses gamineries, visant en grande partie Pansy. La raison ? Toute dispute était suivie d'une réconciliation. Voir même de plusieurs réconciliations. Les serpentards avaient pris l'habitude d'aller courir tous les matins, faisant le tour des quarante-deux hectares de terres de Zabini, entre bords de mer et forêt.

Et Théo. Théo... Ses amis ne l'avait pas vu, mais il avait maigri, beaucoup, et pâli. On aurait dit un fantôme. C'était ce qu'il était devenu, un fantôme pour ses meilleurs amis, pour toute personne qu'il croisait dans la rue. Les gens ne le regardaient plus. Il avait perdu ce charisme caractéristique du quatuor. Le miroir de son appartement était brisé, il ne supportait plus de se voir, de voir à quel point il était devenu vide, quelconque, à quel point il avait perdu toute prestance. Il avait souffert. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Ces années en compagnies des mangemorts l'avaient tuées de l'intérieur, tué ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Elles lui avait enlevé toute sa dignité. Il avait été Théodore Nott, descendant d'une lignée de grands sorciers, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, plus bas que terre, au fond du trou. La mort ? Il y avait songé. Souvent. Tout le temps. Mais toute forme de suicide lui paraissait trop douloureuse. Alors il se contentait de vivre, à moitié vide, à moitié mort, la souffrance l'enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour. Il attendait que tout se termine, mais rien ne se terminait, tout devenait plus dur, incroyablement dur, comme si le destin s'acharnait. Il ne pleurait même plus, il subissait.

0o0

Hermione s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Une envie pressente. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privée.

« Zabini, je te le jure, tu me le payeras. » murmura-t-elle.

Les journées des serpentards étaient plutôt longues. Draco profitait de l'absence d'Hermione la journée pour pouvoir occuper la bibliothèque, véritable mine d'or en matière de quidditch. Pansy jouait du piano. Elle pouvait jouer jusqu'à quatre heures par jour, voir plus. Blaise lui, faisait des blagues. Bien que Pansy soit la principale visée, il lui arrivait de varier les victimes. Cette fois, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de jeter un sort de ferme-cuvette aux toilettes privées de Pansy et Hermione. Chaque fois qu'elles essayaient de s'asseoir, la cuvette se fermait automatiquement.

C'est pourquoi elle était obligée de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, afin de rejoindre les toilettes communes. Les griffondors étaient au deuxième étage, et les serpentards au premier. La séparation s'était faite d'elle-même, comme un automatisme. Elle descendit les premiers escaliers avec difficulté, manquant de tomber à deux reprises. La deuxième fois, elle s'était assise sur une marche, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé quand son pied avait glissé. Dix secondes. Vingt secondes. Trente secondes. Et son cœur était reparti de plus belle. Dans le couloir, un cri étouffé semblait avoir fait son chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Elle alluma précipitamment la lumière. Rien. Un cri, plus fort cette fois. Il semblait venir d'une chambre. Un troisième cri, glacial. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle ne put retenir le tremblement de ses mains. Le cri venait de la chambre de Draco. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis un nouveau cri résonna, et d'un coup sec elle abaissa la poignée. Il n'y avait personne, juste Malefoy allongé dans son lit, le thorax se levant et s'abaissant à une vitesse fulgurante. Les rayons de la Lune berçaient la pièce d'une lueur argentée. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle resta figée, puis elle fit demi-tour. Elle s'était demandé si elle devait le réveiller, mais au vu de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle s'était mise la dernière fois, elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler.

Elle descendit le dernier escalier, les cris de Draco résonnant toujours derrière elle. Une lumière tamisée éclairait faiblement le salon. Entre le canapé et la table basse, sur le tapis, Pansy dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Blaise, lui-même endormi. Hermione savait que sous le drap qui les couvrait, ils étaient complètement nus. Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais la nature de leur relation.

Un nouveau cri retentit. Fermant les yeux, inspirant et expirant à fond, elle entra dans la salle de bain. Les cris, encore et toujours. Une fois terminé, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Ils étaient plus perçant, plus cassés. Le hurlement d'une bête blessée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée devant sa porte. Le temps de silence entre chaque hurlement était de moins en moins long. Adrénaline. Porte ouverte. Elle s'approcha du lit du blond, dont les cheveux semblaient plus blanc que blond à la faible lumière lunaire.

« Malefoy... Malefoy, réveille-toi... »

Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Un nouveau cri. Il lui fit mal au cœur. Elle le détailla. Torse nu, son drap s'arrêtait un peu en dessous du nombril. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort. Son corps était impeccablement dessiné. Ses muscles saillants, sans être trop imposants. Une cicatrice lui barrait l'abdomen. Il cria à nouveau. Sans réfléchir elle lui prit la main.

« Malefoy... Draco, réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle n'aimait voir personne dans cet état. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre, et une autre dans la gorge.

Il serra sa main, tout en hurlant, une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne savait que faire. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, lui dire qu'elle était là. Il semblait fragile, là, sous ses yeux. Peut-être était-elle simplement fatiguée, mais il lui semblait apercevoir un enfant, et non pas un homme. Vulnérable, innocent. A nouveau sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Et cette fois, il se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux d'abords, et l'enfant, subitement, disparut. Sa main qui pressait celle d'Hermione avant qu'il ne se réveille la serra encore plus fort. De façon brutale, violente. De son autre main libre, il attrapa la main de Granger posée sur sa joue. Il l'avait brutalement fait basculer sur son lit, et se positionna au dessus d'elle, coinçant les jambes de la brune entre les siennes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger ? » siffla-t-il.

Il resserra son emprise sur ses poignets.

« Je... je... tu criais et... »

« Et tu es rentré dans ma chambre. Pour quoi faire au juste, à quoi tu t'attendais ? »

« Merde Malefoy, arrête de te croire supérieur à tout le monde. Si t'avais pas gueulé, je serais pas rentré dans ta chambre. »

Hermione avait reprit ses esprits. A présent, elle le défiait du regard, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient confrontés.

« Tu me détestes Granger, tu me détestes, ne fais pas la... »

« Qu'est ce qui te dis que je te détestes ? »

La réplique eut l'effet voulu. Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Draco, d'habitude impassibles. La lâchant, il roula sur son lit, avant de s'asseoir au bord de celui-ci, la tête dans les mains. 1-0 pour Hermione.

« Dégage. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais se retourna au dernier moment.

« Tu jetteras un sort de silence à ta chambre, j'aurais plus à t'entendre hurler à la mort. »

Sourire en coin.

Il se leva, l'attrapa par le bras et la colla contre le mur, ses deux avant-bras de chaque côté de la brune, également collés au mur. Ils étaient près, très près. Le menton de Granger était posé sur l'épaule du blond. Son odeur, la même que la dernière fois. Il sentait horriblement bon, c'était indéniable. Puis elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille, chaud, doux. Elle tremblait.

« Si ça t'insupportes autant, explique-moi comment tu t'es retrouvée une main dans la mienne, et l'autre sur ma joue... » Egalité.

Elle ne sentit plus le souffle du serpentard sur son oreille. Pire, il descendait vers son cou. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Un rire froid remonta à son oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Prenant son courage à deux main, elle dévia le visage de serpentard, afin que son regard affronte le sien. Elle posa ses mains sur chaque côté de son visage. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. S'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à peu près à sa hauteur, elle approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de son ennemi. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle approcha ses lèvres, un peu plus, et alors que leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètres, elle murmura :

« Est-ce que tu crois réellement être le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu ? »

Il s'écarta. Elle avait l'art de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il la poussa sans ménagement, et se retourna en direction de son lit.

« Maintenant dégage, Granger. »

Elle sortit aussi inconsciemment qu'elle était entré.

_Le jeu ne faisait que commencer._

0o0

La journée du lendemain se passa normalement. Pas de griffondors, que des serpentards, encore une fois. Ce jour-là, Blaise avait mis des algues sous les draps de Pansy, caché les sous-vêtements de Pansy, désaccordé le piano de Pansy, mit du jus de pomme dans la bouteille de whisky de Pansy, et posé une araignée en plastique sous la couette de Ron. Puis encore une fois, et depuis une semaine, il était allé déranger Draco dans la bibliothèque, pour lui parler de ses angoisses concernant Théo. Quelque fois, il était près à faire des efforts, quelque fois, il souhait sa disparition à tout jamais. Il était perdu, mais également blessé. Et trop fier pour pardonner.

« Sérieux Blaise, c'était un mal pour un bien. Il nous a peut-être trahi, mais c'était pour Potter et sa bande, c'était contre Voldemort, contre les mangemorts... c'était... Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on aurait du faire dès le début... »

« Arrête. C'est un connard. »

« Ouais, mais ce connard était ton meilleur ami, et le mien. Et le copain de Pansy. C'était notre frère. »

« Ouais, bref. En parlant de Potter et sa bande, tu vas leur parler un jour où tu vas continuer à taper dans des murs ? D'ailleurs, t'as reparlé à Granger ? »

« Nan, je lui ai pas reparlé. »

Mensonge, visage impassible, poker face en fait.

« Tu devrais. Elle t'as pas balancé, et puis Pansy est de plus en plus proche d'elle. Et de Weasley fille, aussi. D'ailleurs, elle est plutôt pas mal... »

« Putain Blaise, on dirait un gosse. Tu fais des blagues toute la journée, et t'as les hormones d'un mec de 15 ans. »

« Et toi, ça fait quoi, 4-5 mois que t'as pas touché une fille ? C'est un record chez toi. Ça va faire un trou dans ton palmarès. »

« Et t'es pas près de me rattraper, étant donné que la seule fille à qui t'as touché depuis ces 4-5 mois, c'est Pansy. »

« Tu dis ça comme si la différence était énorme. Tu t'es fais 4 filles de plus que moi. C'est pas la mort non plus. Et au fait, on se fait un poker ce soir avec Weasley et Potter, tu viens ? »

« Crève. »

0o0

La journée avait reprit son cours, au rythme des doigts de Pansy touchant délicatement le clavier, afin de composer une symphonie, puisqu'elle n'avait que ça à faire, mais également du son poing qui s'écrasait sur les touches chaque fois qu'une fausse note se faisait entendre, et de l'écho de son cri quand elle était à bout. Le terme « impatiente » était un énorme euphémisme pour la qualifier.

Hermione était rentré de l'hôpital. Elle croisa rapidement le regard de Draco et elle cru apercevoir dans ses yeux, au milieu d'un océan d'indifférence, une pointe de malice. Et son sourire en coin ne fit qu'accentuer cette idée. C'était comme si le corps entier du blond criait « Il semblerait qu'Hermione Granger ne soit pas la sainte ni touche que les gens pensent ! » Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et se dirigea précipitamment vers sa chambre.

Ginny, Ron et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour.

La soirée se passa comme toutes les autres soirées. Blaise avait préparé un plat raté, et l'organisme de Draco avait appris à se défendre face à tout débordement dans la curiosité de Zabini, qui testait ses plats sur ses invités.

Les filles étaient ensuite, comme à leur habitude, montées sur le toit, prenant soin d'emporter plusieurs packs de bière au beurre.

Draco était parti dans sa chambre, prétextant un manque de sommeil. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit. Puis il s'était retourné, et avait jeté « En fait, je suis pas fatigué, j'ai juste pas envie de jouer avec vous. »

« Tant mieux, avait répondu Harry, j'ai eu peur pendant un moment, que tu décides de rester. »

Alors, la soirée poker avait commencée, entre Blaise, Ron et Harry. Ron était un bien piètre joueur, mais, à la grande surprise de Blaise, un très bon blagueur. Il était spontané et naturel, mais quand il était vexé, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il se transforme en un instant en un môme. Capricieux qui plus est. Harry était plus sérieux. Zabini se disait souvent qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, quelque part, c'était normal. Mais il était incroyablement généreux, et près à tout pour les gens qu'il aimait.

« Je sais qu'on est pas particulièrement ami, mais j'ai appris à connaître Théodore. Blaise... il a besoin de vous ! »

Un rire froid s'échappa de la bouche de Blaise. Si Draco avait beaucoup appris du sang-froid dont pouvait faire preuve Blaise dans les moments les plus horribles, Blaise, lui, avait en premier lieu appris à maîtriser ce rire dont Malefoy était le maître.

« Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de nous quand il s'est cassé sans nous parler. »

« Il n'avait le droit de parler de sa mission à personne. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose Potter ? Tu pourrais bien me donner la mission qui pourrait sauver l'humanité, et me dire de la garder secrète, Draco et Pansy seraient au courant. Comme tu mettrais au courant Weasley et Granger. C'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est ça la confiance. »

« Et si toi, serpentard que tu es, tu parles de confiance, c'est que Théo comptait pour toi. Ne me dis pas qu'il te manque pas. »

« J'ai jamais dis ça. Mais je pourrais jamais lui pardonner. C'est comme si je te demandais de devenir ami avec Malefoy. Au dessus de mes forces. »

« C'est pas pareil. Malefoy est arrogant, et horriblement mesquin. »

« Mais Malefoy a vécu beaucoup de chose que toi, tu n'as pas vécu. Ni toi Weasley, ni Granger, ni même-moi, ou Pansy. »

« Arrête. C'est un sang-pur, riche, et pourri gâté, ne me fais pas croire que... »

« Nan. C'est là que tu trompes. Sang-pur et riche, je l'admet, mais pourri gâté, pas du tout. La différence entre lui et moi, c'est que j'avais pas de père. Et la différence entre lui et Pansy, c'est que la seule chose que l'on demandait à une sang-pur, c'était de se marier avec un sang-pur. Lui a été élevé par un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort. Il s'est très souvent fait battre, et il a été élevé dans des idéaux qui n'était pas les siens. C'était de la propagande. Il y a cru pendant un moment, et quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, loin des paroles de son père, il s'est rendu compte que tout ça, c'était de la connerie. Arrogant tu disais ? C'est vrai. En première année, les derniers années le respectaient. Il était, malgré tout, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, les gens l'admiraient et le détestaient à la fois. D'où son côté mesquin. Avant son arrivée, les Serpentards n'écoutaient qu'eux-même. Et à coups de menaces, il est devenu le Prince de Serpentard. Un chef que cette maison n'avait jamais eu. Tout ça, c'est juste le caractère qu'il s'est forgé de lui-même, avec ce qu'il avait vécu, avec le peu d'exemple qu'il avait eu. Si son père avait été aimant, vous seriez peut-être les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Ron eut un rictus de dégoût. Harry, meilleur ami avec Draco ? Grosse blague.

« Il se faisait... _battre_ ? » demanda Ron, surpris.

« Ouais. Avec des claques quand il était petit. Avec les poings quand il était devenu plus grand. Il a une trace sur l'abdomen. Une cicatrice depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il avait dit à son père que peut-être que le sang n'avait pas autant d'importance que ça. Il s'est fait fouetté jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Mais des endoloris, il en a subit. Beaucoup. »

Ron se rappelait la gueulante de sa mère, qu'il avait reçu, un jour, dans la grande salle. Ça lui paraissait tellement futile à présent.

0o0

En début de soirée, le lendemain, l'Ordre du Phoenix s'était à nouveau réunit. Ils avaient programmé un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, tous les mercredis. Tous dans le salon, Kingsley en plus, depuis vingt minutes, ils attendaient tous un retardataire. Un des membres les plus important manquait à l'appel. Un membre qui n'était autre que Théodore Nott.

Ils avaient attendu longtemps, sous les remarques cyniques de Blaise. Beaucoup avaient demandé à commencer sans lui, mais Harry avait remarqué son état, et il ne voulait pas commencer sans lui, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, lui aussi.

Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, puis un crac sonore se fit entendre. Il était plus blanc et plus maigre encore que la semaine passée, et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant comme ça.

Il était resté droit comme un I là où il avait atterri. Il était présent mais sans réellement l'être, son regard était vide.

« Si y'a un truc qu'a pas changé chez toi, commença Blaise, c'est ton manque de ponctualité. »

Aucune réaction.

« Répond pas surtout ! C'est vrai que tu dois avoir honte... »

Théo tourna la tête vers Pansy, son premier geste depuis qu'il était arrivé. Une larme roula sur sa joue. La première depuis bien longtemps.

Et il s'écroula.

Et son cœur s'arrêta.

* * *

**Voilouuuuuu ! Alors?**

**Dramione en force! Pas de violence, mais ne croyez pas qu'ils vont être gentils l'un envers l'autre aussi facilement. ;)**

**Et Théo :( Mon petit Théo. Pleurez pas, c'est triste, mais c'est le cercle de la viiiiiiiie.**

**Ciao, Bisous les loulous!**


	6. I - Chapitre V

Ouiiiiiiiiii, j'ai dormiiiiiii !:D Oh mon Dieu, la joie de vivre ré habite mon corps, je me sens reviiiiiivre. Et je tire à nouveau sur les voyelles telle une débile ! C'est fabuleux, cette nuit de 17 heures a été réparatrice. J'ai envie de crier mon amour au monde.

Blame Game – Kanye West ft John Legend

**Léa : **_Mouahaha, je savais que ça te plairais ! Bah non, ce serait trop rapide sinon ! J'aime pas quand c'est trop rapide, je préfère être tenue en haleine, donc c'est que je fais avec vous ! :) Ahaha, surpriiiiise ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup être à sa pas mal de fille, d'ailleurs, je pense. (Et pourquoi pas de mec ^^) Je crois que tout le monde a la même réaction pour Théo... Ahaha, moi-même, je bavais avec l'image de Draco dans la tête ! Le pire, c'est que j'en dis un peu, mais pas trop, histoire de faire travailler votre imagination, et de vous frustrer encore plus ! Oh, de toute façon, dans ma tête, il était en boxer... Comment t'as deviné ? C'est les soirées avec tous mes amis l'été, à parler en regardant les étoiles, bière à la main. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Si je dois retenir une image du bonheur, c'est celle-ci !_

**Dunvelbz **: _Mouahaha, je suis sadique. Oui, il est plutôt pas mal, ça montre le rapprochement entre Blaise, Ron et Harry, mais ça parle également de l'histoire de Draco. J'ai fais un deux en un ! :) Moi aussi je l'aime ! Bisous à toi !_

**BrunasseLucile**: _Mouahahaha. Ce jeu m'amuse beaucoup aussi, et je risque de m'amuser pendant un moment !_

* * *

**Partie I – Chapitre V**

_« Sauvetage »_

« MERDE THEO, REVEILLE-TOI ! REVEILLE-TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! JE TE DETESTE T'ENTEND, JE TE DETESTE ! »

Autour de Blaise, le monde semblait s'être arrêté en même temps que le cœur de Théo. Il ne sentait pas les bras de Draco tentant tant bien que mal de le tirer vers lui. Il martyrisait le corps sans vie de son ami, comme si le secouer pouvait le réveiller.

En soit, Draco ne tentait pas réellement de le retenir, mais plutôt de l'éloigner. Quand Hermione, en médicomage qu'elle était, avait voulu approcher le corps de Nott, Blaise l'avait violemment repoussé. C'est d'un commun accord silencieux, d'un seul regard à Hermione, que Draco avait compris qu'il devait tout faire pour l'éloigner. Harry et Ron l'avaient vite rejoins, mais Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Pansy était debout, les deux mains jointes, les yeux brillants, comme priant un dieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Toute la pièce était sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et seuls les cris de Blaise et les pleurs des enfants berçaient la scène.

Et bientôt, la voix de Blaise se mit à trembler. Une prise de conscience trop brutale. Celle que peut-être, Théo ne les avait pas abandonné. Peut-être que c'était eux, les fautifs. Il aurait du l'écouter, remarquer l'état dans lequel il était. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Alors il avait lâché prise, ne s'en prenant plus qu'à lui-même.

Hermione avait enfin pu accéder au corps. Elle lança tout un tas de sort tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres avant de se résoudre à utiliser sa dernière chance. Étendant Théodore sur le dos, elle se plaça à genoux, perpendiculairement au mort. Et plaçant ses mains sur le thorax de la victime, elle se mit à appuyer. Seul Harry comprit ce qu'elle faisait.

« 1... 2... 3...4 »

Pinçant le nez de Théo, elle commença le bouche-à-bouche. Harry expliqua rapidement le concept moldu. Sans-même s'en rendre compte, Draco tiqua au moment où les lèvres d'Hermione touchèrent celles de Théo.

« 1... 2... 3... 4... s'il-te-plaît... 1... 2... 3... 4 »

La procédure avait durée plus de vingt minutes. Gabrielle et Fleur était parti avec les enfants. Pansy était toujours début, au même endroit, dans le même position. Blaise, au fond de la pièce, semblait dévasté. La tête dans les bras, les bras sur les genoux, il n'osait même plus regarder Théo, trop honteux de lui-même.

Le visage d'Hermione était plein de larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Pas comme ça, pas si facilement. Les chiffres passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, plus fort, comme si les crier pouvait réveiller le corps qu'elle tentait en vain de réanimer.

« 1... 2... 3... 4 Reveille-toi ! 1... 2... 3... 4 ALLEEEEZ ! »

Les mains dans les cheveux, et retenant son souffle, Draco attendait, comme tous les autres, le moment ou Hermione s'arrêterait.

« 1... 2... 3... 4 MAIS REVEILLE-TOI BORDEL ! »

A bout de nerf, et a bout de souffle, elle mit toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait dans un ultime coup. Elle abattit son poing sur son thorax en signe de désespoir. Le corps de Théo convulsa une seule et unique fois, puis plus rien. La sorcière fut prise d'un violent sanglot, irrépressible.

Harry s'approcha, prit Hermione dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Les yeux de Draco était fermés. Comme ne pouvant pas y croire, Pansy restait la au même endroit, dans la même position, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps. Ginny, dans un coin de pièce pleurait en silence. Toutes les autres le fixait, un air triste sur le visage. Et dans ce silence de plomb, seuls les sanglots d'Hermione venaient, par moment, briser un peu plus le cœur des témoins.

Pansy finit par bouger. S'asseyant à côté de Théo, elle plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas réellement. Plaçant une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui serra la main de son autre main libre.

« Je suis désolée Théo. Tellement, tellement désolée... J'aurais pas du partir, j'aurais du te parler. Essayer de te comprendre. Je suis désolée, si tu savais comme je suis désolée. »

Puis, caressant ses cheveux, elle se mit à chantonner. Un air qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle avait une jolie voix, douce. Mais étrangement, elle ne fit qu'accentuer un peu plus la douleur des autres. Draco se retourna, et s'assit à côté de Blaise, le réconfortant de sa seule présence. La voix de Pansy s'élevait doucement, sans s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas de paroles, pas de mots, juste un air, ni triste ni joyeux. Étrangement neutre.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes Théo. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je n'étais même pas là quand toi, tu avais besoin de moi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime... »

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur sa main.

« Je... je crois... Je crois qu'il m'a serré les doigts... »

0o0

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle l'avait sauvé. Finalement, elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas penser à prendre son pouls quand elle avait abattu son poing sur le torse du serpentard, pourtant, son cœur était reparti. Il était cependant dans un coma plus ou moins profond. Assez profond pour ne pas se réveiller quand son cœur était reparti, mais assez léger pour pouvoir serrer les doigts de Pansy, aussi infime soit la pression qu'il avait exercé.

Le rendez-vous hebdomadaire de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été reportée au lendemain. Draco avait porté Théo jusqu'à la chambre que lui indiquait Blaise, et Pansy les avait suivi, bien décidée à dormir avec son serpentard. Dans le canapé en face du sien, Ginny, qui pleurait toujours, avait atterrie dans les bras du survivant, comme si la peur qu'elle avait eu l'avait fait oublié tout leur passé. Du moins pour quelque minutes. Ron était dehors, avec ses frères, parlant ébahis de la scène qu'ils venaient tous de voir.

« Granger. »

C'était Draco. Hermione se retourna vers lui.

« Mon bandage s'est défait. » dit-il en désignant sa main.

Elle se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune. Draco prit cela comme une invitation à la suivre. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle cherchait, sur la pointe des pieds, un bandage qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Elle était énervée, complètement à bout. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à s'arrêter. Draco, prit de pitié, attrapa le bandage et le lui tendit. Il alla alors s'asseoir sur le côté droit du meuble qui prenait toute la largeur du mur, et au milieu duquel se trouvait un lavabo. Assis en tailleurs, il tendit sa main pour qu'elle puisse changer son bandage. Ses gestes étaient doux. Elle ne cherchait pas à être brutale, ni agressive. Quand elle cherchait à le blesser, elle le faisait par les mots.

« Bien joué, pour Théo. »

Elle releva ses yeux rougis vers les siens avant de se remettre au travail.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire merci ? »

« Non. C'est ton boulot. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. »

Elle désinfectait à nouveau le peu de plaies toujours ouvertes qu'il restait. Ses doigts s'étaient assez vite soignés, mais certain restaient violets.

« Tu ne sais rien sur les Malefoy, Granger. »

Elle passa une pâte sur les articulations toujours violettes.

« Pas sur les Malefoy, mais j'en ai appris beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense sur ton compte. »

« Comme ? »

Elle attrapa le bandage qu'elle avait posé sur le meuble juste avant de commencer sa tâche.

« Drago Malfoy, 23 ans, serpentard. Blaise est ton meilleur ami, et ton premier réel ami d'ailleurs. Parce que ne me fais pas croire que tu considérais Crabbe et Goyle comme tes égaux. Au final, tu ne considéreras jamais une personne comme ton amie si elle tu ne la considérais pas déjà comme ton égale. Théo à suivi. Tu as considéré Pansy comme un pot-de-colle pendant tes deux premières années à Poudlard. En troisième année, elle a du faire quelque chose de marquant, puisqu'elle est rentrée dans le cercle privée du « Prince des Serpentards ». « Prince des Serpentards », j'ai toujours trouvé ça arrogant. Mais tu dois avoir des qualités bien cachées, puis que tu a été le premier réel chef qu'a eu cette maison depuis sa création. »

Elle venait de terminer le bandage de Draco. Elle alla s'appuyer contre le meuble pour continuer son récit, mais Malefoy la coupa.

« Trop facile Granger. Tu sais ce que tout le monde sait déjà sur moi. Tu voudrais pas non plus me dire que je suis le plus grand séducteur qu'est connu Poudlard ? »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Tu t'es toujours vanté d'être le fils de ton père, mais tu en as souffert. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cet air triste que tu avais à longueur de journée. Tu le cachais, c'est certain, mais ça se voyait. En tout cas pour les personnes qui prenaient le temps de le voir. »

Il s'appuya de la même façon qu'elle contre le meuble.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que tu faisais partie de ces personnes ? » lança-t-il, cynique.

« Non. Mais tu as perdu tellement de ton précieux temps à m'insulter. Et tu n'oubliais bien sûr jamais de me dire que je te faisais perdre ton temps, mais tu continuais. Alors, quand je suis passé outre tes mots, que je ne t'écoutais même plus, j'ai vu. J'ai vu que tu étais triste. Et il faut croire que le fait que je t'envoyais toujours violemment balader te redonnais quand même un minimum le sourire, parce que tu ne t'es jamais arrêté. Sang-de-bourbe. Toujours la même insulte. Quelque part, je ne suis pas sûre que le sang t'es un jour posé problème. La richesse des familles, peut-être, mais si tu détestais autant que ça les nés-moldus, je pense pas que tu aurais passé autant de temps à m'insulter. Ça t'amusais j'imagine. Et si tu veux mon avis -de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix- même si tu le respectais, tu avais aussi peur de ton père. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste, pour que Malefoy, le grand Draco Malefoy, ait un jour eu peur de quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qu... »

Elle s'était tu. Draco ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Il avait posé son pouce sur les lèvres de la brune, et ses doigts sur sa joue gauche. Fasciné. Il était bizarrement fasciné par la douceur des lèvres d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle. Très près. Trop près. Hermione était paralysée, et fascinée, également. Fascinée par le côté lunatique de Draco. C'était presque de la bipolarité. Par cette violence, et cette douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve au même moment, comme si les deux se battaient dans son propre corps. Fascinée par ses paroles blessantes, mêlées à ses gestes incroyablement protecteurs.

« Ferme la. » avait-il prononcé dans un murmure à peine audible, tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres dans son cou.

Fascinée par ces frissons qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Pas si prononcés, si vifs, si prenants. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du blond. Doux, et froids à la fois. Comme la personne à qui ils appartenaient.

« A quoi tu joues ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Au même jeu que toi. »

Il la porta pendant un dixième de seconde, pour la poser, assise, sur le meuble contre lequel elle était déjà appuyée. Il passa une main sous son t-shirt, et au contact de la main gelée du serpentard, elle se crispa et l'encercla de ses jambes. Il la colla un peu plus à lui, tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Le cou toujours, puis il remonta à sa mâchoire, sa main valide parcourant toujours la courbe du dos de la gryffondor. Les ongles de Granger vinrent de poser sur la nuque* de son meilleur ennemi. Elle venait de trouver son point faible. Au moment où elle les avait posé, le blond avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de la brune, et elle avait senti son souffle dans son cou.

« Il y a des règles ? » demanda Hermione.

Il dessina la courbe de la poitrine de sa partenaire de sa main valide, lui arrachant un gémissement, et, posant son front contre le sien, termina :

« Le premier qui pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre à perdu... »

Tandis qu'Hermione faisait toujours glisser ses ongles sur la nuque de Draco, il lui mordit doucement le lobe d'oreille et empoigna le sein gauche de la belle.

« … tous les coups sont permis. »

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de la brune, et un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage du serpentard. Hermione approcha ses lèvres de celles de Draco. Leur nez se touchaient. Ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres et, approchant ses lèvres à quelque millimètres de celles de Malefoy, elle murmura :

« Il m'en faudra bien plus pour perdre. »

Elle tira la main du serpentard restée sous son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il la retint par l'avant-bras, et passa son pouce sous son œil, là où une larme avait décidée de faire de la résistance, puis il la laissa partir.

Les mains de chaque côtés du lavabo, et la tête baissée, il releva la tête vers le miroir, avant de faire un de ses sourires typiquement malefoyliens, puis, à son tour, se dirigea vers la sortie.

0o0

La nuit avait été difficile. Toute la nuit, Victoire et Teddy avaient hurlé pour faire comprendre qu'ils venaient, encore, de faire un cauchemar. La chambre de Draco étant située juste en dessous de la sienne, Hermione n'avait pu qu'entendre les insultes rageuses du blond à l'encontre des enfants.

Ginny avait dormi seule. Malgré la soirée qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, a tenter d'arrêter de pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à Harry sa très vieille infidélité, au grand damne du concerné.

Blaise non plus n'avait pas pu dormir. Pas à cause des enfants. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il en aurait été de même. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se sentir coupable. Il avait eu tellement peur pour Théo qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui, parce qu'il était son frère. Mais il restait un problème. Et un problème de taille. Quand Théo se réveillerait, et Dieu sait qu'il avait intérêt à se réveiller, Blaise serait forcément obligé de lui avouer que pendant toutes ces années où il n'était plus là, lui... et bien... il couchait avec sa copine. Si ça n'avait été que 2-3 fois... Mais ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient passé la centaine.

Et Pansy... Pansy avait passé une nuit mouvementée. Partagée entre la joie de pouvoir dormir avec Théo, de l'avoir retrouvée, mais également entre la tristesse, du fait qu'il ne se réveillait décidément pas. Hermione avait parlé d'un coma qui pouvait durer de plusieurs jours, à plusieurs mois. Elle avait même dit que dans de rares cas, ces comas pouvaient durer plusieurs années.

C'est de mauvais poil qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin. Elle était toujours la première d'habitude, ses deux amis serpentards étant d'irréductibles lève-tard. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle avait observé le visage de Théo sous tous les angles, en changeant la luminosité au fil des heures, en cherchant les détails qu'elle avait vu de son visage quelques années auparavant, ceux-là même qui l'avait fait tomber sous son charme, au même titre que les détails de son caractère.

« Oh merde Pansy, d'habitude tu prends au moins le temps de te coiffer... »

« Il faut qu'on lave Théo. »

Blaise lâcha sa fourchette, et du même coup, un bout de bacon. Il se retourna vers Pansy, alors que Draco ne semblait pas choqué le moins du monde.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être que quand tu tomberas dans le coma, et que Draco viendra me voir pour me dire qu'il faudra te laver, je répondrai « C'est une blague ? » et alors on te laissera tremper dans ta sueur comme un gros porc ! »

« Arrête ça. Ça sert plus à rien de s'engueuler maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah excuse-moi, mais je m'en fiche pas mal de me réconcilier avec toi si j'ai pas ma partie de jambe en l'air en prime ! J'veux dire, les seuls moments où ça marche entre nous, c'est soit quand on s'entend bien, ce qui est rare, soit quand on couche ensemble. Et à moins que tu sois, disons, une catin, me dis pas que tu vas continuer à coucher avec moi alors que tu as clairement formulé hier que tu aimais toujours Théo. »

Il n'y avait pas de trace de jalousie dans ses paroles. Blaise n'avait jamais été amoureux de Pansy. Ils n'étaient pas pareils. Les opposés s'attirent, me direz-vous. Encore faut-il que ces opposés soit complémentaires, et ça n'était vraiment pas leur cas. Le seul endroit où ils s'entendaient bien, (et quelle entente!), c'était dans un lit.

« … Ouais. Bref, tu pourras m'aider après Draco ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, toujours dans le brouillard, maudissant encore intérieurement les enfants, partis à l'aube. Et puis, par moment, des flash de la veille lui revenait en tête et ses traits se détendaient. Des flash de cette fameuse entrevue avec une certaine gryffondor.

0o0

Blaise s'était finalement joint à Draco et Pansy au moment de laver Théo. Draco avait été surpris, comme la veille, au moment de le porter. Il était beaucoup trop léger à son goût. Trop maigre, sûrement. Blaise et Draco se mirent à déshabiller Théodore. Pansy faisait couler un bain pour le comateux. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, à température parfaite selon elle. Puis elle se retourna, et resta figée, comme ses deux amis. Elle n'était pas dégoûtée, ni effrayée. Elle était surprise. La notion, était certes, plus compliquée. Elle était horrifiée, mais pas par ce qu'elle voyait, mais par ce qu'elle imaginait qu'il avait subi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Théo n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Ses joues creuses témoignaient déjà de sa maigreur, mais le trio ne s'attendait pas à le voir ainsi. Et s'il n'y avait que ça. De tous les côtés, dos comme ventre, son corps était barrés de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, visiblement infligée par un fouet. Les anciennes cicatrices étaient blanches, et tranchaient sur sa peau déjà très pâle. Les plus récentes étaient violettes, et semblaient horriblement douloureuse.

Blaise sortit au moment où la nudité de Théo était proche d'être totale. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le quatuor qu'il acceptait de voir nue, et c'était Pansy. Draco n'était pas plus gênée que ça. Ce dernier porta le brun et le déposa dans la baignoire, et comprenant que Pansy souhaitait rester seule, il s'en alla.

Le gant de toilette sur la main, elle se mit à le passer sur chaque parcelle de son corps, tout en restant douce, et délicate.

« Merde Théo, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, hein ? »

Elle passait le gant de toilettes sur la nuque du jeune homme, tout en lui caressant la joue. Elle se voulait rassurante, tout en se demandant pourquoi... puisqu'il était endormi.

« Tu aurais du revenir. Potter... il n'est pas si débile, il t'aurais pas infligé ça. Venir nous voir, nous dire que tu n'en pouvais plus. Nous montrer tout ça. On ne t'en aurait pas voulu tu sais. »

Elle s'attaqua aux cheveux de Théo. Shampooing en main, elle gardait la même douceur quand elle massait le cuir chevelu du serpentard. Elle les rinça, enfin, comme s'attaquant à une tâche minutieuse.

Terminé.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, et appela Draco. Elle s'approcha de Théo et l'embrassa avant que le blond n'arrive, rêvant du baiser qu'il lui donnerait quand il se réveillerait, enfin.

* * *

*** La nuque est mon propre point faible. Si vous passez vos doigts dans l'arrière de mon cou, je suis votre esclave.**

**Voilà ! Bon j'espère que ça vous à plus. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mais j'avoue que ma fin n'est pas top :/**

**Je ne pense pas poster avant ce week-end, et encore ce n'est pas sûre, puisque je participe à un concours d'écriture, et qu'il faut que j'avance. (Mon écriture est beaucoup plus minutieuse pour le concours, et je fais beaucoup plus attention aux fautes d'orthographe... )**

**Voilà, mon petit Théo n'est pas mort, il faut être fou pour penser un truc pareil ! **

**Et Draco et Hermione, les coquiiiiiiiiiiins !**

**Allez, bisous les loulous !**


	7. I - Chapitre VI

Hey ! Hier, 17 novembre, c'était ma fête. St Elizabeth rpz su² lolxd. Bon, j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire, période scolaire oblige, donc les maj seront moins rapides ! Désolée ! Allez écouter Some nights (intro) de Fun. Je suis pas fan de la vraie chanson, mais cette version est géniale. Elle est sur Youtube, en tout cas. Bon bah, Bonne lecture !

(Oui, je sais que je pourrais au review des gens qui ont un compte par mp, mais non. Pas envie.)

**dunvelbz **: _Simpa l'expression kikoul, c'est marrant !:) Bah bien sur qu'elle a sauvé Théo, vous m'avez tous pris pour une grosse sadique ou quoi ! Et bien sur qu'il y aura des explications, ce serait pas drôle sinon :)_

**mamamonamie **: _Tu vas mieux comprendre leur relation dans ce chapitre je pense, enfin je l'espère !_

**Labelge **: _J'ai aussi pensé à rendre Blaise jaloux, mais j'ai de graaaaaands projets pour lui ! ^^_

**Léa **: _Alors, je sais pas pourquoi... mais je pense que t'es le genre de fille qui lit beaucoup de fiction M! ^^ Je sais pas si tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Y'a du Dramione encore, mais un peu différent... J'espère que oui ! Et moi je savais que tu savais ! T'as parlé d'un malaise dans ta review du chapitre précédent. GG ! Aha, y'a déjà un MacLaggen à Poudlard. Et même un MacGonagall ^^ _

_Première S ? Tu es une folle. Première L pour moi. 5 livres à lire dont un en anglais avant les vacances de Noël, trois exposés, et une rédac... Alors S, j'imagine même pas. _

_P.S : Tes commentaires me font toujours sourire et très plaisir, c'est un peu pour toi que j'ai posté ce week-end, parce que j'avais une grosse flemme sinon..._

**jaimedirehihi **: _Bah bien sur qu'il_ _est toujours en vie. Il faudrait être folle pour penser que je vais tuer Théo. Le quatuor est fait des mes persos préférés de la saga. Jamais je ne tuerais l'un d'entre eux. En tout cas pas d'entrée, et pas comme ça !:D_

* * *

**Partie I – Chapitre VI**

_« Cauchemar »_

Narcissa hurle. Elle hurle de tout son être, extériorisant toute cette haine accumulée envers son fils, envers son mari. Et envers elle-même. Comment peut-elle donc haïr son propre fils ? Le fruit de ses entrailles, la seule raison pour laquelle elle continue de vivre ? La seule raison qui la fait supporter les coups de son mari ? Et pourtant, elle le fait. Dans un murmure à peine audible, ce mot passe la frontière de ses lèvres. Une impulsion, trop de regrets, une tristesse infinie, et un semblant de folie. Ce mot passe le dernier rempart, le dernier rempart à la folie. D'une seule vibration, d'un seul éclat de voix, elle y sombre. Ce mot, venu de ses entrailles, provocateur d'une délicieuse envie de vomir, traversant brutalement le chemin central de ses poumons, lui tirant un souffle vers le bas, l'empêchant de respirer, malmenant son cœur, le torturant, lui arrachant la dernière source d'amour qu'il lui restait, lui faisant louper un battement, et puis remontant le long de sa gorge, délicatement, douloureusement, apportant avec lui sang et métal.

_Endoloris._

Elle le voit, sur les lèvres de son fils, ce murmure d'incompréhension. Car elle le connaît ce mot, pour l'avoir prononcé à de trop nombreuse reprise. Quand son mari la frappait, sans raison apparente, quand il frappait son propre fils, quand il tentait de protéger sa mère, une rage sans nom déformant son visage. Quand son fils, chaque année s'en allait, l'abandonnant à la torpeur de de son mari. Quand son fils lui a avoué partir avec ses amis, pour ne pas suivre les traces de son père, quelques minutes auparavant. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Il hurle. Il hurle à son tour, la suppliant d'arrêter. Il a laissé tombé son masque d'indifférence, le même que son père. Elle ne veut pas qu'il devienne comme lui. Lucius aussi l'avait abandonné avant de commencer à la frapper. Puis il avait terminé à Azkaban. Et si son propre fils voulait la tuer ? Non, non, non, non, non. Les supplications de Draco continues. Sa chemise se soulève, et laisse apparaître la trace que son père lui avait infligé, un an auparavant. Il se tord de douleur, mais cesse de crier. C'était une douleur à laquelle il était habitué. Beaucoup trop.

« JE NE SUIS PAS LUCIUS ! » finit-il par hurler.

Elle arrête, baisse sa baguette, et se met à pleurer. Des sanglots étouffés. Elle essaie de rester digne, mais elle ne l'est plus depuis un moment déjà, depuis que la folie s'est emparé de son esprit. Elle bafouille des mots, vaguement identifiable. « Pardon » se fait entendre, souvent. « Désolée », quelques fois.

Draco est toujours au sol, couché sur le flanc. Du sang sort de sa bouche, dû à un sortilège beaucoup trop long pour son organisme, habitué à des endoloris plus courts. Un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux. Il se ravise bien vite, et s'assoit, dos au mur, la main sur l'abdomen, du sang s'écoulant encore du coin gauche de sa bouche entre-ouverte. La tristesse à laissé place à la haine. Une haine palpable. S'il avait pu se lever, s'il avait pu attraper sa baguette, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? De longues minutes se passent, sous les sanglots de Narcissa, et le regard assassin de Draco. Il se lève enfin, attrape sa baguette au passage, et se dirige à grands pas sans un regard pour sa mère vers la sortie. Elle lui attrape la jambe, tentant en vain de le retenir, de retenir son fils, sa perle. Pitoyable. C'est le terme qui se faufile dans l'esprit de Draco, s'égarant étrangement vers son estomac. Vomir, à cet instant précis, c'est ce qu'elle lui donnait envie de faire. Un rictus de dégoût s'affiche sur son visage. Il tire son pied, brusquement, mais ne la touche pas.

« Je ne suis pas Lucius, reprit-il mais vous, vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. »

Elle hurle une dernière fois, mais à peine eut-il atteint le seuil qu'il l'entend pour la deuxième fois, en une journée. Un mot, un seul, et il s'écroule au sol, à nouveau comme une pierre, n'ayant même plus la force de rester conscient.

0o0

Draco se réveilla brusquement, manquant de se craquer le cou. Il était en sueur, et visiblement, il avait mordu son bras durant la nuit, au vu de la morsure sur son avant-bras droit, et la tache de sang qui couvrait ses draps. 3H37. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air. Qu'il chasse de sa tête ce cauchemar, qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Un souvenir serait le terme adéquat. Il passa ses mains sous ses yeux. Il avait pleuré. Encore. Il entra dans la chambre voisine, celle de Blaise, et prit dans son armoire un jogging et une paire de basket de ville. Il faudrait qu'il pense à acheter autre chose que ses habituels vêtements trop classe pour une sortie nocturne.

Il avait d'abords pensé au toit, mais il voulait marcher, et non pas rester statique. Il avait donc décidé de troquer son lit contre une balade au bord de la mer. Vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, du jogging bleu marine de son ami et des ses baskets noirs montantes, il descendit les escaliers. En passant le seuil de la porte, il enfila sa veste en laine.

Le froid lui mordait la peau, mais étrangement, ces morsures lui faisaient du bien. C'était autre chose que la douleur psychique qu'il ressentait à chaque instant. Sa tête était vide de toutes les pensées intempestives qui la peuplait en temps normal. Vide de son père qui tentait de le retrouver, et qui y arriverait forcément. Vide de sa mère, devenue folle, et qui le détestait à présent. Vide de Théo, horriblement mal au point, et de Pansy, dont le moral était au plus bas. Vide de ses habituels conflits avec Potter. Toutes ses pensées négatives, qui, jour après jour, le détruisait un peu plus, faisant naître en lui, sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte, des idées bien trop noires. Il avait été Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, fils de Lucius Malefoy, descendant d'une lignée de sang-pur, et, jusqu'à avant la guerre, l'idée que se faisait la population d'un grand sorcier. Il n'était plus qu'un énième sorcier s'apitoyant sur son sort.

Et puis, il avait un talent fou en ce qui concernait la comédie. Impassible, toujours, c'était la règle d'or. Une règle qu'il tenait de son père, mais qu'importe, si cette même règle pouvait l'aider à aller à l'opposé de la direction qu'avait pris son géniteur. Deuxième règle d'or ? Le mensonge. Mentir était une question de survie chez lui. Ne serait-ce que pour honorer la première règle. Cacher ses émotions ne pouvait fonctionner sans mensonge. C'était une protection, un moyen pour lui de rester l'homme froid et mesquin qu'il avait toujours été. Les seules personnes qui l'avaient vu sans son masque étaient les autres membres du quatuor. Ses amis, ses frères, ses égaux.

Il marchait, traversant le petit bois qui menait à la plage. Il entendait les vagues. En les entendant, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Tout en les écoutant, il repensa à son enfance, qui n'en avait pas vraiment été une. Toute ses fois où il avait vu sa mère se faire frapper, et qu'il s'était réfugié sous la table de la cuisine, les mains sur les oreilles. Toutes ses fois où il lui avait demandé un peu d'attention, et qu'il l'avait repoussé comme une petite poupée de chiffon. Et puis Poudlard. Sans comprendre pourquoi, dès sa rentrée en première année, tout le monde l'avait respecté. Il en avait détesté la raison. Son père. Encore. Il n'était pas apprécié en tant qu'individu. Il était juste un fils de. Alors il avait perdu son innocence. Traumatisant tout le monde, Gryffondors comme Serpentards. Il était devenu la personne méchante qu'il était aujourd'hui, pour se faire une place, pour être un être à part entière. Il ne voulait pas être le fils de Lucius Malefoy, il voulait être Draco Malefoy. Il y était arrivé, au prix de nombreux ennemis.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Malefoy était arrivé au bord de la plage. Il s'arrêta quelques seconde, mit ses mains dans ses poches, et leva la tête. Le ciel était magnifique. Il était orné de milliers de petites étoiles. Par moment, une étoile filante venait brisé la sérénité de ses congénères. Il baissa la tête, et regarda l'horizon, la où la mer se confondait au ciel. En tournant la tête, il aperçut une masse au bord de l'eau. Sans grande conviction, il décida de s'approcher. En comprenant ce qu'était cette masse, il resta interdit, figé, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Son temps de réaction aurait du être moins long, puisque la masse en question s'était retourné dans sa direction.

« Granger. »

C'était une salutation, le genre de chose que disent les gens pour saluer une connaissance. Juste une connaissance.

« Malefoy. »

Juste une connaissance.

« Qu'est ce que fais la prude miss Granger en pyjama en pleine nuit au bord de la mer avec... Une bouteille de Whisky pur feu ?! »

« Tu hurles Malefoy. Toutes les nuits, tu hurles. »

« Ça n'explique par la bouteille. »

« J'ai mes raisons. Et elles ne te regardent pas. »

Faible, il avait été faible. Toutes ses fois où il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, où il avait envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. C'était de la faiblesse. Des impulsions animales. Au fond, nous sommes tous des animaux, n'est-ce pas ? On a tous ces pulsions, violentes ou... sexuelles. Et pourtant, outre ces envies dévorantes qui s'étaient installées dans ces entrailles, il n'avait toujours éprouvé que de la haine pour Granger. Et cela, personne ne pouvait le nier. Pas même Blaise, son frère, son jumeau, son ombre.

« Et quelles raisons Granger ? Tu te saoules parce que t'as abandonné tes parents sur une île à l'autre bout du monde, et que tu sais pas s'ils sont toujours en vie ? Tu culpabilises hein ? Parce que tu es lâche, parce que tu n'as même pas la force d'aller les voir ? Tu vois Granger, tu as raison, tu es lâche. Tu n'es plus celle que tu étais. Tu es devenu tellement, tellement faible. »

La blesser. La blesser. La voilà la solution.

Elle frissonna, autant par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre que par le froid, et porta la bouteille de whisky à ses lèvres. A la sensation de l'alcool descendant sa gorge, elle frissonna à nouveau.

« Je te hais Malefoy. Je te déteste. Je voudrais que tu partes, que tu disparaisses, que tu n'aie jamais existé. Je voudrais que ce stupide jeu s'arrête ! Et c'est quoi ce jeu au juste hein ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?! »

Sa voix se brisa. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Malefoy. Sadique, cynique.

« JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU MEURES MALEFOY ! TOI ET TES JEUX, ET TES SOURIRES, TES MANIPULATIONS ET TES MENSONGES ! »

Elle courut sans un mot de plus vers la mer, abandonnant ses chaussures au passage. Sa veste était restée sur place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite nuisette légère.

Les pieds dans l'eau, elle donnait des coups de pied à un objet invisible, faisant se lever des vagues d'eau. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait à voix haute. Elle criait, laissant sa voix dérailler. Paradoxalement, elle respirait la liberté et l'emprisonnement. Elle tournait sur elle-même, les pieds dans l'eau, encore plus froide que l'air ambiant, portant de temps à autre la bouteille à sa bouche, et hurlant, encore et encore. Et il la regardait, impassible. C'était comme si elle se livrait à lui, sans le vouloir. Comme si elle lui envoyait toute la peine dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée.

A présent, elle était complètement saoule. Elle dansait sur une musique imaginaire, et passait des pleurs aux rires, des rires aux pleurs.

« Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, noie son chagrin dans l'alcool ! Qui l'eut cru ! Ça ferait un bon titre pour ces connards de la Gazette ! Mais je les emmerde ! Je vous emmerde tous ! JE T'EMMERDES DRACO MALEFOY ! »

Le concerné émit un léger rire. Un rire ironique, accompagné du sourire qui va avec.

« Pathétique... »

Elle continuait de tourner, tourner, tourner, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis elle s'arrêta, d'un seul coups, lâchant sa bouteille dans l'eau. Elle regardait Draco, qui la fixait en retour. Elle le fixait comme si elle le découvrait, là, assis sur le sable, ses cheveux s'envolant chaque fois que le vent faisait des siennes. Elle le trouvait beau. Elle était saoule, mais il était beau. Elle était saoule, mais elle était belle. Tellement belle. Elle sourit. Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi. L'euphorie. L'euphorie de la tristesse, cette haine qu'elle avait en elle, elle se foutait du monde en souriant, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Comme si elle n'avait jamais abandonné ses parents. C'était ironique. Son sourire s'effaça, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Elle le détestait. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Oublier, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne pouvait pas, pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. C'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Et elle tomba en arrière, sans personne pour la rattraper. A l'image de sa vie.

Draco avait rie, encore. Il avait rie, par pur moquerie, et avait arrêté. Elle ne remontait pas. Il se leva, enleva précipitamment ses chaussures et se mit à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru, vers la mer. Il se fichait de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Le fait est que l'apocalypse aurait pu démarrer à ce moment précis, il ne serait pas arrêté. Quand il sut qu'il était à proximité, il plongea. Il plongea et nagea, nagea sans s'arrêter. C'était clair, il ne sortirai pas la tête de l'eau tant qu'il ne la trouverai pas. Et il la trouva. Il avait senti son corps froid sous sa main et avait aussitôt attrapé ses hanches et l'avait aussitôt sorti de l'eau. Ils étaient restés sur place, puisque Draco avait pied. D'un bras, il faisait le tour de la taille de la jeune femme, afin de la tenir hors de l'eau. Il posa son autre main sur le visage d'Hermione, de façon à la tenir droite, pour que son cou ne parte en arrière. Et pour la toucher, aussi, surtout.

« Granger ! Granger, s'il te plaît. Me fais pas ça... S'il te plaît... Hermione... »

Un rire s'éleva. Un rire rauque. Hermione riait. Elle riait, mais son rire s'évanouit quand elle aperçut le visage emplit de fureur du blond. Son rictus de dégoût fit même disparaître le mince sourire qui habitait encore les lèvres de la brune. Il la lâcha subitement. De toute façon, elle avait pied. Il attrapa son cou de sa main valide. Il était menaçant au possible.

« Pourquoi ? » siffla-t-il simplement.

Sans doute l'alcool avait-il donné confiance à Hermione, car à nouveau, elle sourit, et posa sa main sur la joue de Draco. Il voulait la repousser, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il tremblait. Il y avait cru, il l'avait cru morte. _Il avait cru la perdre._

« Mais parce que tous les coups sont permis, Malefoy... »

Elle fit glisser sa main vers le cou du jeune homme, puis son autre main, avant de totalement l'enlacer. Il voulait la repousser, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était gelé, et il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le réchauffer*. Elle posa ses lèvres gelées et pourtant tellement chaudes dans son cou. Il frissonna à son contact, elle le rendait fou. Elle faisait naître en lui désir et haine, et ses deux sentiments se mêlaient dans son esprit, comme un serpent sournois venu rendre plus chaotique ce qui l'était déjà. Il lâcha la poigne qu'il avait sur le cou de la brune et passe sa main dans les cheveux mouillés de la belle, puis comme une prise de conscience, il tira sa tête en arrière grâce à la prise qu'il avait dans ses cheveux, et approcha les lèvres de son oreille, avant de murmurer :

« Tu restes une lâche Granger. Misérable, et tellement pathétique. »

La prise de conscience qu'il la voulait pour lui tout seul, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sa chose, la sienne, SA propriété. Celle qu'il voulait être le seul à lui faire du mal, à la faire souffrir tellement qu'elle finirait par avoir besoin de lui.

Et il s'en alla, la laissa là, seule, saoule, démunie, blessée. Et tellement belle.

* * *

*Cette phrase a un double-sens. Il y a le sens de l'instant présent, où bien sur, elle est la seule à pouvoir le réchauffer, et puis il y un autre sens. Gelé revient à parler du cœur de glace de Draco. Même si je parle à la troisième personne, ce sont bien les pensées des personnages que je retranscris, et lui bien sûr, en se disant cela ne pense qu'au premier sens, mais du fond de son cerveau, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, est sorti ce sous-entendu, celui qui dit que peut-être, Hermione est celle qui pourrait, éventuellement, réchauffer son cœur glacé.

**Voilàààà ! On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Draco !**

**Hermione et Draco n'ont toujours rien fait. J'espère que je vous frustre. Et j'espère aussi que vous comprenez la complexité de leur relation. Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est du désir !**

**Allez, bisous les loulous.**

**P.S : Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va pas devenir une habitude ! :)** **Et l'Irlande et les Îles Maurice viennent se rajouter à la liste ! **


	8. I - Chapitre VII

Et me revoilà ! Le chapitre est bouclé depuis lundi soir déjà ! Je précise qu'il reste enviro chapitres avant le début de la deuxième partie !J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la toute première partie de ce chapitre. C'est limite philosophique. Je suis une philosophe dans l'âme, aiiiiiight. Le truc, c'est que j'avance toujours pas dans mon truc de concours d'écriture. Ça pue de ouf. Va vraiment falloir que je m'y mette, donc peut-être que pendant une ou deux semaines, il y aura un passage à vide, mais globalement, une fois qu'il sera écrit, ce sera toujours régulier. Sauf peut-être quand il faudra réviser pour le bac. Aha. Nan c'est pas drôle. Bonne lecture !

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Oui, je sais, les fautes c'est un de mes gros problèmes. J'en fait un peu moins je pense, en plus à l'époque j'écrivais la nuit, donc c'était compliqué. Et pour Ginny, je bloque sur son prénom depuis toujours, comme je bloque sur le prénom John par exemple. Narcissa est moins méchante que je le montre. Elle a beaucoup souffert, et n'est plus saine d'esprit. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en ai pas terminé avec elle. :)_

**labelge **: _Merci ! C'est vrai que j'étais très fière de ce chapitre ! _

**Léa **: _Je sais, les gens se prosternent régulièrement devant moi. :) Au niveau de la plage, dans mon esprit c'était à peu près ça ! Juste que sur les côtés, elle s'étendait beaucoup plus, mais je ne l'ai pas écrit donc... Oui c'est ce que je voulais montrer, qui sont tout les deux vraiment mal. Mais au final, tous les personnages de l'histoire sont au plus mal Merci , en tout cas, parce que c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose qui ne s'écrit pas, et si tu me dis que j'y suis arrivée, alors j'suis super contente_

**BrunasseLucile **: _Aha ! Oui, sinon ça serait trop facile. Aha, surprise. Mais j'vais pas te mentir, y'a forcément un moment où la question de l'amour va se poser._

**Lauue **: _Merciii !:D Bien sûr que je vais la terminer, mais si tu comptes vraiment reviewer à chaque chapitre, merciiiiii encore ! :) _

* * *

**Partie I – Chapitre VII**

_« Mensonge »_

Le propre de l'homme est le rire ? Faux ! Le propre de l'homme est de pouvoir assurer lui-même, sa propre perdition. Le propre de l'homme, c'est la tromperie et le mensonge continuel, comme un moyen de survie, comme pour croire à quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais. C'est les blessures morales auto-infligées, ces mensonges tellement nombreux qu'on finit par s'y noyer. Il y a trois phases. Le mensonge que l'on raconte pour se donner un peu de consistance. Celui-ci dérive vite en une vérité dans votre esprit : C'est la deuxième phase. La dernière est la plus violente, c'est la phase de réalisation, celle où soudainement, vous comprenez que tout ça n'était qu'un leurre, et alors, vous sombrez.

Violemment. Et alors, vous vous sentez comme si personne ne pourrait jamais vous rattraper. Vous êtes seul, incroyablement seul, et un jour peut-être, vous décidez de mettre un terme à tout cela. C'est vers une douce amie que l'on côtoie tous, que l'on se tourne, une douce amie appelée _La mort_.

Le mensonge comme une sucrerie au début. Un moyen d'impressionner ses amis à l'école. Quelques fois, à petites doses, pour ne par risquer d'être découvert. Puis les doses augmentent. Des mots futiles au début : « Tu es belle », « Oui, oui, je te prêterai mon jean fétiche, un jour... », « Non, j'ai plus de clopes, désolé. ». Et ces mensonges, ceux que l'on découvre trop tard, trop tard pour faire demi-tour, pour ne pas se noyer dans ses propres larmes, pour ne pas couler. Des expressions utilisées de tous, et la plus part du temps utilisées à tord et à travers. « Ami(es) pour la vie », « Pour toujours ».

Et puis il y a un mensonge bien plus douloureux que les autres. Des milliers de piques entrent dans votre cœur au même moment, assez profondément pour vous laisser meurtri, au sol, mais pour vous laisser en vie. Le plus grand mensonge qu'ait inventé l'humanité, la plus grosse connerie jamais répétée autant de fois. « Je t'aime. »

On a tous menti. Quelques fois pour de bonnes intentions, ne pas blesser, souvent. D'autre fois, pour être remarqué, ne plus être un fantôme. Ou tout simplement pour faire mal. C'est aussi simple que ça. Oui, nous avons tous un jour menti, aussi sur que nous avons tous pleuré, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans nos vies.

_Oui, bien sur, Théo va se réveiller. J'en suis certaine. Et je suis sûre qu'il m'aimera comme je l'aime. Je suis forte._

_Oui, je vais bien. J'ai moins mal au cœur quand je pense à mon frère, quand je pense à Fred. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis fort._

_Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Harry, même si je ne lui en veux plus. Je ne suis pas dépendante. Mon frère ne me manque plus. Je suis forte._

_Non, ça ne m'a jamais rien fait de ne pas connaître mon père. Non, je n'en ai jamais voulu à ma mère. Théo ne m'en voudra pas quand je lui dirais. Je ne suis pas triste. Et puis... je suis fort._

_Oui, j'en suis certain, Ginny me pardonnera un jour. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais avec Cho. Il n'y a pas d'héritier. Ça n'est pas possible. Et s'il y en a un je le battrai, parce que je suis fort._

_Non, je ne les ai pas abandonnée, je les ai protégée. Et je n'ai pas peur d'aller les voir, je n'ai juste pas le temps. Je ne coule pas, je n'ai besoin de personne, car... je suis forte._

_Non, je n'aime plus ma mère. Je l'ai oublié, elle ne représente plus rien à mes yeux. Je voudrais qu'elle meure. Je ne coule pas, je n'ai besoin de personne, car je suis fort._

**Il y a en fait deux grands mensonges, pire qu'un « Je t'aime. » C'est une tromperie à soit-même. Un jeu perdu d'avance. _Non, vous n'êtes pas fort, et non, vous n'êtes pas heureux._**

0o0

Blaise était réveillé. Il était réveillé depuis qu'il s'était couché, et également quand Draco était entré dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu pas faire de commentaires, mais il commençait à étouffer. Comme s'ils étaient les mêmes, Blaise voulut prendre l'air. De la même manière, il avait pensé au toit, et s'était vite ravisé. Le bord de mer. Quand il sortit de son lit, il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Toute femme qui l'aurait vu à ce moment n'aurait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses omoplates dansaient chaque fois qu'il bougeait les bras. Ses muscles étaient un peu plus prononcés que ceux du blond, il n'en était pas moins que d'une façon différente, ils étaient aussi séduisant l'un que l'autre. Il observa la cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras gauche. Cette flamme qui l'avait mordu pendant plusieurs secondes, et dont aucune magie n'avait pu effacer les traces. Il la garderait à vie. Tout comme cette autre cicatrice, autour de son cou. Ces premières marques, dès ses premières minutes, quand son cordon ombilical s'appliquait à l'étouffer. Sa mère avait accouché seule.

Il ouvrit son armoire. Une heure auparavant, Draco avait visiblement pris son jogging préféré. Tant pis, il prendrait le gris. Vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, d'une veste en cuir et des ses rangers adorées, il sortit de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta. Devant lui se tenait Malefoy, trempé de la tête au pied. Il se fixèrent, pendant quelques secondes, chacun tentant de décrypter l'autre. Et puis, d'un accord commun, d'un simple regard, il passèrent sous silence ce que l'un et l'autre avaient vu. Draco entra dans sa chambre, et Blaise poursuivit son chemin.

Il passa la porte d'entrée, et tout en marchant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser compulsivement sa cicatrice. Est-ce que sa mère allait bien ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était frustré et stressé. Il culpabilisait pour toutes les raisons possibles. Pour sa mère en Italie. Pour Théo qu'il avait abandonné, et à qui il avait piqué sa copine. Bien qu'à proprement parler, Pansy n'était pas sa copine. Pour Draco, qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Pour tous ces morts pendant la bataille. Il n'était pas mangemort, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces gens étaient morts à cause de lui. _Qu'il était un monstre_.

Il entendit le son des vagues, et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Ils étaient décidément les mêmes.

La plage se dessina sous ses yeux. Cela faisait trois nuits d'affilé qu'il sortait, et partait marcher au bord de l'eau, pour se vider la tête. Il regardait toujours les étoiles, et espérait secrètement que l'une d'entre elles veillait sur lui. Avant de toujours se dire qu'elle faisait _vraiment-mal-son-boulot-la-connasse_. Puis, quand une étoile filante passait, il espérait que ce ne soit pas son étoile qui s'en allait, dégoûtée du champs de bataille qu'était la vie de Blaise Zabini. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si sa vie pouvait être pire, mais il ne voulait en tenter l'expérience.

Une masse informe s'étendait au bord de l'eau. Sans grande conviction, il s'approcha. Quand il comprit ce qu'était cette masse, il ne pu que presser un peu plus le pas.

Granger était là, sur le flanc, plus que tremblante. Elle était gelée. De temps en temps, les vagues venaient timidement se glisser sous son corps, la faisant frissonner un peu plus.

« Granger, merde, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Il la serra contre lui, pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier de sa chaleur corporelle. Puis il fit le rapprochement. Draco mouillé, Hermione bourrée, complètement trempée, et en plein désarroi.

« Merde. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le voyait, mais ne le regardait pas. Son regard était loin, hagard.

« Granger, répond-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle.

Il la porta, puis la posa à côté du manteau qu'elle avait abandonné une heure plus tôt. Il retira sa propre veste et lui la fit l'enfiler. Il enroula ensuite la veste de la fille autour de ses jambes, et la porta à nouveau. Elle était au bord de l'hypothermie. Il l'avait vu : Elle était presque nue sous sa nuisette. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait été horriblement excité. Mais il était juste dépité. Comment Hermione Granger avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

0o0

Il était dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Elle était étendue, toujours inconsciente sous les trois couettes qu'il avait accumulé, pour que ses lèvres reprennent reprennent leur habituelles teinte rosée, et non pas violette. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait jeté un sort de séchage à la brune, et il était descendu à son étage. Il comptait remonter. Il ne pouvait parler à personne de l'état d'Hermione, à part peut-être à ses amis. Mais Pansy dormait avec Théo, et c'était précisément Draco, qui, de toute évidence, avait contribuer à la mettre dans cette état. Il savait que ce soir, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, et il savait que pour qu'Hermione reprenne des couleurs, il lui fallait un peau contre peau, ce qui avait tendance à l'ennuyer. Il descendit donc, s'arrêta devant la porte de Draco. Il leva le poing, pour frapper, mais s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, puis laissa retomber son bras. Il posa son front contre la porte de son ami. Quand n'aura-t-il plus à réparer ses conneries ? Il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume, et commença la rédaction d'un mot, qu'il glissa sous la porte du blond, quelques secondes plus tard.

Il remonta, ensuite, et retira son t-shirt en arrivant à proximité du lit. Il passa sous la couette et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne ressentit que de la peine pour la femme qu'il enlaçait.

Elle sentait l'alcool et la mer. C'était enivrant, vraiment. Il pensait à Draco. S'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il serait sûrement jaloux. Quelque part il le savait. Il savait que pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il était fasciné par la brune. Fasciné, mais il la détestait tellement, tellement qu'il passait son temps à l'insulter. Il savait ce qu'il voyait en elle. Une fille libre, à la beauté sauvage et rare. A la répartie immense, du moins, assez pour être la seule fille -à part Pansy- à qui il avait accordé de l'importance. Une importance destructrice. Combien de fois avait-il brisé le miroir de la salle de bain commune après ses confrontations avec Granger ? Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu murmurer _Reparo_, avant de recommencer ? Mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'affronter. Il en avait eu d'autant plus besoin en septième année, quand il avait découvert la détresse de la lionne. La même que la sienne. C'était l'année où il elle avait laissé ses parents en Australie. L'année où elle a sombré. L'année où elle-même s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin de ces confrontations, pour se sentir vivre, pour se persuader que, quelque part, elle était resté la même. Ils se voilaient la face, tous les deux. Il avait considérablement maigri durant cette septième année. Il ne supportait plus la pression qu'exerçait Voldemort sur sa personne. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté.

Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une fille, pas comme il semblait le faire avec Hermione. Pas de cette façon. Il n'était pas si impliqué, il les larguait une part une, se fichant royalement de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ressentir. Il s'était au moins fait la moitié de Poudlard, et il les avait toutes jeté lamentablement, comme on jette un déchet. Elles savaient bien ce qui les attendait, après une ou deux coucheries. Elles se résignaient, dès le moment où les lèvres du blond touchaient les leurs pour la première fois.

Mais c'était différent, cette fois. Il semblait s'appliquer à la faire souffrir. Il le savait au fond de lui, il le connaissait par cœur. Et il avait vu les joues empourprées de Granger quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas relevé, n'avait rien dit. Mais il savait que le jeu, qu'il jouait, le jeu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux était malsain. Bien trop pour elle, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire.

_Malefoy, je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je pense pas que tu comprennes les conséquences qu'auront tes actes si tu continues. Tu vas la briser. Crois-moi. _

En dessous de la chambre de la lionne, un serpent tenait sa tête entre ses mains, comme si elle allait exploser. Il détestait les intrusions de son ami dans son esprit, quand il le sermonnait pour toutes sortes de raisons. Il détesta ce sermon encore plus que les autres.

_Va crever, Zabini._

0o0

12h03. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de Malefoy. Il n'avait pu réprimer un juron quand un de ceux-ci l'avaient ébloui. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, puis se retourna, avant d'éternuer bruyamment.

« Et merde. »

Il resta allongé un moment, profitant de la chaleur que lui procuraient les rayons du soleil. Dix minutes plus tard, il se décida à se lever. Il attrapa un t-shirt blanc, et un jean à la va-vite. En s'approchant de la porte de sa chambre, il entendit un froissement sous son pied. Un parchemin. Il attrapa le bout de papier.

« _Draco, tu me dois des explications. A moins que ce soit une simple coïncidence si t'étais complètement trempé tout à l'heure, et que, un quart d'heure plus tard, je retrouve Granger au bord de l'hypothermie sur la plage. Et rend-moi mon jogging. B.Z »_

« Et meeeeeerde ! »

Il regarda le petit parchemin se consumer entre ses doigts, celui qu'il avait volontairement brûlé. Sorti de sa chambre, il frappa à la porte voisine à la sienne, celle de Blaise. Personne. Il monta dans la chambre de Théo. Personne. Il se résigna et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Personne, pas même Pansy. Il avala rapidement une tartine, mais avait étrangement du mal à déglutir, alors il ne tenta pas d'en avaler une autre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se décida à aller voir si Pansy était là. Il monta les escaliers, et frappa. Un petit « oui » se fit entendre, et il entra. Pansy était allongée sur son lit, et lisait un livre.

« Tu sais pas où il est Blaise ? » commença-t-il.

« Heu, il est parti ce matin. Il avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Je crois qu'il est parti taper dans deux-trois cognards pour se calmer. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Merci. »

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Dray... »

Il était dos à elle, mais elle sentait bien dans le son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna vers elle, et baissa la tête. Il avait fait une bêtise. Encore... Elle tapa doucement la place de son lit, à côté d'elle, et murmura un petit « Viens. » C'était leur rituel. Elle ne lui demandait jamais d'explications. Jamais. Elle savait que c'était le privilège de Blaise, et se dit qu'au fond, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Elle, elle le consolait. Comme elle l'avait fait en début de troisième année, à Poudlard, quand il avait subi son premier Doloris. Il avait compris, ce jour-là, qu'elle voyait bien au-delà du physique et de la popularité. Elle voyait quelque chose que seul Théo et Blaise voyait chez lui. Des blessures profondes. Très profondes. Comme elle l'avait fait quand Théo était parti. Comme elle avait fait quand sa mère l'avait détestée.

Draco s'approcha, s'allongea, et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Pansy. Il aimait sentir sa tête se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. C'était ce qu'il faisait quand il était petit, et que sa mère le consolait. Il avait beau prendre la brune pour la petite sœur qu'il devait protéger, dans de rares moments, c'était à elle de le protéger. Elle devenait sa mère de substitution. Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux du blond, dans un geste rassurant, tandis qu'elle continuait de se concentrer sur son livre.

La porte s'ouvrit. Draco s'attendait à voir Blaise. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Fais pas cette tête Potty, on a toujours pas commencé les préliminaires. » lança Draco, sarcastiquement.

En effet, Harry avait baissé la tête sur le côté, tellement la vision que lui offraient Pansy et Draco lui semblait étrange. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient être aussi proche. C'était la reproduction exacte de ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione quand Ginny l'avait quitté.

« ... »

Draco pensa que s'il avait su ce dans quel état il avait mit sa meilleure amie, Harry lui aurait sûrement déjà collé son poing dans la figure. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

« Kingsley veut te voir, Malefoy. »

Le concerné se leva sans objecter. Devant le regard interrogateur de Pansy, il haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

0o0

Devant Draco s'étendaient les longs couloirs du ministère. Depuis quatre mois, il était à peine sorti du taudis et du château. Voir autre chose que ces deux lieux lui fit du bien. Il s'attarda sur les détails. De nombreux tableaux ornaient le couloirs dans lequel il marchait. Il discutaient entre eux. Le ton élevé qu'ils prenaient montrait qu'ils étaient en plein débat.

« C'est le même débat depuis quatre mois, commença Harry. Est-ce que oui, ou non, Voldemort est de retour. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il sentait que Potter tentait de briser la glace. A cet instant, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de ne pas lui envoyer une réplique acerbe. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur.

« Comment va Weas...ley ? » demanda-il, dans une tentative de faire un effort. Bien qu'il y avait une arrière pensée derrière cette question.

Harry se retourna. Est-ce que Draco avait réellement posé cette question ? Et sans dire Weasmoche en plus ?

« Bien. Il est en mission en ce moment. »

« Ah. Et... Granger ? »

La voilà, son arrière-pensée. Savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Ou peut-être juste savoir si... elle allait bien.

« Heuuuu, elle va bien aussi, je crois. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête ce matin, mais ça va, je pense. »

D'où venait cette gentillesse soudaine ?

Il arrivèrent à l'étage voulu. Le couloir, de la même façon, était orné de nombreux tableaux. Elle allait bien. C'était le principal.

Les gens marchaient vite. Ils avaient tous l'air pressés, comme si leur vie allaient deux fois plus vite que la sienne. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un New-York miniature. Sans ces choses moldus que l'on met à son oreille pour parler. Il détaillait leur visage, à tous. Ils avaient tous ces petites rides sur le front, signe d'une grande concentration. Crispés et stressés. Des boulots chiants en soit. Et personne pour les détendre à la maison.

Au fond du couloir, il lui sembla reconnaître un visage. Il était déterminé. Ses traits différaient de ceux des autres. Son visage était fermé, et son regard était fixé sur un point. Sur Potter. Et il le reconnu.

« POTTER ! » hurla Draco tandis qu'il le poussait au sol.

Le sort impardonnable qu'avait lancer Marcus Flint passa de justesse à côté de Potter. Derrière Draco, un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre. Quelqu'un avait été touché par l'Avada Kedavra du mangemort.

Les gens s'étaient tous mis à hurler. Ils couraient, et tentaient tant bien que mal de déserter le couloir. Toute la scène se passa dans une rapidité affligeante. Flint savait que jamais Malefoy ne lancerait un Avada Kedavra. Il avait tout calculé depuis le moment où le blond avait sauvé sa première cible. Il était sa cible de substitution, un traître surtout.

Il lancèrent un sort au même moment. Des sorts impardonnables. Un Avada Kedavra pour Flint, un Doloris pour Malefoy, et leur sort se confrontèrent.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marcus, et dans un murmure à peine audible, il murmura « Norus Aeternam ».

Draco avait été touché de plein fouet par le sort de Marcus Flint. Toute sa vision était floue. Il lui semblait voir, par moment, des éclats de lumière. Il vit Potter s'approcher de lui. Il voulait lui lancer une réplique acerbe, mais était incapable de parler. Et incapable de bouger les yeux. Paralysé.

0o0

Le mensonge est un mystère. Une douloureuse sensation dans les boyaux, un relent d'acide dans l'œsophage. Certain aiment cette sensation, et multiplient les mensonges, pour la connaître encore et encore. Ce plaisir qui les fait basculer du côté du Mal, si seulement il y avait réellement une limite entre Bien, et Mal.

Mais qu'en est-il de la vérité ? La vérité vous enserre le corps d'une façon si douce, si délicieuse que vous pourriez mourir dans ces bras, pour le simple fait de crever comme un homme honnête. Comme l'homme honnête que vous n'avez jamais été. Quitte à faire de votre mort le mensonge de votre vie.

0o0

Un éclat de voix, juste un dernier avant de sombrer.

« UN MEDICOMAGE, VITE ! MON AMI EST BLESSE ! »

_Ami ? La ferme Potter, j'essaie de crever._

Naissance, lumière, pleurs, cris, Poudlard, Blaise, rire, Théo, premier baiser, Pansy, première fois, Voldemort, fuite, fuite, mère, Granger. Granger. Granger...

Les derniers applaudissements retentissent, et le rideau se ferme.

Noir complet.

Néant.

* * *

**Aloooors ?**

**Alors, ce petit texte sur les mensonges m'est venu en pleine nuit de dimanche à lundi. J'ai regretté, vu comment j'étais crevé le lendemain. En soit, il n'est pas très très important, c'est plus pour vous montrer qu'en vrai, ils sont tous plus ou moins malheureux. En plus, à la base, il n'était pas censé apparaître dans la FF, c'était juste un truc vite fait, à la rache, comme il y en a des tonnes sur mon mac. Et puis je l'ai introduit dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé, et même que vous avez apprécié !**

**Et oui, cette fascination qu'a Draco pour Hermione n'est pas nouvelle ! C'est même très vieux … **

**Mon Blaise si joyeux d'habitude, nous montre sa tristesse qu'il tente de camoufler. Il est trop chouuuuuu.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que la suite de mots, tout à la fin est en fait, si on veux, le défilement de la vie de Draco devant ses yeux. Et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'a pas eu son premier baiser avec Théo, parce que c'est vrai que quand on le lit, ça porte à confusion ! **

**Voilà, les loulous.**

**Bisous les loulous !**

**P.S : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'il y ait plus de monde à avoir vu mon chapitre 6 que mon chapitre 5 ?**


	9. I - Chapitre VIII

Coucou les loulous. Donc ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, mais je crois que de toute façon, mes chapitres seront de plus en plus longs ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ^^ Plus qu'un chapitre avant la seconde partie. Je suis en train de corriger tous mes anciens chapitres, où les fautes sont nombreuses.

Il y a pas mal de langage familier dans ce chapitre, les insultes reviennent souvent, non seulement parce que je suis dans une phase où j'insulte les gens, mais aussi parce que c'est mon Blaisinou, mon alter ego masculin.

Je suis revenue au sources cette semaine, Nirvana ! Smell like teen spirit :)

Gros bisous à vous !

**Labelge **: _Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews comme les tiennes ! C'est encourageant !_

**Amandine **: _Merciiiii ! Ça me fait super plaisir que ça te plaises ! Oui, je trouve que saisir le caractère des personnages est plutôt compliqué. J'ai mis un peu de moi dans chaque caractère, ce qui fait que je suis vraiment attachée à eux. Et un Dramione sans cœur brisés, ce serait beaucoup trop fleur bleu ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review :) _

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Aha, c'est mon côté sadique !_

**Léa **: _Mais t'as review m'a fait sourire quand même ! Je suis super contente que le chapitre et surtout le texte t'aie plu ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi !_

* * *

**Partie I – Chapitre VIII**

_« Norus Aeternam »_

Sa moitié. Ça paraissait affreusement niais dit comme ça. Ridicule, tellement. Draco se serait sûrement foutu de lui. Pourtant, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

« J'ai peur. »

Seul dans cette foutue salle blanche. Devant lui, un blond plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée respirait maladroitement. Ses yeux clos ne faisaient que confirmer les pensées de tout le monde : Bientôt, sa poitrine ne se soulèverait plus. Ses lèvres gercées semblaient supplier à boire, sans personne pour leur répondre. On aurait dit un mort. Purement et simplement. Un mort prit de spasme, assez du moins pour mimer une quelconque vie en lui. Ils étaient loin d'être régulier, ces spasmes respiratoires.

« J'veux dire... T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça. C'est trop simple. Et t'as jamais aimé la simplicité. Attaqué par un mangemort de mes deux. C'est comme s'étouffer en mangeant une cacahuète, ou même faire une crise cardiaque. C'est bien trop banal Malefoy ! Tu fais parti de ces gens qui doivent avoir une fin magistrale ! Quelque chose en public, avec tellement de gens pendus à tes lèvres. Et puis, comme ça, tu crèverais. Là comme ça. Les gens se mettraient à hurler. Une vague de suicide dans le monde sorcier. Ce serait beau. Tu crèverais pas comme un con, comme un débile, comme maintenant. Et moi je serai là cette fois. Et je pourrai peut-être pas te protéger. Mais j'aurais été là. Et au moins, j'aurais tenté de le faire. »

Oui sa moitié. Paradoxalement les mêmes et les opposés. L'un n'était pas l'ombre de l'autre. Ça reviendrait à dire que l'un était le meneur, le dominateur, tandis que l'autre suivait. Il y avait bien un meneur. Par moment Blaise, par moment Draco. A parts égales.

Séduisants tout deux, mais d'une façon tellement différente. Hommes à femmes, bien sûr, parfois doux, parfois brutaux, jamais en même temps. Impulsifs ou incroyablement sereins, sincères et menteurs, ou du moins un mélange des deux. Disons malhonnêtes. Sauf entre eux. Un manque de confiance envers les autres, un trop plein de confiance en soit, le parfait mélange l'un pour l'autre. Traîtres à leur rang, traîtres à leur sang. Jamais à leur amitié.

« T'es dans la presse ! Ils te pensent tous morts. Certains rient, d'autres pleurent. Et j'avais pas pensé que le fait qu'on ait retourné notre veste, comme ça, face à Voldemort, nous apporterait autant de popularité. Si tu voyais le nombre de femmes devant l'hôpital, Malefoy. Tu serais fou. Surtout en bas de la ceinture. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard. Une très gentille demoiselle a proposé, par pure courtoisie, de m'accompagner au toilettes. Et après, je l'ai jeté comme une merde. C'est ton truc ça pourtant, jeter les filles comme des déchets, sans aucune signification, et sans aucunes explications. Je crois qu'elle a cru qu'une porte était ouverte, alors je lui ai dis « Écoute chérie, c'était sympa, ce petit moment romantique. Moi, pantalon baissé, toi agenouillée, à moitié à poil, mais sincèrement, dégage. » Elle a pleuré. Et moi j'ai rie. J'ai rie encore, et encore, et puis c'était même plus un rire, c'était un cri. Et putain, je te comprend tellement maintenant, quand tu explosais encore et encore le miroir à Poudlard. Mais t'es vraiment qu'un connard, Malefoy. T'aurais pu crever, merde ! Je serais pas là, à plus dormir. Ça fait trois jour. TROIS JOURS! Et toi, comme un connard, tu décide de survivre à un Avada Kedavra doublé d'un Doloris. Et Potter. Petit salaud. Il dit que ce serait une formule mise au point par les mangemorts, pendant la guerre. Un genre de truc qui te laisse dans le coma. Un Norus Aeternam. C'est quoi cette connerie encore !? Dans quoi tu t'en fourré, putain, Dray ? »

Hermione était dans la pièce depuis le début de la conversation. C'était elle la médicomage chargée de Malefoy. Elle entendait toutes les confidences de Blaise à son ami. Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« D'abord, tout Poudlard. Tu les as enchaîné les conneries. Vraiment. Ensuite, tu trouves le moyen de faire tellement enrager ta mère qu'elle en ait des envies de meurtre envers son propre fils. Ensuite, tu te mets à mettre tout ton cœur dans une nouvelle quête : Hermione Granger. »

Elle tiqua brusquement et se retourna. Blaise ne faisait toujours pas attention à elle. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé du sauvetage de Blaise. Ni de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés dans le même lit.

« Je comprend pas Draco. Comment tu peux en arriver à laisser une fille sur la plage, gêlée, bourrée, et à moitié nue ? Granger de surcroît. Et merde Malefoy ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tu me caches ça ? Je les ai vu les traces de ses ongles dans ton cou. Et si Pansy avait été là, elle les aurait vu aussi... »

Hermione fit tomber un flacon de surprise. Blaise ne broncha pas. Il était comme hypnotisé par la conversation à un seul sens qu'il avait avec le comateux.

« Pansy, parlons-en. J'ai toujours aimé qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de ces filles qui pleurent pour rien. Et là je voudrais qu'elle chiale, parce que là, tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est hurler sur tout le monde. Elle est à bout. Il manquerait plus que moi aussi je m'y mette, et tu peux être sur qu'ils sont tous morts dans l'heure qui suit. »

Elle regarda. Il avait pris la main de son ami.

« T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'enfoiré. Tu sais très bien que je supporte pas de voir Pansy dans cet état là. Parce qu'elle est chiante, mais aussi parce que ça me fait mal de la voir avoir mal. Comme ça me fait mal quand toi, tu as mal. T'es pas mon frère, t'es même pas mon jumeau. T'es une partie de moi. Une putain de partie de moi. Et puis tu sais très bien... »

Il se coupa. Hermione se retourna pour qu'il ne remarque pas son intrusion dans leur vie privée.

« … que je suis plus rien sans toi. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quand elle se retourna, inexplicablement, Blaise était inanimé, au sol.

0o0

« PARLE ! »

« Très bien je vais parler... Marcus Flint, 22 ans, j'aime bien les licornes, je trouv... »

« Commence pas à faire le malin Flint, siffla Harry, les mains sur chacun des accoudoirs du prisonnier, on t'as dis ce que tu risques ? Non bien sûr que non. S'il n'y avait que la mort, encore... Mais tu sais, le peu de famille qu'il te reste, elle va finir exactement comme toi. Parce que tu vois, le peuple déteste les traîtres... »

Un rire cynique s'éleva. S'élevant de la bouche de Marcus Flint, il fit frémir plus d'un auror dans la pièce. Il avait quelque chose de froid, avec un grain de folie, et beaucoup, beaucoup de cruauté.

« Potter, Potter, Potter. Potty ? C'est comme ça que le Vrai traître t'appelle, non ? Parce qu'un traître, Potty, c'est quelqu'un qui trahi ses propres convictions. Les ai-je trahi, moi, mes convictions ? Non, j'ai toujours été fidèle au Maître. »

« Comment va ta mère ? » commença, enfin, Ron.

Ron était un excellent auror. Il savait appuyer exactement là où ça faisait mal. Bien qu'immature dans la vie, il avait acquis un sang-froid hors du commun lors de ces entrevues. Il savait mener une conversation vers son but, même en partant de quelque chose de totalement différent. Comme un médecin, il posait ses questions, toujours en fixant un dossier, qui, la plus part du temps, n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire en cours. Quand il commençait à parler, tout le monde se taisait, voulant voir le maître en la matière en action.

« Comment va ton frère ? » répondit le mangemort, un sourire en coin, s'attendant à le voir défaillir.

« Oh, mon frère ? Il est mort. Vraiment regrettable... » avait-il répondu, comme parlant du temps avec un inconnu.

« Par contre ta mère, j'aime bien comment elle est morte. Je trouve ça assez ironique. C'est vrai, elle n'a jamais été une mangemort, n'a jamais vénéré ton « Maître » Elle aurait du. En fait c'est de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais collé en tête cette obsession de Voldemort, elle serait toujours en vie. T'avais beau être sous Imperium, Flint, c'était toi qui tenait la baguette, et toi qui a... »

« TA GUEULE ! »

« Que de vilains mots ! Mais est-ce que tu as un jour vu la vérité en face ? Ce n'est pas à cause de « Potty » si ta mère est morte, mais bien par ta faute. Harry n'a fait que retarder un peu plus le moment où ça t'arriverais... »

« Potter va mourir. »

« Comment ? »

« POTTER VA MOURIR ! »

« Il va mourir ? Vraiment ? »

« De la plus atroce des manières. C'était dans la prophétie de toute façon, non ? »

« Oui, ça parait logique. Il n'a fait que tuer Voldemort après tout. Et qui le tuera ? Toi peut-être ? »

« _**Lui**_. _**Il **_le tuera. _**Il **_est aussi fort que le Maître. _**Il **_ le torturera pendant des années, et quand tout le monde aura oublié Potter, _**il**_ le fera sacrifier devant tout le monde. _**Il **_les obligera tous à regarder. Et _** il **_ tuera ceux qui pleureront. »

« C'est très ambitieux pour quelqu'un qui semble ne pas avoir de prénom. »

Tous les aurors présents dans la pièce rirent. Flint serrait les dents, et regarda Potter, un semblant de folie animant ses yeux.

« Tu seras vivant Potter. Les gens penseront que tu seras mort, mais tu ne seras pas mort. Ton corps si. Pas ton âme. Tu devras errer encore et toujours. Tu ne seras même pas un fantôme, non. Juste une âme. Tu seras dans le néant, et personne ne pourra te sortir de ça. Personne. Tu resteras seul, pour l'éternité. Ça n'aura pas de fin. Quand l'humanité ne sera plus, tu seras toujours, sans aucun moyen de communiquer. Tu deviendras fou, et tu regretteras ce jour où tu es venu au monde, tu le maudiras même, comme moi-même je maudis le jour où tu es né. »

« Il n'existe pas de sortilège assez puissant pour cela. » répondit Ron, toujours très calme.

« Le Maître a fait des choses dont vous ne connaissez pas l'existence. »

« Comment peux-tu ne serais-ce que décrire ce sortilège si toi-même, tu ne l'as pas vécu ? »

« Je peux vous décrire un Avada Kedavra, et pourtant je suis toujours en vie. »

« Tu ne peux pas décrire ce qu'il y a après la mort. Qui te dit qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de l'emprise de ce sortilège ? »

« Demandez à quelqu'un qui le sait mieux que moi... »

« Flint, te déroberais-tu ? Es-tu si lâche qu'on le dit ? »

« Je suggérais juste que vous demandiez à Malefoy. Après tout, il connaît bien mieux ce sort que moi,_ à présent_... »

Tout le monde se tue. Même Ron.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous se retournèrent, même Flint. Devant eux, une brune n'ayant pas prit la peine d'enlever sa blouse se présenta, un air désolé dans les yeux.

« Je... J'étais là mais... Je suis... Oh non... c'est ma faute, Harry, Harry je suis désolée ! »

« Mione, calme toi. Shhhhht »

Il l'aida à réguler sa respiration. Il prit son visage en coupe et posa son front contre le sien.

« Dis-moi. »

« Zabini... Il est... dans le même état que Malefoy. »

0o0

Il faisait noir. Il semblait n'y avoir ni mur ni sol. Une sorte d'espace parallèle indécent. Il pouvait s'asseoir, marcher, mais quand il passait sa main sur la surface qui le maintenait debout, il ne heurtait que le vide. La seule source de lumière venait de lui même. Comme si une lampe l'éclairait, mais sans être présente dans la pièce qui n'en était pas une. Peut-être même comme si la lampe était à l'intérieure de son corps. Il entendit un écho. C'était, sans conteste, la voix de Blaise.

Au rythme de la conversation, il répondait, sachant que personne ne lui répondrait.

Quand son ami avait avoué qu'il avait peur, il avait seulement demandé : « Pourquoi ? » Quand il lui avait dit qu'il était dans la presse, un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire grandir un peu plus son ego, à part savoir que des tas de filles attendaient dehors de savoir s'il se réveillerait. Quand Blaise lui avait avoué ses ébats avec une de ces filles, il avait rie. Même quand il était dans cet état, Blaise s'arrangeait pour rattraper le retard de quatre filles qu'il avait accumulé. Trois maintenant. Quand Blaise lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas mort, il n'avait pas bronché, et savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Puis il l'avait maudit quand il lui avait parlé de Granger, et il s'était maudit lui-même d'avoir pu penser qu'il ne remarquerait rien. Son visage avait pâli quand il avait pensé à Pansy. Et merde...

Et puis la voix de Blaise s'était arrêtée après une réplique affreusement niaise. Mais tellement vraie.

« Bordel, manquait plus que ça ! »

Malefoy se retourne vivement. Zabini. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Bordel. Nan mais je rêve. C'est un film, c'est n'importe quoi. Et meeeeeeeerde. »

« Zab... »

« Oh ta gueule toi. Il manquait plus que ça. Voilà, fallait que je tombe dans les pommes, et que j'hallucine. Ça m'énerve. J'étais en train de dire un truc super profond. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a déjà entendu dire un truc profond ? Bah nan, jamais. Et évidemment, je me coupe tout seul. Je suis sur, si j'avais dis des trucs débiles, ça serait jamais arrivé. Du genre « Hey Malefoy, je suis gay. », ou « Hey Malefoy, j'ai mangé une patate, elle te ressemblait. » Mais, nan, évidemment, ça arrive quand je fais mon philosophe. »

« Blai... »

« Pas que j'aime pas la philosophie. J'aime bien, c'est pas le problème. D'ailleurs, c'était même pas de la philosophie. J'étais juste en train de lui dire que, putain, il pouvait pas mourir. Tu le crois toi ? Nan, personne peux le croire ! ET MEEEEEEERDE ! »

« LA FERME ! C'est moi, c'est Malefoy, arrête ton monologue ! »

« Conneries. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon écoute-moi. Norus Aeternam, c'est bien ce qu'a dit Flint ? »

« Hmmm. »

« C'est un sortilège de Voldemort. J'étais là quand il en a parlé aux fidèles, en sixième année. Pour tous les nés-moldus, ou même les sang-mêlés, c'est destiné à une fin pire que la mort. Tu restes là pour l'éternité, seul. Pour les sang-purs, s'il y a quelqu'un pour garder ton corps en vie, c'était censé être un refuge. Il a été décidé qu'on ne protégerait finalement que les mangemorts avec ce sort, en cas d'attaques dévastatrices. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait servi un jour. En tout cas pas pour la protection. »

« Ok. Admettons que tu sois réellement Malefoy. On est où là ? »

« On n'est pas là. C'est notre âme, ce qui fait la vie. »

« Où ? »

« ... »

« Répond ! »

« Dans le néant. »

Blaise avait posé sa main sur son propre visage. Il tremblait. Draco savait que ce n'était pas de la peur. Il était énervé, et il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid.

« Pourquoi je marche, et je m'assois, alors qu'il n'y rien ? »

« Vide gravitationnel. » répondit Draco.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est une capacité chez les sorciers. Un moldu se contenterait de tomber pour l'éternité. »

« Génial, ça fait au moins un point positif. »

C'était de l'ironie.

« Meeeeeeerde. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pansy ! Elle va péter un câble ! »

« D'abord Théo, ensuite moi, et toi. Elle va pas péter un câble. Elle va faire des morts. »

Un silence suivit. Ce n'était pas drôle. Ça n'était pas censé être drôle. C'était tout juste de l'ironie. Plus proche de la vérité que du sarcasme.

« Il y a une solution pour sortir d'ici ? »

« Il y en aurait bien une. Mais il faudrait que Potty et la Belette y pense. Autant dire que non. »

« Ne me la dis pas, je risque de devenir fou sinon. »

« De toute façon, dans un mois, on sera déjà fou. On ne dort pas, ne mange pas, ne se lave pas. On peut rien faire. »

« C'est toujours un mois de pris. »

Ils se sont tu.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche, reprit Draco. Je t'ai entendu. On est censé être coupé du monde, mais toi je t'entendais. »

« Flint aurait mal lancé le sort ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Un ange passe.

« Alors si tu m'a entendu, tu sais que je sais. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Rien. »

« Arrête de mentir. »

« Il se passe quelque chose à partir du moment où on l'embrasse, nan ? »

« TU L'AS EMBRASSE ? »

« Nan, justement. »

« Je comprend pas là. Tu la détestes.»

« Ouais... »

« … mais elle te fascine. »

« Fasciné. C'est un bien grand mot. Disons que j'aime son répondant. Je déteste le reste. Non, j'aime sa tristesse. »

« La même que la tienne. »

« Je ne suis pas triste. »

« Tu l'es. »

A nouveau, ils s'étaient tu.

« J'arrête pas de me dire que ma mère ne me manque pas. Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce-pas? »

« En effet. »

« Je voudrais juste... la revoir, je crois. Juste comprendre... pourquoi. »

« C'est ta mère. »

« Perspicace Zabini. »

« J'ai grandi sans père. Tu avais un père, mais au fond, ça l'était pas vraiment. Ta mère, tu l'aimes. Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait, elle t'aime, au fond. C'est normal que tu veuilles comprendre. C'est normal. »

0o0

« Pansy... »

Ça faisait deux jours exactement. Deux jours pour Blaise, cinq pour Draco. Sur le toit, une jolie brune buvait. Beaucoup. Elle avait fait un carnage dans la maison. Le salon n'en était plus vraiment un. Le canapé était totalement déchiré, la table basse en verre, brisée. Ici et là, on voyait encore les traces des sortilèges qu'elle avait lancé. Et le piano... Il n'était plus que ruines, et des touches parsemaient le sol.

Une rousse s'approcha.

« … tu veux parler ? »

« Dégage Weasley. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Tu devrais aller les voir. »

« Pourquoi, au juste ? J'étais pas assez mal avec Théo, il fallait qu'ils en rajoutent ? J'ai pas envie de passer ma vie entre Sainte Mangouste et la chambre de Théo. »

« Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien... »

« Du bien ? Sincèrement Ginny ? Théo, c'est l'homme que j'aime. Draco, c'est mon frère. Presque plus que mon frère, c'est lui qui me réconforte. Et Blaise, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon confident. J'en ai rien a foutre qu'on passe notre temps à s'engueuler, ou que j'ai couché une bonne centaine de fois avec lui. T'entends ? J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça. Je veux juste qu'ils reviennent. J'ai plus personne moi, mes parents sont plus là, alors s'ils se barrent aussi, qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Nan, même moi je ne le sais pas. Je sais bien que vous les prenez pour des connards, mais si je sais aujourd'hui qui je suis, c'est grâce à eux. Tous les trois. Et si j'en perdais ne serait-ce qu'un seul, alors je ne saurai même plus qui je suis. Je ne saurai même pas ce que je foutrai ici. Je suis pas suicidaire. J'ai toujours trouvé que le suicide, c'était un acte lâche. Mais quelle utilité de continuer sans eux ? Si il n'y a plus de raison de vivre, pourquoi s'obstiner ? »

« Ils ne sont pas partis Pansy. Ils sont toujours là. Théo, il va se réveiller. Et pour Draco et Blaise... on va trouver une solution. »

Il y eut un silence. Pansy avala une gorgée de sa bière au beurre. Alors que Ginny s'attendait à l'entendre répondre, le silence continua.

« Tu sais Pansy, c'est pas le cas. On ne les prend pas pour des connards. J'ai appris à te connaître, et j'ai pas trop envie de faire dans le fleur bleu, mais... t'es quelqu'un de génial Pansy. Si Hermione était là, elle te le dirait aussi. T'as un caractère tellement volcanique, j'ai cru pendant très longtemps être la seule à en avoir un comme ça. Et je crois que tous les membres de l'Ordre te le diront... on a énormément de respect pour Théo et pour ce qu'il a fait. Ça demandait beaucoup de courage. »

Elle s'arrêta quelque secondes, guettant une quelconque réaction de son interlocutrice. Rien.

« Blaise, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. Bon c'est vrai... il a tendance à un peu trop loucher sur moi, mais bon... »

Elle rit. Un petit rire aigu et doux, qui, l'espace d'une seconde, s'envola dans les airs. Ginny ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la réalité, mais il lui semblait que les oiseaux lui avaient répondu.

« C'est vrai que je ne connais pas Draco. Jusqu'à il y a cinq jours, je serai restée campée sur mes positions. Arrogant et incroyablement égocentrique. Mais... il a sauvé la vie d'Harry. Alors, il reste peut-être arrogant, mais il est clair qu'il est loin d'être égocentrique... C'est pas des connards, et je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour le dire. »

Pansy n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle regardait le l'horizon, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, une pointe de tristesse sur le visage, presque indétectable. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Prise d'un pincement au cœur, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de prendre Pansy dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire. Elle restèrent ainsi, pendant plus de deux heures, le chant des oiseaux et leur respiration pour seul fond sonore. Et puis...

« Si Blaise te regarde comme ça, c'est qu'il a envie de toi. Il a beau avoir un palmarès impressionnant, ces regards-là sont rares. »

Les joues de la rousse s'empourprèrent. _Malgré tout, Pansy restait Pansy._

0o0

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Blaise.

« On prie Merlin. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour un élan d'intelligence dans l'esprit de Potter. Weasley, c'est pratiquement impossible. Pour qu'on nous sorte de là avant qu'on devienne totalement fous. Pour qu'il se passe plus de trois jours avant qu'on ait commencer à se taper sur la gueule. Et pour qu'on sache depuis combien de temps on est là. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. »

« J'ai une question. »

« Si c'est à propos de Granger, ravale la et étouffe toi avec. »

« C'est pas à propos d'elle. Enfin, pas encore en tout cas. »

« Vas-y. »

« T'as bien dis qu'on devait rester là pour l'éternité, _seul... _»

« Hmmm. »

« Alors qu'est ce que je fous là, avec toi ? »

« Il y aurait bien deux raisons. Soit Flint est vraiment une chèvre et a très mal lancé le sort... »

« Ce qui est fort possible... »

« Oui, mais sincèrement, la deuxième raison me semble plus probable, même si plus abstraite. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voldemort, en concevant ce sort, s'était mis en tête de ne pas encore être trahi s'il venait à l'utiliser. Toute personne ayant les mêmes idéaux que lui étaient envoyés dans le même espace que le sien. Toutes les personnes qui lui étaient fidèles, qui croyaient en lui et qui voyait en lui, une sorte d'alter ego, ayant réussit à accomplir des choses dont eux-même n'étaient pas capables, y étaient envoyés. Les autres seraient tués à leur sortie. »

« Et donc... »

« Blaise... c'est tellement logique. On est identiques. »

* * *

**Voilouuuuu ! Alors, vos impressions ? Au prochain chapitre, une bonne nouvelle et trois rencontres. C'est cool non ? Et on va un peu se focaliser sur Ron au prochain chapitre. Je sais, ça manque un peu de Dramione, mais c'est le cercle de la viiiiiiiiie.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture, donc samedi prochain. J'ai tendance à toujours publier dans la nuit de Samedi à Dimanche, donc je crois que j'ai trouvé mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire.**

**Sur ce, si vous avez des demandes, des questions, des critiques constructives et bah... envoyez un MP ou reviewez !**

**Bisous les loulous ! (Sachant que ce site n'affiche pas les cœurs parce qu'il n'affiche pas les signes supérieurs, et bah, à présent, j'écrirai « Supérieur à trois ». Ouais, je suis un peu débile. Mais je vous aime. Supérieur à trois.)**

**P.S : Mexique !**


	10. I - Chapitre IX

Hep, dernier chapitre de la première partie ! J'espère que vous aimez ! Et que vous aimerez la suite, aussi. Donc, comme je l'ai déjà dis, on se recentre sur Ron, parce que je trouve que je parle très peu d'Harry et Ron. Ou de leurs sentiments personnels. Donc cette fois c'est Ron, et une prochaine fois, sûrement, Harry. J'aurais pu le faire dans ce chapitre me direz vous ! Bah nan ! Je bas mon propre record de mots dans une chapitre sur ce coup, et je serais surement passé à 7000 ou 8000 mots d'un cous au lieu d'un peu plus de 5500. Je sais que j'augmente un peu le nombre de mots à chaque chapitre, mais pas à ce point.

Alors, je suis un peu une gamine, dirons-nous, parce que j'adooooore les films d'animation. Ça me vide la tête, y'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Alors je vous présente mon préféré, et de très loin, c'est Dragons. Faites vous plaiz' !

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Je ne crois pas non, mais dans la deuxième partie, oui !:)_

**labelge **: _aha, surpriiiiiiise ! En tout cas, ni Harry, ni Ron, comme l'avait prédit Draco. En tout cas, pas directement... Pour Ron, je voulais pas tomber complètement dans le cliché du mec vraiment gamin, j'ai fais en sorte qu'il soit un des meilleurs dans son travail. Merci pour tes encouragements, bisous à toi !:D_

* * *

**Partie I – Chapitre IX**

_« Ébènes ou platines »_

Ron marchait, sans but précis en tête. La lune était à son plein, et éclairait fièrement les bois de la propriété Zabini. Au milieu des ces feuillages argentés, une petite tête rousse semblait réfléchir. A quoi ? A tout. A Fred, mort et qui lui manquait bien trop pour ne pas y penser. A ses frères qu'il ne voyait pratiquement jamais. A sa sœur qui, comme lui-même, tentait de camoufler cette douleur lancinante à l'intérieur d'elle. A Georges qui enchaînait depuis plusieurs années les dépressions et les tentatives de suicide. Qui donc pourrait remplacer la présence d'un frère jumeau ? A Malefoy qui avait montré à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas réellement celui qu'il laissait voir, à Harry qui aurait bien pu mourir, à Pansy qui pouvait se mettre à hurler d'une seconde à l'autre. A Hermione qui semblait au plus bas, mais qui continuait d'écouter les problèmes des autres au lieu de parler des siens. Blaise, tombé inexplicablement dans le coma. Théo... que dire à part... idem ?

Au milieu de tout ça, Ronald se sentait beaucoup trop seul. Il n'en voulait à personne de ne pas pouvoir l'écouter, sachant très bien que tous autant qu'il étaient devaient faire face à leur problèmes... seuls.

Il marchait, déambulant ici et là, faisait demi-tour chaque fois qu'il s'estimait trop loin de la maison. Sept fois, c'est le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait demi-tour. Il marchait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sentir l'air frais sur son visage, besoin de se ressourcer, et de penser. Il n'avait pas voulu d'eux, et aujourd'hui, il était triste. En à peine deux semaines, il avait appris à les connaître. Du moins Zabini et Parkinson. Le caractère tellement impulsif de Pansy qu'il s'était bien souvent demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas été à Griffondor. Et le côté drôle et adorable qu'avait Blaise. Il n'avait pourtant eu à Poudlard qu'une réputation de briseur de cœur. Il était bien plus que ça. Il n'avait pas pensé à connaître Malefoy. Il pensait tout savoir de lui, et pourtant. Qui aurait cru que le grand Malefoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort, descendant d'une lignée de sang-purs tellement longue qu'on pourrait se demander combien d'inceste avait été commis dans sa famille, et pire ennemi de Potter, aurait pu sauver le Survivant ? Pas lui, certainement pas. Et maintenant, tout était remis en question. Les serpentards étaient-ils si complexes qu'on pouvait le prétendre ? Il rit à sa propre question. Si Dumbledore avait été là, il aurait certainement été très fier de voir que le petit Weasley, devenu grand aujourd'hui, était capable de remettre en question toutes ses convictions. De se remettre en question lui-même.

Il se sentait seul. Même accompagné de ses amis, il se sentait seul. Ça n'était pas leur faute. Il ne s'était simplement jamais remis de la guerre, et de toutes les pertes qu'elle avait causée. Jamais réellement. Et la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre était sa sœur, Ginny. Les autres en avaient soit trop, soit pas assez vécu. Ils avaient vécu la même enfance heureuse, la même rencontre avec Harry Potter qui avait bouleversé leur destin, la même guerre, les mêmes pertes. Et le même passage à vide qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de camoufler.

Un bruissement se fit entendre, plus fort que ceux qui couvraient depuis trois heures ses pensées. Il se retourna. Rien. Il sourit ça aurait été ironique qu'il y est quelqu'un alors qu'il était _vraiment _seul, puisqu'il se sentait seul quand il était entouré.

Le bruit, une nouvelle fois se fit entendre, suivit d'une sorte de... chuchotement.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le « chuchotement » cessa immédiatement. Il entreprit de prendre sur le fait le ou les voyeurs. Il tourna sur lui même, mais ne vit rien d'autres que des arbres. Un bruissement, vers le sud selon lui. Mais, encore une fois, il n'y avait rien. Une bourrasque fit naître des frissons sur toute son échine, et le poussa à rentrer. Il prit donc la direction de la maison, avant d'à nouveau, entendre un bruissement. S'attendant à ne rien voir une nouvelle fois, il se retourna, mais resta figé sur place.

Devant lui se tenait à première vu une femme. Elle était en réalité bien plus. Ses cheveux étaient immensément longs, et d'une couleur particulière : violets. Une femme extravagante en avait-il conclu. Avant. Avant que la lune ne se désintéresse du buste de la jeune fille, laissant apparaître sa chevelure, pour se décaler quelque peu sur la droite. Ron écarquilla les yeux. C'était... _une aile ? _Colorée, elle paraissait extrêmement fine. Des milliers de pigments semblaient avoir pris possession de cette dernière. _Une aile de papillon..._ Et au milieu, une forme noire, qui dénotait avec le reste. Ron plissa un peu les yeux et ne put qu'apercevoir que cette forme était en relief. Un couteau. Un couteau traversait l'aile de la « femme » et la maintenait à l'arbre derrière elle. Il voulut s'approcher, mais bien qu'elle soit collée à un arbre, elle amorça un mouvement de recul. Elle fixait sa poche. Il regarda l'endroit qu'elle regardait. L'endroit même où il avait rangé sa baguette. Il prit délicatement cette dernière, tendit le bras sur le côté, avant de se résoudre à la lâcher.

C'était pourtant un mythe, cette femme ne pouvait pas exister.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre dans la direction de l'inconnue. Chaque fois, elle se contractait un peu plus. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et releva ses mains ouverte à hauteur d'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il reprit ses pas, toujours plus lentement à longueur qu'il l'approchait.

Son visage était doux, bien qu'elle fut effrayée. Belle était un énorme euphémisme pour la désigner. Magnifique, tout au moins. Deux petits yeux bleus le dévisageaient, tellement clairs qu'il en eut des frissons. Un bleu presque gris. Ce même bleu improbable que prenait la mer quand elle était en colère, quand venait l'heure de la tempête. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait pu jurer que c'était la mer qui avait volé cette couleur aux yeux de cette si belle créature. Et si tremblante. Elle tremblait, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur le tronc d'arbre, juste au dessus de l'aile. Il serra le poignard entre ses doigts, ferma les yeux, et d'un coup d'un seul, retira sèchement la lame.

La femme aux cheveux violets s'échappa rapidement, mais assez lentement pour laisser à Ron le plaisir de voir ses pieds nus. Pourtant, il sentait bien qu'elle était derrière lui. Il n'osait simplement pas se retourner, de peur de la faire fuir. Et puis, soudainement, il sentit des doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle les retira rapidement. Il entendit des pas, encore. Il lui semblait qu'elle était devant lui, pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle apparue en moins d'un centième de seconde. _Comme si elle avait été invisible. _Elle était accroupie, ses ailes toujours déployée. Étrangement, la blessure était déjà guérie. Elle semblait sauvage et libre, de part ses cheveux longs et en bataille, ses pieds nus, et ses vêtement déchirés. Ici et là, des bleus et du sang séché couvraient sa peau blanche. Une enfant qui avait joué un peu trop violemment. Et puis elle se leva, et c'est la vraie femme que vit Ron à ce moment. Grande et fine. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient une invitation à l'amour et son port de tête n'avait rien à envier aux plus grandes familles de sang-pur. Ses longs cheveux arrivaient sous ses fesses, et redessinaient un peu plus les courbes délicieuses de la créature. Elle rétracta ses ailes dans son dos.

_C'était donc cela la beauté brute, vraie, réelle, que l'ont ressent jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles ?_

Elle chuchota quelque chose que Ron ne comprit pas, avant de partir en courant avec une agilité déconcertante. Et pourtant, une voix résonnait dans la tête du roux, belle et sensuelle, elle murmurait encore et sans arrêt « Merci. »

0o0

Pansy ne dormait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, elle était allongée sur le transat de la terrasse de la chambre de Théo et regardait les étoiles. Elle leur donnait des noms et les insultait. Du Pansy tout craché. L'étage des serpentards était bien trop vide à son goût, et bien que Ginny lui ait proposé de dormir avec elle, elle tenait à sa fierté.

Le froid avait rosie ses joues et le bout de son nez. Les pensées allaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Théo, Blaise, Draco, Blaise, Théo. Encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle aurait aimé pleurer. Il paraît que pleurer soigne les blessures intérieures. De plus, elle était seule, et personne n'aurait pu l'entendre. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Jamais personne ne lui avait appris à pleurer. De la même façon qu'elle avait appris à aimer toute seule. Ce n'était pas comme si elle retenait ses larmes, non, elles ne venaient pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré plus de trois fois dans sa vie. A sa naissance, à la perte de son petit frère, et deux semaines auparavant, pour le total. Même les pires douleurs ne parvenaient pas à lui tirer une larme. Mais au fond, pourquoi pleurer ? Tout ça n'était qu'un mythe, pleurer ne change pas les choses, ne changera jamais les choses. Elle avait toujours cette douleur au fond d'elle, cette plaie ouverte à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle ne se refermait pas, ne se refermerait jamais, elle en était consciente. Elle n'avait que sept ans, il en avait trois, et c'était la première, et une des seules personnes à lui avoir appris l'amour. L'amour fraternel. Alors, en signe de reconnaissance, elle avait fait graver son nom sur sa peau, signe d'un amour éternel, qui jamais ne la quitterait. Une seule personne connaissait l'existence d'un quelconque frère. Assez proche pour qu'elle lui l'avoue, mais également pour qu'il remarque ce tatouage. Blaise. Tout revenait toujours à lui. A eux. Théo, Blaise, Draco, Blaise, Théo. Elle se décida à retourner dans la chambre, délaissant le ciel, et la vue qu'elle avait sur une partie de la mer. Elle passa sa main sur le tatouage qu'elle avait dans la nuque une dernière fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Pas encore. _Jared..._

Elle referma délicatement la baie vitrée derrière elle, puis se glissa sous les draps. Un léger tremblement la fit sursauter. Sûrement elle-même. Elle en venait à se faire peur seule. Oui, seule. Vraiment. Elle rêvait. Une main n'était pas en train d'enserrer sa taille. Non. Non.

« Pansy... »

La voix était rauque. Presque malade. Ou réellement malade.

« Théo? »

« Je... »

« Shht... »

Un rêve, un magnifique rêve. Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, et attendait le moment où elle se réveillerait. Il ne venait pas. Toujours pas. Pas encore.

« Tu... t'es vraiment réveillé ? »

« Faut croire... »

Elle était à califourchon sur lui. C'était presque irréel. Et elle avait tellement de chose à dire. Trop peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Elle passa une main sur ses cicatrices dont elle connaissait les emplacements exacts, avec une infime précision. Bien qu'il ait un t-shirt, il frémit. Était-ce le contact, ou simplement le souvenir de ses années passées avec les mangemorts ?

« Je suis désolé Pansy. »

« Théo... »

« Je sais que... que je vous ai blessé... toi et les siamois. »

Elle rit. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette expression depuis tellement longtemps. Et puis, la seconde d'après, une ombre passa sur son visage.

« Théo... Draco et Blaise, ils... ils... sont pas là. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sainte Mangouste. »

Théo blêmit.

« Et... pourquoi ? »

« Un sort... un sort inconnu. Draco d'abord... c'était Marcus Flint. Et... et puis... Blaise. On sait pas comment. Personne sait. »

Théo rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il avait mal au ventre. Un mélange de trop plein de bonheur de s'être réveillé, Pansy dans ses bras. Mêlé à la tristesse. Au stress de ne pas savoir ce qu'il leur était réellement arrivé, et puis...

« Tu as faim ? »

Cette fille avait toujours su lire dans ses pensées.

0o0

« Mione, tu viendras avec nous ? »

Pansy avait pris le soin de réveiller tout le monde en allant chercher à manger au serpentard. Maintenant, il était tant pour les gryffondors d'aller travailler. Ginny avait pris une journée de repos. Elle travaillait dans un journal féminin sorcier. Un journal sérieux, pas un tabloïd. Elle s'occupait des faits divers concernant d'influentes personnalités féminines. Comme de nouveaux projets dans leur carrières ou des apparitions dans divers défilés de mode. Mais jamais leur histoire de cœur, ou tout ce qui touchait à leur vie privée.

Elle avait donc convaincu Pansy de venir faire les boutiques avec elle. Elle prendrait bien soin de lui jeter un sortilège de désillusion. Un serpentard venait de ce réveiller, ça n'était sûrement pas pour qu'un autre se fasse tuer. Bien sûr, ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient au courant. Elles ne tenaient pas forcément à se faire hurler dessus.

« Je sais pas Ginny. Il y a le travail. Et Zabini et Malefoy... »

« Bah, prend au moins une après-midi de repos ! Je suis sûre que ton chef sera d'accord. Et t'auras la matinée pour Zabini et Malefoy. »

Hermione fit la moue. Elle n'était pas convaincue du tout.

« Allez Granger. Je t'autorise à ne pas t'occuper d'eux cette après-midi. Viens... s'il-te-plaît... »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec Ginny. Et Pansy avait l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin. Elle soupira.

« Bon, je vais en parler à mon chef. S'il est d'accord, je reviendrai pour le déjeuner, sinon... »

« … on ira toutes les deux. » termina Ginny, en se tournant vers Pansy.

0o0

La discussion avec son patron avait été courte. Il avait aussitôt accepté, et lui avait même offert sa journée du lendemain. C'était un très bel homme, la quarantaine. Sa peau noire contrastait avec ses cheveux grisonnant. Toutes les infirmières avaient au moins une fois fait un rêve érotique, avec cet homme comme premier acteur. Plusieurs médicomages aussi. Et quelque infirmiers. Pas Hermione. Elle considérait Musso Clivius comme son parrain, quelqu'un qui l'avait prise son aile quand elle était au plus mal. Et bien qu'il fut un homme à femme, il la considérait en retour comme sa petite protégée, et non comme toutes les autres femmes de l'hôpital.

Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle s'impliquait beaucoup trop, qu'elle se surmenait. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait besoin de son travail pour se vider la tête.

Elle enfila sa blouse au vestiaire, saluant chacune de ses collègues, avec un sourire plus ou moins sincère, selon qu'elle les aimait, ou pas. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le placard à fourniture, ou elle attrapa toutes les potions dont elle avait besoin : deux potions de Nourinanimé, et deux potions d'augmentation du rythme cardiaque.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et encore une fois, le spectacle lui brisa le cœur. Blaise et Draco avaient été mis dans la même chambre. Ça aurait été sadique de les séparer, eux qui jamais ne le faisaient, dans un moment comme celui-ci. Elle commença par Blaise. Habituellement, elle souriait toujours à ses patients, pour les rassurer. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait cette fois ? Il n'y avait personne pour le voir, personne à réconforter. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit de Draco, et lui administra les potions. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais se ravisa. Elle prit donc un tabouret et s'assit à côté de Malefoy.

« Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je t'en veux pas. »

Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au fond, il était sûrement quelqu'un de bien. Il avait presque donné sa vie pour sauvé celle d'Harry.

« Je veux dire... t'es le seul qui m'ouvre les yeux. »

Oui, elle avait abandonné ses parents. Mais c'était tellement douloureux de l'admettre. Peut-être trop. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Cruellement. Mais tu restes le seul à le faire. »

Bien sûr que non, il ne cherchait pas à lui ouvrir les yeux. Il cherchait juste à lui faire du mal.

« Théo s'est réveillé. Pansy va mieux. Elle a tout cassé, avant qu'il se réveille. Il n'y a même plus de salon. Et je te parle pas du piano. Et le nez de Ron a failli y passer. Je te dis ça, mais je suis même pas sure que tu entendes quoi que ce soit. Mais j'imagine que si c'était le cas, tu voudrais le savoir. Voilà. Donc je vais y aller maintenant. Une infirmière va sûrement passer cet après-midi. Je ne serai pas là. Demain non plus, je pense. Peut-être que je passerai. Je vais essayer de faire venir Pansy, mais je ne te promet rien. A plus tard Malefoy. »

0o0

Blaise était littéralement mort de rire.

« Elle a faillit péter le nez de Weasley ?! »

Draco, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

« Faut croire. »

« Théo est réveillé, c'est déjà génial ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça peux faire si on est pas réveillés pour le voir ? »

« Ouuuuuuh. Malefoy fait sa crise. »

« Ta gueule. »

« C'est pas le fait qu'on soit là, hein ? Ni Pansy. C'est elle. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle peut ne pas m'en vouloir ?! »

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ? Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné ses parents, qu'elle n'était qu'une lâche, et horriblement pitoyable. Et elle m'en veut pas ?! »

« T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui faut bordel ?! Que je recommence à la traiter de sang-de-bourbe ? Que je devienne mangemort ? Que je fasse sortir mon père d'Azkaban ? »

« Tu veux qu'elle te déteste ! »

Ça n'était pas une question. Il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Elle doit avoir un truc en plus pour que t'en viennes à cet extrême là. » continua-t-il.

« Elle a rien en plus. Elle est banale. »

« Sauf qu'elle est constamment triste, mais qu'elle ne le montre pas, et qu'elle n'en parle pas, parce que c'est à elle de veiller sur Potter et Weasley. Et pas le contraire. Ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

« Elle est banale. »

« Toi. On sait bien que c'est toi qui veille sur nous. T'es le plus sérieux, tu l'as toujours été. Le plus déterminé, peut-être pas le plus sage, ça c'est moi, mais le plus fort. »

« T'es aussi fort que moi Blaise. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas ta détermination. Sans détermination, on va nul part. »

« Banale. »

« Conneries. La banalité, c'est la facilité, c'est la simplicité. T'as jamais aimé la simplicité. Tu aimes le hors du commun. Tu préférerais faire le tour du monde pour trouver un diamant plutôt que de te contenter d'un caillou. Même un joli. »

« Mais je vois pas ce qu'elle a de plus. Je sais juste que... elle me fait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. »

« Quel genre de contrôle ? »

« J'ai des pulsions de colère. Des pulsions de gentillesse aussi. Et je te parle pas des pulsions sexuelles. »

« Granger te rendrait-elle fou ? »

« Non. Juste... légèrement désorienté. Même pas. Etourdi. »

Blaise rit.

« Nier n'a jamais été une solution Malefoy. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire de toute manière ? On va rester là... éternellement. »

0o0

Une technique avait été mise au point pour que Pansy puisse acheter ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait, elle frappait Hermione ou Ginny -Elles lui avaient proposé de juste poser sa main sur leur épaule, mais elle trouvait ça marrant- et la tirait par le t-shirt vers le vêtement voulu. L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne portait pas ses sacs. Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils étaient nombreux. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup le fait de devoir être invisible pour sortir, malgré tout, cette sortie lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose que Blaise et Draco. Mais elle se sentait tout de même coupable d'avoir laissé Théo seul, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Donc elle passait outre, essayant tant bien que mal de se déculpabiliser en se disant que le soir-même, elle ferait passer au serpentard la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Ici et là, des décorations d'Halloween ornaient les vitrines ou autres murs du centre commercial sorcier dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Elles avaient quitté le chemin de Traverse quelques minutes auparavant. Des enfants couraient un peu partout, jouant et criant devant les décorations plus ou moins effrayantes du magasin. Ils avaient tous moins de onze ans. Tous les autres étaient à Poudlard. Voir tous ces enfants remplissait de joie le cœur de Ginny, depuis un certain temps morose. Elle se revoyait au même âge, alors que son frère venait tout juste d'entrer à Poudlard, parlant de ses futures années dans cette école à sa mère, et surtout, parlant d'Harry Potter. Bien qu'à l'époque, elle fut timide, elle était tout de même extrêmement pipelette quand il s'agissait de parler avec sa maman.

Elle sentit soudainement une main lui agripper le t-shirt. Déjà un bon point, elle avait arrêté de la frapper. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vers un vêtement que l'entraîna Pansy. Elle s'arrêta là ou la serpentard s'était arrêtée.

« Tu vois le gars là-bas ? »

Ginny hocha la tête. C'était un plutôt bel homme. Oui, enfin disons... un canon. Ses cheveux étaient platines, presque blanc. A en faire pâlir Malefoy. Sa mâchoire était parfaitement dessinée. Et ses yeux... Elle ne pouvait pas définir leur couleurs, car elle était trop loin. Mais de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, ils n'étaient pas banals !

« Ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'il t'observe. »

Ginny regarda les alentours pour pouvoir parler à son amie, sans passer pour une folle.

« Pansy, il regarde Hermione. »

« Bon oui, elle aussi. Mais excuse-moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est pas elle qui s'est fait trompée par son ex ! »

« Pansy... »

« T'as peur ? »

« Non ! »

Pansy avait trouvé la corde sensible. Ne jamais remettre en question le courage d'un gryffondor. Encore moins d'un Weasley. Sauf si vous avez l'intention de lui faire faire quelque chose...

« Alors va le voir ! T'as besoin de te détendre Weasley. Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air sans lendemain, tu sais, c'est très réparateur. »

Hermione les avait rejoint.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Du fait que Ginevra aurait bien besoin de se faire saut... »

« Pansy ! » coupa la rousse, un air indignée sur le visage. Pansy ne put que rire de l'innocence de cette dernière.

« Ooooh » dit Hermione, un air coquin sur le visage en se retournant vers Ginny, « Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Pansy lui indiqua la direction. Elle l'avait vu la regarder, mais son regard n'avait rien de désireux. Il l'avait même rendu mal à l'aise.

« Bon, d'accord, il te regardait aussi, mais il faut partager dans la vie. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée » objecta Hermione.

« Le partage, c'est la vie. Allez Weasley, il est temps de prendre ton pied comme jamais auparavant. »

Elle tira Ginny par le t-shirt et avança en direction du jeune homme. Granger avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme se retourna vers elles, et la serpentard ne put que voir, qu'en effet, son regard n'était pas très amical. Pas très ? Pas du tout ! Ginny, quant à elle, voyait enfin ses yeux. Il étaient verts émeraude, mais bien plus voyants que ceux d'Harry. Presque irréels. En temps normal, elle les aurait trouvé magnifiques, mais le regard qu'ils leur lançait ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise.

Il commença à marcher dans leur direction. Doucement, comme s'il glissait sur le sol. Puis soudain, il ferma les yeux, et un immense fracas retentit dans un écho dans tout le centre commercial. Quand elles se retournèrent, elle ne purent qu'apercevoir que toutes les portes avaient été condamnées par des murs. Tout le monde autour d'elles s'était mis à hurler et courir dans tous les sens. Ginny et Hermione avaient sortie leurs baguettes, tandis que Pansy tentait de s'éclipser en toute discrétion. Pourtant, elle sentit son regard sur elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit ses lèvres murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible. En moins d'une seconde, elle était devenue totalement visible. Et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette.

« Merde, t'es qui toi ?! »

« Appelez-moi Tom. »

Sa voix était rauque, et dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu être parfaitement sensuelle.

« Tom ? Alors écoute-moi bien Tom ! Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! J'ai pas que ça à faire de ma vie moi ! »

Il la trouvait bien trop insolente à son goût. D'un revers de la main il balaya ses paroles, et la seconde d'après, Pansy se tordait de douleur sous l'influence d'un doloris. Il n'avait aucune baguette dans la main. Depuis le début, et encore à ce moment, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Ni de la colère, ni de la joie.

Ginny et Hermione n'en revenaient pas. Rien n'avait traversé la barrière de ses lèvres. Aucune baguette ne se tenait dans sa main. _Sortilèges imprononcés. _Mais c'était impossible, pensa Hermione. Personne ne pouvait les pratiquer, en tout cas pas à ce niveau. Pas les sortilèges impardonnables. Jamais personne n'avait pu. Personne...

Soudain, elle se sentit plaquer au sol par main arrivant à toute vitesse dans son dos. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'était des rangers en cuir. Elle crut rêver un moment. Blaise ? Non. Blaise avait de plus grands pieds. Et... il n'était pas vraiment en état de se trouver là. Elle entendait les hurlements de douleur de Pansy, à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Une femme se tenait de dos, de très long cheveux de jais descendant dans son dos. Elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains une baguette. Ils se défiaient du regard. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le combat ne se passait pas dans leur regards, mais dans leurs esprits. Un mélange d'occlumencie et de légilimencie dont personne, à part eux, n'était capable. L'un et l'autre tentaient de pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'être qui leur faisait face. Pour quelques secondes, la femme repoussa violemment, mais psychiquement l'assaillant de son esprit, qui prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui laissa tout juste le temps de jeter ses baguettes, et d'observer Pansy, qui la seconde d'après cessa de souffrir, mais tomba tout de même dans les pommes. Elle s'accroupit et posa d'un coup sec ses poings au sol, faisant apparaître au dessus des combattants une sorte de bulle. Ils se toisèrent encore pendant de longues secondes, et d'un mouvements communs se transformèrent sous les yeux presque émerveillés -s'ils n'avaient pas été effrayés-, d'Hermione. Devant elle, dans cette bulle, se tenaient deux pumas, tournant en rond tout en se défiant du regard. L'un était noir, l'autre blanc. Tout deux avaient une démarche gracieuse et souple. _Le puma... _pensa Hermione,_ le plus noble des animaux._

Elle se tourna vers Ginny. Elle aussi était inconsciente. Une marre de sang s'était formée sous sa tête. Hermione tenta de se lever, mais un horrible craquement sinistre se fit entendre, venant de son bras. Elle poussa un cri avant de retomber au sol. Dans un réflexe inutile, elle attrapa les baguettes qu'avait jetés la femme quelque secondes plus tôt.

Au même moment, les deux fauves se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. A coup de griffe et de croc, ils infligeaient à l'autre des blessures profondes, leur arrachant des rugissements. Les blessures étaient d'autant plus visible sur le puma blanc, celui dont le pelage étaient d'une blancheur immaculé quelque secondes auparavant, et qui, à présent, était recouvert de part et d'autre de tâches rouges. Les deux fauves roulaient l'un sur l'autre, se donnant de violent coups de pattes. Il plantaient leur crocs dans leurs parties les plus sensibles : le cou, les omoplates, ou même les côtes.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Après s'être interrogée sur le fait que le transplanage ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée pour ses deux amies, elle finit par changer d'avis. Elle tenta de traîner Pansy au plus près de Ginny pour les faire transplaner, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire à la force d'un seul bras, et ses pieds ne cessaient de glisser. Elle n'avait aucun point d'appuis.

« MERDE ! » tonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle lâchait Pansy pour la troisième fois. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa baguette pour les faire léviter, mais elle était bien trop faible, et aurait pu les faire tomber. De plus, elle gardait le peu d'énergie magique qu'il lui restait pour un transplanage. Elle entreprit de traîner Ginny vers Pansy, comme elle avait tenté de le faire à l'inverse. Mais ce ne fut que plus difficile. Elle glissait sur la marre de sang qui s'écoulait sous la tête de Ginny. Alors, impuissante, elle espérait de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. Un ange gardien, sa bonne étoile si réellement ils existaient. Mais rien. Elle ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi faible. Physiquement et moralement. Elle était au plus bas. Elle se laissa tomber au sol.

Les deux pumas étaient meurtris. L'un des deux boitait. Le puma noir. Hermione pensait que c'était la femme qu'elle avait vu de dos. D'un seul coup, le puma blanc s'élança sur le puma noir et lui mordit avec une extrême violence la patte. Un craquement se fit entendre, sinistre. Hermione en eut des frissons. La seconde d'après, un cri. Il s'élevait de la gueule du puma noir, mais n'avait plus rien d'animal. Il n'avait rien d'humain non plus. Le fauve tomba sur le flanc, et se transforma quasi-instantanément. Mais ça n'étaient pas la femme que s'attendait à voir Granger, c'était l'homme aux cheveux presque blancs, inanimé, au sol. Le puma blanc aussi s'étaient transformé. C'était bel et bien la femme qui les avait poussé un peu plus tôt. Debout, elle ouvrit la main, et une des deux baguettes échappa à Granger. D'un coup de baguette magique, tous les corps se rapprochèrent de la brune, même celui de leur agresseur. La seconde d'après la femme tombait, laissant juste le temps à Hermione de voir ses yeux verts clairs, presque jaunes. _Des yeux de serpent._

* * *

**Voilà, la première partie est terminé ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prévois quatre, en tout !**

**Je suis assez déçue de ce chapitre. C'est très compliqué de faire apparaître trois OC d'un coup. Les autres personnages, on les connaît... leur physique, leur caractère. On a pas à s'étendre. Mais là, c'est différent. Il faut les décrire, et je sais que mes descriptions sont assez brèves, mais bon, l'imagination, c'est la base de tout !**

**Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que vous pensez d'eux. A savoir :**

**-La femme aux ailes, dont vous saurez bientôt la véritable nature.**

**-Tom, l'homme au cheveux blonds-blancs, et pas très très gentil.**

**-La femme aux longs cheveux ébène, et aux yeux de serpents.**

**Vous pouvez aussi donner votre avis sur le patron d'Hermione, Musso Clivius. J'ai trouvé son nom par hasard ! J'avais Clivius en tête, et j'ai tourné la tête vers ma bibliothèque, j'ai vu un livre de Guillaume Musso. J'avais pensé à Clivius Musso, mais l'inverse sonnait mieux.**

**Que pensez-vous de la situation de Blaise (je l'aiiiiime) et Draco ?**

**Et le retour de Théo ! Au bout de 10 chapitres, je vous entend d'ici dire « Il était temps ! » Mais sinon, ça aurait fait Draco et Blaise dans le néant, Théo dans le coma, et tout un tas de gens inconscients à la fin de la partie. Alors, je me suis dit : Bon, on va quand même écrire une bonne nouvelle !**

**Voilou, les loulous, gros bisous à vous. **

**Ouais j'suis poète. T'as vu le nombre de rime ou quoi ?!**

**Bref, je vous aime ! Supérieur à trois.**

**P.S : N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ou de m'envoyer un MP, ça serait gentil !**


	11. II - Chapitre I

Hier, (Soit jeudi, parce qu'aujourd'hui on est vendredi, et pas demain, qui est Samedi, même si au moment où je publierai ce sera aujourd'hui, et vendredi hier et jeudi avant-hier.) j'ai vu un reportage fifou sur Canal+. Genre des sectes de merde à moitié nazies. Des sectes, encore, OK ! Je veux dire, les gens croient en ce qu'il veulent, mais pas nazies, je vous en prie !

Sinon, les citations au tout début, comme vous pouvez le voir, sont des citations de L-F Céline. C'est une bonne transition étant donné qu'il était antisémite. Comme Coco si on met ça de côté, c'est un auteur que j'admire vraiment (Sauf, of course, ses essais antisémites.) Il a, en quelque sorte, révolutionné l'écriture, et sans lui, je ne pense pas que nous écririons comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui.

Vous devriez écouter la B-O du film Drive. Je pense que beaucoup la connaissent déjà, mais elle est géniale. _Nightcall – Kavinsky. _Je dirais que c'est un peu un genre de Daft Punk, version un peu plus moderne, avec un genre de Dubstep, mais pas trop violent. Bref, enjoy.

Sinon, oui, j'ai mis deux semaines, mais en même temps, j'avais pas le temps. Et en plus, ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas vraiment.

**Helia.H **: _Ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir ! J'espère que tu as quand même réussi ton latin ^^ Et le fait que tu me places dans une des meilleurs me fait encore plus plaisir ! :D Les relations sont très importantes pour moi. Comme les caractères, ils faut qu'elles soient vraiment uniques. Alors je suis vraiment contente qu'elles te plaisent !_

**Léa **: _Globalement, t'as compris. A la base, elle était surtout là pour Ron, parce que je l'aime bien Ron, et que j'avais pas envie de le laisser tout seul, ou de le caler avec une inconnue. Mais en fait, elle va prendre une place bien plus importante que je ne l'avais prévu dans l'histoire. Bah disons, que Tom, la seule qualité que je lui ai donné c'est d'être canon. ^^ Genre bête de sexe tu vois. Je sais que tu vois. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien ! Par contre je tiens à dire que la pupille de ses yeux n'est pas une fente comme sur un chat ou un certain serpents, elle est ronde, c'est la couleur qui fait tout. Sinon, elle ferait un peu peur... Et je pense que tu vas bien aimer Draco, dans ce chapitre..._

**Jenifael09 **: _ Merci !:)_

**jaimedirehihi **: _Oui, pour le chapitre 7, c'était mon but :) Haha, il faut bien un peu de rebondissement, ça serait un peu chiant sinon... Bien sûr que j'ai réveillé Théo ! J'allais pas le laisser comateux pour le restant de l'éternité ! _

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Oui !:)_

**TOA Roura **: _Merci, ça fait plaisir ! La voilà, désolée pour le retard !_

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre I**

« _Du désir, la haine. _»

« _Avec les mots on ne se méfie jamais suffisamment._ »

« _Si les gens sont si méchants, c'est peut-être seulement parce qu'ils souffrent._ »

**Louis-Ferdinand Céline –** Voyage au bout de la nuit

« _Nous voici encore seuls. Tout cela est si lent, si lourd, si triste... Bientôt, je serai vieux. Et ce sera enfin fini. Il est venu tant de monde dans ma chambre. Ils ont dit des choses. Ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose. Ils sont partis. Ils sont devenus vieux, misérables et lents chacun dans un coin du monde.[...] Je voudrais que la tempête fasse encore plus de boucan, que les toits s'écroulent, que le printemps ne revienne plus, que notre maison disparaisse. »_

**Louis-Ferdinand Céline –** Mort à crédit

Le bonheur. Où est-il, au fond ? Dans nos cœurs, dans nos vies, dans nos rêves. C'est du moins la légende urbaine. Cette histoire répétée sans cesse pour donner aux gens une raison de vivre. Pour certain, le bonheur ne peux venir à vous sans l'amour de l'être aimé. Pour d'autres, il ne vient qu'une fois une certaine routine installée, ou, au contraire, pour les plus téméraires, dès que celle-ci est brisée. D'autres suivent leurs rêves, courent après, essaient de les rattraper dans les lassos qu'ils ont fabriqués à partir des fils blancs de l'ennui de leur vie. C'est une poursuite incessante, base de la vie, raison de nos chutes. Parce que ne pouvoir vivre son bonheur que dans les yeux d'une autre personne revient à perdre sa liberté, installer ou briser sa routine revient à chasser ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains, décidés à toujours tenter de nouvelles choses, tout en gardant la sécurité qui nous permet de rester en vie. Parce que poursuivre un rêve irréalisable est la pire de toutes ces tentatives de bonheur. Elle vous mange de l'intérieur, vous dévore les organes vitaux, ne laissant plus qu'une pâtes poisseuse et noirâtre de regrets. Et sans prévenir vous mourrez, sans personne pour vous aimer, parce que vous, quand vous poursuiviez vos rêves, vos propres rêves, quand vous vous morfondiez dans votre ethnocentrisme, vous les avez oublié ces gens qui vous aimaient, amis ou famille, petites fleurs colorées dans un champs de muguet. C'est le revers de la médaille, violente et impitoyable, elle vous détruit, ne laisse plus de vous qu'une ruine, une coquille vide, vivante mais morte. Le secret du bonheur serait de ne pas le chercher. Seulement, si vous êtes capable de penser pas vous-même, capable de ne pas voir, mais d'observer, il vous sautera aux yeux que le bonheur fait plus de victimes qu'il ne fait d'heureux. Parce qu'au fond, le bonheur n'est qu'un mythe.

0o0

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Harry avait du poser cette questions une dizaine de fois déjà. Entre autres. Elle ne répondait pas, se contentait d'observer la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle était celle qui les avait sauvé, que sans elle, elles seraient sûrement toutes déjà mortes. Mais elle l'exaspérait. Cette façon de se murer dans son silence l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant apparaître sa cicatrice, et le brun sembla prendre une importance toute nouvelle aux yeux de la jeune femme. Un sourire narquois vint se loger sur ses lèvres.

« Harry Potter... » siffla-t-elle.

Sa voix était mélodieuse et légèrement rauque, pourtant, elle aurait pu faire défaillir le plus impassible des hommes.

Puis les yeux si particuliers de la jeune femme passèrent de sa cicatrice à ses yeux. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, puis se rappela de ses cours d'occlumencie, qu'il avait pris avec le professeur Rogue. Elle pénétrait dans son esprit. A son plus grand soulagement, elle n'avait pas été aussi sadique que lui, et n'avait pas fait réapparaître des souvenirs douloureux dans son esprit. Elle était resté sur des souvenirs très récents. Quand elle avait finie par sortir de son esprit, elle émit un rire fluet qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix. Il était plus clair, plus cristallin.

« Il faudra apprendre à Flint à lancer des sorts. »

Il voulait l'engueuler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait pas été méchante, n'avait pas tenté de lui faire du mal. Elle s'était juste contenté d'être silencieuse et de critiquer un mangemort. Elle avait certes pénétré son esprit, son intimité, mais elle n'avait pas chercher à voir plus loin que l'attaque de Marcus Flint. Alors, il avait laissé passer.

« Tu connais ce sort ? »

La femme se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Tu sais comment l'annuler ? »

Elle rit encore une fois. Comme si se taire et rire étaient ses seuls moyens de communiquer.

« Potter... Es-tu si stupide que le prétendent les mangemorts ? »

Harry soupira. Ça aurait été trop simple qu'elle crache le morceau aussi simplement. A l'entente du mot mangemort, il baissa ses yeux émeraudes vers son avant-bras. Rien, il était vierge de toute marque.

« Que veux-tu ? » répondit Harry, en soupirant, à nouveau.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses m'offrir. Mais tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi. Ou plutôt, tu pourrais ne pas faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Il la regarda, attendant le moment où elle lui ferait part de sa demande.

« Ne le frappe pas. Ne lui inflige aucune blessures physiques. Sa peau blanche doit le rester. »

0o0

« Ça fait longtemps... »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Granger, on ne l'entend plus. D'habitude elle chantonne. »

« Elle est peut-être morte. »

« T'es con. »

Blaise et Draco se parlaient moins. Draco avait prédit trois jours avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se frapper. Ils étaient à une semaine. Et c'était déjà pas mal. Ils avaient commencé à moins parler quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que s'ils continuaient, il finiraient pas s'insupporter l'un l'autre.

« Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave. » reprit Blaise. « On a toujours pas entendu Pansy. Elle serait venue, non ? »

« Zab, arrête de paniquer. Je la comprend moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, avec deux légumes dans une chambre ? C'est l'emmerde assurée. »

Le dénommé Zab était étendu au sol. Enfin, ce vide qui servait de sol sans en être un.

« Peut-être qu'on est morts... »

« Arrête tes conneries. Granger nous aurait pas laisser crever. Et on s'en serait rendu compte. »

« C'est marrant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nos conversations tournent toujours autour de Granger. »

« Oh ta gueule Blaise. Commence pas. »

« J'allais pas insister. Mais c'est un fait. J'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour d'elle. »

« Parce que c'est toujours toi qui commence à parler. »

0o0

« Pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le frapper. Il n'était jamais allé jusque là dans son travail d'auror, et ne comptait pas dépasser cette limite. Et puis, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que depuis deux jours, ils n'avaient rien tiré de lui. Pas parce qu'il restait muré dans son silence comme elle le faisait, mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher. Dès qu'ils ouvraient la porte blindée de la cave dans laquelle il se trouvait, il envoyait des sorts imprononcés tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Ron avait d'ailleurs été touché par un doloris, le temps de quelques secondes.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Vengeance ? »

Il le savait plus que quiconque. Un désir de vengeance est quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à soit. Vouloir être la seule personne qui pourrait faire du mal à son ennemi juré. Le sien avait toujours été Voldemort.

Elle retourna sa tête à sa place initiale, fixant l'horizon comme elle le faisait au tout début de l'entretient. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne réponde pas, pourtant, une simple syllabe s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Non. »

Sans savoir comment, il savait qu'elle était sincère.

0o0

Théo marchait dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, Pansy étant bien trop protectrice pour le laisser faire. C'était pourtant lui qui avait veillé sur elle le soir ou Granger avait transplané avec tous ces corps inanimés, tombant elle même au sol par la douleur que lui avait occasionné son bras cassé. Pansy allait mieux, maintenant, beaucoup mieux. Mais elle faisait à longueur de nuit de nombreux cauchemars.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune. Pendant ses années passées en compagnie des mangemort, à chacun de ses temps libres, il prenait une douche. Il se sentait sale, à l'époque, terriblement sale. C'était toujours le cas, et il doutait que cette sensation passe un jour. C'était devenu un reflex.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il y avait peu de monde dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, et posa ses mains de chaque côtés de ce dernier. Il releva la tête et observa son propre reflet. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il jugeait bien trop longs, puis observa ses joues qu'il jugeait bien trop creuses. Il retira son t-shirt. Est-il utile de préciser qu'il jugeait ses cicatrices bien trop nombreuses ? Il se trouvait maigre. Ses abdominaux étaient toujours bien dessinés, mais il sentait ses côtes chaque fois qu'il effleurait cette zone. Il se trouvait laid. Tout simplement.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'était ouverte. Pansy. Il n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête. Il continuait de s'observer, un air dégoûté vissé sur le visage. Puis il avait senti les mains de la brune se déplacer le long de ses plus anciennes cicatrices, dans son dos. Elle-même était placée dans son dos. Il frémit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une femme pouvant le faire frémir plus rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait le faire. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une femme pouvant le faire frémir. Elle était la seule à avoir pu, à le pouvoir encore.

Ses mains glissèrent progressivement vers son ventre, bien qu'elle soit toujours derrière lui. Comme elle le faisait auparavant, elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses cicatrices, à l'aveugle. Elle les connaissait pas cœur. Puis il sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son dos. Sur sa colonne vertébrale, d'abord, avant de remonter vers son omoplate. Puis elle rompit tout contact.

Toujours appuyé sur le lavabo, il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour ressentir les sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Il la vit passer sous son bras et se glisser devant lui. Elle portait un gilet bleu marine bien trop grand pour elle. Il déduit de la qualité supérieure de la laine qu'il appartenait à Draco. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentait de garder un contact visuel avec lui. Elle glissa ses mains sur chacune des siennes, puis les ramena le long du corps du serpentard, de façon à ce qu'il se tienne droit. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou du brun et y enfouit son visage. C'était une demande silencieuse, celle de ne plus jamais la laisser. Il sentit ses lèvres, chaudes, douces, se poser dans son cou, puis remonter vers sa mâchoire. Elle redescendit ensuite le long de sa gorge. Il n'osait la toucher, de peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'elle s'évaporerait au moment où il la prendrait dans ses bras.

Elle recula. Il la scruta, encore. Elle posa une main sur la fermeture de son gilet, et la fit descendre, avant de laisser glisser le gilet le long de son corps, de telle façon qu'il ne restait plus sur son corps qu'une culotte en dentelle. C'est en voyant son corps, presque nu sous ses yeux qu'il avait compris. Toutes ces fois, pendant ces trois ans, ou il n'avait vu en les femmes avec qui il avait couché qu'un bout de viande en qui il pouvait se soulager, il comprenait maintenant que la seule femme qu'il aurait voulu voir restait Pansy. Elle n'était pas belle. Elle était bien plus. C'était une déesse. C'était sa déesse. Il savait que ça aurait du être bestial, comme ça l'avait toujours été entre eux. Il le savait, mais il ne le pouvait pas, simplement parce qu'en voyant son corps marqué, elle ne semblait ni prise de pitié, ni dégoûtée, ni choquée. Elle semblait presque fascinée, et il ressentait le besoin de la remercier.

Alors, il avait posé ses doigts d'abords, sur ses joues, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel, avant de poser totalement ses mains, et de l'embrasser, tendrement, comme il ne se souvenait plus l'avoir fait. Puis il avait fait glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, descendu ses mains le long de la courbe de ses seins, lui arrachant au passage un soupir de contentement, puis s'attarda sur sa taille, avant d'agripper ses hanches pour la soulever, et la poser sur le lavabo. Et enfin, comme un soulagement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément, et passant ses doigts froids le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et comme elle l'avait toujours fait à ce contact, tout son corps frémit.

Et enfin, depuis plus de trois ans, et dans cette salle de bain, Pansy et Théo s'aimaient à nouveau.

0o0

« C'est d'accord. Je ne le toucherai pas. Personne ne le touchera. »

Elle n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas conçut le fait de pouvoir recevoir une réponse négative.

« Alors, comment on fait pour annuler ce sort ? »

Elle finit par se retourner, après plusieurs secondes de silence.

« C'est pourtant tellement logique, Potter. »

0o0

« Mione ? » L'interpellée était dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. La rousse avait été sonnée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu. Ça n'était pas grave, mais Hermione tenait tout de même à s'occuper d'elle. De plus, Ginny enchaînait les heures de sommeil, signe que cette chute l'avait tout de même affecté.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler ? Je veux dire... en privé. »

« Bien sûr Ron ! » répondit Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny. La rousse grogna en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Quand elle arriva près de la porte, là où se tenait Ron, elle prit tout de même la peine de lui jeter un regard noir, avant de le pousser, pour le dégager de sa route. Si une chose était sûre, c'est que depuis « l'incident », le caractère de Ginny était devenu encore plus difficile à vivre.

« D'accord. Écoute, c'est difficile... » commença Ron. « ...alors j'aimerais que tu ne me coupes pas, en parlant ou riant, ou n'importe, s'il-te-plaît, ne me coupes pas. Je sais que ça paraît fou. Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un dingue. » Ron marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. « Tu sais, cette nuit ou Nott s'est réveillé ? Quand Pansy s'est mise à crier pour réveiller tout le monde, je venais tout juste de rentrer à la maison. J'avais... besoin de prendre l'air. Et j'ai vu... enfin j'ai rencontré... C'était une femme. C'est ce j'ai cru au tout début. Mais... elle avait... elle avait... elle avait des ailes. »

Hermione, comme il s'y était attendu, le regardait comme un fou. « Me regarde pas comme ça, je te jure que c'est vrai ! Elle avait des ailes. Comme des ailes de papillon. Et je crois que... pendant quelques secondes, elle était... invisible. »

Hermione regarda Ron, un air colérique sur le visage, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hermione ! Je te dis un truc important, et toi, tu t'en vas ?! »

« Ron, je sais pas quel est ton problème, ou pourquoi tu éprouves le besoin de me faire ce genre de blague. Ça fait plus d'un millénaire qu'ils ont disparus ! Les fondateurs de Poudlard n'étaient même pas nés ! Alors, Ronald Weasley, si tu tiens vraiment à me faire ce genre de blague, saches que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que ça fait plus de mille ans que les elfes ont été massacrés ! »

0o0

« Si c'était si logique, ils seraient déjà réveillés. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant.

« Les sorts composants le Norus Aeternam ? »

« Avada Kedavra et Doloris. »

« Et se sont des sortilèges... »

Elle attendait qu'il termine sa phrase.

« Heu... impardonnables ? »

« Oui, c'est bien Potter, un éclair d'intelligence de temps en temps, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Il soupira. Ciel ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante.

« Et combien il y a de sortilèges impardonnables ? »

« Trois. »

« Doooooonc .. ? »

0o0

« J'ai compris. » commença Blaise.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment annuler le sort. »

« Comment ? » interrogea Draco, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

0o0

« Heuuuu... »

Harry haussa les épaules. Elle soupira.

« Le troisième sort impardonnable ? »

« Imperium. »

« Bah voilà Potter, tu l'as ta réponse ! »

0o0

« Comment t'as su ? » demanda Draco.

« Ça paraît logique. Voldemort savait que si quelque chose répugnait les non-partisants plus que les mangemorts, c'était bien l'utilisation de sorts impardonnables. Il y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils finissent par réveiller les gens atteints du Norus Aeternam en utilisant l'un d'eux. Un Imperium putain, c'est juste un Imperium... »

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Maintenant qu'il savait, il allait devoir se contrôler pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

0o0

Tous les gens présents dans la chambre des malades retenaient leur souffle. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir leur jeter un sort, en tant que médicomage. C'est Blaise qu'elle avait décidé de réveiller en premier. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le noir, avant de prononcer distinctement :

« Imperium. »

Rien. Il ne se passait rien.

« Je... je ne comprend pas. Harry, es-tu sûr que c'est ce sort ? »

« Oui ! J'en suis certain ! »

Pansy, étrangement, gardait son calme. Théo semblait presque bouleversé de voir ses amis dans un tel état. Ginny, elle, fulminait encore contre « toutes les vierges en chaleur » qui lui avaient marché sur les pieds. Ron, adossé contre le mur, soupira, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

« Elle t'a roulé, Harry. » commença-t-il. « On ne la connaît pas. Maintenant, on sait que c'est une menteuse ! »

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione « Elle nous a sauvé la vie ! »

« Sauvé la vie ? » coupa Ginny « … elle m'a quand même bien amoché ! »

Un silence s'installa. Pesant. Puis une petite voix fluette fit son apparition pour la première fois dans la conversation. La voix de Pansy. Une voix que personne ne lui connaissait tellement elle semblait peu sûre d'elle.

« Peut-être... peut-être qu'il faut lui dire de faire quelque chose. C'est le but de l'Imperium, non ? Peut-être qu'il faut lui ordonner... de se réveiller ? »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Blaise, puis, distinctement, finit par dire :

« Blaise, je veux que tu te réveilles. »

0o0

« Ils... ils ont compris ? » demanda Blaise.

Draco ne répondait pas, toujours sous le choc. Il s'était fait à l'idée de rester là. C'était désagréable, mais il s'y était fait.

« ILS ONT COMPRIS ! » hurla Blaise, fou de joie.

Il se leva, tira Draco par le col et le prit dans ses bras, tout en riant.

« Ils ont compris... » murmura le blond.

Puis, tout le reste se passa dans une rapidité affligeante. Zabini fut violemment tiré en arrière, et se cogna contre un mur invisible. La seconde d'après il disparaissait. Sur le visage angélique de Malefoy, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un sourire naquit. Ils avaient compris.

0o0

Les paupières de Zabini bougeaient. Très vite. Et une des deux finit par se lever, avant de se refermer à cause de la lumière.

« Fermez les rideaux... » murmura Blaise.

La seconde d'après, tout un poids s'écrasa sur lui, et il comprit au rire tellement communicatif de ce poids qu'il s'agissait de Pansy.

« Oh merde Pansy, t'as grossi ou quoi ? »

Il tourna la tête et aperçut un visage familier. Théodore, il était réveillé. Il voulut parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une boule dans sa gorge. Cette impression ne fut que confirmée quand il finit par vomir à côté de son lit. Sa vision devint trouble encore une fois. Et tout devenait incertain. Il croyait parler mais n'en était pas sûr. Il croyait entendre Pansy crier, mais ça non plus, il n'en était pas sûr. La voix de Granger, aussi, et des mains sous tête, pour l'empêcher de tomber dans son propre vomi. Mais sincèrement, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

0o0

« C'est rien, Pansy ! » commença Hermione. « Tu sais, la potion Nourrinanimé est faite pour les gens qui ne sont plus capable de rien. Pas seulement de ne plus manger, mais aussi de ne plus broyer les aliments une fois dans leur estomac ! C'est juste pour les maintenir en vie. Très peu de ces gens se réveillent, mais quand ils le font, environ 90 pour cent ont ce genre de réaction. Dans quelques heures, il se réveillera à nouveau, et tout ira bien. D'accord ? »

« C'est vrai ? Granger, dis-moi que tu ne me mens pas pour me rassurer. Dis-le moi moi tout de suite si... »

« C'est bon Pansy ! Blaise est sauvé ! C'est au tour de Malefoy maintenant. »

« D'accord. Gr... Hermione ? Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Dis toujours... »

« Ne dis pas à Blaise que c'est la potion. Dis lui que c'est le carma. Qu'il n'avait qu'à pas me traiter de grosse. »

0o0

Malefoy était réveillé. Étrangement, il n'avait pas eu la même réaction que Blaise face à la potion. Sûrement parce qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à cette potion lors de son tout premier doloris. Il était donc réveillé, et attendait que l'heure des visites arrivent enfin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sur Granger.

« Malefoy. »

« Granger. »

Elle imbiba une nouvelle fois un chiffon qu'elle posa sur le front de Blaise. Il était prit de fièvre depuis la veille, et il se réveillait quelques fois pour crier des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens. Il délirait selon Granger. Il ne fallait pourtant pas être un génie pour le comprendre : quelqu'un qui crie que _Les patates et les perroquets sont prédestinés à être ensemble _est forcément quelqu'un en plein délire. Pourtant, au début, ses phrases semblaient plutôt censés selon Draco. C'est vrai, il avait été d'accord avec Blaise quand ce dernier avait hurlé que _Dean Thomas est moooooche ! _Et cette phrase avait procuré au blond son premier fou rire depuis une éternité.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » le tira de ses pensées Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle. La blouse cachait ses formes. Ses formes tellement harmonieuses. Dommage. S'il pouvait la lui enlever...

« Mon oreiller est mal mis, et je peux pas le remettre... »

Hermione se dirigea vers lui. Il sentit son odeur. Vanille et... orange ?

« CONFITUURE ! »

Blaise venait encore une fois de délirer. Hermione poussa deux cris de surprise. Le premier à l'entente de Blaise. Le deuxième quand elle sentit le bras de Draco enserrer sa taille et la tirer vers lui. Est-ce qu'il... lui enlevait sa blouse ?

« Malefoy ! A quoi tu joues ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il se tourna brusquement, et la fit basculer avec lui. Positionné au dessus d'elle, il avait pris soin d'emprisonner ses poignets dans ses mains. Elle tentait en vain de se débattre, mais il était bien trop lourd.

« Malef... »

Elle sentit la langue du serpentard parcourir son cou, et il lui sembla que toute sa volonté la quittait en un instant. Par Merlin, comment un homme pouvait-il être si doué avec sa langue ? Draco libéra un de ses poignet pour venir placer sa main sur le côté de sa cuisse droite. Elle était en jupe. Elle ne mettait jamais de jupe, et c'est ce jour là qu'elle avait choisi pour en mettre une ?

Elle plaça sa main libre dans la chevelure platine de l'homme, et à sa grande surprise, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses propres lèvres. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas retenu ? Maintenant, Malefoy allait avoir un de ses sourires sadiques. Elle n'était qu'une proie. Elle le savait, se le répétait, mais elle ne semblait n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Comment un homme si tranchant, si mesquin par moment, pouvait être aussi doux, aussi gracieux dans ses gestes ? Tout semblait si fluide, si beau. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comment s'était-il retrouvé torse-nu ? C'était peut-être lui, peut-être elle, elle n'en savait rien, s'en fichait. C'était ses mains sur lesquelles elle se concentrait. Cette façon tellement féline qu'il avait de toucher chaque parcelle de son corps comme si elle était une pierre précieuse. Une émeraude. Non, un diamant. La plus belle, la plus rare des pierres. Elle se sentait si belle dans ses bras. Si précieuse ?

Alors, dans un moment comme celui là, comment aurait-elle pu se soucier d'autre chose. Comme ses parents, son malheur, cet homme aux cheveux blancs, cette femmes aux yeux de serpents, ou Blaise, endormi dans le lit juste à côté.

« Heeeeey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Ah non. Réveillé.

* * *

**Bon, je suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout contente de ce chapitre. Alors là, je m'aime pas du tout. Jetez-moi une patate, je vous en voudrais pas. Oui, j'ai une certaine fascination pour les patates que j'ai transmis à Blaise. Allez savoir pourquoi. Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette fin. Mais ça fait deux semaines maintenant que j'ai publié. Fallait bien que je le refasse un jour.**

**J'ai honte, si vous saviez! Ne m'en voulez pas ! Mais j'étais pas inspiré là. En plus je suis triste, mon mac est en réparation. Mais bon, c'est les vacances.**

**N'oubliez pas de les laisser des reviews. Mais là, vous avez le droit de dire que c'est nul. **

**Bisous les loulous ! Supérieur à trois.**


	12. II - Chapitre II

Coucou les loulous ! Je vais publier plus pendant les vacances étant donné que... bah c'est les vacances. J'ai plus de temps pour écrire. Je tiens à préciser que les 2 ou 3 chapitres qui vont suivre vont être assez sinistres. Je pense qu'en règle général, toute l'histoire risque d'être plus sinistre. Comment faire une nouvelle guerre, sinon ?

Sinon, vous avez eu quoi pour Noël ? Moi j'ai eu plein d'argent, des bottines et des chocolats. Il va falloir que je me remette au footing. Et je vous parle pas de toutes les fringues que je vais acheter...

Vous devriez écouter Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home (feat. Patrick Watson). C'est dans la bande-son de Step Up 4. (Sexy Dance 4) Scéniquement parlant, c'est pas un chef d'œuvre, mais rien que pour les danses (qui surpassent de loin celles des trois premiers films), et pour les musiques, il faut le voir, je pense.

Bon bah... enjoy !

J'ai eu plein de longs commentaires ! C'est mes préférés ! :D

**mamamonamie **: _Aha, merci, et bien la voilà ! _

**LuluMalfoy **: _Heureuse que le prologue te plaises, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite également.:)_

**Léa **: _Aha, il faut croire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaises, parce que je n'aimais pas du tout la fin, mais j'ai de bon retours au final, donc ça va ^^ Oui, un jour, ils feront ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, mais sois patiente :) Tu vas en apprendre plus dans ce chapitre sur le comportement de Draco... Parce que c'est vrai qu'il est chiant quand même. Ouiiiii ! J'ai vu un reportage sur l'Islande, sur ça, et d'ailleurs, ça fait très longtemps que je rêve d'y aller... (CHANSEUSE!) Il y en aura plus que deux !:D_

**TOA Roura **: _Merci ! La voilà, encore une fois !:D_

**Helia. H **: _Aha, c'est pas grave, j'avais pas repréciser ça après, c'est vrai qu'il fallait comprendre :3 Oui, c'est fait exprès ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour remettre Harry à sa place de temps en temps... TON ESPRIT EST BIZARRE ! J'ai ris comme une débile quand j'ai vu que tu avais imaginé Draco en patate. DRACO ? EN PATATE ? (LOOOOOL) Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être un sens caché. Je crois que tu dois être plus forte que moi en français pour trouver des choses que même l'auteur n'avait pas voulu... Et ne te flingues pas, j'aime bien tes reviews ! Dam oui, Draco, il est génial ! Bah oui, mais c'est aussi, il veulent pas faire des cœurs :( _

**BellaLitta **: _Oui, je connais ça ! ^^ _ _Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! C'est la première fois qu'on me fait autant de compliments ! (Et c'est pas désagréable...) Pour l'humour, ça me vient comme ça quand j'écris, et pour l'imagination, ça se passe quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'imagine ça, du coup, dans mon lit, et je tache de m'en rappeler. Aha, je suis aussi une adoratrice de Blaise, et j'ai beaucoup de chose qui l'attendent... Il n'est pas qu'un personnage secondaire, crois-moi ! Les OC sont très importants, c'est pour ça que je fais durer le suspense sur eux... C'est vrai que mon pourcentage de review est assez faible, mais je n'aime pas demander des reviews... Et puis, en général, quand je relis mon histoire, je ne la trouve pas top, donc quelque part, je comprends. Je finis toujours par ne pas aimer ce que j'écris... ^^ _

**Jaimedirehihi **: _Merciiiii. Et oui, Draco a du mal à comprendre les choses... Mais bon, c'est Draco, on l'aime quand même ! Quant à Blaise, je l'aime sûrement plus que toi tu l'aimes, crois-moi ! :D_

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre II**

« _Mère et sœur _»

« Ce n'est pas par la satisfaction du désir que s'obtient la liberté, mais par la destruction du désir. »

**[Epictète]**

Il y a chez les femmes des milliers de choses à voir. Ce sont ces choses à voir qui sont l'objet de la convoitise des hommes. Chacun de ces hommes voit une de ces choses en particulier. Une sorte de passion, presque de psychose pour ce quelque chose que seules les femmes ont. Ce quelque chose qui va par millier.

Ron a une obsession pour la voix. Il faut qu'elle soit sensuelle mais pudique, grave mais féminine. Théodore avait un genre de femme bien précis : Grandes blondes aux yeux verts. Il sait aujourd'hui qu'il regardait toutes les femmes, mais que c'est leurs mains qu'il regardait en premier. C'est d'abord des mains de Pansy dont il est tombé amoureux, de ses mains et de ses longs doigts fins. Harry aime les cheveux. Mais pas n'importe lesquels : Comme son père avant lui, ce sont les cheveux roux qui lui font tourner la tête. Par leur couleur si vive mais pourtant si douce, par cette nuance de lever du soleil, parce qu'elle est son soleil et son monde à la fois, parce qu'il pourrait vivre sans son amour, mais pas sans sa présence. Blaise, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ne voit que la grâce dans les mouvements. Fluides, beaux et doux. Il doit y avoir un port de tête, une certaine fierté, presque de l'arrogance dans la posture. De l'aristocratie jusque dans le bout des doigts, de la confiance en soi dans la ligne du cou.

Il en est tout autre pour Draco. C'est la fragilité qui l'attire. On pourrait trouver cela joli, se dire qu'il aime les femmes fragiles car il peut, veut les protéger, les rendre fortes par son amour. Mais tout cela est faux. Sa raison n'en est que plus malsaine, plus égoïste. La fragilité l'attire, car pour lui, elle est synonyme de faiblesse. Son obsession à lui, c'est la possession. Et quoi de plus facile que de posséder une femme fragile. Une femme qui ne se défendra en aucun cas.

C'est malsain et mauvais. Il se détesterait sans doute s'il savait. S'il savait que c'est de cette manière que son père avait attrapé sa mère, ses grands-parents achevant un peu plus sa mère en mariant les amants. Maudits.

0o0

Hermione venait de quitter la chambre. Blaise s'était rendormi tout de suite après avoir vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Dans sa surprise, Draco était tombé du lit, et Hermione était restée plusieurs minutes totalement pétrifiée. Alors ils avaient attendu, tous les deux dans deux coins opposés de la pièce, le moment où Blaise se réveillerait. Il était venu assez rapidement, ce moment. Et au plus grand bonheur des deux autres, il ne semblait pas se rappeler de quoique ce soit. Devant le comique de la situation, Draco éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Blaise, le plus innocemment du monde.

« Pour rien, laisse. »

« C'est moi qui devrais rire, Malefoy. Vous êtes tellement crédules. Vous avez sincèrement cru que j'allais oublier ça ? »

0o0

« Bien. » commença Harry. « Avant toute chose, merci à tous d'être venu. Vous devez vous poser certaines questions. Pourquoi ici, et si tôt ? D'abord car Kingsley ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter le ministère. Et si Kingsley ne peut pas venir à nous, alors nous venons à Kingsley. »

Harry fit un petit clin d'œil à Shaklebolt.

« Ensuite, soyez sur que nous vous aurions convoqué hier, Ron et moi, si nous n'avions pas eu à faire un communiqué à propos du remède du Norus Aeternam pendant une très grande partie de la nuit. Ron va vous en parler. Mais il faut tout d'abord parler de notre situation actuelle. Professeur MacGonagall, vous vouliez nous parler de la sécurité à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Je suis bien sûr consciente du fait que tout le pays ait besoin d'effectifs de sécurité, mais au vu de la percée qu'ont fait les mangemorts à Poudlard, quand Vous-savez-qu... pardon, Voldemort était au pouvoir, j'aimerais me préparer tout de suite à une éventuelle attaque... »

« Bien sûr » commenta Harry.

« Je ne demande pas un nombre très élevé d'aurors, mais s'il était possible d'arrêter les patrouilles nocturnes des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef, dans le but d'assurer leur sécurité, je vous en serais réellement reconnaissante. De plus, le manque de sécurité au château pousse les parents à dé scolariser leurs enfants. C'est pourquoi je demande également une vingtaine de patrouilleurs permanents. »

« Kingsley ? » demanda Harry.

« Pour être franc, je suis désolé Professeur, mais je ne peux vous envoyez qu'une quinzaine d'aurors. »

« Et bien, j'imagine que ça fera l'affaire ! »

« Bien. » reprit Harry « Luna ? Tu avais une réclamation à propos du Chicaneur il me semble, non ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aurors. Vous savez, ils semblent tous tellement angoissés. Je ne voudrais pas être une nouvelle source de problèmes. En tout cas, il y a eu trois tentatives d'incendie les quatre derniers mois. J'ai d'abord pensé que les héliopathes étaient en colère, mais ils sont maladroits, ils n'auraient pas pu le faire avec autant de précision. Mais de toute façon, que ce soi eux, ou pas, papa ne serait pas d'accord. Je pensais donc mettre le Chicaneur sous Fidelitas... »

« Luna... » commença Ginny « C'est un extrême tu ne penses pas ? Je veux dire, rien ne se passe dans le monde sorcier ! Personne n'a revendiqué la marque. Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître le Chicaneur du jour au lendemain ! Poste un ou deux aurors devant les bureaux, c'est tellement plus simple ! »

« Tu ne sens donc pas Ginny ? Dehors, le monde tremble. Ça gronde. »

A l'entente de cette phrase de Luna, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix présents ne purent réprimés un frisson. Luna, bien que prononçant souvent des phrases délirantes, avait toujours su lire à travers les gens. Elle savait où était la vérité, et où était le mensonge, et l'entendre dire à haute voix ce que personne ne disait clairement était comme entendre une réalité que l'on tente de cacher : La menace grandissait, sans que personne ne sache où la trouver.

« Bien ! » coupa à nouveau Harry « Luna, nous pourrions poster quelques aurors devant le Chicaneur, et s'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose, et bien nous accepterons ta décision à propos du Fidelitas. D'accord ? »

Luna hocha la tête, un air entendu sur le visage.

« D'autres réclamations ? Non ? Bien. Ron, je te laisse la parole. »

Ron se leva.

« Vous êtes sûrement tous au courant de ces attaques ayant eu lieu ces huit derniers jours. Vous avez tous, d'ailleurs, réclamé à plusieurs reprises une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ce qui, vous l'aurez compris, n'était pas possible, étant donné que nous étions dans l'incapacité d'être au complet. »

« Merci, on avait compris ! » ironisa Mondigus Fletcher.

« D'autres remarques pertinentes, Fletcher ? » retorqua Ron. « Ok, alors je continue ! Il y a huit jours exactement, Harry et Draco Malefoy se sont rendus au ministère. C'est à ce moment qu'une attaque visant tout d'abord Harry à été lancée, un Avada Kedavra. Avant que vous ne fassiez tout commentaire sur Malefoy, je tiens à préciser que c'est lui qui a sauvé Harry... »

« Et tué par la même occasion une autre sorcière. » rétorqua Fletcher.

« Sorcière dont vous ne vous souciez que pour tenter de me déstabiliser puisque vous ne connaissez même pas son nom. Elle s'appelait Elsa Davis, et avait 32 ans. Si ça vous intéresse réellement... L'attaque était mené par Marcus Flint, innocenté après la guerre, et qui était vraisemblablement seul, ce qui montre un manque d'organisation certain chez les ennemis... pour le moment. Quand le Doloris de Malefoy et l'Avada de Flint se sont percutés, il n'a fallu à Flint qu'une simple formule pour mettre Malefoy au tapis, et vous la connaissez sous le nom de Norus Aeternam. Trois jours plus tard, inexplicablement, Blaise Zabini était dans le même état que son ami. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'interroger Zabini et Malefoy sur les effets de ce sort, mais il semblerait qu'il empêche les organes vitaux des personnes qui en sont atteints de fonctionner normalement, et selon les dires de Flint, il enverrait l'âme des victimes dans une sorte de néant. Flint à aussi, indirectement, confirmé l'hypothèse de Nott, comme quoi il y aurait un héritier de Voldemort, même s'il ne l'a pas exactement formulé de cette manière. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban, puisque nous n'avons rien pu tirer de plus de lui. Ce qui nous amène à un autre point important : L'attaque de l'homme qui prétend s'appeler Tom. Tout porte à croire qu'il est l'héritier de Voldemort. Ses pouvoirs semblent démesurés, puisqu'à aucun moment, il n'a sorti sa baguette. Petite parenthèse : Les filles s'en sortent bien. Hermione a réparé son bras avec une potion douloureuse, mais efficace. Pansy... et bien, elle va bien, disons qu'elle dort moins bien la nuit, et Ginny... »

« …je vais bien, merci Ron. »

« Voilà, elle va bien. Enfin, il y a cette femme. Sans doute aussi puissante que «Tom ». Elle est celle qui a sauvé les filles. Elle a aussi sauvé Malefoy et Zabini en donnant le remède du Norus Aeternam, preuve qu'elle en sait décidément plus que nous. Dans les deux cas, nous n'obtenons d'informations d'aucun des deux. On ne peut approcher ni l'un, qui jette des Doloris et des Avada imprononcés dès qu'on l'approche, ni l'autre, qui ne répond pas, à aucune question, pas même quand on lui demande son nom. Nous enverrons l'homme à Azkaban dès que possible, c'est à dire dès que nous aurons trouvé une solution pour l'approcher. Jusque là, il restera dans la cave des Zabini. Qui, d'ailleurs, est étrangement sécurisée... »

« C'est normal » intervint Ginny « C'est un bunker. Un truc moldu contre les attaques nucléaires ou autres débilités de ce genre. »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama Arthur Weasley « J'en ai entendu parler, je trouve cela très ingé... »

« ...Ouais, bref. Des questions ? »

Personne ne parla.

« D'accord. » reprit Harry. « Donc nous avons éclairé ce point. Vous constatez également la présence de Théodore, qui s'est réveillé, et la non-présence d'Hermione, qui s'occupe de Malefoy et de Zabini. »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Des questions, ou des remarques pour tout autre sujet ? »

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, avant qu'une main ne se lève enfin.

« Oui, Georges ? »

« Bah... Persy, ça fait trois jours qu'il devrait être rentré de sa mission... »

« Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Persy ? » demanda Harry.

Cette fois, cependant, personne n'acquiesça.

0o0

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? » demanda Draco.

Soudain, Hermione se matérialisa devant ses yeux. A la place de Blaise. Les talents en métamorphose de Zabini étaient loin d'être une légende. Même sa voix était exactement celle de Granger.

« A quoi tu joues ? » avait alors dit Blaise, se rappelant des paroles qu'avait prononcé Granger.

Blaise se transforma à nouveau. Cette fois, Draco vit son double apparaître devant lui.

« A ton avis ? » prononça Blaise.

Blaise réapparut, et lança :

« Bon je t'épargne la suite, si j'étais pas intervenu, il y aurait eu une partie de jambe en l'air juste à côté de moi. »

Un ange passa.

« Et puis... » reprit Blaise « ...Si elle ne te rend pas fou, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment elle fait pour que l'impassible Draco Malefoy se mette à vouloir la sau... »

« ...la ferme. »

« Tu vas m'expliquer, maintenant, ce qui s'est passé sur la plage l'autre nuit ? »

Malefoy rejeta la tête en arrière. Dans quel pétrin il s'était mis ?

« Elle était triste... »

« Ouais, comme d'habitude. »

« Et moi... je peux pas Blaise ! Je peux pas continuer comme ça ! J'ai pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Pas à elle. »

« Alors pourquoi tu cherches à le faire ? »

« Parce que je peux pas... Ok ! C'est bon ! J'avoue. Je sais pas pourquoi elle, mais elle m'obsède. Et... j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'être libre de mes pensées. »

« Je te suis pas là. »

« Elle m'empêche de penser. Elle me fascine, Blaise ..! »

« C'est pas nouveau... »

« Je la veux, tu sais, je veux qu'elle soit à moi, qu'elle ait besoin de moi. »

« Je te suis toujours pas. »

« J'ai pas le droit de la vouloir, pas Hermione Granger ! J'ai pas le droit de la désirer. Et _c__e n'est pas par la satisfaction du désir que s'obtient la liberté, mais par la destruction du désir_. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« C'est une blague j'espère ! Alors pour tes choix, tu te fies à un moldu antique ? Sincèrement ? Mais ce n'est pas elle que tu dois détruire, c'est ton désir pour elle ! Et puis... toi et moi on sait très bien que quand tu veux une femme, tu lui fait tellement mal qu'elle finit par être dépendante. Tu veux la détruire ? Soit. Mais non seulement elle ne sera plus jamais celle qu'elle a été, mais en plus tu l'auras. Et tu la voudras toujours. Tout le temps, Malefoy. »

Draco avait la tête dans les mains.

« Je suis dans un putain de cercle vicieux. »

« Non. T'es le seul à penser que tu n'as pas le droit de la vouloir. Mais tu peux le faire sans la briser. Il y aurait peut-être Weasley, j'ai jamais compris la nature de ses sentiments pour Granger. Encore que t'as sauvé Potter. Ils ont plus leur mot à dire sur quoi que ce soi. Alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tout prendre son cours ? »

« Mais regarde-moi, Blaise ! Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Quand je veux une femme, je la brise. Et puis putain, je suis quoi au juste moi, hein ?! Je suis un monstre ! J'ai tué une gamine qu'avait rien demandé ! Et c'est seulement après ça que j'ai décidé de partir ! Son visage, je le vois toutes les nuits. TOUTE LES NUITS ! »

De rage, Draco donna un violent coup de pied dans sa table de chevet, avant de faire les cents pas pour tenter de se calmer. Bien qu'il savait que Draco pouvait frapper dans n'importe quoi pour se soulager, Blaise restait là, à le regarder.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une brune. Sur Pansy. Elle observa le sol, sur lequel un vase était brisé, ainsi qu'une lampe dont la qualité était, de toute façon, mauvaise. Elle observa Draco et fit le rapprochement. Après un Reparo, elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'empêcha de continuer ses cents pas. Elle prit son visage en coupe.

Il y avait trois personnes pouvant décrypter n'importe lesquelles de ses émotions. Sa mère, bien sûr. Blaise, puisque c'est à lui qu'il disait tout. Et Pansy. C'était sa faiblesse, Pansy. Sa petite sœur et sa mère à la fois. Il ne lui disait rien, à elle. Elle voyait tout, il n'en avait pas besoin. Et cette fois, elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Alors, il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Et alors, elle s'était mise à caresser sa chevelure.

« Chhhht. C'est rien. Je suis là. On est tous là... »

C'était la seule femme capable de le calmer. Avec sa mère. Puisqu'elle était sa petite sœur et sa mère à la fois.

« Blaise, tu devrais aller faire un tour. » lança-t-elle.

Sans broncher, Blaise s'approcha de la porte.

« Ouais... » dit-il, « … il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un tour. »

Et la porte se refermait derrière lui.

0o0

« Bien. » termina Harry « Si Persy n'est pas rentré dans trois jours, nous partirons à sa recherche. D'accord ? »

« Ouais mais... il est où ? » demanda Théodore.

« En Autriche. » répondit Kingsley « Je l'y ai envoyé en mission officielle, mais en réalité, il y est avant tout pour l'Ordre. C'est le pays ou le taux de mangemorts innocentés est le plus élevé. Il bat même l'Angleterre. Faisant parti du ministère anglais, j'ai envoyé Persy en Autriche pour voir si leur ministère est corrompu. »

« D'accord. » reprit Harry. « Et bien, si dans trois jours Persy n'est pas revenu, nous formerons une équipe qui partira en Autriche. »

0o0

Ron sortit de la salle du ministère dans laquelle l'Ordre s'était réuni. Il fallait qu'il trouve Hermione. La chambre de Malefoy et Zabini, elle était forcément là-bas. Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte, et la voix d'Hermione l'invita à entrer.

« Ron ? Où est Harry ? »

« Il est rentré avec Ginny et Théo. Et où sont Malefoy et Zabini ? »

« Ils sont rentrés il y a une demi-heure. Ils ont besoin de repos, mais le manoir Zabini est très bien, alors... »

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, alors? »

« Je prépare la chambre pour les prochains patients. »

« C'est pas le boulot des infirmières, ça ? »

« Ron... il est 5h30 du matin, les infirmières ne sont pas encore arrivées ! »

« Oh... Il faut que je te parle. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos des elfes. »

0o0

Théo venait de rentrer. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Derrière lui, il entendit Harry dire à Ginny qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle. Enfin ! Il allait enfin s'excuser pour son adultère. Il ne serait pas là pour y assister. Tant pis. De toute façon, il était épuisé. Il monta les escaliers deux à deux, et poussa la porte de la chambre de Pansy, comme il le faisait depuis une semaine. Mais cette fois, il se figea. Elle n'était pas seule. L'espace d'une seconde, la colère déforma son visage, mais il se radoucit bien vite : Ce sont des cheveux blonds platines qui tranchaient avec les cheveux bruns de sa bien aimée. Il connaissait ces moments. Ils étaient nombreux avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Bien souvent, Draco dormait avec Pansy, quand tout allait mal pour lui. Et ces moments étaient nombreux.

C'était une chaîne. Parfois, le quatuor entier dormait ensemble. Parce que c'est Draco qui consolait Blaise. Parce que c'est Pansy qui consolait Draco. Parce que c'est Théo qui consolait Pansy. Parce que c'est Blaise qui consolait Théo.

Cette fois, Théo avait fait demi-tour. Il n'avait pas encore réellement parler avec les siamois. D'ailleurs, au moment où Blaise semblait sur le point de le faire, il s'était mis à vomir. Alors il s'était décidé à dormir dans sa chambre pour cette nuit. Il arriva devant sa chambre et vit un mot collé à sa porte. Il le décrocha.

_« Il faut que je te parle. B.Z »_

De toute évidence, ce matin-là, tout le monde devait parler à tout le monde.

0o0

« Ron... »

« Non, tais-toi ! Je t'ai dis la vérité ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, ou non ? Tu l'a dis toi-même, quel intérêt j'aurais à te faire ce genre de blague ? Dis-moi juste ce que tu sais sur les elfes. Je ne te mens pas, je peux même te le jurer sur Ginny, ce que j'ai de plus cher ! »

Un instant, Hermione s'était tue. Puis elle s'était remise à parler.

« Les elfes étaient les créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique, mais pacifiques. Cependant, il ont été massacrés, car comme chez les sorciers, il y a des elfes qui tournent mal. Tu connais les vampires ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Ils n'existent pas. »

« Non, bien sûr, ils n'existent pas. Les suceurs de sang sont basés sur des faits réels. Mais les vampires n'existent pas. En tout cas pas sous ce nom. Il y a plus d'un millénaire, un elfe a décrété que boire du sang moldu ou sorcier rendait plus fort, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mélange entre les deux espèces. Des elfes se sont ralliés à lui. La seules réelle faiblesse des elfes, c'est la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivent à l'addiction. Et l'argent également, mais c'est une autre histoire. Et le sang est vite devenus une addiction pour certains elfes. Quand les sorciers ont découverts ce que les elfes faisaient, ils les ont massacrés. Tous. Pourtant, si ce que j'ai lu est vrai, moins d'un pour cent de la population totale elfique était accroc au sang, et pratiquait ce genre de choses. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Et... il n'y aurait pas une hypothèse, enfin... quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils seraient toujours en vie ? »

Hermione regarda Ron et soupira.

« Il y avait un homme, un auteur multipliant les hypothèses toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres. J'ai oublié son nom. Il disait que quand un elfe perdait un être qui lui était cher, il perdait un peu de son humanité, et revenait à ses instincts primitifs. L'instinct de survie. Il dit que les pertes auraient été telles que tous les elfes auraient perdu leur humanité. Selon lui, trois quarts de la population elfique aurait péris. En revenant à leur instinct de survie, leur priorité était de se cacher. Et si les pouvoirs différaient selon les elfes, il y a deux pouvoirs qu'ils avaient tous le pouvoir de voler, et le pouvoir d'être invisible. Selon cet homme, ils seraient toujours là, mais seraient juste invisibles. Délirant. »

0o0

« Ginny ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots timidement, attendant le moment où il jugerait Théo assez loin pour prononcer cette phrase. Il n'avait pas eu de conversation personnelle avec Ginny depuis au moins trois ans. Étrangement, ils n'étaient jamais seuls.

« Oh ? Euh... d'accord... J'arrive dans deux minutes... »

Harry acquiesça.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le jardin. C'était le moment de lui dire. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour se contenter de quelques sourires amicaux, d'un « bonjour » ou d'un « bonne nuit ». Lui dire qu'à la minute où il avait quitté l'appartement de Cho, il s'en était voulu, bien trop pour son propre bien. Il s'était détesté même, et dégoûté, longtemps. Lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il la vénérait. Sa force de caractère, presque démesurée dans un corps si frêle. Ses cheveux bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher d'observer. Son visage, si beau et rare à la fois. Et son cœur, autrefois si doux, qu'il avait volé si jeune, et qu'il avait ensuite brisé. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il s'était mis trop tôt ensemble pour que ce soit une relation durable, à vie. Mais il avait eu tellement mal quand il avait entendu la femme qu'il aimait vraiment, prononcer tant de mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu prononcer. Par sa faute. Pendant longtemps, ses meilleurs amis, Ron s'étant éloigné pour un temps, avaient été l'alcool et les cendriers. Et puis Ron était revenu et l'avait sorti de là. Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu de l'avoir laissé. Il avait toujours su que la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Ron était et resterait toujours sa sœur, Ginny. Lui dire qu'il laisserait volontiers sa vie pour la sienne, pour qu'elle vive elle. Qu'il se fichait pas mal des autres, si elle, elle n'était pas là. Que son monde avait cessé de tourner le jour où elle lui avait crié que jamais, jamais, elle ne lui pardonnerait. Quand elle lui avait crié qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus, plus jamais, qu'elle se contenterait de l'ignorer. Et l'ignorance est la pire des souffrance. Hermione l'avait résonné. Tant qu'elle avait pu. Mais c'était le moment de lui dire. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour se contenter de quelques sourires amicaux, d'un « bonjour » ou d'un « bonne nuit ».

Il était arrivé à la porte de derrière, celle qui menait au jardin. Il regardait ses pieds depuis plusieurs secondes. La lumière orangée à ses pieds lui indiquait que le soleil se levait. Parfait. Quoi de plus romantique qu'un lever de soleil ? A part peut-être un coucher de soleil... Tant pis. Il entendit, au loin, dans la maison, les pas de Ginny qui arrivait. Et il leva la tête.

Non. C'était impossible. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. _Mon Dieu non ! Je vous en prie !_ Mais rien ne change, tout est là, sous ses yeux. Horrible spectacle.

Ginny. Ginny, il ne faut pas, elle ne peut pas voir ça.

Mais c'est trop tard. Ginny a vu. Ginny reste là, elle ne bouge pas, ne cligne pas, ne bronche pas.

Et Ginny crie.

* * *

**Et voilààààààààà. Je préfère ce chapitre au précédent ! **

**En plus, je vous laisse sur votre fin, hein ? Je sais, je sais. Si vous regardez sur votre droite, vous verrez un panier rempli de tomates bien mûres.**

**Plus sérieusement, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de réunion de l'Ordre, alors voilà. MacGo protège ses élèves, et Luna son journal. Et Persy n'est toujours pas rentré de sa mission. **

**Sinon, vous comprenez que tout est compliqué dans la tête de Draco. Et qu'il s'en veut beaucoup beaucoup. **

**Blaise est un dieu de la métamorphose. Et un dieu tout court.**

**Vous avez appris un peu plus également sur le monde des elfes. Je précise que tout ça sort de mon esprit. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les elfes, allez sur wiki, ou alors Google est votre ami, mais ne vous fiez pas à ce qui est écrit ici. ( A BellaLitta : Mon imagination vient aussi sous la douche. Certain réfléchissent à l'humanité, moi, je réfléchis à l'humanité des elfes.)**

**La proximité du quatuor des serpentards, aussi.**

**Et Harry qui allait dire à Ginny qu'il l'aimait toujours. Je suis si méchaaaaaaante.**

**Bref, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année les loulous.**

**Supérieur à trois.**

**P.S : Vous ne connaîtriez pas une correctrice ? (Ou un correcteur.)**

**P.S2 : Ghana ! **


	13. II - Chapitre III

Bon, les enfants, les deux chapitres qui suivent vont être lourds. Mais vraiment. Si jusque là vous avez passé une bonne journée, passez votre chemin, je risque de vous ruiner le morale. Le début de ce chapitre est au présent de l'indicatif, également, j'espère que ça ne va pas vous choquer. C'est plus pour connaître les sentiments des personnages sur le moment. Après les vacances, je reviens à mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire du samedi, mais pendant les vacances, c'est assez aléatoire. Je pense que je vais re-publier mercredi.

Je regarde la série Community. A la base, c'était pour me faire passer cette envie que j'avais d'avoir ENFIN l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 de Suits, l'épisode 10 de la saison 9 de Grey's Anatomy, et la saison 3 de Game of Thrones. Mais en fait elle est géniale. Donc, bah, si vous avez du temps, matez la !

Vous avez pas été fifous cette fois sur les reviews ! Que deux ! :O

**Helia. H **: _Ou l'art de casser mes effets de surprise. T'ES CONTENTE ?! ^^ J'ai jamais aimé les caricatures sur le fait que les serpentards ne sont pas capables d'aimer. Je veux dire, je pense qu'ils en sont capables, mais que les personnes qu'ils aiment sont très rares. C'est pour ça que je les ai fait si unis. Pour moi Théo est toujours beau ! Il faut juste qu'il reprenne un peu de poids, qu'il camoufle ses cicatrices, et c'est bon ! Ouiiiii. Draco est plus que perturbé. En fait, il ne sait plus du tout où il en est, ce qui le conduit à des choses vraiment étranges. _

**Mamamonamie **: _Rrrrrrr. C'était si évident que ça ? Bah oui, c'est mon Blaisounet quoi... ^^_

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre III**

_« Drames en série »_

Il y a toujours un moment dans une vie où tout bascule. Avant ce moment, vous marchiez entre bonheur et malheur, sur le fil barbelé qui en compose la limite. Il y a cet instant. Il vous projette d'un côté ou de l'autre, et vous y laisse. C'est à vous de faire le chemin vers l'autre côté, si vous le désirez. Si vous en avez la force.

Ginny n'entend plus que sa propre respiration, et les battements de son cœur. Anormalement normaux. Elle a arrêté de crier, et tout semble aller au ralenti. Elle tombe à genou, et un craquement s'élève de l'un d'eux. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle ne voit que son frère, mort devant elle. Elle ne pleure pas, tout semble si irréel. Il y a des cris derrière elle. Elle ne les entend pas. Ne les écoute pas. _Ne les écoute pas, Ginny_. Il y a Hermione, qui court vers son frère. _Va t'en. Va t'en. S'il te plaît, va t'en. _Hermione se retourne. Hermione pleure. Hermione s'en va. _Merci. _Il y a d'autres cris, et un 'un s'est fait frapper. Mais elle s'en fiche, Ginny. Elle reste là, à genou. Harry tombe à terre. La victime. Ron court vers son frère. L'agresseur. Il hurle. Comme un animal blessé. Il hurle encore. Encore. Il continue, mais ne pleure pas. _Ne pleure pas. _Il y a des bras qui tirent Ginny. Ça n'est pas Harry, il est avec Ron. Il y a trop de force dans ce geste pour que ça soi Hermione ou Pansy. Elle se débat. Peut-être. Sûrement. Elle n'en sait rien. Quelqu'un retient ses bras. Au loin, Théo a rejoint Harry et Ron. C'est Blaise qui tente de la calmer. Serait-elle en train de hurler ? Serait-elle en train de le griffer ? Pourtant, tout dans son esprit est si calme. Elle a perdu le contrôle. _Lâche prise_. Les bras qui la tiraient la soulèvent, maintenant. Elle est retournée, et aperçoit des cheveux platines. Malefoy la porte. Sans ménagement. Sur son épaule. Elle ne se débat plus. Peut-être. Sûrement. Elle n'en sait rien. On la pose. Malefoy s'assoit sur le siège en face du sien. Elle ne peut détourner les yeux de son regard. Si gris, à l'image de sa vie. Il semble lassé, presque ennuyé. Pas comme Pansy, accroupie devant, un regard plein de pitié, attendant le moment où Ginny crierait son malheur. Mais Ginny ne crie pas. Ginny regarde Malefoy, la tête posée sur la main, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir. Quelqu'un dit « Va t'en. » et Pansy s'en va. C'est Blaise. Il a du sang sur sa clavicule. Et une plaie. Lui a t-elle fait ça ? Elle regarde ses ongles. Ils sont rouges. Oui. Elle lui l'a fait. Draco est toujours dans la même position. Blaise passe son pouce sous la lèvre inférieure de Ginny. Elle doit saigner. Il sort sa baguette, et une douleur dont elle n'avait pas conscience disparaît. Blaise s'en va, mais Draco le retient par la poignet. Il lui dit quelque chose, mais elle n'entend pas. Elle n'écoute pas. _N'écoute pas, Ginny. _Il y a Ron qui passe derrière le siège de Malefoy, et qui se dirige vers la porte. Il y a Hermione qui tente de le retenir, mais qui n'y arrive pas. Ron, qui repousse violemment Hermione. Harry, résigné, et la porte qui claque. Il y a le regard de Malefoy, empli d'une indifférence désinvolte. Ginny, qui s'accroche à ce regard, le seul vide de pitié. Et puis ces mots qui s'échappent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte : « Ne le dites pas à Georges. » Et puis le noir complet.

0o0

Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il a mal pour elle. Pour cette fille, cette gamine qui s'accroche à son regard. Il sait bien qu'il est une bouée pour elle, qu'à cet instant, elle ne voit que lui. Alors, son regard devient lassé, presque dédaigneux. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à chasser la pitié avec autre chose que ça.

Elle lui fait mal parce qu'il voit Pansy en elle. Elle l'est quelque part. Un caractère volcanique, un cœur brisé. La Pansy du clan d'en face. Et cette façon de rester forte face à la mort. Ne pas pleurer. Quand le père de Pansy est mort, elle était dans le même état que Ginny. Elle semblait loin. Ce qu'on désire dans ces moments, c'est rattraper la personne qui tombe. C'est ce que Draco avait tenté de faire avec Pansy. Mais elle, elle ne regardait pas Draco, elle regardait Blaise. Blaise, qui semblait si indifférent.

C'est à la mort de son père que la relation entre Blaise et Pansy avait commencé. Elle n'était pas sortie de son lit pendant une semaine. Et puis un jour, Blaise était entré dans la chambre et lui avait hurlé dessus, lui avait ordonné de se lever, l'avait même insulté. Elle s'était levé, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur et embrassé. C'est ça Blaise et Pansy, au début. C'était pour que Pansy ne sombre pas. Pour que Pansy reste Pansy, joyeuse et volcanique. Avec le temps, ça n'était plus devenu qu'une banale histoire de coucherie.

Il a mal pour Ron, aussi, Draco. Mais ça non plus, il ne l'avouera jamais. Il s'est vu en lui quand il a frappé Potter. Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire disparaître sa haine. Blaise avait été sa victime. C'est souvent les meilleurs amis qui prennent.

Il y a Blaise qui vient réparer la plaie de Ginny, alors qu'elle lui a infligé une blessure loin d'être superflue. Blaise s'en va, et il le retient pas le bras. « Va voir Granger, tu perds trop de sang. » Mais il s'en fiche.

Il y a Ron qui repousse Hermione, et Draco voudrait intervenir, mais il ne peut pas, parce qu'il y a Ginny, et qu'il est sa bouée. Et que s'il détourne le regard, elle coule. Il y a la porte qui claque, et les mots qui passent les lèvres de la rousse. « Ne le dites pas à Georges. » Et puis elle s'évanouit. Granger n'est plus là. Elle doit être aller voir les Weasley. Harry est dans un coin de la pièce, anéanti. Blaise passe devant lui, et lui fait une tape sur l'épaule, suivi de Théo, et de Pansy qui lui embrasse la joue. Il ne reste plus que Draco, de toute évidence. Il porte Ginny, comme on porte une mariée, et s'approche du brun. « Tout ce dont elle a besoin, maintenant, c'est de quelqu'un pour la rattraper, Potter. »

0o0

Ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis plus de trois ans. Il y avait Pansy, sur le dos, au centre du lit, dans les bras de Théo. Draco, sur le ventre, la tête posée sur le nombril de Pansy. Et Blaise, perpendiculaire aux autres, la tête posée sur le dos de Malefoy. Mais aucun d'eux ne dormait. Parce qu'il y avait des cris en bas. Les Weasley étaient arrivés.

0o0

Persy était là, pendu par les pieds à l'unique arbre du jardin. Il était couvert de sang, des pieds à la tête. C'est du sang qui sortait de son nez, de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Trois de ses doigts avaient été coupés. Les ongles des autres doigts avaient été arrachés, tout comme ses dents. Tout ce qui permettait de l'identifier étaient ses cheveux et ses yeux. De toute sa famille, il était le seul à n'avoir ni les yeux marrons, ni les yeux verts. Lui, il avait les yeux gris.* Si son corps entier était à l'envers, il y avait une marque à l'endroit sur son torse nu. Elle ne saignait pas, signe qu'il était mort avant qu'on lui l'inflige. La marque des ténèbres y était gravée.

C'est Charlie qui était arrivé en premier. C'est lui aussi qui avait enfermé ses parents et ses frères dehors, s'attendant au pire des spectacles. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait décroché le corps sans vie de son petit frère, alors qu'Harry était toujours seul, dans un coin. Il avait ensuite lavé son corps entier, le débarrassant de toute trace de sang, trop douloureuse pour sa si fragile mère. Puis il avait enroulé son corps dans un immense drap blanc, pour ne pas infliger à ses parents la vue de la marque gravée sur la peau autrefois si pure de leur bien aimé fils. Il avait ensuite porté le corps de son frère jusqu'à un point d'herbe, puis l'avait entouré de fleurs. Son dernier geste, accompagné d'une seule et unique larme, fut de fermer les yeux de Persy. Il s'était automatiquement dirigé vers la chambre de Ginny, en prenant soin d'ouvrir la porte à sa famille. Il s'était approché de sa petite sœur et avait posé sa main sur sa joue, alors qu'en bas, il entendait les cris de sa mère s'intensifier. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas, je sais que tu as mal. Mais un jour, tout ça sera loin derrière toi. Un jour, tu seras heureuse, tu verras. »

0o0

Les Weasley étaient partis une heure après leur arrivée, emportant le corps de leur frère et fils. Pansy était partie courir, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dormi depuis presque 24 heures. Théo, comme il le faisait toujours, dans de pareils moments, prenait une douche. Parce qu'à peu de temps près, il aurait pu être le mangemort ayant infligé cela aux Weasley. Draco et Blaise étaient allongés, encore dans le lit, mais cette fois, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Draco était sur le dos, et ne dormait pas. Blaise était sur le ventre, et avait fini par s'endormir. Draco ignorait pourquoi il restait là. Sûrement car entendre son meilleur ami dormir l'apaisait.

Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Et beaucoup doutaient qu'il rentrerait dans la journée. Ginny ne donnait aucun signe de vie. A part peut-être sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Malefoy l'avait déposé dans son lit. En bas, Harry était toujours au même endroit, sauf qu'il était dans les bras d'Hermione. Dure journée.

Ce jour là, tout semblait aller moins vite dans cette maison. Les pleurs étaient plus lourds, plus plaintifs, et les gestes semblaient plus lents, plus douloureux. Tout semblait gris, alors que dehors, le ciel annonçait déjà une bonne journée. Et cette question que se posait Ron, aussi loin fut-il. Comment le soleil peut-il oser se lever alors que mon frère est mort ? Comment peut-il avoir l'orgueil d'éclairer cette scène, puisque même la Lune a préféré s'en aller ?

0o0

Draco s'était levé. Depuis une heure et demi, Théo prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Le blond avait marché au hasard. La cuisine. Harry et Hermione. C'était comme un mauvais tripe. Cette maison d'habitude si joyeuse et si mouvementée était en deuil. Et rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait que lui. Il entendait Harry demander d'une voix tremblante « Où est Ron ? », et alors, il faisait demi-tour. Il était monté à l'étage des serpentards, mais ne s'y était pas arrêté. L'étage des Gryffondors. Il était entré dans la chambre de Ginny sans frapper, et s'était mis à attendre une quelconque réaction. Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui paraissaient si longues, il avait attendu. Et puis sans prévenir, elle avait parlé.

« Charlie dit qu'un jour je serai heureuse. »

Draco ne répondait pas. Il ne savait pas réellement si Ginny savait que c'était lui, puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos, allongée dans son lit. Et puis elle avait totalement changé de sujet.

« Je sais pas pourquoi toi, Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Il y eut un silence, encore une fois, puis elle reprit.

« Pourquoi c'est toi que je regardais. »

Draco s'approcha un peu du lit. Juste deux ou trois pas, mais assez pour s'en approcher.

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne comprend pas forcément. » avait-il répondu.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu t'en fichais réellement ? »

Il y eut une sorte de lourd silence, plein de tension. Presque électrique.

« Non. »

« Non. » répéta-t-elle, comme si elle en connaissait déjà la réponse. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Je... Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. »

« Tu sais. Je pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de méchant. Arrogant, certes, mais pas méchant. Tu as sauvé Harry, et... tu fais des efforts de sympathie. Et, tout à l'heure, t'es le seul à avoir compris. A part peut-être Zabini. »

« Blaise comprend toujours ce genre de chose. » avait-il répondu pour couper court à la discussion.

Alors elle s'était tue. Et alors, la raison de sa venue dans cette pièce lui avait sauté aux yeux.

« C'est pour ton frère que je suis ici. » avait-il dit, avant de reprendre : « … Pour Ronald. », ne laissant pas le temps à Ginny de répondre « Lequel ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » avait-elle demandé, tandis que sa voix commençait à trembler légèrement.

« Rien. Il est parti il y a deux heures, juste avant que tu t'évanouisses. »

Draco crût entendre un léger soupir de soulagement. Il fit le tour du lit de la rousse, et vint s'accroupir devant son visage.

« Vous êtes un peu comme des jumeaux, non ? Il a besoin de toi. »

« Il est où ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Puis il avait pris la main de Ginny, qui dépassait du lit, et avait capté son regard.

« Je t'aime bien Weasley. Vraiment. C'est vrai que j'aime moins ton frère. Mais moi, ce que je vois, c'est que t'es la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Et tu pourras pas l'aider en restant ici. T'es pas obligé de te lever maintenant, t'es même pas obligée de parler du tout, mais il a besoin de toi. Vraiment. »

Puis il avait lâché sa main et quitté la pièce.

0o0

Il était resté une demi-heure, peut-être un peu plus, ou un peu moins, en bas de l'escalier reliant les étages des deux maisons rivales. Il y serait resté plus longtemps. Sûrement. Mais Pansy apparut au bout du couloir. Elle devait se sentir mal, vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de larmes, non, bien sûr que non. C'était un autre signe. Pansy courait tous les jours, mais s'il y avait une chose qui lui insupportait, c'était bien transpirer. Et elle était en sueur.

« Théo est déjà sous la douche. » lança-t-il, avant de finir presque pour lui-même : « Depuis plus de deux heures, maintenant. »

« Oh. Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A qui ? »

« Théo. »

« J'ai pas de problèmes avec lui. J'ai pas à lui parler. Il a fait ce qu'aucun de nous trois n'a eu le courage de faire. C'était son choix. Si quelqu'un doit lui parler, c'est Blaise. »

« Ouais... Je peux me doucher dans ta salle de bain ? »

Draco acquiesça. Elle entra dans sa chambre, là où ils avaient tous dormi, pour récupérer ses affaires, mais en sortit bien vite.

« Je suis pas sûre que Blaise aille si bien qu'il le dit. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco tout en se levant précipitamment.

« Je... il y a une immense tâche de sang sous son corps, et... il respire mal. »

Arrivé dans la chambre, Draco ne put que confirmer les dégâts. Le matelas devait sûrement être imbibé. Comment son état avait-il pu se dégrader en si peu de temps ?

« Va chercher Théo ! » ordonna Draco.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Blaise n'a pas fait une cure de trois ans chez les mangemorts, et qu'il fait son poids ! »

« Et faites pas de cochonneries en chemin » lança Blaise, d'une voix très faible.

La porte se referma sur Pansy.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? »

« Je suis un homme. »

« Un homme ?! Mais t'es surtout stupide ! Je t'avais dit d'aller voir Granger ! Bordel, mais il se passe quoi dans ta tête ?! »

« Ça va Malefoy, je vais pas crever ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Draco ne voulait pas dire ça. Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas mourir. Granger était juste en bas.

« C'est dommage. J'avais toujours cru que j'aurai des enfants avant de mourir. Mais obtenir un frère sans en avoir un au départ, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Un frère jumeau en plus, j'ai fais un combo. »

Théo sortit de la salle de bain. Visiblement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se sécher. Son t-shirt était totalement humide.

« Putain... » lâcha-t-il en voyant la tâche de sang sous le corps de Blaise. « On l'emmène où ? »

« Dans sa chambre, pour le moment. Pansy, va chercher Granger. »

0o0

« Ça va aller. C'est profond. Tu aurais du venir me voir avant. »

Pour la énième fois, Granger essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

« Je n'ai plus de bézoard. Il va falloir que je fasse une potion régénératrice. J'ai la mandragore, mais il va y avoir un problème. »

« Lequel ? » demanda Pansy, inquiète.

« Il me faut du sang. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais comme vous le savez déjà, mon sang n'est pas « pur ». Ce n'est pas un problème, bien sûr. Mais si vous avez toujours un problème avec ces histoires de sang, dîtes le moi tout de suite, parce qu'au moment où Blaise boira cette potion, son sang ne sera plus pur. »

Elle avait dit tout cela en regardant Malefoy.

« On s'en fout ! » avait crié Blaise « J'ai maaaaaaal ! »

L'état de Blaise ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Je vais préparer la potion. Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous le surveille. »

« Il faut que je demande quelque chose à Potter. » avait dit Pansy, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Draco regarda Blaise puis Théo, avant de dire,

« Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vais aller... dans la bibliothèque. »

0o0

« Potter ? »

« Hmm. »

Pansy hésita.

« Je sais que... c'est pas le jour mais... j'allais voir ma mère tous les derniers dimanche du mois avant. Mais je ne suis pas aller la voir depuis plus de quatre mois. Et je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir seuls, donc... »

Harry resta silencieux un long moment. Pansy crut même qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Puis il fit apparaître un parchemin. Il griffonna rapidement une adresse, puis écrivit quelque chose avant de le lui donner.

« Tu passeras par l'intermédiaire de la poudre de cheminette. L'adresse est écrite en haut. Tu arriveras dans le bureau du chef des aurors par intérim, et tu lui donneras ce mot. S'il n'est pas là, alors tu attendras. Il va nommer un auror qui te suivra, pour ta sécurité. »

« Merci » avait vaguement bafouillé Pansy avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, pour prendre une douche, puis vers la cheminée principale.

0o0

Il y avait un silence pesant, comme cette maison semblait en fabriquer depuis le matin. Blaise, bien amoché, pouvait tout de même parler. Rien ne l'avait jamais empêcher de parler. Mais là, tout était différent. Parce que Blaise n'avait pas parlé à Théo depuis plus de trois ans.

« Je suis désolé, Blaise. »

Un rire rauque s'éleva. Rien ne l'avait jamais empêcher de rire non plus.

« Ta gueule Théo. T'as pas à être désolé... »

« Mais... »

« Non. Écoute-moi. Je t'en ai voulu, c'est vrai. Je t'en ai voulu parce que j'ai cru que tu nous avais trahi. Mais t'as juste fais ce que nous on n'a pas fait. T'as rejoins l'Ordre. C'est ce qu'on aurait tous du faire dès le début. Alors, ta gueule Théo. Arrête de t'excuser. »

« C'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je veux dire l'autre fois, le mot sur la porte...»

« Non. C'est autre chose. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles me frapper, mais évite, pour l'instant. »

Théo se sentait mal. Quand Blaise reconnaissait le fait qu'il mériterait de se faire frapper, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de bon. Quelque chose de pas bon du tout. Il croisa les bras, sa position fétiche quand il s'agissait de garder son sang froid.

« Bon... T'es parti il y a trois ans. Six mois après ton départ, tu dois être au courant, le père de Pansy a été retrouvé, et condamné à mort. Pansy était consciente du fait que son père était un assassin. Un des pires, qui plus est. Mais c'était aussi, et par dessus tout, pour elle, un père aimant. Elle l'a mal vécu. Très mal. Parce que c'était toi qui la consolait, avant. Et je supportais plus de la voir s'enterrer dans son malheur. Alors, il se pourrait que... que j'ai couché avec elle... »

Blaise observa le visage de Théo. Il semblait réfléchir. Mais il restait tout de même très calme, lui qui était l'homme le plus jaloux du monde, sauf quand il s'agissait de Draco ou de Blaise.

« C'est tout ? » demanda le brun, calmement.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses tu sais. J'ai du coucher... deux ou trois fois avec elle en deux ans. Tu sais, avant, les seuls contacts qu'on avait avec Pansy, c'était par toi. Et on la voyait souvent, vu qu'on te voyait souvent. Elle était avec les sœurs Greengrass, il me semble, et avec Millicent Bulstrode. Et puis tu es parti. On la voyait jamais. Pendant deux ans et demi, on se voyait que très rarement. Et puis il y a un peu plus de quatre mois tout a brûlé. Tout. Son manoir a été un des premiers. Elle m'a prévenu. Elle a sauvé ma mère, quelque part. Et surtout, elle a sauvé Malefoy... »

Hermione entra dans la pièce, avec la potion, coupant court à cette discussion.

0o0

« Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Il y avait dans ce département de psychiatrie trois personnes qui se suivaient les unes les autres. Pansy suivait une infirmière, qui lui indiquait ou la nouvelle chambre de sa mère était située, et un auror suivait Pansy, car tel était son travail. La brune n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire bonjour, d'apprendre son prénom, ou d'observer son visage. Qu'importe, puisqu'elle se débarrasserait de lui à la fin de la visite. Les trois individus s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, numérotée 355. Pansy s'efforça de retenir le numéro de la chambre de sa mère, avant de demander à l'infirmière,

« Est-ce que vous lui avez diagnostiqué une quelconque maladie ? »

« Laissez-moi une minute que je vérifie son dossier. »

L'infirmière prit le dossier en main, puis commença,

« Parkinson, 47 ans, schizophrène chronique, tendances bipolaires, maniaco-dépressive. »

« La schizophrénie, c'est nouveau ? »

« Ça fait trois mois que ça a été diagnostiqué, mademoiselle. » jeta l'infirmière, comme si elle avait affaire à la pire des filles.

Pour toute réponse, l'infirmière n'eut qu'un regard assassin de Pansy, qui lui fit, malgré elle, baisser les yeux.

« Je dois y aller. » réussit-elle à prononcer.

Pansy ouvrit la porte, mais quelqu'un l'empêcha de la fermer derrière elle. L'auror. Et merde.

« C'est une blague, vous n'allez pas rentrer quand même ? »

« C'est mon job, mademoiselle. »

Pansy soupira.

« Payes ton job ! Écouter les conversations privées des gens. C'est d'accord, mais vous vous jetez un sort de désillusion, ma mère est fragile, et vous êtes moche. »

0o0

Hermione sortit de la chambre. Elle avait donné sa potion à Blaise, qui sentait le sang se déplacer à toute vitesse dans son corps. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait s'endormir à tout moment.

« Elle a sauvé Malefoy ? » demanda Théo

« Ouais... » reprit Blaise, alors qu'il commençait à bailler. « Sa mère l'avait endolorisé sur le palier du manoir, et puis elle était partie. Heureusement pour Draco, aucun mangemort ne l'a vu en brûlant tout ça. Pansy est arrivée, elle l'a sorti de là, alors qu'en plus d'être inconscient, il avait inhalé les vapeurs toxiques. Après ça, cette fameuse journée où tous les manoirs ont été brûlés, elle a plus jamais eu de nouvelles des Greengrass et de Bulstrode. Elle a vécu avec nous pendant ces quatre derniers mois, et... disons qu'on s'est bien amusé... une petite centaine de fois. »

« Oh nan, Zabini ! » s'écria Nott.

« Désolé... » répondit le Zabini en question.

« Y'a plutôt intérêt ! » s'exclama Nott.

Blaise baissa les yeux. Comment était-il censé savoir que Théodore reviendrait ? Personne n'aurait pu le savoir.

« T'es amoureux d'elle ? » demanda Théo.

« NAAAAN ! T'es fou ou quoi ?! »

« Bon ! Alors règle n°1 : Pas d'allusion sexuelle à propos d'elle, règle n°2 : pas de tentative de me rendre jaloux, et règle n°3 : Couche avec elle encore une fois, et dis au revoir à ta vie. C'est clair ? »

« Théo, je te retrouve ! Viens là ! »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que les deux amis s'enlacèrent, et que Blaise tomba dans un profond sommeil.

0o0

« Bonjour, mère. »

« Pansy ! Où étais-tu, mon ange ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant tant de temps ! Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

« J'étais en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

La mère de Pansy était autrefois le symbole même de la grâce et de l'élégance. Un corps parfaitement dessiné, toujours impeccablement coiffée et habillée, et cette grâce dans ses mouvements qu'elle avait transmis à sa fille : une démarche hautaine et arrogante, et la tête toujours haute. Mais sa mère n'était maintenant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Les cheveux en bataille, la peau trop pâle pour être jolie, et les joues creuses.

« Alors, mère ? Vous êtes vous fait des amis ? »

Mais sa mère semblait soudainement loin, comme si quelque chose retenait son attention.

« Mère ? »

« Chhhht. Tu entends ? »

« Quoi ? Que dois-je entendre ? »

« Il est toujours vivant, ma chérie. Il est toujours vivant. Je le sais, je le sens. Il m'attend. Il nous attend toutes les deux... »

« Mère... Père est mort. C'est terminé. »

« Non, non. Il n'est pas mort. Pas lui. Il n'est pas mort ! »

Et puis cette question l'espace d'une seconde dans l'esprit de Pansy : Comment une femme si forte avait-elle pu être tant de temps dépendante à un homme. C'était insensé, et pourtant c'était vrai, sa mère n'avait jamais été forte, il y avait juste dans la tournure de ses phrases quelque chose qui faisait croire aux enfants qu'elle était une héroïne. Mais c'est bien connu, les enfants exagèrent toujours la réalité.

Sa mère commençait à pleurer, et à se balancer, tout en haussant le ton, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'une crise se faisait sentir. Mais cette crise avait été bien plus rapide que les autres. Sans doute était-elle du au choc émotionnel de revoir Pansy. Et comme elle faisait toujours, Pansy l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait laissé son mensonge comme seul espoir :

« Oui maman, il va bien. Chhhht. »

0o0

La journée était passée vite pour Blaise, et quelque part, il en était heureux. Il était 7h du soir. Il s'était réveillé une heure auparavant. Granger lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se lever s'il le voulait, mais quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait aller faire un tour sur la plage, elle avait refusé, lui expliquant qu'il était encore trop faible. Hermione lui avait aussi appris qu'il garderait une cicatrice à vie de cette altercation avec Ginny, et que s'il le désirait, il existait des méthodes de camouflage. Mais Blaise s'en fichait. Il la trouvait même plutôt classe : Quatre traits parallèles pour chacun des ongles de Ginny transperçait la peau du serpentard.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient partis une demi-heure plus tôt soutenir la famille Weasley. Ron n'était toujours pas rentré, et tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter. De plus, Ginny, se contentait de marcher, mais elle ne parlait pas, et son regard était éteint, vide.

Blaise avait atteint le toit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de faire le point sur sa vie et sur celles des autres de se rendre compte que sa vie était mieux que la plus part des gens avec qui il vivait. Et il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant pour cela. Le toit, car s'il ne pouvait pas aller sur la plage, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'aller sur le toit.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette silhouette tremblante en haut et courbée sur elle-même. Il entendait aussi des sanglots, étouffées.

« Qui êtes-vous ?» avait-il demandé, sa baguette pointée vers le silhouette.

Et puis cette silhouette s'était levée, et il était devenu clair qu'elle appartenait à une femme.

« C'est... c'est vous. Vous êtes la femmes qui nous avez sauvé. C'est ça ? »

Mais ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« C'est ma faute. Où est Potter ? Où est Potter ?! »

Blaise ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui était de sa faute ? Qu'était-elle en train de dire exactement ?

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce que Potter est là ? » demanda-t-elle plus fort, et en le serrant par le col.

« Non. » répondit-il. « Non, il est parti il y a une demi-heure. »

0o0

Le Terrier. Autour de la table, les absents étaient nombreux. Il y a Bill avec sa femme, Fleur, et son ventre un peu plus arrondi, ainsi que Victoire et Teddy, qui même eux, n'avaient pas le cœur à jouer. Gabrielle, cette fois, n'était pas venue. Ginny était là, le regard plus vide que jamais, entre Hermione et Harry qui tentaient presque en vain de ne pas pleurer. Ron n'était toujours pas là, et Georges ne sortait pas de son ancienne chambre. Charlie était repartie en Roumanie, et devait revenir pour l'enterrement. Il y avait Molly qui ne cessait de pleurer, et Arthur qui s'inquiétait pour ses enfants, qui semblaient tous dévastés. Et puis, à la porte, quelqu'un avait frappé. Molly s'était levée, et en voyant le nouvel arrivant, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en recommençant à pleurer.

Ron était complètement trempé. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Il était revenu au Terrier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sûrement pour revenir aux sources. Alors, il s'était assis avec les autres autour de cette table, si douloureuse de son silence.

0o0

Il y a ce mauvais pressentiment qui prend Ginny aux tripes. Il l'enserre, se joue d'elle. Les frissons d'abord, puis la difficulté à respirer. Ginny regarde Ron, mais Ron ne la regarde pas. Alors elle se lève simplement et alors qu'elle monte les escaliers, elle se répète une phrase. Parce qu'au fond, Ginny sait déjà. _Un jour, tu seras heureuse, tu verras._

Le destin est un tricheur. Il joue selon des règles qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Mais il est le maître du jeux, et personne ne peut le contester. Le destin, quelque fois, joue coup sur coup sur la même personne. Parfois il s'acharne. Il vous enfonce un peu plus d'un côté ou de l'autre, du côté du bonheur, ou du côté du malheur. Et pour les plus faibles, c'est la fin.

Ginny n'entend plus que sa propre respiration, et les battements de son cœur. Anormalement normaux. Elle tombe à genou, et un craquement s'élève de l'un d'eux. Mais elle s'en fiche. Parce que quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle n'a plus vu que son frère, mort devant elle. Georges s'était suicidé.

_Un jour, tu seras heureuse, tu verras. _

_Un jour, tu seras heureuse, tu verras. _

_Un jour, tu seras heureuse, tu verras._

* * *

**Voilà. Pleurez pas.**

**Pourquoi j'ai fais mourir Georges ? Parce que j'ai jamais compris comment des jumeaux aussi proches que l'étaient Fred et Georges peuvent survivre à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. **

**Je sais, c'est dur. Georges est un de mes personnages préférés.**

**Je sais pas vous, mais moi, ma fin me donne des frissons.**

**J'aime bien ce chapitre. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je l'aime.**

**A propos de « la femme aux yeux de serpent » qui a fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre, c'est une des seules fois de cette histoire où elle va paraître aussi faible.**

**Pour être franche, je ne sais pas encore si la conversation entre Pansy et sa mère a de l'importance ou non. Soit elle va être très importante, soit elle sert à rien. Donc...**

**Oui, je sais, Théo pardonne assez vite à Blaise. C'est pas vraiment crédible, mais je pouvais pas m'étendre là-dessus. Et puis, d'une : Ils sont meilleurs amis, de deux : Pansy et Théo étaient plus ensembles, et de trois : Il menace quand même de le tuer si jamais Blaise couche à nouveau avec Pansy.**

**Voilouuuu. Laissez des reviews, parce que la dernière fois, vous avez pas été fifous.**

**Sinon, bonne année les loulous, et buvez avec modération ! (LOL)**

**Supérieur à trois. **


	14. II - Chapitre IV

Je sais, je devais publier Mercredi normalement, mais j'avais la flemme. Parce que je suis une feignasse. J'aime bien ce chapitre. Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. J'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autre. A part qu'il se peut que je vous plombe une fois de plus votre journée. Hihi.

Le coup de cœur, aujourd'hui, c'est « Finir Mal », de Orelsan. Pour tout ceux qui ne le connaissent que pour la polémique qu'a fait sa chanson « Sale pute » qui parle en fait d'un mec dégoûté de sa meuf parce qu'elle l'a trompé, et qui parle avec des termes pas très très gentils (LOL. Euphémisme.), bah « Finir Mal » ça parle d'un mec qui a trompé sa copine et qui s'en veut. Dit comme ça, c'est un peu niais, mais en vrai elle est géniale. Vous pouvez me croire, de toute façon, je déteste les trucs niais. De toute façon, Orelsan est le meilleur rappeur français. Avec Youssoupha. Et Disiz.

Et bah voilà ! Cinq reviews, c'est déjà mieux. [Supérieur à trois]X2.

**Jenifael09 **: _Merci, contente qu'il t'ait plu ! :)_

**Helia. H **: _Aha, tout le monde m'avait grillé de toute façon. Oh merci mon Dieu, j'avais peur que les gens ne comprennent pas mon point de vu à propos de Fred et Georges. J'avais pas pensé à Ginny qui tombe amoureuse de Draco, mais pourquoi pas ^^_

**Dunvelbz **: _Merciiiiiiii ! Bah oui, compliqué de faire une guerre sans morts. C'est vrai que deux frères Weasley, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule fois, mais ! J'imagine que c'est ce que je dirais à quelqu'un qui souffre. Merci mon Dieu, j'ai eu un seul commentaire à propos de Blaise et Théo, le tien, et il est positif. Aha, supérieur à trois ! :)_

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Ouais, vous étiez prévenu_.

**Jaimedirehihi **: _Merci ! Oui, c'était le but :) Aha, Malefoy est plein de surprise.^^_

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre IV**

_« Folie »_

« Efforçons-nous de vivre de telle sorte que, quand nous ne serons plus, le croque-mort lui-même pleure à notre enterrement. »

[ Mark Twain ]

Poudlard avait accepté. C'était surtout le professeur MacGonagall qui avait accepté. L'enterrement de Percy et de Georges se tenait dans la Grande Salle. Du moins les discours. Parce que nombreux étaient les amis et la famille. Les tables avaient été enlevées, et laissaient maintenant place à un nombre indéterminable de rangées de chaises, toutes occupées. La famille Weasley au complet était présente, les cousins ou autres grands-oncles étant là. Les membres de l'Ordre également, et tous les amis et collègues des deux défunts. Au total, plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient présentes.

Le plafond magique laissait apparaître une nuit parfaitement étoilée, alors que dehors, il faisait jour. Sûrement parce que la journée était bien trop sombre pour pouvoir permettre au soleil de se manifester. Ici et là, de petites lumières argentées se déplaçaient à une vitesse fulgurante, et alors, en bas, plusieurs personnes faisaient un vœux, oubliant que ce plafond était artificiel. Au dessus des chaises flottaient également des dizaines de chandelles et de cierges, seules lumières dans cette grande salle, dont l'ambiance était bien sûr tamisée. Tamisée, et lourde. De grands portraits de Georges et Percy trônaient fièrement aux murs. Sur l'un de ces tableaux, Georges riait aux éclats, et Percy, lui, était assis à son bureau, et écrivait sur un parchemin. Deux personnalités tellement différentes, et pourtant.

Il y avait sur chacune des chaises des fleurs, différentes à chaque fois. Les rangées de chaises étaient coupées de telle façon qu'il y ait une rangée centrale, pour que les invités puissent accéder à leur place plus rapidement. Il y avait, dans cette rangée centrale, un long tapis rouge foncé brodé de fils d'or. Quelques pétales blanches planaient sur ce tapis, lui donnant un peu de douceur.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Ginny avait trouvé son frère, mort dans sa chambre. Pendant ces deux jours, elle n'avait pas parlé, n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Mais cette fois, elle était présente. Elle tentait d'oublier ce qu'elle venait à peine de vivre. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas crié. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, non plus. Elle n'était plus présente. Les cris de sa mère l'avait sorti de sa léthargie, alors qu'une fois de plus, on la portait pour la mener jusqu'à la sortie. Mais cette fois, c'était son frère qui la portait, Ron.

Ron avait fait semblant. Semblant d'aller bien, pendant deux jours. Mais personne n'était dupe. Il ne pleurait pas, lui non plus, disait qu'il dormait bien, mais ses cernes parlaient pour lui.

La première rangée était occupée par les proches de Georges et Percy : Molly, qui ne cessait de pleurer, Arthur, dont la mine était plus grise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Bill, dont les yeux brillaient et Fleur, qui lui tenait la main, ainsi que Victoire, sur les genoux de sa mère. Teddy était plus loin, sur les genoux de son parrain, Harry, à côté de Ron, à sa droite, et Hermione, à sa gauche. A la gauche d'Hermione, il y avait Ginny, également à côté de Fleur. Elle ne parlait pas, et son visage semblait n'être trahi par aucune émotion. Parfois, Victoire jouait avec ses cheveux, et alors, elle ne bronchait pas, la laissait faire, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la réprimande. Charlie était à côté de Ron, et restait impassible, plus encore que son unique sœur. Gabrielle s'était assise à côté de Charlie, étant arrivée en retard, et n'osant pas demander à Ginny de se décaler, pour s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

Plusieurs rangs derrière eux, il y avait les serpentards qui ne pouvaient rester seuls, Harry estimant que la menace s'était fait plus présente, après la mort de Percy. Ils devaient rester impassibles devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui les dévisageaient.

Et puis Ron s'était levé, était monté sur l'estrade, et alors, tous s'étaient tu. Son costume noir était parfaitement coupé, et son veston gris lui donnait un air de marié. Seulement voilà, cette fois, il ne se mariait pas, il enterrait ses frères.

« Percy a toujours été le plus raisonnable et le plus sage de tous mes frères. Il avait de la sagesse à revendre, surtout à nous, ses frères, tous si impulsifs. On dit souvent que dans un discours, il faut raconter une anecdote. Il y en avait beaucoup. Mais j'imagine que la première est la meilleure. Quand j'étais petit, encore bébé, maman guettait depuis plusieurs jours le moment où je ferais mes premiers pas. Pendant six jours, elle ne m'a pas lâché. A un moment, elle a dû s'absenter. Parce qu'à trois ans, les jumeaux faisaient déjà pas mal de bêtises... »

Il y eut quelques rires discrets, mélancoliques, vite remplacés par des larmes, et des sourires, aussi, surtout.

« Maman était enceinte à cette époque. De Ginny. C'était difficile pour elle. Cette fois, Fred et Georges avaient dessiné sur les murs. Bien sûr quand ils ont grandis, ils se sont montrés un peu plus imaginatifs. »

Cette fois encore, rires et sourires.

« Je devais déjà être assez têtu, parce que c'est quand elle s'est absentée que je me suis levé, et que j'ai fais mes premiers pas. Parce que j'ai vu maman partir, et que je voulais la suivre. Et je suis tombé. J'ai pleuré, j'étais tout seul. Et puis Percy m'a soulevé. Il n'était pas grand non plus, il aurait pu être jaloux de l'attention que maman nous portait, à moi, Fred et Georges, mais il ne l'a jamais été. Jamais. Et cette fois, il s'est mis devant moi, il a pris mes mains, et il m'a incité à marcher. Il nous a toujours relevé, tous, toujours. Mes premiers pas je les dois à toute ma famille. Mon bonheur, aussi. Je les dois à Percy qui m'a relevé. A Fred et Georges, qui par leur bêtises m'ont incité à me lever, à maman, aussi, et à tout l'amour que je lui porte. Et rien que pour ce bonheur qu'ils m'ont apporté, que vous m'avez apporté, pour ces souvenirs, bien que cette anecdote ne soit que le récit de Percy, pour ces sourires et ces rires si rares dans d'autres familles, je ne vous oublierai jamais. Et à toutes les personnes qui pensent que vivre dans une famille nombreuse est compliqué, c'est que vous n'avez pas vécu dans la mienne. Parce que les seules souffrances que j'ai vécu avec eux, c'est la souffrance de les voir partir avant moi. De les voir partir là où j'aurais préféré ne jamais les voir partir. La souffrance de devoir les enterrer. Mais je n'oublierai aucun d'eux. Ni Fred, ni Georges, ni Percy. Parce que rien ne remplacera leur absence, rien. Rien ni personne ne pourra combler ces morceaux de mon cœur qui se sont brisés. »

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Ron sortit un papier de la poche de son costume. C'était la lettre de suicide de Georges. Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, et reprit,

« Fred et Georges étaient sûrement les hommes les plus fous et les plus impulsifs que j'ai jamais connu. Mais c'était tellement bon. La folie peut faire du bien par moment. Quand Fred est mort, j'ai vu Georges sombrer un peu plus chaque jours. C'était dur. Pour lui comme pour moi, comme pour nous tous. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je parle au nom de la famille Weasley au complet. A la question « Est-ce que je lui en veux ? » je répond que non. Parce qu'il a essayé. Pendant cinq ans, nous l'avons tous vu essayer de s'en sortir. Nous en sommes tous témoins. Mais parfois, la perte d'une personne est bien trop douloureuse pour qu'une autre personne puisse mourir, à son tour. Et personne n'a pu sauvé Percy. Pour nous tous, Fred était un frère. C'était différent pour Georges. Fred était son jumeau, son monde. Et qui peut vivre quand le monde semble s'effondrer autour de soi ? Je vais vous lire la lettre que Georges a laissé. Je n'ajouterai pas de commentaires, et j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même, pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Puis, enfin, Ron déplia la lettre, composée de plusieurs pages. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se mit à lire,

« _Croyez-moi, rien n'est plus difficile pour moi que d'écrire ces mots sur cette feuille. Ne me détestez pas, je vous en prie. Mais tout avait déjà commencé bien avant la mort de Percy. Bien avant celle de Fred aussi. La première fois que j'ai vu un épouvantard, il m'a fait découvrir ma plus grande peur. Celle de voir mon frère jumeau mort. Elle s'est concrétisée. Et moi, si j'étais toujours là, je ne l'étais plus à l'intérieur, j'étais mort, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu, et il n'y aura jamais de Georges sans Fred. De Fred sans Georges._

_ J'ai essayé, je vous le jure. Je n'ai pas vécu pendant ces cinq ans. Je tentais tout juste de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas à quoi, réellement. Peut-être l'espoir de vous voir tous heureux, un jour, quand je savais que je ne le serai plus jamais. Je ne suis pas égoïste, loin de là. Du moins je ne le pense pas. Toutes ces tentatives de suicide étaient bien trop hasardeuses pour que je les veuille réellement. Je sais que je vous ai fait mal. J'en suis conscient, et je vous demande de me pardonner. Perdre un frère jumeau n'est pas juste perdre un frère, c'est perdre une partie de soi, une partie qui vous protège, vous aime, vous admire, et serait prête à tout pour vous. J'ai tué pour Fred. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, quand il était en vie, mais il est mort, et je ne suis plus qu'un... »_

Et puis la voix de Ron avait déraillé. Et puis son bras, tenant la lettre, était tombé le long de son corps, et il avait baissé la tête. Parce qu'il tentait de camoufler les larmes qu'il tentait depuis trois jours de retenir, de cacher. Parce qu'il se disait que pleurer était être faible. Et puis sa main s'était refermée sur la lettre, et ses doigts se serraient plus forts, blanchissant ses jointures.

Ce que personne n'avait vu, c'était le regard d'une petite rousse, impassible, qui s'était retourné pour voir les yeux d'un blond, l'incitant à monter sur l'estrade. Mais ce que tout le monde avait entendu, c'était les pas décidés de cette même rousse, intensifiés par les talons qu'elle portait, ce jour-là. Et ce que tout le monde avait vu, c'est qu'elle avait pris son frère dans ses bras, qu'elle lui avait murmuré quelque chose, à l'oreille, et qu'elle avait passé ses doigts dans les siens, pour récupérer la lettre. Et alors, Ron avait lâché prise, et il était descendu de l'estrade, et il avait quitté la Grande Salle. Et personne ne lui en voulait, parce que cette lettre, il la connaissait par cœur, parce qu'il l'avait relu, encore et encore, pendant deux nuits. Et ce que personne n'avait entendu, c'était les mots que Ginny lui avait murmuré. « Un jour, tu seras heureux, tu verras. »

Ginny avait déplié la lettre, complètement froissée, à présent, et avait repris,

« ..._et je ne suis plus qu'un assassin._

_ J'aurais pu vivre comme cela. J'aurais sans doute fini par trouver l'amour, par avoir des enfants, par approcher un semblant de bonheur, mais il me fallait vos sourires, vos rires et votre joie. Mais Percy est mort. Ça va peut-être paraître ironique, mais il était notre modèle, à Fred et moi. Bien sûr, il était bon élève, toujours propre sur lui, tout notre contraire, mais il a toujours poursuivi ses rêves, sans jamais s'en détourner, et c'est en admirant cette détermination que nous rêvions, de notre côté, Fred et moi, à un rêve commun. Mais il est mort, et tout ça n'avait plus d'importance, et tout ça n'aura jamais plus d'importance pour personne. Ça n'avait même plus d'importance pour moi. J'avais presque tout perdu à la mort de Fred, je perd le reste à la mort de Percy. _

_ Maman, je suis désolé. Tu vas sans doute être la plus déçue. Tu vas m'en vouloir, aussi, mais je te demande juste de comprendre. Et je sais que tu le peux, parce que toi, tu nous a toujours compris. Tu avais de grands projets pour Fred et moi, et nous, nous en avions d'autres. Tu aurais pu désapprouver, mais tu nous a toujours soutenu, toujours._

_ Papa, tu es sûrement l'homme le plus courageux qu'il m'est été donné de connaître, et ma plus grande fierté à toujours été de proclamer haut et fort que tu étais mon père. Je t'en prie, ne pense pas que tout cela est de ta faute – parce que c'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que sans toi, tout aurait été bien pire. Tellement. Sois fier, lève la tête papa, bat-toi, pour tout le monde, pour tous ces gens que tu as vu mourir._

_ Charlie, tu devrais revenir plus souvent. Parfois, maman pleure parce que tu n'est pas là. Tu lui manque. Tu nous manque tous, et ton silence ne fait que rajouter un peu plus à ton absence. J'ai toujours vu en toi une sorte de deuxième père, bien que le premier soit loin d'être absent. Tu n'es pas bavard, loin de là, mais tu sais trouver les bons mots quand il le faut, pour consoler ou conseiller. Seulement parfois, les mots ne servent plus à rien._

_ Bill. Je crois que c'est ton bonheur qui m'a fait tenir si longtemps. Fleur est géniale, et Vicky est déjà en passe de devenir une grande sorcière. Méfie-toi, elle brisera sûrement des cœurs. Oui, je crois bien que ta vie est l'image parfaite que je me faisais du bonheur. Un bon père de famille, une femme aimante mais indépendante, de magnifiques enfants – Teddy a énormément de chance de vous avoir, toi et Fleur comme tuteurs. Lui aussi, c'est déjà un gamin génial. Il sera sûrement un des meilleurs sorciers que ce monde ait connu._

_ Ron, mon unique petit frère. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé tant de temps à te charrier. J'avais besoin de ça, j'imagine. Besoin de savoir que j'étais toujours le même. Mais à quoi bon se voiler la face. Tu m'as fait rire plus que quiconque ces cinq dernières années. Et je te remercie pour cela. Pour ces petits moments de bonheur, devenus si rares. Tu continuais d'être vexé quand je te faisais une réflexion. Au fond, je savais bien que tu faisais semblant, mais tu avais sans doute compris que je ne voulais pas que l'on me prenne en pitié. Ron, je veux que tu sois heureux pour moi. Tu as toujours été un mélange de tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Un membre que personne ne peut haïr. Simplement parce que que es la bonté en personne, et parce que tu ferais presque rougir la générosité. »_

Ginny marqua une pause, parce que c'est son prénom qui apparaissait dans la suite de la lettre, parce qu'elle voulait être sûre de ne pas craquer, elle non plus. Personne ne prendrait la suite si elle venait à pleurer, elle aussi.

_« Ginny, ma petite sœur, mon trésor. Qui aurait cru que ça pouvait être si plaisant d'avoir une sœur ? J'ai beau réfléchir, j'ai l'impression que tout est dans l'expression par laquelle je __t'appelle : « Mon trésor » Mais c'est la vérité, tu sais. Ce n'est pas juste un surnom. Beaucoup doivent penser que parce que tu es la seule fille parmi tant de garçons, tu dois être la plus faible. Mais c'est faux. J'aurais aimé avoir ta force pour surmonter tous les obstacles qu'a mis la vie sur mon chemin. Je t'ai souvent taquiné sur ton mauvais caractère, mais c'est ce qu'il faut quand on a six frères, j'imagine. Et quand on est la benjamine, en plus. J'ai l'impression que toi, tu pourrais tout surmonter, tout. Tu dois tenir de maman, cette force de caractère, si caractéristique des femmes de la famille Weasley. Peut-être même que tu auras une famille nombreuse, qui sait ?_

_ Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous soyez heureux, tous autant que vous êtes. Je suis peut-être lâche, je ne sais pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment où j'écris cette lettre, je suis triste, et jamais je n'ai autant souffert, mais la perspective de ne jamais plus vivre tout ça me rend heureux. Je crois que c'est une pensée égoïste, mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant._

_ Vous savez, pendant longtemps, j'ai tenté de ramener Fred à la vie. Tentatives désespérées. J'avais échoué d'avance. Je ne voulais pas grand chose, juste un fantôme, peut-être même juste une présence, même invisible, mais bien sûr je ne suis arrivé à rien. Presque à rien. Parce que faute de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, j'ai réussi à donner la vie. »_

Ginny s'arrêta quelques secondes, et ressortit de la poche de sa veste un petit écrin bleu nuit, alors que Ron entrait dans la Grande Salle, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Elle reprit,

_« J'ai laissé à Gringott ma dernière invention, et sûrement celle dont je suis le plus fier, car c'est la seule chose que j'ai créé sans Fred. Des animaux ailés apparaîtront quand vous lancerez les perles que je vous ai laissé. Cet animal correspondra à votre personnalité. Je ne les ai pas choisi pour vous, tout ce fera en fonction de vous. Dans le lot, il se peut qu'il y en est un, voir deux qui vous soit fidèles, aussi fidèles que vous me l'avez été. Certains vous suivront partout, d'autres ce contenteront d'être là quand vous en aurez le plus besoin. Ils sont éternels, tout comme l'amour que je vous érez les comme vos doubles._

_ Je vous aime. Ne pleurez pas, dites vous seulement que maintenant, je suis heureux. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de fin à cette lettre, parce qu'elle marque la fin de tout. Je pense que pour moi, pour vous, le mieux reste de dire ce que je pense, ce que je penserai toujours, d'une façon brève, mais franche. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. »_

C'était la fin. Ginny avait plié la lettre, délicatement, alors qu'elle était déjà froissée, et l'avait mise dans la poche de sa veste. Elle avait ensuite vidée le contenu de son écrin dans sa main, et demandé à ce que l'on ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle. Elles avaient été immédiatement ouvertes. Des perles, une vingtaine de perles se tenaient dans sa main, et dans un geste gracieux, elle les jeta dans les airs. Alors, chacune de ses perles se transformèrent en colibri. Et alors, sur le visage de Ginny, un petit sourire naquit. C'est sous le regard médusé de toute l'assemblée que les oiseaux se dirigèrent vers la sortie_. _

Chacune des personnes du premier rang avait un écrin contenant vingts perles, et ainsi, les uns après les autres, ils se sont levé, et ont jeté leurs perles. C'est Arthur qui s'est levé le premier, après Ginny. Et de ses perles sont nés des hérons. Des perles de Molly, des hirondelles. De celles de Bill, des chauves-souris, contrastant avec celles de sa femme, ayant fait apparaître des colombes. La petite Victoire tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper les coccinelles que ses perles lui avaient donné. Hermione fut la suivante, et elle avait regardé, émerveillée, une nuée de papillons sortir de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre l'air frais. Et encore une fois, Harry se démarqua des autres. Quand il avait lancé ses perles, elles avaient flotté dans l'air pendant plusieurs secondes, puis s'étaient rejointes pour ne faire qu'une. Et de cette unique perle, c'est un phénix qui était venu au monde. Lui aussi s'en était allé, comme tous les autres. Mais personne n'avait pu retenir l'exclamation qu'ils tentaient de retenir. Par Merlin, comment Georges avait-il réussi à réunir assez de puissance magique dans ce projet, au point qu'il puisse faire apparaître un phénix ? Simplement parce que Georges était un grand sorcier. Plus grand qu'une grande partie de l'assemblée.

Et puis Teddy, ne comprenant pas l'ait hébété de toute la salle, et impatient de savoir ce qu'était son animal avait jeté ses perles. Des perroquets. Et c'était sans doute la deuxième fois que la salle avait été mise en haleine, parce que tout le monde avait vu ce que plus personne n'avait pensé pouvoir voir. Parce qu'en voyant les si belles couleurs sur les ailes de ses perroquets, les cheveux de Teddy étaient devenus multicolores. Comme sa mère avant lui, le filleul d'Harry était métamorphomage.

Victoire avait rie devant le changement de couleur des cheveux de Teddy. Pas les autres. La métamorphomagie est une magie qui se déclare tout bébé, parce que ces mêmes bébés ne peuvent pas le contrôler. Mais jamais, jamais, Teddy n'avait montré de signe de l'héritage génétique de sa mère. Et il avait cinq ans. Harry s'était approché, et l'avait pris dans ses bras, avant de finalement se rasseoir à sa place initiale, Teddy sur ses genoux, un air étourdi peint sur le visage. En plus d'être triste, cette journée était vraiment étrange.

Alors, Ron, comprenant au bout d'un certain moment que c'était son tour, s'était levé, et d'un revers de manche avait essuyé les larmes sur ses joues avant de jeter ses perles, faisant apparaître une vingtaine de chouettes. Ce fut au tour de Charlie, qui lui, avait fait apparaître des dragons dont la race lui était inconnue. Et enfin, pour clôturer cette partie de l'enterrement presque irréelle, Gabrielle avait jeté ses perles, et une nuée de libellules multicolores avaient volés au dessus des invités pour rejoindre la sortie.

0o0

« Harry, fais la sortir, c'est ridicule. »

« Ron ! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? C'est sa faute ! »

Pendant près de deux jours, le débat entre les deux meilleurs amis avait été le même. Quand Harry était revenu de chez les Weasley, deux jours plus tôt, celle qu'ils avait tous fini par appeler « l'inconnue » l'avait interpellé. Ou plutôt, Blaise l'avait interpellé pour lui dire que l'inconnue voulait lui parler. Il était allé la voir, et l'avait trouvé en larme. C'était sa faute. Elle même ne cessait de le dire.

« C'est pas sa faute ! Arrête ça ! Elle a sauvé Hermione, Ginny et Pansy ! Elle se serait pas donnée cette peine si c'était pour nous faire du mal après ! »

« Comment tu peux dire ce genre de chose, Ron ! Par sa faute, tes frères sont morts ! »

« Je sais que mes frères sont morts ! Tu crois que tu as besoin de me le rappeler ?! Et justement, c'était MES frères ! Pourquoi tu la punis alors que même moi je ne le fais pas ? Elle est innocente ! »

Elle lui avait dit que c'était sa faute à elle si Percy était mort. Elle dormait, elle était vulnérable et son esprit également. Il s'est emparé de son esprit. Elle n'était plus elle-même, et elle l'avait fait sortir. Et Percy avait choisi le mauvais jour, la mauvaise heure pour rentrer. C'était le soir, alors que tous étaient absents. Et il avait choisi le mauvais jour pour faire une surprise à sa sœur. Et il avait croisé le chemin de la mauvaise personne. Tom. Qui bien entendu, s'était enfui.

« ELLE N'EST PAS INNOCENTE ! »

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Elle dormait ! Elle pouvait rien faire ! PARCE QUE _NOUS_, ON ETAIT PAS LA ! »

Sur le côté, dans le canapé, deux serpentards regardaient la scène, amusés.

« On s'est jamais engueulé comme ça, nous... » observa Blaise.

« Ils s'insultent même pas... » soupira Draco.

« HEY LES GARS ! JE PRENDS PARTIE ! JE SUIS POUR RON ! » cria Blaise.

« Depuis quand on prend partie ? » demanda Draco.

« Depuis que j'ai eu la chance de voir cette fille. Et laisse moi te dire qu'elle est bien plus que canon. »

0o0

C'était la nuit. Celle qui suivait l'enterrement. Sur le toit, Pansy, Ginny et Hermione avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes. A la différence près que cette fois, Ginny ne décrochait pas un mot. Elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois après le dernier mot de la lettre de son frère. Elle se contentait d'écouter le sujet de conversation de ses deux amies. Elles avaient longtemps parlé de sujets inintéressants : Mode, travail, actualités... Mais elles n'avaient jamais parlé des frères de Ginny. Délicate attention, avait pensé cette dernière. Et puis elle avait parlé.

« Harry voulait me parler le soir où on a découvert Percy... »

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers Ginny, mais ne parlèrent pas, comme pour la laisser terminer.

« … je crois qu'il voulait me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours. »

Pansy et Hermione se regardèrent, ne savant réellement que penser. Alors, Hermione parla,

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Quand il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler... il avait cette voix tremblante, et peu sûre de lui qu'il avait pris le jour où il m'avait dis la même chose, et à la suite de quoi il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. »

A nouveau, Pansy et Hermione avaient échangé un regard. Et encore une fois, Hermione avait parlé,

« Et... est-ce que ça te plairais... je veux dire... qu'il t'aime encore ? »

Il y eu un long silence, comme si Ginny réfléchissait à ses mots.

« Je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Georges avait tord, je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le montre. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pleure pas que je suis forte. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, j'ai mal. Et j'ai plus la force de me battre. J'ai plus la force de lutter pour me persuader que je ne l'aime plus. Je ne veux plus me mentir, je ne lui en veux plus. Il a assez payé, j'imagine. Quatre ans, c'est long. Et j'ai besoin de lui. Alors oui, j'imagine que ça me plairais. »

La voix de Ginny était lassée, fatiguée. Toute l'énergie qu'elle avait en temps normal avait disparue.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Pansy avait parlé,

« Alors, va lui dire ! »

« Ouais. Je vais... j'ai besoin de dormir, pour l'instant. »

Et puis elle avait quitté le toit. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux femmes restées sur place avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole,

« Et toi, avec Théo ? »

Pansy soupira.

« Il n'est plus le même. Je l'aime, c'est certain, mais... pas lui. Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Il m'aime aussi. Enfin, je crois mais... lui, il ne s'aime plus. Tu sais, il y a ce truc qu'on a, nous le clan des serpentards. Ce truc qui fait qu'une personne qui ne nous connaît pas a immédiatement du respect pour nous... »

« Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. Une sorte d'aura. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Il l'a perdu. Il a perdu toute confiance en lui. Il se déteste, et ça me fait tellement mal, parce que moi, je l'aime tellement, si tu savais... »

Hermione sourit. Une sorte de sourire triste.

« Alors, va lui dire ! »

Pansy lui sourit en retour. Un sourire tendre, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle devait consoler Malefoy. Un sourire maternel.

« Hermione... je vois bien que tu es triste. Tout le monde le voit... »

La dite Hermione baissa la tête.

« Ça date pas d'il y a trois jours, c'est bien avant ça. Il va falloir que tu en parles... »

« C'est bon Pansy. Je vais bien. J'y vais. Je vais faire un tour sur la plage avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était le regard triste de Pansy qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce quelle sorte de son champ de vision.

0o0

« C'est une manie chez toi de venir ici quand j'y suis déjà ? »

« Si je savais d'avance que t'étais là, je serais pas venu. »

« Alors va t'en. »

Mais Draco ne s'en allait pas. Draco s'était assis juste à côté d'Hermione, de telle façon que quand le vent soufflait, la brune pouvait sentir son odeur. Quelque chose de boisé et doux à la fois.

« Ça serait trop facile. »

C'était étrange, mais Hermione n'avait jamais fait attention à la voix de Malefoy. Grave, et rauque. Sensuelle ?

« Sincèrement, j'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir. »

« Surtout quand on voit comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois... »

Oui, sensuelle.

« Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si t'avais pas commencé avec ce jeu. »

Il ricana.

« Seulement, quand je met le jeu en pratique, tu as l'air d'apprécier. »

« Il faut dire que t'as de l'expérience. »

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas un sourire en coin.

« Je me suis toujours posé une question... » avait repris Hermione.

« Je t'en prie. »

« Pansy et toi... vous avez déjà... »

Il s'était retourné vers elle, un sourcil levé.

« Tu te poses vraiment des questions bizarres. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non. Et toi, avec Weasley ? »

« Oh... oui. »

« Et... pourquoi ça s'est terminé ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment. Ça a commencé pendant la guerre, et ça s'est terminé pendant la guerre. Deux mois en tout. On a tué... tellement de monde. C'était des mangemorts, mais la plus part avaient été élevé comme ça, ils étaient les victimes des convictions de leurs parents. Voir l'autre tuer quelqu'un, l'amitié peut y survivre, mais pas l'amour. Ça s'est terminé sans même qu'on se le dise. »

Il y eut un silence. Il avait pris la main d'Hermione et s'était mis à jouer avec ses doigts. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle se laissait faire.

« On devrait arrêter. » avait-elle dit.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Ce jeu. »

Puis elle s'était levé, enlevant sa main de celles, froides, de Malefoy.

« Ça pourrait mal tourner... »

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Un rire froid et cynique. Hermione en eut des frissons. Alors il avait relevé la tête vers Granger affichant un rictus de profond dédain sur son visage. Il se releva, et se plaça face à la brune.

« Comment est-ce que tu veux que ça tourne mal ? T'as pas besoin de moi pour te détruire. Tu le fais très bien toute seule. »

Elle serait toujours fasciné par sa façon de changer si brièvement d'humeur. Et cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Presque de la folie. Elle recula d'un pas.

« Je... tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. »

Draco fit un pas vers elle.

« Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Presque ? C'était de la folie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Elle en était certaine. Elle ne se trompait pas. Draco réfléchissait trop. Trop pour son propre bien. Trop pour sa raison. Et il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir un éclair de folie. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il y avait également de la colère, trop bien dissimulée derrière son ton si froid, et si calme. Et du désir ?

« Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, ni pour toi, ni pour moi mais... c'est en général de ce genre de jeu que naissent les sentiments. »

Sans prévenir, il attrapa son poignet et siffla,

« Je ne serai jamais amoureux de toi Granger, jamais. »

Hemione tentait vainement de s'échapper de l'emprise de Draco, mais il avait bien trop de force. Et puis elle tentait de rester stoïque, ce qui l'empêchait de tirer purement et simplement sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Malefoy ? » lui avait-elle craché.

Alors il l'avait lâché et avait fait demi-tour. Il avait fait une dizaine de pas avant de s'arrêter et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle l'avait entendu expirer. Ou peut-être était-ce un soupir. Elle entendait sa respiration se mêler au bruit des vagues. Sans doute tentait-il de se calmer. Ou de réfléchir. Il lui faisait peur.

Elle allait s'éclipser, quand enfin, il s'était retourné. Il avait marché à grands pas jusqu'à elle et avait attrapé ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de son emprise.

Elle l'avait vu venir, bien sûr. Quand il s'était retourné, il y avait cette lueur dans son regard. La même lueur qui animait ses yeux le jour où il avait encastré son poing dans un mur. Elle avait pensé à partir en courant, bien sûr, mais qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire si elle avait tenté de s'enfuir ? Alors elle était resté sur place, interdite, attendant qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette bien sûr. C'est vrai, qui prend sa baguette quand il va se promener en pleine nuit sur une plage potentiellement dangereuse ? Et puis elle avait senti ses mains sur ses poignets. Seulement, elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Bien sûr que non. Qui s'y serait attendu ?

Il avait violemment plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de la lionne. Sans ménagement, il lui avait mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. C'est étrangement à ce moment qu'Hermione avait arrêté de se débattre. Alors il avait lâché ses poignets pour placer une mains dans le cheveux rebelles de la brune, et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il n'y avait rien de doux là-dedans. C'était comme s'il tentait de mettre toute sa rancœur dans un baiser. Et tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, elle avait posé ses ongles sur son cou. Et alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur, elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la chair si fine de sa nuque. Il s'était crispé et l'avait collé un peu plus à lui. Il avait approfondi leur baiser alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux platines. C'était étrange. Tous les deux mettaient toute leur haine dans ce baiser, toute leur haine accumulée l'un contre l'autre, accumulée contre le monde entier. Accumulée contre la vie, et contre la mort, contre le jour, et contre la nuit. Pourtant rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Et il l'avait repoussé. Violemment.

« Voila ! J'ai perdu ! Contente ?! LE JEU EST TERMINE ! »

Il fit trois pas en arrière, tout en la regardant, un rictus de dégoût vissé sur le visage, puis tendit le bras vers la mer, en criant,

« VAS-Y ! VA TE NOYER ! ET BLAISE VIENDRA TE CHERCHER, TON PUTAIN DE FIDELE SERVITEUR ! »

Incrédule, Hermione le vit s'éloigner, alors qu'un goût métallique s'emparait de sa bouche. Du sang. Ou peut-être la déception que finalement, tout soit terminé.

Et alors qu'un papillon se posait sur son épaule, une des phrases du discours de Ron lui revint en mémoire. _La folie peut faire du bien par moment._

* * *

**Voilà. Voilà. Voilà.**

**Bon, le baiser entre Draco et Hermione vient plus tôt que prévu. Bien plus tôt en fait. **

**En gros, toute l'histoire est déjà dans ma tête, du début à la fin. Mais quand j'écris, j'intègre des détails. Et Draco était censé l'embrasser que bien plus tard. Mais bon, c'est la vie. Et puis je suis généreuse, j'en avais marre de vous frustrer. Il va juste falloir que je change deux trois trucs au scénario d'origine. Pour autant, la relation entre Draco et Hermione va continuer à être compliquée un bon moment encore.**

**Bon bah voilà, Percy et Georges sont morts. Percy a été tué par Tom. J'ai pas parlé de la partie où ils ont enterrés les deux, mais enfin bref, vous voyez le genre, tout le monde chiale, blablabla... J'ai déjà fais un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'allais pas en plus m'étaler sur un enterrement. (Oh mon Dieu, elle est de mauvaise foi ! ^^) De toute façon, on a tous déjà vécu un enterrement n'est-ce pas ? Ou pas.**

**Harry qui a enfermé la femme aux yeux de serpents. Ça cache quelques chose dans son esprit. Quelque chose de profond que vous allez découvrir au prochain chapitre qui arrivera, roulement de tambour... SAMEDI PROCHAIN PASDEMAINMAISDANSUNESEMAINE ! Yeah, on est tous contents. Applaudissements. Merci, merci.**

**Bon bah voilà. Je vous aime mes loulous. Supérieur à trois.**

**P.S : Je crois que j'ai battu mon record, au moment où je boucle ce chapitre, et non pas au moment ou je le publie, il est 02:31. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'aime la nuit. Elle m'inspire. Nan j'déconne. Je m'inspire toute seule.**


	15. II - Chapitre V

Salut les loulous. Bon bah voilà, j'ai repris les cours. Dur dur. Beaucoup de parlotte dans ce chapitre. Un peu plus sur le passé de Draco, puis toute une partie d'un peu plus de deux pages Word pour une phrase importante. Mais bon. Ce chapitre est moins lourd, et autant vous dire tout de suite que le prochain chapitre (Donc le chapitre 6 de la 2e partie.) risque d'être plus léger voir même heureux. Ce qui va vous changer de ce que vous lisez depuis quelques chapitres... Du Draco, un tout petit peu de Dramione, de l'Ordre, du Blaise et de l'OC pour ce chapitre.

Allez lire les paroles de _Elle viendra quand même_ de Orelsan. Y'a un petit extrait au début de ce chapitre, mais la chanson dans son ensemble est vraiment belle...

Merci pour toutes les reviews. Onze en tout, c'est cool, merci ! ( Beaucoup ont pleurer, je pensais pas que ça irait jusque là :O )

**H223 **: _Oui, apparemment, beaucoup de personne ont eu envie de pleurer, et d'autres l'ont fait, simplement... Je pensais pas que ça ferait cet effet là, mais bon, tant mieux ^^ Oui, la relation Hermione/Draco est complqiuée pour l'instant... Bisous !_

**Jenifael09 **: _Merciiiiii ! :) J'avais peur que les gens ne se rendent pas compte que le papillon était une des perles, mais c'est cool si toi t'as compris !_

**Helia.H **:_ Nooon, 'faut pas pleurer ! :( Mais bon, j'imaginais mal un enterrement sans rien d'émouvant. Conflictuelle, passionnelle ? Si c'est ça, c'est le but recherché, si c'est pas ça... bah... voilà, quoi. ^^ _

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Aha, beaucoup de personnes ont pleuré apparemment. Non, ils sont éternels ! ( à encore beugué, il y a une phrase qui ne voulait rien dire, c'était en fait « Ils sont éternels, tout comme l'amour que je vous porte. Considérez les comme vos doubles. » En fait, ils ont quittés Poudlard, mais sont toujours là. Et parfois, certains reviendront vers leur « Propriétaire » !_

**BellaLitta **: _En fait, c'était que pendant les vacances, sinon je poste tous les samedi, en période scolaire ! Je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vue ! Georges sans Fred, je n'en voyait pas réellement l'intérêt, en fait... Merciiii ! C'est vrai que c'est difficile de passer de l'un à l'autre, et j'ai toujours peur d'avoir de mauvais retours là-dessus, mais ton commentaire me soulage ! Ah, bah... merci, encore :D Je compte pas m'arrêter, j'en ai trop écrit pour m'arrêter maintenant ! Oui, j'avais surtout peur que les gens finissent pas se lasser de l'histoire s'il ne se passait rien entre Draco et Hermione, donc, ça a aussi été une surprise pour moi. Bisous ! _

**Fififalii **: _Oui je sais, il se peut que ce chapitre est été triste. J'ai fais couler beaucoup de larmes apparemment... Ce chapitre est moins lourd, et si tu veux de la joie, le chapitre après celui devrait te faire plaisir !Merci pour le compliment en tout cas ! :)_

**jaimedirehihi **: _Oui, beaucoup de personnes ont pleuré ^^ Bah si ça te plaît, c'est le principal !_

**Dunvelbz **: _Aaaah, mais c'est fou ! Tout le monde a pleuré, et je m'attendais pas à ce que ça ait cet effet là ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous à toi... SUPERIEUR A TROIS :D_

**La pleureuse D **: _Pour « Et son cœur s'arrêta » je ne me voyais pas vraiment écrire quelque chose super long. En plus, un arrêt cardiaque, c'est quelque chose de plutôt rapide, donc je ne pense pas qu'une longue description de l'instant soit appropriée... Mais naaaaan, faut pas pleurer ! Ni pour le chapitre 5, ni pour le chapitre 13, ni pour le 14. Enfin si, peut-être les deux derniers. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pleuré ^^ Merci pour les compliments en tout cas, et Bisous ! :D_

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre V**

_« Brisé »_

« Mon grand-père a de l'humidité sur chaque prunelle  
Parce qu'il connaît la cruauté de faire partie de la race humaine  
Y'aura pas d'tunnel, pas d'lumière, pas d'rivière, pas d'ange après qu'elle t'emmène  
Et pourtant elle viendra quand-même »

_Elle viendra quand même _- Orelsan

L'endroit est sombre, macabre. Sinistre aussi. Il y a une table au centre de la pièce, tout aussi humides et poisseuses l'une que l'autre. Sur cette table, debout, se tient une petite fille. Six, sept ans maximum. Assez âgée pour comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici, mais trop jeune pour comprendre qu'elle n'y survivra pas. Elle est très belle, c'est un fait. Sa peau est halée, presque métis, et de grands yeux bleus percent sur son visage. Une chevelure frisée, imposante et rebelle se dresse sur sa petite tête. Ils sont à mi-chemin entre le brun et le blond, et des reflets dorés lui donnent encore un peu plus d'audace qu'elle n'en a déjà.

Tout autour de la table, des personnes dont on ne voit pas le visage. Ils ont tous une capuche et un masque. Elle a déjà vu les traces de sang sous ses pieds, et bien que jeune, elle est perspicace. Quelqu'un est mort ici. Peut-être même plusieurs personnes. Mais elle, ils ne la tueront pas. C'est ce qu'elle se dit. Elle y croit. Réellement. Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une petite fille. Qui peut tuer une petite fille ? Elle n'a pas le droit de se retourner. Il dit qu'elle n'est pas digne de le voir. De toute façon, sa voix lui fait peur. Elle n'en a aucune envie. Elle préfère défier du regards des yeux qu'elle ne voit pas. Et puis elle ré entend sa voix. Elle se bouche les oreilles, mais ses paroles atteignent tout de même ses tympans.

« La fille Curtis. Sang-purs, mais traîtres à leur rang. Ils ont caché chez eux des sang-de-bourbe. De toute évidence, elle est aussi sale que ses parents. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre. »

_Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. _C'est ce qu'elle se répète, inlassablement, parce que sa voix lui donne des hauts-le-cœur.

« Lucius, approche donc. »

Un homme approche. Elle voit de longs cheveux blonds très clairs, presque blancs.

« Tu aimerais que ton fils soit marqué, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui Maître. » avait alors dit l'homme, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant cette personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. « Ce serait un honneur pour lui comme pour moi. »

« Bien. Draco, approche. »

Un autre homme approche, et s'agenouille à côté du premier.

« Oui Maître ? »

« Tue cette traîtresse. »

Est-elle la traîtresse ? Bien sûr. Elle le sait. Il se place devant elle et enlève sa capuche. Elle sourit. C'est un ange, il est venu la sauver ! Ses cheveux sont si clairs, tout comme ses yeux. Sa peau est si blanche. Il fuit son regard. Pourquoi ne la regarde-t-il pas ? Est-elle réellement une traîtresse ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle est bien trop jeune pour avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un. Bien trop jeune.

« Qu'attends-tu ? » demande la voix derrière elle.

Alors l'ange lève sa baguette et la pointe vers elle. Elle ne comprend pas, et son sourire disparaît. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que même un ange veuille la tuer ? Et il y a cette voix qui traverse son esprit. Ça n'est pas la sienne, elle vient d'ailleurs. _Je suis désolé. _Et puis cette même voix, qui cette fois, parle clairement, à voix haute, alors que sa main tremble,

« Avada Kedavra. »

Elle a le temps de crier « Pourquoi ? » avant que le sort ne l'atteigne. Et Draco remet sa capuche. Et Draco retourne dans son rang, alors que l'envie de vomir devient plus forte.

« Bien » siffle Voldemort « Tu seras marqué demain, Draco. Mais tu m'as paru un peu trop hésitant à mon goût. Tu auras une autre épreuve avant la marque. »

Et il transplane. Et tous les autres transplanent. Sauf un. Il y a le professeur Rogue qui s'approche et lui tend un papier sans ajouter un mot. Draco le déplie. « _Demain, je pars. Où ? J'en sais rien. Loin d'ici. Peut-être l'Amérique, ou l'Asie. Tu peux venir. On partira juste, et on verra bien. Si tu ne viens __pas, je perdrai un bout de moi, mais j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il faut quand on ne veut pas devenir mangemort. Réfléchis-y. Vraiment. Cesse de penser à ta vie. Pense à ta survie. Cesse de vivre dans des convictions qui ne sont pas les tiennes, sois Draco Malefoy, et non pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Viens ou ne viens pas, mais si tu choisis la seconde option, ne tente en aucun cas de __retrouver ma trace. Je ne compte pas revenir tant que cette guerre ne sera pas définitivement terminée. Si tu viens, tu sais où et quand me retrouver. Ton frère, ton double. B.Z. » _Il le replie délicatement, et regarde le professeur Rogue. La commissure gauche de ses lèvres se soulève dans un mouvement à peine détectable. Il essaie d'être rassurant. Puis il transplane. Draco pourrait monter les escaliers, puisqu'il est chez lui, mais il choisit de transplaner dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé, il se met à vomir. Un elfe de maison arrive aussitôt, et oblige le jeune Malefoy à se coucher.

« Maître malade. Maître devoir dormir, sinon Maître vomir encore. »

« Ça va Myt, nettoie et vas t'en. »

« Mais Maître pas être bien ! Myt devoir protéger le Maître ! »

Le blond se dirige vers son armoire et en sort un vieux t-shirt qu'il ne porte plus depuis longtemps. Un t-shirt de Quidditch, à l'effigie des serpentards. Il se retourne vers son elfe-de-maison, puis s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur.

« C'est ce t-shirt que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais Maître pas pouvoir donner vêtements à Myt, sinon Myt être... »

« Prend-ça, et vas t'en. »

L'elfe ne semble pas comprendre. Il comprend bien sûr que son maître est en ce moment même en train de le libérer, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Alors Malefoy continue,

« Je vais partir Myt. Mes parents vont sûrement payer cher pour ma trahison, ma tante aussi, et Lucius sera en colère. Il va vouloir s'en prendre à toi, car tu es mon elfe-de-maison. C'est pour ça que tu devrais t'en aller. C'est pour ça que tu DOIS t'en aller... »

« Maître partir ? Pourquoi ? » demande l'elfe, les yeux tout humides.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça te mettrais en danger en même temps que moi. »

Alors l'elfe fait demi-tour, pour ne pas avoir à regarder son maître au moment où il transplanerait. Mais Malefoy est plus rapide,

« Myt ? Ça te dérangerais de nettoyer ça quand même ? »

L'interpellé sourit,

« Bien sûr ! Myt tout faire pour Monsieur Draco Malefoy. »

Et alors qu'il termine son ultime tâche dans cette maison, le t-shirt dans sa petite main, il regarde son Maître, ou le seul véritable sorcier qu'il ait un jour réellement apprécié, lui sourit, et transplane dans un pop sonore.

Draco se dirige une fois de plus vers son armoire, mais cette fois-ci en ressort une valise. D'un coup de baguette magique, toutes ses affaires importantes lévitent vers sa valise. Des vêtements et des affaires de toilette, bien sûr, mais aussi quelques béozards, d'autres potions toutes aussi utiles, et une photo de lui et de sa mère. Il rétrécie ensuite sa valise et ressort le mot de Blaise de sa robe de sorcier. _Si tu viens, tu sais où et quand me retrouver_. Oui, il sait. L'usine désaffectée où ils se retrouvaient pendant les vacances, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, du temps où les convictions de son père n'empiétaient pas sur sa vie, au coucher du soleil.

Il descend dire au revoir à se mère, mais Lucius est plus rapide.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Faire un tour. »

Pour toute autre personne, ce mensonge aurait été parfait, mais pas pour son père. Alors il commence à fouiller dans l'esprit de son fils jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il recherche. Son fils s'en va. Son fils est un traître. Au même moment ils sortent leur baguette, et crient le même sort,

« ENDOLORIS ! »

0o0

Draco s'était réveillé, parce que la douleur dans son abdomen était bien plus douloureuse et réaliste qu'un simple rêve – ou souvenir, qu'importe, ne pouvait le faire. Il avait du mal à respirer. Et puis la Lune éclaira la scène. Il n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans le salon, et la baie vitrée en face de laquelle il se trouvait était complètement brisée. En regardant sa main, il remarqua que sa baguette y était serrée. Alors, après avoir murmurer _Lumos_, il approcha sa baguette de son abdomen. Un bout de verre y était planté. Et la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit à ce moment était que, clairement, il n'y avait aucun avantage au somnambulisme.

0o0

Hermione était dans la cuisine. Elle y était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait faim. Ou alors, elle tentait simplement de calmer sa colère en mangeant. Sa colère, parce qu'il y avait cette image dans sa tête. Elle ne datait que de quelques heures, mais tout ça lui semblait tellement irréel. Elle était en colère contre Malefoy, pour l'avoir embrassé bien sûr, mais également, et surtout contre elle-même. Et les raisons différaient par moment. Elles étaient paradoxales. Parfois pour lui avoir rendu son baiser, et parfois pour avoir mis fin au jeu. Ce baiser était le contraire de tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il n'était pas doux, il était même vraiment violent, il n'y avait aucune tendresse. Beaucoup aurait pu comparer ça à de la passion, mais il n'y avait aucune passion là-dedans, juste une façon de se défouler qui avait mieux fonctionner que tout ce qu'elle avait tenté jusque là. Et c'était son pire ennemi qui lui apportait ça. C'était irréaliste, trop fou pour être vrai, et elle était partagée entre soulagement et colère. Alors parfois, elle mordait violemment dans son chocolat, et d'autres fois, elle faisait délicatement glisser ses doigts sur la tablette. Mais ce qu'elle ne pourra jamais nier, à propos de ce baiser, c'est qu'elle avait aimé, malgré la barbarie dont il, dont elle pouvait faire preuve, et malgré la déception qu'un tel baiser pouvait créer.

Et puis elle entendit un bruit, en provenance du salon. Le bruit du verre qui se brise. En grande quantité. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette. Elle se maudit elle-même. C'était quoi cette manie de ne pas prendre sa baguette, qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps ? Elle se leva donc, enlevant ses chaussons pour marcher plus discrètement. Elle s'arma d'une bouteille en verre, et se plaqua au mur juste à côté de l'ouverture de la porte qui menait au salon. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de repasser sa tête dans la cuisine. Puis, seule, elle plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle venait de voir Malefoy de dos, en boxer, avec sa baguette dans la main ? Elle se mit entièrement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte cette fois-ci, avant de s'exclamer,

« Mais ça va pas Malefoy ? Depuis quand on brise les fenêtres des gens ? Merlin, mais t'as vraiment un problème ! J'ai failli mourir de peur ! »

Enfin, elle regarda sa bouteille, et la jeta précipitamment sur le côté, comme si elle était dégoûtée d'avoir pu pensé qu'une bouteille suffirait à mettre KO un sorcier.

« Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je te parle ! »

Sa réponse, elle ne l'eut que par les gestes. Draco s'était retourné vers elle, la tête baissée vers son torse-nu, une main en sang, l'autre le long de son corps, tenant sa baguette, qu'il finit par lâcher. Puis il avait relevé la tête vers elle, et elle avait vu dans ses yeux ce que jamais elle n'avait vu, et ce que jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir voir. Il était terrifié.

« Oh Merlin... » avait-elle murmuré.

Puis elle avait couru vers lui, alors qu'il commençait à tousser du sang. Elle l'avait forcé à s'allonger, là où il n'y avait plus de verre brisé, et alors qu'elle allait se lever pour aller chercher de quoi l'aider, il lui avait attraper le bras. Il ne le disait pas clairement, mes ses yeux disaient tout. Il avait peur, bien trop peur pour qu'on le laisse seul.

« Ok... je... je vais rester. »

Elle se baissa, puis se plaça sous le corps lourd du blond, qui commençait à trembler.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Mais il ne répondait pas, il continuait de trembler, et alors, Hermione s'était mise à crier pour réveiller ses colocataires.

« Ils vont arrivés, et tout se passera bien, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Tout va toujours bien. Chhhht... » disait-elle, alors qu'elle hurlait à nouveau.

« Me fais pas ça Malefoy, s'il-te-plaît... me fais pas ça... j'ai besoin de toi. »

S'ils n'arrivaient pas d'ici peu de temps, elle serait obligée de le laisser. Sa blessure avait l'air importante, sans trop l'être. Il fallait seulement qu'elle puisse s'en occuper. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » demanda Blaise, tout en éclairant toute la pièce d'un sort. En voyant le bout de verre dans le ventre de Draco, en voyant la scène toute entière, Blaise se figea.

« Blaise, appelle les autres ! »

Mais il restait figé à la vue de son meilleur ami au sol, tremblant, du sang coulant au coin de sa bouche.

« BLAISE, BOUGE ! »

Il avait fait demi-tour et avait monté les escaliers. Les cris étouffés de Draco parvenaient par moment à l'oreille d'Hermione, et dans ces moments, il se crispait de tout son être. Il avait fini par attraper la main de la brune, et par la serrer tellement fort qu'elle virait au violet.

Et puis Pansy était arrivée. Hermione ne lui avait laissé le temps pour aucun commentaire. Elle lui avait immédiatement ordonné de prendre sa place. Théo avait vite suivi, et avait été chargé de prendre toute la trousse de secours d'Hermione, ainsi que la trousse à potions. Quand Harry était arrivé, elle lui avait dit d'aller chercher plusieurs serviettes, tandis que Ron devait tenir éveillé Malefoy. La seule façon de le faire, pour lui, était de l'insulter copieusement. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Ginny, quant à elle, avait été désignée pour être celle qui assisterait la brune.

« Serviettes ! »

« Combien ? »

« Deux. »

Elle devait retirer le bout de verre de l'abdomen de Malefoy. Elle enroula une petite serviette, et la donna à Blaise.

« Met-lui dans la bouche pour qu'il ait quelque chose à mordre quand j'enlèverai le verre de son ventre. »

« Quoi ?! Mais... »

« LA FERME ZABINI ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle se saisit de l'autre serviette et la donna à Ginny.

« Quand j'aurai enlevé le morceau de verre, il faut que tu contrôles l'hémorragie. »

Mais alors qu'elle posait une main sur le torse de Malefoy pour avoir un point d'appui, Blaise la coupa,

« Mais donne lui une potion où un truc du genre, tu peux pas le faire souffrir comme ça ! »

« Une potion l'endormirait ! Il a les pupilles dilatées, s'il s'endort, on n'est pas sûrs qu'il se réveille ! »

Blaise lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Quelque chose que font les enfants quand ils sont frustrés. Il ne voulait pas être le visage que verrait Draco au moment où il souffrirait. Mais il devait le faire.

Il passa donc la serviette entre les dents du blond en murmurant des tonnes d'excuses.

Et puis Hermione commença à extraire le bout de verre, et violemment, le corps entier de Draco se crispa alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Un autre cri se faisait entendre. Celui de Pansy qui se faisait littéralement broyer la main par Draco. Son corps entier s'était soulevé au moment où elle avait tiré sur le morceau.

« RON ! » hurla Hermione, « IL EST EN TAIN DE TOURNER DE L'OEIL, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Mais Ron ne réagissait pas. Rarement Hermione lui avait hurlé dessus de cette manière. Hermione poussa un cri de frustration.

« Blaise, frappe Draco ! »

« QUOIIII ?! » cria Blaise, sa voix partant dans les aiguës.

« J'arrive ! » se fit entendre la voix d'Harry, bien content de pouvoir, enfin, frapper Draco. Et personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Et sans prévenir, il lui avait mis une claque magistrale qui avait raisonné dans toute la pièce. Draco lui avait aussitôt envoyé un regard assassin. A cela, Harry prit un malin plaisir à lui répondre par un sourire narquois.

Et Hermione avait recommencé a enlever le morceau de verre, et quand elle jugea qu'elle était assez loin des organes vitaux, elle tira d'un coup sec le corps étranger. Ce fut alors au tour de Ginny qui plaça sur la plaie la serviette, vite remplacée par une seconde serviette. Et puis l'hémorragie avait été maîtrisée. Les garçons avaient porté Malefoy jusqu'à sa chambre, et il ne restait plus à présent que le blessé, Hermione bien sûr, et Blaise qui avait pour rôle de tenir son ami éveillé. Elle avait passé trente minutes à recoudre la plaie. Mais trente minutes furent assez pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de la complicité qu'il y avait entre Draco et Blaise. Ça n'était même plus de la complicité, c'était de la complémentarité. Il avait bien passé cinq minutes à s'excuser d'avoir dû tenir cette serviette, puis il s'était moqué de lui, et de ses cris quand il souffrait. Et bien que Draco lui renvoyait des regards froids, son sourire en coin le contredisait. Ils avaient planifié des vengeances contre Harry, et avait menacé Hermione de la séquestrer si elle venait à tout dire à Potter. Ils avaient parlé de Pansy aussi, et de la façon dont il lui avait broyé la main, et puis de Théo, et de l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour lui. Et puis rapidement, les pupilles de Draco étaient redevenues normales, alors Hermione avait pansé sa blessure, et lui avait donné une potion de régénération, puis une potion de sommeil sans rêve, puisque manifestement, c'était ce qui avait causé son accident. Elle avait ensuite quitté la pièce, demandant à Blaise de vite s'en aller. Toute fois, en fermant la porte, elle put entendre une phrase, le signe de ce quelque chose qu'il y avait entre Draco et Blaise,

« Me refais plus jamais ça Dray, sinon je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains. »

0o0

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'accident. Draco ne dormait plus sans potion de sommeil sans rêves. Jamais il n'était allé plus loin que des morsures plus au moins importantes au cours de ses nuits agitées, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Il avait été établi par Blaise, le seul à connaître son rêve, qu'il avait du réellement envoyer le Doloris contre la fenêtre, et que celle-ci, en se brisant, avait envoyé un éclat dans l'abdomen de Draco.

Il avait du rester trois jours au lit, mais Granger avait finalement accepté qu'il se lève, en prenant bien soin de lui répéter que si la plaie se rouvrait ou se mettait à saigner, il fallait impérativement qu'il le lui dise. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ni du baiser, ni de son rêve. Il ne la regardait plus, parce que tout était terminé. Il ne la regardait plus, et c'était pourtant tout ce que demandaient ses yeux, tout ce que demandait son cerveau, comme s'il ne fonctionnait plus que par l'adrénaline que pouvait lui donner cette fille.

Pansy était venue souvent pendant ces trois jours. Elle dormait avec lui, parce qu'elle était la seule à comprendre que désormais, Draco avait peur de dormir. Et elle avait compris que Draco ne voyait plus dans le sommeil qu'un entraînement à la finale qu'était la mort. Car au fond, ça n'était pas réellement du sommeil dont avait peur Malefoy. Non. Il était terrifié par la possibilité que même lui puisse un jour mourir.

Théo aussi était venu, et Draco n'avait pu que se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus le même. Sa tristesse et son dégoût pour soi étaient communicatifs, et alors que le blond était d'habitude antipathique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour son ami.

Ginny était venue, une fois. Elle l'avait remercié. Pour le peu de phrases qu'il lui avait dit, mais qui l'avait aidé elle et son frère. Elle s'était excusée aussi, pour Ron et toutes ses insultes, en insinuant tout de même que c'était pour la bonne cause, et pour la claque d'Harry, qu'elle jugeait _un peu _trop forte. Cette fille était fière. Ça devait déjà être énorme pour elle de dire tout cela.

Et puis Blaise, forcément. A Blaise, il avait raconté son rêve. Il le connaissait déjà, puisque ça n'était rien d'autre qu'un souvenir. Blaise n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une constatation. Il y avait une question qui revenait dans tous ses cauchemars : Pourquoi ?

0o0

Depuis une semaine, Hermione se sentait presque seule. Il n'y avait plus tout ses regards sur elle, ses regards lourds de sous-entendu, mais des regards, tout de même. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, poison mesquin et fourbe qui trace son chemin dans vos veines jusqu'à votre boîte crânienne, jusqu'à ne plus faire que stagner dans la zone de vos pensées.

0o0

L'ordre du Phoenix se réunissait le jour même. La menace était présente depuis que Tom, le présumé héritier de Voldemort s'était enfui. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait accepté de faire sortir l'inconnue du bunker dans laquelle elle était maintenant depuis une semaine. Elle devait sûrement avoir des informations importantes. Les Serpentards étaient conviés également, parce que Potter avait une annonce à leur faire. Avant de se réunir, un grand repas avait été organisé, pour que les membres de l'Ordre puissent apprendre à connaître le quatuor, bien qu'ils connaissaient déjà l'un d'eux, Théodore Nott.

Autour de la grande table, il y avait en tout trente personnes. Tout le monde avait pu se libérer. Seule une personne était absente, et cette personne n'était autre que Arthur Weasley, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de ses deux fils. Blaise avait tenu pendant un moment à faire la cuisine. Draco avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Et puis, quand il avait vu Molly arriver, quelque chose dans son cœur avait vrillé. Il avait vu sa mère en elle, et une irrépressible envie de lui faire plaisir s'était faufilé dans son esprit. Il lui avait cédé toute sa cuisine, et ses nombreux livres de recettes, alors qu'Hermione, Ginny, Fleur et Gabrielle était vite aller la rejoindre. Le repas était bien meilleur que ce que Blaise aurait pu faire. Même dans un très bon jour.

Les conversations allaient bon train, et parfois, un petit sourire éclairait le visage de la matrone. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en bout de table, accompagné de nouveaux arrivants : Padma et Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, et Luna Lovegood étaient assises à côté de Ginny et Hermione. Les ragots des filles avaient beau l'ennuyer à Poudlard, Hermione était tout de même heureuse de les retrouver. A côté des garçons s'étaient assis Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et sa petite amie Hannah Abbot, ainsi qu'Angelina Jonhson, la mine assombrie par la perte de Georges. Elle en était secrètement amoureuse. Lavande ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Draco, assis par défaut en face d'elle. Il prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à l'ignorer. Pansy était elle-même assise à côté de Lavande et s'amusait de la situation. Elle reconnaîtrait entre mille le manège de Malefoy, puisqu'elle en avait été la victime pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Il était près à tout pour se savoir désiré. En face d'elle, et à côté de Draco était assis Blaise, qui, étrangement, avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise, et pour cause, il était assis à côté de l'inconnue. Pourtant, jamais aucune fille n'avait eu cet effet sur lui. Il était tellement concentré sur son assiette qu'il ne remarquait même pas les coups d'œil fréquents des sœurs Patil. Seulement lui, il ne faisait pas semblant. A côté de Pansy, il y avait Théo, qui jouait avec les doigts de la brune pour oublier l'agacement qu'il avait pour le petit garçon assis à côté de lui, Teddy. Teddy, quand il ne riait pas avec Victoire, en face de lui, semblait obnubilé par Blaise. Il avait en effet entendu parlé des talents de son aîné en métamorphose, et depuis qu'il avait découvert son don, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la métamorphose le fascinait. Victoire, quant à elle avait trouvé une véritable mine d'or, à ses yeux. Si elle trouvait les cheveux de Ginny longs, ceux de la femme assise à côté d'elle lui tombait plus bas qu'à la taille. De plus, elle lui apprenait à faire toute sorte de tresses qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire. A côté de la petite était assis Bill, la mine plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, en face de sa femme Fleur, qui semblait énormément apprécier l'inconnue. Charlie était assis entre son frère, Bill, et sa mère, en face de Gabrielle. En face de Molly se trouvait le Professeur McGonagall et Hagrid, et à côté d'elle se trouvait Alberforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. C'était un homme grincheux. Il n'avait jamais réellement été proche de son frère mais avait très mal vécu sa mort. Son caractère en avait été affecté. Déjà pas facile avant la tragédie, il pouvait aujourd'hui être très méchant, cette impression grandement influencée par son immense répartie. Même s'il avait grandi dans l'ombre de son frère, il n'en était pas moins qu'il était aussi un grand sorcier, et il n'avait rien a envier aux plus grands médicomages. Alberforth était en grande conversation avec Kingsley, en face de lui, un des seuls sorciers qu'il estimait réellement. Enfin, en bout de table, le grincheux Mondigus Fletcher et le vieux stratège Elphias Doge parlait déjà des risques qu'ils encouraient depuis la fuite et disparition de Tom.

0o0

C'était ses yeux. Enfin, pas totalement. C'était l'impression d'être décrypter de fond en comble quand elle posait les yeux sur vous. Il n'avait croisé son regard qu'une seule fois, mais ne voulait pas s'y risquer à nouveau. Jamais une femme n'avait insinué en lui cette impression de malaise. Il se sentait mal rien que par sa présence à côté d'elle. Parce qu'il se sentait tout petit. De toute évidence, il était assis entre les deux personnes qui pouvaient faire passer le plus de choses par leurs yeux. Seulement, Draco était son meilleur ami, et depuis au moins quinze ans, il était immunisé contre ses regards qui en faisaient trembler plus d'un.

Quelqu'un le tira de ses pensées. Une petite main sur son bras, plus exactement. Quand il baissa la tête, c'est le filleul de Potter qu'il vit. Il leva les yeux vers sa tutrice, interrogateur.

« Teddy, arrête de déranger les invités ! Je suis désolée, depuis qu'il sait qu'il est métamorphomage, il est fasciné par la métamorphose, et... vos talents dans ce domaine sont plutôt connus. »

Blaise sourit. Il posa ses yeux sur Teddy, et le posa sur ses genoux, déclenchant un rire du petit garçon.

« Alors comme ça, tu es métamorphomage ? Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses cheveux étaient devenus verts. Blaise avait feint d'être impressionné. En réalité, il avait vu des choses bien plus impressionnantes.

« A ton tour ! » avait alors dit le petit garçon.

Blaise le fit descendre de ses genoux, puis s'était exclamé, en pointant le doigt vers le fond de la pièce,

« Regarde là-bas, un perroquet ! »

Le garçon s'était immédiatement retourné, mais n'avait rien vu.

« Y'a pas de... »

Alors qu'il s'était retourné, pour protester, il avait vu sur la chaise où se tenait Blaise un magnifique perroquet de toutes les couleurs. Devant son regard plus qu'étonné, toute la tablée, qui s'était intéressée à la scène, s'était mise à rire. Teddy se retourna vers Fleur, ou celle qu'il appelait Mamou (Bill et Fleur avait toujours tenu à ne jamais prendre la place de ses parents, même s'ils le considéraient comme leur fils.), pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait vu, alors qu'elle-même avait assisté à la scène et avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis, quand il se retourna à nouveau vers Blaise, il resta, comme la première fois, figé. Ça n'était plus un perroquet qu'il voyait, mais son double parfait, à la différence près que ses cheveux n'étaient pas verts. Une deuxième vague de rire traversa la tablée.

Et puis Blaise l'entendit, un rire discret mais cristallin, et toute concentration l'avait désertée pour ne plus se concentrer que sur ce rire. Celui de l'inconnue. Le manque de concentration lui rendit sa réelle enveloppe corporelle, alors qu'il entendait la voix lointaine de Teddy lui dire « Tu m'apprendras ?! », puis sa propre voix lui répondre que, oui, bien sûr, il lui appendrait. Mais lui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était le rire si léger qu'il avait entendu, quelques secondes auparavant.

0o0

Le repas était désormais terminé, et même si Molly avait tenu à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, Blaise le lui avait interdit, l'obligeant à rejoindre les autres dans la bibliothèque, là où avait lieu la réunion de l'Ordre. Draco, Pansy et Théo avaient suivi les autres, il ne restait maintenant plus que lui dans la cuisine. Tant mieux, avait-il pensé. Parce que ce rire repassait encore et encore dans sa tête. D'un coup de baguette, tous les couverts, saufs les verres en cristal avaient lévités pour se diriger vers l'évier. Ne voulant casser aucun des verres, il avait entrepris d'emporter manuellement chacun des verres à l'évier. Alors qu'il allait faire son troisième aller et retour, une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Tu es un animagus ? »

Une longue traînée de frisson fit son apparition tout le long de son échine avant qu'il ne daigne enfin se retourner vers la femme qui lui parlait.

« Je... non. »

Ses yeux semblaient si irréels.

« Oh. Comment tu fais ça alors ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais jamais des sorciers avec un tel niveau en métamorphose. Et j'ai toujours pensé que seuls les Animagi pouvaient se transformer en animal. »

Et Blaise se demandait où était passée sa spontanéité. Il réfléchissait à chaque mots, comme s'il avait peur de la décevoir, elle, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

« C'est compliqué. Pour la métamorphose totale, il faut atteindre un niveau de concentration assez élevé. Ou plutôt se concentrer sur sa sérénité. On a tous un endroit, dans son esprit, même tout petit, qui nous permet ça. Un endroit qui nous permet de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à notre objectif. Mon objectif est toujours ce en quoi je veux me métamorphoser. Mais à trop haute dose, je peux faire une surcharge magique, ce qui me priverait de mes pouvoirs pour plusieurs semaines. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais à un animagus. Et puis, si j'étais un animagus, je ne serait sûrement pas un perroquet... Mon patronus est un loup, alors j'imagine que c'est ce que je serai... »

« Et tu peux te transformer en ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Juste en ce qui est vivant. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Un objet ne respire pas. Je peux me transformer en objet, bien sûr, mais pas plus de deux minutes. C'est le temps que je tiens en apnée. Mais logiquement, je tiens moins longtemps, étant donné qu'il y a forcément un moment où on ne se concentre plus que sur le manque d'air. »

« Oh, d'accord. Il faut que j'y aille. Potter risque de péter un câble si je suis pas là d'ici une minute. Il fallait juste que je sache, j'ai vraiment été impressionnée... »

« Merci... » répondit-il, alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Puis il demanda, « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Mais elle était trop loin pour l'entendre.

0o0

« Bien, maintenant tout le monde est d'abords, je tiens à préciser que Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini et Miss Parkinson ici présents, ne sont présents que pour cette réunion, pour connaître leur position et ce qui en résulte. Ils n'assisteront pas aux suivantes. Ensuite, je tiens à remercier les nouveaux arrivants, dont la plus part étaient nos amis, à Poudlard. Parvati, Padma, Lavande, Angelina, Hannah et Dean. Merci aussi à Alberforth Dumbledore, le frère de notre Cher Profes... »

« De rien, mon cher Potter, mais sachez seulement que je ne le fais pas pour vous. Un QI minimum est requis pour retenir un minimum mon attention, et vous en êtes loin. »

Draco émit un rire silencieux, alors qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel en inspirant profondément. Surtout, ne jamais rentrer dans son jeu.

« Quoi qu'il en soit... » reprit Harry « … merci à tous. Ensuite, je tiens à vous rappeler que la soirée de commémoration de la mort du Professeur Dumbledore a lieu samedi prochain, au Ministère. »

Il se retourna vers les trois « intrus ».

« C'est en partie pour cette annonce que je vous ai invité à vous joindre à nous. Vous devrez venir avec nous, autant vous le dire maintenant. Tenue de soirée obligatoire. »

Blaise soupira. Il n'était pas fan des costumes trois pièces.

« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ron, je t'en prie. »

Ron se leva.

« Avant de commencer, autant ne pas perdre de temps, Fletcher, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites le tout de suite. Rien ? Donc je commence. Il y a maintenant dix jours... Percy a été tué par celui que nous gardions ici. Il serait nommé Tom. Personne ne connaît l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et... »

« Je connais l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. » avait coupé l'inconnue.

« Eh bien vas-y ! Parle ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Il est plus puissant que chacun d'entre vous. Vous pouvez toujours lui prendre sa baguette, ça ne servirait à rien. Il maîtrise les sorts imprononcés mieux que personne. La légilimancie et l'occlumancie sont sûrement ses points forts. Sûrement ? En fait non, ce sont ses points forts. Et ne sous-estimez jamais les pouvoirs de l'esprit, il peuvent faire plus de mal qu'on ne le pense. »

« Mais tu es douée aussi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je le suis. Mais j'ai des failles que lui n'a pas. Au niveau de la protection de l'esprit, nous avons les mêmes murs, aussi épais, aucun failles, impossibles à pénétrer. Seulement lui a été entraîné de telle façon que même quand il dort, cette protection est active. Ça n'est pas mon cas. »

« Et... » reprit Hermione « … Je n'ai pas rêvé ? C'est un Animagus ? En fait, tous les deux, vous êtes des Animagi ? »

« Oui. » avait-elle simplement répondu.

Il y eu un long silence, et puis Ron se décida à reprendre,

« … donc, maintenant, on en sait un peu plus. Donc... nous ne savons pas où il est, ça va de soi. Plusieurs aurors ont été postés sur la propriété Zabini, pour notre protection, mais il serait bénéfique de changer de quartier général. Donc si... »

« Vous avez minimum un mois. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Il réunit ses troupes. Et croyez-moi, il aura sans doute bien plus de partisans que Voldemort n'en avait. »

« Pourquoi ? » avait demandé Harry, ôtant les mots de toutes les bouches de tous les membres de la tables.

« C'est un sang-pur. Beaucoup de personnes ont refusé de subir l'autorité de Voldemort parce qu'il était un sang-mêlé, bien qu'ils partageaient ses opinions. Imaginez le nombre de partisans qui vont se joindre à lui, puisqu'il est un sang-pur. Et après ça, il ne prendra plus la peine de faire le sale boulot lui-même. Et par sale boulot, j'entends sûr : tous vous éliminer. »

Elle avait dit cela comme on parle du temps. Comme si une tuerie n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite contrainte. Il y eu un long silence, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Potter, tu as un plan ? Qu'il soit offensif ou défensif, bien sûr. »

« C'est-à-dire que... le plan jusqu'ici, c'était de retrouver Tom. »

Elle rit.

« Vous êtes tellement naïfs. Ce n'est pas vous qui le retrouverez, mais bel et bien lui, et à ce moment-là, il faudra que vous soyez prêts. »

Il y eut encore un long silence, et l'inconnue soupira.

« Je vois... »

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un tableau.

« Il vous faut des médicomages, et donc une infirmerie. Je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez bien déménager, il faudra tout de même se battre. Des occlumens et légimens, des duellistes, des stratèges, et surtout, un effectif plus important qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Elle avait tout noté, et une voix l'avait coupé,

« Draco est bon en légilimancie. » avait dit Pansy.

L'inconnue s'était retournée vers lui.

« Vas-y. »

Les yeux de Draco avaient cligné, puis il avait compris qu'elle voulait qu'il pénètre son esprit. Alors il s'était exécuté. Et jamais il n'avait vu cela auparavant. Normalement, un esprit peut être pénétré. Certain souvenirs, seulement, sont bloqués par des barrières, facilement franchissables, la plus part du temps. Pour Draco. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout simplement époustouflant. Un mur empêchait de franchir son esprit. Il s'appliquait à être le plus violent possible pour trouver une faille, mais rien. Et d'un seul coups le mur disparut. Et il fut aspiré dans un océan de souvenirs. Il y a une petite fille, et de la neige. Il se met à trembler. Une jeune fille qui pleure. Il a mal au ventre. Une voix prononce _Endoloris_ et il tombe à terre. Il ressent tout ce qu'elle ressent.

En tombant au sol, il avait rompu le contact, et la douleur avait aussitôt disparu. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, sans comprendre, il se releva, et elle dit,

« Très bon potentiel. »

« C'est une blague ? Comment t'as fait ça ?! »

« Mémoire sensorielle. Tu es la deuxième personne qui ait jamais été aussi violent face à mes barrières, mais question occlumencie, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. »

« Bordel, mais t'es qui ?! » hurla Harry.

« Je pourrais vous le dire, mais ce serait assez dangereux pour moi. »

« Alors quoi, tu ne vas jamais nous le dire ? » demande Ginny.

« Si. » elle sortit sa baguette, et alors, toutes les baguettes des sorciers présents se regroupèrent au centre de la table.

« Autant vous prévenir maintenant, je vais vous rendre vos baguettes. Seulement, si vous essayez de les récupérer maintenant, il se peut que vous receviez un choc... assez violent. »

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Tu peux nous le dire maintenant que nous n'avons plus nos baguettes, et quoi TOI, tu l'as ! »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

Elle regarda ses ongles, pendant quelques secondes, puis releva les yeux vers ceux d'Harry.

« Je suis la fille de Voldemort. »

* * *

**Autant vous dire qu'avec plus de 7000 mots, j'ai battu mon record, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus courts. Le seul chapitre qui dépassera les 7000, voir même les 10000 devrait normalement être l'épilogue. Autant dire qu'il y a le temps.**

**Voilà voilà, plein de révélations. Le passé de Draco. Il y a aussi une forme de sadisme chez moi qui vise à blesser mes persos. C'est plus fort que moi. Autant vous dire tout de suite que je n'ai blessé Draco que par pur plaisir. MOUAHAHAHA.**

**J'ai pas pu vraiment parler de la douleur des Weasley, mais bon, vous voyez le genre. Et vous en aurez un petit aperçu au prochain chapitre. Malgré ça, le prochain chapitre sera normalement JOYEUX ! **

**[Auto-satisfaction / on] Hihi, c'est la fille de Voldemort. Vous m'aviez peut-être cramé pour Percy, mais avouez que ça, vous l'aviez pas vu venir. IN YOUR FAAAAAAAAACE ! (Normalement, là, y'a une insulte, mais je vous aime trop pour vous insulter.) Je m'aime. [Auto-satisfaction / off]**

**Bon, les loulous, j'ai besoin de vous. Un prénom féminin court, pas courant, et joli, bien sûr. Si vous avez une idée...**

**Sur ce, tchooous les loulous !**

**(Supérieur à trois) X 1000000000000000000**


	16. II - Chapitre VI

Vous savez de quoi j'ai rêvé ? Ma salle de classe, avec un vieux assis à une table. A un moment, un autre vieux rentre, il s'approche du premier et dit : « Salut, je suis un psychopathe » et l'autre répond « Ah, vous aussi ? ». Voilà. C'était mon rêve.

J'ai deux idées d'OS, et une idée de fiction d'environ 10 chapitres. Je ne sais pas quand je les publierai, mais au plus tard pendant les grandes vacances je pense, quant à la fiction, quand j'aurai fini celle-ci. Ce qui veut dire, dans très TRES longtemps.

On rentre dans le vif du sujet, à partir de maintenant (au niveau du contexte, et pas du Dramione.) Mais normalement, à la fin de la partie deux, ce sera un BIG PETAGE DE CABLE. Mouahahaha. Et comme pour chaque fin de partie, les enfants, un événement important. Mais il va se passer encore quelques chapitres avant la fin de la partie... Et je vous rappelle que je prévois 4 parties en tout.

J'ai fais de la gym pendant 8 ans (Oui je raconte ma vie.), ce qui explique mon coup de cœur pour le film Stick It. En soi, le scénario est pas top, mais on a le droit à de belles prestations, et il est sur Youtube en français, donc allez le voir !

**Helia. H **: _Et ouaiiiiis, la fille de Voldemort ! Tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre !_

**Marine76 **: _Merci beaucoup !_

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _ Oui, en effet !_

**Léa **: _Merci pour tes idées ! J'aime bien June, mais ça ne lui va pas vraiment :/ Ça tombe bien parce que je suis pas loin de péter un câble aussi. Dans l'histoire j'entends. Je vais faire du mort, j'crois. ^^ Ahaaaaa, surprise, est-ce que oui, ou non, il va se la faire ? Nan, mais il fallait des morts. J'aimais pas Percy, et j'ai jamais compris comment Georges pouvaiet vivre sans Fred, alors j'ai décidé de les tuer. Je suis légèrement psychopathe, en fait. ^^ Ah bah c'est bien qu'il t'ait attendri puisque à un moment il t'énervait ! :D T'as trouvé la phrase importante ! Nan, t'es une de mes revieweuse préférée, j'adore les longues reviews :) Bisous !_

**Paracelse **: _Mer ci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Merci pour l'idée :)_

**Lizandra **: _Et bah merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review alors ! :) Merci encore, tes compliments m'ont fais super plaisir ! _

**BrunasseLucile **: _Eh oui ! Ce chapitre va répondre à toutes tes questions !_

**DarkladyMalfoy66 **: _Eh oui, la fille de Voldemort, ce n'est pas une blague :) Merci beaucoup, bisous !_

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre VI**

_« Révélations » _

La fille de Voldemort. C'était la fille de Voldemort. Merde. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas vraiment. Comment une fille comme elle pouvait être la fille d'un homme comme lui ?

Blaise l'observait. Comme toutes les personnes autour de la table. Et puis Potter s'était jeté sur le tas de baguettes pour récupérer la sienne. Et puis il avait violemment été projeté contre un des murs couverts de livres, qui ne manquèrent pas de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Potter. »

Et puis, alors que les gens autour de la table, silencieux, ne savaient que penser, Blaise éclata de rire. Sans prévenir, son rire ricocha contre les murs, contre les objets, contre les tympans des convives. Il était à demi couché sur la table. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter. C'était nerveux, ou peut-être naturel, ou n'importe quoi, de toute façon, il s'en fichait, parce que cette fille, si belle, si obsédante, était la fille de Voldemort, la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et Draco avait rie à son tour, plus discrètement, la tête rejetée en arrière. Parce que Potter s'était visiblement fait mal, et que, bien qu'il ait tenté de ne pas craquer, le rire de Blaise était bien trop communicatif pour ne pas le faire. Ce fut au tour de Pansy, qui elle, riait silencieusement, la tête baissée, pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Le rire de Blaise avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle. Théo avait levé les yeux vers le plafond en souriant. C'était peut-être ça qui lui avait le plus manqué. Rire, même dans les moments les plus graves.

Ginny était outrée. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de rire dans un moment comme celui-là ?

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous riez ?! » s'était-elle exclamé.

C'est l'inconnue qui avait répondu.

« Nott sourit parce qu'il aime entendre ses amis rire. Parkinson parce que le rire de Blaise la fait rire. Malefoy parce que Potter s'est fait mal. Et Zabini... parce qu'il ne comprend pas qu'une fille... comme moi... puisse être la fille de Voldemort. »

Subitement, Malefoy arrêta de rire.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Je m'en serais rendu compte si tu avais usé de la légilimencie sur moi ! »

« Simple. Nott semble triste. Tout le temps. Et il a commencé à sourire alors que vous étiez tous en train de rire. Parkinson a tenté de se retenir dès le début de fou rire de Zabini. Toi, Malefoy, tu t'es pincé la lèvre quand Potter a été plaqué contre le mur. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire rire Zabini, à part ça, dans un moment comme celui-ci ? Ce n'est que de l'observation, Malefoy. »

Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'Hermione ne demande,

« Tu es... l'héritière de Voldemort ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Tom, si tu es sa fille ? »

« Parce qu'il est son fils. »

Potter se releva d'un seul coup, et pointa son doigt sur elle,

« ET POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS DIT AVANT ?! »

« Potter... est-ce que tu te souviens, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois m'avoir demandé qui était Tom ? Non, personne ici ne m'a demandé quoi que ce soi à part mon nom. »

Tout semblait si irréel pour toute la tablée. Molly ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis elle se décida.

« C'est ton frère ? »

« Oui. Mais à proprement parler, Voldemort n'est pas mon père. C'est bien plus compliqué. Tout le monde a toujours pensé que Potter était le seul responsable de la perte de ses pouvoirs. En réalité, il est surtout responsable de la perte d'une partie de sa fierté. Se voir perdre face à un bébé l'a profondément troublé. Bien sûr Potter, tu l'as affaibli, mais pour à peine une année. Mais tu as fait naître en lui, l'idée que peut-être, il lui faudrait un héritier _s'il venait _à mourir. Il se l'ait sans doute caché à lui-même, mais il voulait que cet héritier soit plus fort que lui. Plus puissant encore qu'il ne l'était. Il lui fallait un sang-pur, pour avoir plus de sujets. Il ne pouvait donc pas engendrer lui-même un enfant, puisqu'il était un sang-mêlé. C'est là qu'il a trouvé ma mère, déjà enceinte. Une sang-pur. Elle était déjà presque à terme. Il a donné tous ses pouvoir au bébé, avant de sombrer pour une dizaine d'années. Du moins son corps, car lui, il était toujours là. C'est là que le bras-droit de Voldemort est arrivé. Lucius Malefoy. »

Draco frissona. Alors son père était à l'origine de tout cela ?

« Il a donc ouvert le ventre de ma mère, la laissant mourir en se vidant de son sang. Seulement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas un bébé dans le ventre de ma mère, mais deux... »

« Des jumeaux... » avait murmuré Fleur.

« Des jumeaux. » avait confirmé l'inconnue, avant de reprendre. « La sentence a vite été prononcée. Un des deux bébés devait mourir. Moi. Je suis une fille, après tout. Alors Malefoy avait sorti son couteau. Il devait me trancher la gorge, car Voldemort lui avait demandé de garder mon sang. Une chance pour moi. Parce que quand Malefoy a posé la lame sur mon cou, et que je me suis mise à hurler, mon frère a fait de même. Quand il s'est retourné vers lui, il avait exactement la même marque au niveau du cou. Voldemort, en nous offrant ses pouvoirs, nous avait aussi offert un lien invisible. Toute blessure physique infligée à l'un était infligée à l'autre. Mon frère serait l'héritier. Tom Junior Jedusor. Je n'était que la sœur. Je n'avais aucun intérêt, je n'avais, et je n'ai toujours pas de nom. J'ai donc grandi dans une cave. Il aurait pu m'abandonner, mais si je mourrais, mon frère mourrait aussi. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Mon frère a appris bien des choses, et me les apprenait à la tombée de la nuit. Parce qu'il était, et restera toujours mon frère. Je l'aime. Vous dire le contraire serait mentir. »

Draco, soudainement, s'était senti mal. Il savait que son père était un monstre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu aller jusqu'à trancher la gorge d'un bébé. Il se leva donc et quitta la pièce. Pansy sortit à son tour, mais elle revint vite dans la pièce. Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, _seul_.

Hermione avait suivi Draco des yeux. Ça n'était certainement pas un ange, mais il semblait se sentir mal pour les actes de son père. Elle retourna ses yeux vers l'inconnue, avant de demander,

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes opposés, aujourd'hui ? »

Elle soupira, avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai vu que les mauvais côtés de Voldemort. Pour moi, il était celui qui voulait tuer des innocents, qui voulait tuer Harry Potter, qui voulait tuer le Survivant. Mais à mon frère, il avait tout appris. A mon frère, il a appris ses valeurs. Celles du sang. Mon frère l'a suivi quand je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Malgré tout, quand j'ai eu douze ans, il m'a aidé à m'enfuir. J'en ai souffert très longtemps. Physiquement et moralement. Mon frère avait toujours été une partie de moi. Et puis Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à torturer mon frère, sachant très bien que je souffrais de la même manière. Mais Tom n'a jamais changé d'avis quant à ses convictions. C'est sans doute ça le plus triste. »

« Et qu'as-tu fais après que tu te sois enfuis ? » avait demandé Minerva.

« J'ai vécu chez les moldus. Quelques Impérium et le tour était joué. J'avais un toit, des parents, David et Rebecca Jonhson, et un nom, Elly Johnson. Mais ça n'a jamais été mon nom. Ça ne le sera jamais. Je suis allée à l'école des moldus, à côté de quoi j'apprenais par mes propres moyens la magie. La fin de la guerre a marqué la fin de mon exil chez les moldus. Je les ai tous libéré de leurs Impérium, je leur ai fabriqué de faux souvenirs, et je suis partie. Quand j'ai retrouvé mon frère, ses convictions étaient encore plus radicales. Son but était, et est toujours de tous vous tuer. Alors le mien est devenu celui de le contrer. Je vous connais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne me connaissez. »

« Tu... tu nous protégeais, moi, mon frère, Hermione et Harry ? » demanda Ginny, surprise.

« Et toute la famille Weasley. Le fait que vous soyez des sang-purs ne change pas ce qu'il pense de vous. Vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang. Seulement, j'aurais du partir de cette maison bien avant. Plus il est proche de moi, plus il a de facilité à diriger mon esprit. J'ai échoué dans ma mission. Dans celle-ci du moins. Je protège également Parkinson, Malefoy, Zabini et Nott depuis qu'ils vivent avec vous. Si Malefoy n'est pas mort, c'est parce que j'ai tué tous les sorciers qui étaient chargés de tuer Potter. C'est Marcus Flint qui a été envoyé. Lui, je ne l'ai pas tué car c'est un bien piètre sorcier. S'il avait bien lancé le sort, Malefoy aurait souffert de solitude dans le néant, et aurait abandonné son enveloppe corporelle. Il ne l'a pas fait, parce que j'ai pu envoyé Zabini le rejoindre. Ça n'aurait pas été possible si Flint avait bien lancé le sort. »

« C'était toi ! » avait alors réagit Blaise. « Draco disait que c'était parce qu'on était pareils. »

« Vous êtes pareils. C'est pour ça que c'est toi que j'ai envoyé. Si vous n'étiez pas les mêmes, tu aurais été seul dans le néant, toi aussi. »

« Je ne comprend pas, » commenta Hermione « il faut un mélange du Doloris et de l'Avada Kedavra pour faire un Norus Aeternam. Et Blaise ne t'as pas attaqué... »

« Si mon frère est doué en sorts imprononcés, je le suis autant. Un Doloris imprononcé et un Avada à la baguette, et le tour était joué. J'aurais pu simplement réveiller Malefoy sur le moment, mais tu étais toujours dans sa chambre, et je ne pouvais me permettre de me montrer. J'avais en tête de vous envoyer un hibou pour vous dire comment les réveiller, seulement Tom avait quelque chose en tête, et il fallait que je découvre quoi. C'était son attaque contre toi Granger, Weasley, et Parkinson. Donc ma priorité a été de le maintenir en vie, plutôt que de le sauver. Après vous m'avez ramené ici. Si je parlais peu, c'est uniquement parce que Tom tentait sans arrêt de percer mes murs. »

« Il y a autre chose, » continua Hermione « Vous vous êtes battu, ton frère et toi. Vous vous êtes battu alors qu'une blessure à l'un est un blessure à l'autre... »

« Pas quand nous nous métamorphosons en puma. Ça n'est plus notre enveloppe corporelle, et le lien disparaît. Et dans ces moments-là, tous les coups sont permis. »

« Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout... toi et ton frère, j'entends... » constata Blaise.

« Ça aussi, c'est compliqué. J'avais les yeux aussi verts que les siens, à ma naissance. Ils ne sont pas naturels. Je ne sais pas quelle couleurs auraient du avoir mes yeux. La couleur de nos yeux venait de l'influence qu'avait Voldemort sur nous. Ceux de mon frère n'ont jamais changés, les miens ont ternis au fil du temps, pour devenir verts clairs, presque jaunes. Si mon frère à les cheveux aussi clairs, alors que les miens sont noirs, c'est parce qu'il est albinos... »

« Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être séduisant... » commenta Pansy.

« PANSY ! » s'exclama Théo.

« Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être séduisant. » confirma l'inconnue en riant. « Et si moi je ne le suis pas, c'est parce que, bien sûr, nous sommes faux jumeaux. »

Il y eut un long silence, et Potter, à présent calmé, et assis à sa place, avait fini par demander,

« Si tu as les pouvoirs de Voldemort, tu parles fourchelang ? »

« Je parle fourchelang. »

Alors, l'inconnue avait sorti sa baguette, et sans prononcer aucune formule, elle l'avait pointé vers le tas de baguettes, au centre de la table. Chacune d'entre elles s'envolèrent pour rejoindre leur propriétaire légitime, alors que Blaise, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer cette si belle femme. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes, assez pour ne pas pouvoir se contenter d'une, mais il lui semblait que celle-ci avait cette chose en plus qui faisait qu'il pensait qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour elle.

0o0

_Monsieur Zabini,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité à la soirée de commémoration du décès de l'illustre Professeur Dumbledore, le samedi 10 Octobre 2003 à 20:30, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale – Niveau 5._

_La tenue de soirée est de rigueur._

_En espérant votre présence, nous vous prions de croire, Monsieur, en l'assurance de nos respectueuses considérations._

_Terence Higgs, Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale du Ministère de la Magie._

Tenue de soirée de rigueur. Ouais. Génial. Blaise relisait le mot qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement sur Malefoy, a demi habillé. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur son torse et laissait entrevoir sa cicatrice. Son pantalon était parfaitement coupé, mais il était pied-nu et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

« Terence Higgs, ça te dit pas quelque chose ? » avait demandé le blond, son mot également dans sa main.

Blaise ricana.

« C'est la mec à qui tu as volé sa place d'attrapeur en deuxième année, à Poudlard. »

« Ah ouais exact. Tu comptes te préparer, un jour ? »

Blaise soupira, et Draco quitta la chambre, danslaquelle il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un de ses costumes, pour Blaise. Lui était presque prêt. Son costume, puisque taillé sur mesure, était parfaitement ajusté. Toute la tenue était noire, à part la chemise, bien sûr blanche, et la petite pochette qui dépassait de sa poche. Draco avait fait dans le classique. Ses cheveux faussement désordonnés, et ses mains dans les poches lui donnait un air désinvolte et classe à la fois. Tout pour plaire aux femmes.

« Met ça. » Il avait désigné le costume qu'il venait de poser sur son lit en disant cela.

Encore une fois, Blaise soupira, tout en se levant du lit sur lequel il était allongé depuis maintenant deux heures.

D'abord le pantalon, noir et légèrement resserré dans le bas. Plus que la plus part des pantalons de smoking. Draco savait ce qui plaisait à Blaise. Puis la chemise blanche, pour changer. La cravate ensuite. Verte émeraude, comme un clin d'œil à la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Par dessus, une veste grise, créant un effet dépareillé, et donc hors de la norme. Toute fois, les revers de la veste étaient noirs, pour rappeler le pantalon. Il ne ferma la veste que par un simple bouton, puis enfila ses chaussures, noires et vernies. Difficile de faire autrement. Il n'eut pas à toucher à ses cheveux, déjà coupés courts, et tous deux étaient fin prêts.

En descendant les escaliers, ils ne purent que remarquer que les filles n'étaient toujours pas prêtes. Potter et Weasley, attendaient chacun leur cavalière. Potter avait les cheveux aussi désordonnés que Draco, seulement, lui ne le faisait pas exprès. Il portait un costume noir bien coupé, et une chemise. Il ne portait ni de cravate, ni de pochette. Jamais Harry n'avait fait dans les artifices. Toute fois, personne n'aurait pu nier que dans un costume comme celui-là, Harry était très séduisant. Ron, à côté de lui, n'avait jamais apprécié les soirées mondaines. Tout le monde était bien trop tendu. Faux sourires, faux rires, faux compliments. C'était tout ce faux qui le dégoûtait. Comme Harry, il n'avait pas mis de cravate, et comme Harry, il s'était contenté d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Seulement, sa chemise était bordeaux, et son costume, fait sur mesure à cause de sa grandeur, était noir. S'il n'était pas roux, ont aurait presque pu le prendre pour un mafioso. Un mafioso très classe, mais un mafioso tout de même. Et puis des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Théodore. Le plus classe de tous. Pansy, visiblement, lui avait coupé les cheveux. Il portait un costume noir sur mesure, et une chemise blanche, comme Potter et Malefoy, mais était le seul à avoir mis un nœud papillon. Une chose était sûre, chacun à leur manière, ils étaient beaux.

« Pansy n'est pas avec toi ? » avait demandé Draco.

« Elle arrive... »

Effectivement, ce fut à ce moment que des talons se firent entendre en haut de l'escalier. Et encore une fois, Pansy avait confirmé son titre de beauté glaciale. Une beauté inaccessible. La plus part des femmes lui enviait ce titre. Il était vrai que les serpentardes étaient naturellement prédisposées à avoir ce titre. Regard hautain, tête haute, air supérieur, démarche dédaigneuse, mais droite, autant de choses que leur parents, pour la plus part, leur apprenaient. Ajoutez à cela les yeux bleus clairs, les cheveux relevés en un chignon banane serré, la parure en argent, les yeux embellis de noir, et les ongles parfaitement manucurés, et vous obtenez Pansy. Elle portait une longue robe verte foncée sans bretelles qui découvrait ses omoplates et ses fines épaules. Cette robe moulait le haut de son corps, sans pour autant être outrageante. En haut de la cuisse, la robe se relâchait pour devenir une immense cascade de soie verte, laissant une traînée derrière les pieds de la brune. Toute fois, à chaque pas, la robe découvrait une des jambes de Pansy, de par la fente au centre de celle-ci. Elle portait une pochette en argent, rappelant sa parure.

Il était vrai que s'il ne considérait pas Pansy comme sa sœur, et si elle ne sortait pas avec Théo, Draco aurait sans doute passé la soirée à lui courir après. Ou plutôt, il aurait passé la soirée à attaquer sa proie. Face à un lion, une gazelle ne peut rien faire.

« Bon, Théo, on y va ? J'ai des moches à rendre jalouses, moi ! »

Théo avait rie. Il ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses paroles, elle en rendrait jalouse plus d'une. Et rien que par le fait de l'avoir à son bras, il en rendrait jaloux plus d'un également.

Quelques minutes après le départ du couple de serpentards, à nouveau, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Plus les pas approchaient, plus l'escalier laissait apparaître de longues jambes au teint laiteux. Des jambes de rousse. Et tout en étant différente de Pansy, il y avait également quelque chose de froid en elle. Ou peut-être simplement quelque chose de mort. Alors qu'en temps normal, elle aurait sourit à pleines dents, aucun sourire, même infime, ne venait éclairer son visage. Mais elle était belle. Ça, c'était un fait. Elle portait une robe bustier, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Le haut de la robe, jusqu'à la taille, était serré et noir, alors que le bas était évasé et à mi-chemin entre le bordeaux et le rose. Ses lèvres avaient été peintes d'un rouge à lèvre rouge vif, et ses cheveux avaient été lissés, de telle façon qu'ils lui arrivaient sous la poitrine. Elle portait aussi un perfecto en cuir, qu'elle retirerait avant d'entrer dans la grande salle où se tenait la soirée, et une pochette couleur or, tout comme le collier discret qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Draco et Blaise s'étaient retournés l'un vers l'autre et avaient compris qu'il était temps de se venger de Potter. Alors Draco avait attrapé la main de Ginny alors qu'elle passait devant lui, et avait embrassé ses doigts. Ron, tout comme la rousse, avait remarqué le regard rieur de Blaise, et il avait levé les yeux aux ciel. Mais Harry, lui, voyait rouge. Il devait pourtant garder son calme. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis quatre ans.

Après sa première opération, Draco approcha Ginny de lui, et murmura à son oreille,

« Il fallait que je me venge de Potter, et admet que c'est une gentille vengeance. Et on sait tous les deux qu'il est fou amoureux de toi. Donc ça serait très gentil si tu pouvais rire maintenant, histoire de l'énerver un peu plus... »

Et Ginny avait rie. Puis d'elle-même, elle s'était approché de l'oreille de Malefoy, et avait murmuré,

« Je vais même faire mieux que ça... »

Malgré ses longues jambes, et les talons qu'elle portait, elle du tout de même se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Draco, avant qu'elle ne consente à marcher vers la sortie du château, bras dessus bras dessous avec Harry. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, elle s'était retourné, et en faisant un bref signe de la main, avait dit,

« Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Malefoy... »

Quand le couple eut passé la porte, Blaise éclata de rire, et Draco, satisfait de son effet, avait revêtu son traditionnel sourire en coin. Au moins, elle avait joué le jeu. Et si Potter ne s'était pas retenu, il lui aurait sûrement mis son point dans la figure. Ron, le seul gryffondor restant au rez-de-chaussée, n'avait pas pu retenir un petit rire, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

« Moi qui pensais que tu aurai défendu Potter si je draguais ta sœur... » avait commencé Malefoy.

« Il y a une différence entre draguer et faire semblant de draguer, Malefoy. Dans le premier cas, c'est pas attirance, dans le second par provocation. Et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir Zabini prêt à rire... »

« Potter ne l'a pas vu. » se défendit le serpentard.

« L'amour rend aveugle. » contra le roux.

Draco fit une moue de mécontentement. A Poudlard, Ron n'avait aucune répartie.

« Bien joué, la Belette. »

« Ce fût un plaisir, la Fouine. »

Ça n'était pas méchant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. C'était sans doute ça, le plus étrange. Malefoy s'était dit que sans doute certain événements dans une vie pouvaient changer une personne. Comme son impulsivité. Et Weasley avait fait le plein d'événements marquants, ces derniers temps.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient passés dans un silence presque apaisant. Puis, à nouveau, des talons avaient brisé le calme du rez-de-chaussée. Des pas assurés, comme Hermione l'avait toujours été. En la voyant arrivé, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la fixer, alors que Blaise, dans toute sa finesse, dans toute sa subtilité, l'avait sifflé. Ron la regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle avait de longues jambes, à l'instar de Ginny. Mais elle souriait, contrairement à elle et Pansy. Elle portait une robe courte, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. C'était une robe bustier, également. Elle était blanche, totalement. Le haut brillait, comme si de la poussière d'étoile y avait été déposée. A partir des hanches, le bas était composé de plume, et en bas de ses interminables jambes, elle portait des chaussures nude*. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon bohème, qui lui donnait un air d'enfant sage. Son maquillage était minimaliste, mais ne l'empêchait en aucun cas d'être belle. Au contraire. Pour ne pas avoir froid, elle portait un blazer beige, et à son cou pendait un discret pendentif en or, en forme de tête de lion.

« Mione, t'es magnifique ! » avait lâché Ron.

Et Blaise ricanait. Draco était littéralement obnubilé par la femme qui lui faisait face. Et après ça, il avait le culot de dire qu'elle ne faisait que le rendre légèrement « étourdi ».

Obnubilé. C'était le terme. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la brune. Et puis, l'espace de quelques secondes, la brune lui avait rendu son regard, mais son sourire s'était atténué. Son regard s'était enfin posé sur elle. Enfin, il avait daigné la regarder. Et elle allait lui faire payer son indifférence, son ignorance envers elle. Parce qu'il l'avait ignoré, littéralement.

« Merci Ron. Tu es très beau toi aussi ! » avait-elle dit en le prenant dans ses bras. Puis son regard avait dévié vers les yeux de Malefoy. Un regard froid, alors que celui du blond devenait orageux. Est-ce qu'elle jouait ? Ou est-ce qu'elle lui faisait payer le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas regardé avant ? Si elle savait à quel point il s'était retenu, elle ne ferait sûrement pas ça.

« On y va ? » avait-elle demandé à Ron, en souriant à pleines dents. Et Ron avait acquiescé, et l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient partis. Mais Hermione n'avait pas manqué de jeter un regard à Draco, par dessus son épaule. Un regard de défi.

« Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Nous n'y manquerons pas... » avait répondu Draco, d'un ton bien plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire entendre.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Blaise avait rie.

« Elle t'a pris à ton propre jeu. »

« Non. »

« Elle te fais même perdre ta répartie. »

« Arrête. »

« C'est tout ? Aller Malefoy, une réponse cinglante, vas-y, insulte-moi. »

« Blaise... »

« Oh bordel, elle a tué ton âme de serpentard. »

« Blaise... »

« Plus de répliques acerbes, et tout ça grâce à une robe sexy, et de longues jambes. »

« T'avais raison. »

« Faut dire qu'elle était canon. Mais quand même Malefoy, t'es le prince des serpentards ! Le plus grand manipulateur de ce monde ! »

« Elle me rend fou. »

Silence.

« Continue. » avait dit le brun.

« Je l'ai embrassé le soir avant mon rêve. C'était pas un baiser. J'étais en colère. Je l'ai embrassé, mais c'était pas un baiser. Pas un vrai. »

« Tu l'as... embrassé ? »

« Et après, j'ai arrêté de la regarder. Mais c'était tellement dur. »

« Embrassé ? »

« Mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien, si tu savais. De l'embrasser. C'était pas un baiser. Mais quand même. Parce que je me suis défoulé sur elle. »

« Donc elle te rend fou... »

« Ouais. J'essaie de ne pas penser à elle, mais elle me fascine. Comme toi, et la fille de Voldemort. »

« Qu... Comment tu sais ça ? Et puis elle me fascine pas. »

« Tu mens. »

« Noooon... »

« Blaise... »

« Ok ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un truc en plus, qui fait que je m'intéresse un peu plus à elle qu'aux autres filles. »

« Un peu plus ? Arrête Blaise, t'as vu comment tu la regardes ? On dirait un psychopathe ! »

« N'empêche que je suis plutôt canon pour un psychopathe. »

« Mais t'as pas mon niveau de classe naturelle. Et puis en parlant d'elle... TRUC, DEPECHE TOI !»

Truc, c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait. Lui, Draco. Les autres, et bien, ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas l'appeler. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nom, et que l'appeler « la fille de Voldy » n'était pas non plus super approprié.

Des talons, pour la dernière fois de la soirée, se firent entendre en haut des escaliers.

« Je vous préviens, le premier qui fais un commentaire se fera « accidentellement » endolirisé. »

Descendant les escaliers avec une assurance non dissimulée, elle s'amusa du regard béat que portaient sur elle ses deux cavaliers. Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, elle ne portait que des rangers en cuirs, des jeans déchirés, des vestes en cuir, et des t-shirt sombres. Rien de très glamour en soi. C'était sûrement en partie parce qu'elle marchait avec une facilité déconcertante sur des talons de 11 cm. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle était belle.

Elle portait une longue robe noire à première vue sobre. Comme toutes les autres robes, elle était serrée dans le haut, et amble dans le bas. Une bande dorée passait sous sa poitrine et remontait au centre de celle-ci. Les longs cheveux de la femme tombait le long de la robe. Oui, sobre. Sobre, si elle n'était pas totalement dénudée de le dos. La chute de ses reins était presque découverte. A tout les coups, elle ferait tourner des têtes. Un trait d'eye-liner doré avait été tracé sur chacune de ses paupières. Un grand bracelet également doré était disposé sur son bras, au dessus du coude, rappelant l'immense parure or autour de son cou. Et je vous laisse deviner la couleur de sa pochette. Oui, or.

« Un de vous deux peut me porter ? Les talons me font mal... »

« Diva. » siffla Draco, avant de se retourner pour marcher vers la porte.

« Oh, ça va Malefoy. Je te rappelle que ton père a voulu me tuer ! »

Elle se retourna vers Blaise, et lui fit un regard implorant. A cela, il ne put que lui présenter son dos pour qu'elle y monte.

« Tu devrais arrêter de le culpabiliser... » avait-il glissé, au passage.

Elle rie, tout en grimpant.

« S'il n'était pas si stupide, il saurait que si je lui en voulais réellement, il serait déjà mort. On n'est pas responsable des actes de nos parents. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »

0o0

« Il va y avoir des journalistes, nan ? » demanda Blaise, alors qu'ils atteignaient la cabine téléphonique permettant d'aller au ministère.

« Sûrement » répondit l'inconnue « Il me faut un nom. »

« Diva. Ça te va bien je trouve. Prénom, Diva, Nom, Arrogante. » avait répondu Malefoy.

« Dit l'homme qui a mis trois heures à se coiffer pour faire croire qu'il n'a rien fait à ses cheveux. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Diva ET Garce. »

« Une garce avec une magnifique chute de reins. »

« ET narcissique. »

« Evin. » avait coupé Blaise.

« Evin ? J'aime bien... Nom de famille ? »

« Je sais pas. Green. Evin Green, c'est classe. »

« Ça fera l'affaire. Je suis donc Evin Green, de l'institut des sorcières de Salem. On y va ? »

Tous les trois entrèrent dans l'étroite cabine. Draco était dans le fond, puis « Evin » l'avait rejoint, mais c'était placée dos à lui, pour ne pas attiser l'agacement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Blaise s'était retrouvé face à elle. Il avait tenté de mettre le plus d'écart possible entre eux, mais c'était peine perdue. Parce que quelque secondes après qu'il soit entré dans la cabine, elle s'était approchée pour ajuster sa cravate. Et lui s'enivrait de son odeur. Même son odeur lui donnait raison. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il y avait quelque chose de piquant, d'interdit, _d'inconnu_. Il avait fermé les yeux pour sentir un peu plus cet arôme. Puis il les avait rouverts, et avait croisé le regard, mais surtout le sourire de Draco. Son sourire en coin. Mais ça n'était pas le message qu'il faisait habituellement passer qui y était gravé, son sourire cette fois ne disait pas « J'ai gagné. » Son sourire disait ce que tellement de personnes auraient crié, par sadisme, ou par arrogance. Mais Draco était son meilleur ami, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait rabaissé. Alors il se contentait de sourire sans dire un mot, pour ne pas abîmer la fierté de son ami, pour ne pas rabaisser son égo.

_J'avais raison._

* * *

_* _Pour les non-modeuses, nude, c'est une couleur. C'est en fait la couleur de la peau, d'où la traduction « nu ».

**Voili voulou. Bon, j'étais censé faire la soirée dans ce chapitre, mais ça aurait été un trop long chapitre. Donc ça sera pour le prochain. **

**Plein de révélation sur « Evin ». Comme le fait qu'elle porte des talons de 11cm. C'est ouf. Mais à la base ça devait être 14. Et puis, bon, en un peu moins important, son lien avec Tom.**

**Blaise devient mordu. Draco le sait. Je suis pas allée en cours hier. Y'avait de la neige. Aucun rapports.**

**J'ai oublié ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ce chapitre. **

**Si une bêta readeuse (ou reader, je ne suis pas une féministe. Sauf pour les salaires.) passe par ici, et qu'il serait intéressé pour me corriger, ça serait gentil de me laisser un mp ! **

**Allez, gros bisous les loulous.**

**SUPERIEUR A TROIS ! **


	17. II - Chapitre VII

Oui, oui, oui. Je sais, je suis en retard. En même temps, soyons honnête, vous avez pas été très généreux sur les reviews. Vous m'avez habitué à mieux. Beaucoup d'amour dans ce chapitre. C'est limite niais. Pourtant, à la base, j'aime pas ça.

J'écoute en boucle Thrift Shop. Je sais pas pourquoi, elle me fait keaffer. Voilà voilà.

Bon bah que quatre reviews, dont 3 pour le dernier chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, mais bon. Je veux dire, je vous ai fait des révélations quand même.

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Merci beaucoup ! Le bal dans ce chapitre..._

**Jaimedirehihi **: _Aha moi aussi je m'aime !:) Et oui. Contente que ça t'ai plu. Et bien voilà la suite. _

**Partie II – Chapitre VII**

_« Intimidant. »_

* * *

« MADEMOISELLE PARKINSON, PAR ICI ! »

Les cris des journalistes s'intensifiaient à mesure que Pansy approchait de l'entrée de la salle dans laquelle se tenait la réception. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à les ignorer, et à ne pas répondre à leurs questions.

Dans les premiers pas devant ceux qu'elle appelait les rapaces, Théo avait baissé la tête. D'une main experte, la brune la lui avait relevé en prononçant calmement « Sois fier. » Mais fier de quoi, de lui ? D'elle ?

« Fier de toi, Théo. Tu es Théodore Nott, l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde, destiné à un brillant avenir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour les impressionner. »

Elle lisait dans ses pensées. Il en était sûr.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Avait-il murmuré, pour toute réponse.

0o0

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! »

Harry s'approcha du journaliste, alors que derrière lui, Ginny prenait la pose, un sourire en carton sur le visage, pour donner aux photographes ce qu'ils voulaient avoir, et qu'on la laisse tranquille.

« Est-il vrai que vous êtes à nouveau en couple avec Ginny Weasley ? »

« Non... Non, on ne s'est pas remis ensemble. »

« Alors pourquoi être venus ensemble ? »

« Et bien, nous entretenons encore de bons... »

« Est-il vrai que vous l'avez trompé avec la grande jet-setteuse Cho Chang ? »

« Je... »

« Beaucoup disent que c'est parce que Ginny Weasley était enceinte ! »

« Non ! Ginny n'était pas... »

« Est-ce que les responsabilités vous font peur ? »

Harry était sur le point d'éclater quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Ginny.

« Harry et moi nous sommes quitté d'un commun accord. Parfois, certain événements font qu'il vaut mieux se séparer, mais Cho Chang n'a rien à faire là-dedans... »

Mensonge.

« … et le fait est qu'elle ne mérite en aucun cas ce titre de briseuse de ménage que les médias lui ont donné... »

Mensonge.

« De plus, si j'étais enceinte à ce moment, je me demande où est passé le bébé. D'autres questions ? Ou même affirmations totalement fausses ? »

Le charisme de Ginny aurait toujours le pouvoir de faire taire les journalistes. Tellement qu'ils n'osèrent même pas lui demander si elle arrivait à surmonter la mort de ses frères.

0o0

« Non, Ronald n'est que mon ami, et ce depuis la fin de la guerre. »

« Pourtant, beaucoup vous prêtent une liaison... »

« S'il y a une liaison, je n'en ai pas souvenir. » intervint le Ron en question.

« Monsieur Weasley, comment vivez-vous la disparition de vos frères ? »

« Et bien, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'ont pas disparus, ils sont morts. Cessez de vous étaler sur des mots qui ne veulent rien dire, et venez-en aux faits. »

« … Alors... Comment vivez-vous... la mort de vos frères ? »

« Mal. Qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Mais j'attraperai la personne coupable du meurtre du Percy. Quant à Georges... c'était son choix. »

0o0

Les flashs étaient à leur maximum. Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, deux idoles à nombre de groupies indéterminé étaient accompagnés d'une magnifique jeune femme, dont le nom leur était à tous inconnu.

« MADEMOISELLE ! MADEMOISELLE ! »

La femme nommée Evin pour la soirée s'était retournée vers Draco, le plus calé en matière de soirée mondaine. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Sors leur ton grand jeu de diva. Ils adorent les femmes arrogantes. Y'a qu'à regarder Pansy, ils l'adorent... Lève la tête, et répond leur comme s'ils n'étaient personne. »

Elle se retourna vers Blaise. Draco serait bien capable de lui dire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se ridiculise. A son plus grand soulagement, Blaise acquiesça à ce que venait de dire Draco, et lui sourit, pour l'encourager. Alors, avec une démarche gracieuse et assurée, elle se dirigea vers un des nombreux journalistes qui voulaient l'interroger. L'homme qu'elle avait choisi souriait comme s'il était sur le point de décrocher le scoop du siècle.

« Mademoiselle, quelle est votre nom ? »

« Evin Green » avait-elle simplement répondu, sans même esquisser le moindre petit sourire.

« Êtes-vous consciente, mademoiselle Green, que les milliers de fans de vos cavaliers vont vous détester ? »

« Pour être sincère, si l'avis de petites groupies en chaleur m'intéressait réellement, je ne pense pas que je serai là ce soir. »

0o0

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que la soirée avait commencée. Les plus âgés étaient déjà partis, tandis que les plus jeunes se déhanchaient maintenant sur la piste de danse, ou étaient assis au bar, traquant de nouvelles proies. Ron était de cette seconde catégorie, à la différence près qu'il ne flirtait avec personne. Une bière-au-beurre à la main, il était tourné vers la piste de danse, observant Hermione, danser et rire avec son ex-petit-ami, Cormac McLaggen. Et à l'allure où ça allait, Ron était sûr que tôt ou tard, il redeviendrait son petit-ami.

Mais il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait jamais compris comment l'amour avait pu s'en aller aussi brièvement. Elle était belle, pour ne pas dire magnifique. Elle était intelligente, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Douce et tendre, aussi. Parfois il s'en voulait de ne plus l'aimer. Parce qu'elle était parfaite. Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Mais il n'était pas jaloux, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec lui, et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il lui fallait, à lui aussi, quelqu'un d'autre.

« A quoi tu penses ? » C'était Harry.

« Comme d'habitude. »

« C'est comme ça. C'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. C'est aussi bien que vous ne vous aimiez plus l'un et l'autre, il n'y a pas eu de peine de cœur. »

« Ouais... »

« Allez viens, arrête de te morfondre. »

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

0o0

A l'autre bout du bar, il y avait Draco, dans la même position que Ron, regardant la même personne. Dans sa main, c'était un verre de whisky pur feu. Il était jaloux pour deux. Ça n'était pas une expression, mais la vérité. Tout à gauche de la salle, il y avait Evin. Elle était entourée de trois hommes qui semblaient se battre pour remporter le butin. Il en avait identifié un comme étant Grogan Stump, ancien Poufsouffle, pas peureux pour un sou quand il s'agissait de draguer une inconnue. Il ne fallait pas être voyant pour savoir qu'elle se fichait royalement d'eux, mais Draco savait que si Blaise n'était pas à l'autre bout de la salle avec Théo, et Dean Thomas, il serait en ce moment même en train de se retenir de casser des dents.

Mais le pire pour lui restait la vision que lui offrait Hermione, sur la piste de danse. Plus les secondes passaient, plus cette enflure de McLaggen s'approchait de SA proie. Elle était bien trop... trop bien... pour qu'un type comme lui puisse s'en approcher. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son verre. Se lever et agir, ou rester assis et attendre ? Risquer de se faire détester par Granger, ou voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver ?

« T'es jaloux. » C'était la diva.

« T'as décidé que t'en avais assez de te faire lécher les bottes ? »

« Non. J'ai juste attendu qu'ils soient sur le point de se taper dessus pour leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas mon type. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu es jaloux. »

« Dégage. »

« Ça pourrait sans doute t'aider si... cet homme devenait soudainement lourd. »

« ... »

« Passe une bonne soirée. »

Et puis elle était partie. Et puis soudainement, Cormac McLaggen s'était approché de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui avait murmuré quelque chose, en lui mettant la main aux fesses. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle l'avait giflé. Mais il continuait, sans relâche, il continuait. C'était la diva, c'était Truc, c'était Evin, il en était certain. Mais elle l'avait aidé.

Il finit son verre d'une traite, et se leva. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Draco était arrivé à hauteur du « couple ».

« Dégage McLaggen. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas de toi. »

« De quoi je me mêle Malefoy ? »

Cormac s'était retourné vers lui, le regard plus noir que jamais. Ça ne lui allait pas, et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle n'était quand même pas sorti avec... _ça _?

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois si peu subtil. Quand on a ta tête, j'imagine qu'il faut aller droit au but, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cormac avait serré les poings. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire peur à l'homme qui lui faisait face, étant donné que ce dernier le dominait d'au moins une tête.

« C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Je croyais que tu détestais les sang-de-bourbe ? »

Hermione tiqua, est-ce que Cormac venait vraiment de la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe ?

« Mon problème, c'est toi. »

Mais avant que Cormac n'ait le temps de répondre, une main avait attrapé son épaule. Cette main l'avait obligé à faire demi-tour et à voir le regard d'Hermione, furieux. Et cette même main, à nouveau, avait violemment claqué sur son visage.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sang-de-bourbe ?! Va te faire Cormac ! »

Et furieuse, elle était repartie, les poings serrés, crachant un « Abruti » en passant à côté de l'homme qu'elle venait de frapper.

Draco était plutôt fier de lui. Des yeux, il parcourut la salle, et tomba sur la femme qu'il voulait voir. Encore une fois, Evin était entourée de deux hommes, différents de la première fois. Il s'approcha, et se racla la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire retourner les deux hommes. Quand ils virent le regard plus que froid de Draco, ils murmurèrent un « Bonsoir » avant de s'en aller.

« Ouah, Malefoy, tu as un don pour faire fuir les gens ! »

Le concerné, difficilement, passa outre la remarque et répondit,

« Tu danses ? »

Elle savait bien que dans une salle bondée de monde, le mieux pour parler restait de danser. Mais c'était tout de même surprenant d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Elle passa son bras dans celui de son cavalier, et tous les deux marchèrent vers la piste. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, c'était des slows à répétition. Alors, pour se fondre dans la masse, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à danser, mal à l'aise de devoir danser avec une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient pas spécialement.

« C'était toi, non ? »

« Quoi donc ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Ne me dis pas que McLaggen se serait planté si lamentablement alors qu'il était si prêt du but. »

« Il se peut que... j'ai donné un petit coup de main au destin. »

Draco ricana.

« Un petit coup de main ? Tu l'as totalement contré ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas intervenu... »

« Je dois dire que sa volonté n'était pas vide de pensées... pas très... disons... innocentes. »

Elle avait grimacé en disant cela.

« Comment ça, sa volonté ? »

« Je t'apprendrai, un jour... En tout cas, je vais prendre cette conversation pour un remerciement, étant donné que je ne pense pas pouvoir tirer mieux de toi. Tu devrais la rejoindre, j'ai pas fais ça pour rien. »

C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Blaise pour apparaître. En fait, Draco ne l'avait pas vu, il l'avait surtout entendu. Dans sa tête.

« _Ça va, je te dérange pas ? _»

« _Blaise, on fait que danser... Pour parler. En plus, j'ai les mains sur sa taille. T'as déjà vu Draco Malefoy poser les mains sur la taille d'une fille ? Non, d'habitude, je les met au moins aux hanches. _»

« _Oui bien sûr. Je vais danser avec Granger, sale traître. _»

« NON ! »

Evin releva soudainement la tête. Il se pourrait qu'il ait dit le dernier mot à voix haute.

« Si Malefoy... » répondit-elle « … tu vas la rejoindre, et t'as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher. »

Le dit Malefoy se détacha d'elle, et s'en alla sans même lui répondre. En chemin, son épaule tapa dans celle d'un autre. Blaise.

« Blaise... »

« Dégage. » avait-il répondu alors qu'il marchait en direction de son obsession.

Draco savait bien que dans une heure, Blaise aurait déjà tout oublié. Leurs disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. La plus longue avait duré trois semaines. En fait, si Draco connaissait vraiment Ron, il aurait vu les similarités dans les caractères du roux et de son meilleur ami. Mais il n'aimait tout de même pas se disputer avec lui. Surtout que Blaise n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution. Il n'était pas allé voir Granger.

0o0

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy et Théo étaient ensemble depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme tout le monde le faisait si bien dans les soirées mondaines, un verre de champagne à la main.

Une musique s'était arrêtée pour laisser place à une nouvelle, et alors, Pansy avait poussé un petit cri de contentement.

« J'adore cette chanson ! Viens Théo, on va danser ! »

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Pansy était en train de le traîner derrière elle.

Un silence soudain s'abattît sur les derniers restants. Alors Harry avait regardé Ron, et l'un et l'autre avaient compris.

« Je vais voir Bill. » avait dit Ron, avant de s'en aller.

Ginny avait regardé son frère s'en aller, avant de poser ses yeux sur ceux d'Harry.

« Ginny je... je voudrais te parler... »

« Non Harry. C'est moi qui vais parler. Je sais que tu m'aime toujours. Je sais tout ça. Il y a quelques mois, ou même quelques semaines, je t'aurais sûrement envoyé balader, mais tu vois, j'ai plus la force pour tout ça. Je t'aime toujours aussi, je t'ai toujours aimé, même si j'ai tenté de me le cacher. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, et je veux juste que tu comprennes que c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Et Ron... si je m'appuie sur lui, il va couler, et moi avec. J'ai plus la force de faire semblant de t'en vouloir Harry. Je t'aime... »

Harry tremblait. Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir réentendre ces mots de la bouche de cette femme. Et pourtant.

Devant son manque de réaction, Ginny se dressa sur le pointe des pieds avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. A ce contact, tout le corps d'Harry s'électrisa. Il comprenait à présent que tout ce qui lui avait manqué, c'était ce contact si cher à son cœur.

0o0

« Tu danses ? »

« Décidément, tout le monde me demande ça ce soir. Désolée, mais je suis fatiguée, là. »

Bam. Blaise venait de se prendre le plus gros vent de sa vie. Le plus gros parce qu'il était le premier, surtout.

« J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Tu viens ? » avait reprit Evin.

Peut-être que non. Peut-être même que c'était un signe.

« On est au cinquième. Et il n'y a pas de terrasse... »

Elle sourit.

« Suis moi. »

Elle lui avait pris la main en disant cela. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement contradictoire en elle. C'était un paradoxe ambulant. Froide à certains moments, conviviale à d'autres. Femme parfois, enfant par moment.

Ils descendaient à une vitesse fulgurante les escaliers des cinq étages. Elle avait, au plus grand regret de Blaise, finit par lâcher sa main. Elle descendait gracieusement et avec une immense agilité les marches, tout en remontant sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus. Il la suivait tout en regardant ses cheveux se soulever à son rythme. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Même de dos.

Et ils étaient arrivés en bas. L'air frais de Londres. Mais ils n'allaient pas rester là. Elle avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle lui tendit la main, une main qu'il s'empressa d'attraper. Aussitôt, il se sentit tiré par le nombril. Ils transplanaient.

Il n'avait pas su tout de suite où ils se trouvaient. En fait, il ne l'avait pas su jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui dise. Il y avait une ville. Une ville couchée. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'immeuble haut. Ici et là, des lumières éclairaient la ville. Ils étaient en hauteur, et le vent soufflait fort, là où ils étaient.

« On est tout en haut de la tour Eiffel. Canon la vue, hein? »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« Désolé, c'est un reflex que j'ai, à cause de Malefoy. »

Elle rit.

« Vous avez l'air tellement proche, tous les quatre... »

« On l'est. En fait, avec Draco, on se connaît depuis tout petits, on est comme frères. Draco connaissait déjà Théo avant d'arriver à Poudlard, rapport au rang de leur famille. Pas moi, mais on est vite devenu un trio. Et puis Pansy. C'est un peu la maman du groupe. »

« C'est comme si il y avait une alliance entre vous. »

« Il y en a une, en quelque sorte. On a juste pas besoin de se le dire pour le comprendre. »

Evin sortit de sa poche un petit paquet blanc en carton.

« Tu fumes ? » avait-il demandé.

« Faire sa scolarité chez les moldus, ça donne des vis. »

De sa pochette, elle sortit un briquet en argent gravé d'un puma rugissant. Elle plaça sa main de telle façon que le vent ne pouvait atteindre la flamme, et inspira au moment où sa cigarette entrait en contact avec le feu.

Blaise observa la fumée s'échapper des lèvres de la femme. Comment quelque chose pouvait donc vouloir s'en aller d'un endroit si merveilleux ?

« Je t'aime bien. »

Elle... l'aimait bien. Ah...

« Tu m'aimes bien ? »

« Ouais. En fait, t'as l'air d'être intelligent, doué en magie, et bon, soyons honnêtes, t'es plutôt pas mal. En plus t'es drôle. Mais c'est comme si avec moi, tu te retenais... »

Blaise soupira, alors qu'Evin reprenait une bouffée.

« T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de l'impact que peut avoir ton regard sur les gens. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de gêner Malefoy. »

Blaise ricana.

« Draco fait exactement ce que tu fais avec tes yeux, sauf que lui le fait depuis tout petit. »

« Je comprend pas, c'est mon regard qui fait que... t'es comme ça avec moi ? »

« Ouais... mais... je dis pas que tu me fais peur, mais tes yeux, ils sont tellement hors du commun. C'est intimidant. »

« Intimidant ? »

« Ouais. Intimidant. »

Il eut un long silence, où seul le vent venait briser la quiétude du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Tu sais voler ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Pardon ? »

Blaise ne comprenait pas cette question. Il se tourna donc vers elle et demanda,

« Comment ça, avec un balai ? »

« Nan, par toi même. Je veux dire, tu peux te métamorphoser en ce que tu veux, non ? Même en oiseau... »

« Je le faisais quand j'avais 12, ou 13 ans. Et puis un jour, je me suis mangé une fenêtre, et j'ai plus jamais réessayé. »

Elle rit. Le même rire cristallin qui avait tout chamboulé dans sa tête la dernière fois.

« Ouuh, ça a dû faire mal ! »

« En fait, la cicatrice que j'ai à l'arcade, c'est à cause de ça. J'en ai tellement, des cicatrices... »

« Vraiment ? Et ça ne te déranges pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ? »

« J'ai qu'une seule cicatrice, et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'elle disparaisse. »

« Ou ça ? »

La brune releva ses longs cheveux et tourna la tête pour lui permettre de voir. Là, à la naissance de sa mâchoire, se dessinait une cicatrice violette. Comme si elle n'avait jamais cicatrisé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Blaise avait posé ses doigts sur le cou de la femme qui lui faisait face.

« C'est... »

« … celle que Malefoy Sr m'a faite, à ma naissance. »

Blaise gardait ses yeux posés sur son cou. Parce qu'il savait que quand il relèverait les yeux, il croiserait son regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si vio... »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle me fait toujours mal. »

Blaise finit par enlever les doigts du cou d'Evin.

« J'ai 7 cicatrices, et pour rien au monde je voudrais qu'elles disparaissent... »

Il tourna la tête de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ma cicatrice ici, au même emplacement que la tienne, je l'ai eu à ma naissance, aussi. Ma mère a accouché seule, et le cordon ombilical m'étouffait. Son courage. »

Il désigna son genou.

« A 6 ans, ma mère a voulu m'apprendre à voler sur un balai. Je suis tombé. Double fracture ouverte du genou. C'est la première fois, et une des seules fois de ma vie que j'ai vu ma mère pleurer. Son amour. »

Il attrapa sa cheville, remonta légèrement son pantalon, et elle vit la ligne verticale, tout à fait visible sur sa peau noire.

« A 7 ans, Malefoy et moi avons eu la bonne idée de sauter d'un mur de trois mètres avec un parapluie. On pensait qu'on allait voler. Je me suis brisé la cheville, et lui le coude. Après ça, nos mères respectives ont refusés que l'on se revoit, jugeant qu'on avait chacun une mauvaise influence sur l'autre. Au bout de trois mois, elles ont acceptés qu'on se revoit. C'est là qu'on a commencé à apprendre la télépathie, au cas où on devrait être à nouveau séparés. Notre amitié. »

Il montra sa cicatrice à l'arcade.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, à 13 ans, je me suis mangé une fenêtre. En fait, je m'étais changé en chouette, et c'était la nuit. J'adorais voler. Et puis surtout, Draco ne rentrait jamais à l'heure pour le couvre-feu. Donc je suis allé là où je voulais aller, et j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Draco et Pansy en train de parler. J'ai fais demi-tour, mais Théo avait fermé la fenêtre du dortoir. Alors je me la suis mangé. Le début de notre amitié avec Pansy. »

Il y eut un silence. Il lui montra son avant-bras gauche, brûlé.

« Après ça, je suis devenu prudent. Il m'est rien arrivé pendant 10 ans. Et puis, il y a cinq mois, tous les manoirs ont brûlés. Je suis arrivé à temps pour sauver ma mère. Je l'ai caché en Italie. Sa vie. »

Il plaça un doigt sur sa tempe.

« Quand je suis rentré, après avoir sauvé ma mère, Draco m'a frappé. Pour la toute première fois. Et la dernière aussi, j'espère. Il m'a mis une droite, sauf qu'il portait sa chevalière. Un peu plus, et je me retrouvait avec ses initiales sur la figure. L'important c'est que je lui ai rendu. Mais lui n'a pas de cicatrice. Pendant trois semaines je ne lui ai pas parlé. Et puis je suis revenu, et on a fait comme si de rien n'était. Nos conflits. »

Il déboutonna sa veste, puis sa chemise. Elle avait une vue sur ce que tellement de femmes auraient aimé voir. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les quatre traits partant de sa clavicule. Environ sept centimètres plus bas, ils s'arrêtaient. Une griffure.

« Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, on a retrouvé Percy Weasley mort, et dans un sale état. Avec Malefoy, on voulait juste éloigner Ginny. Au début, elle était hystérique, c'est elle qui m'a fait ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en avait conscience. Tu peux le croire ou non, mais Ronald, Ginny, Harry et Hermione sont en quelque sorte devenus mes amis. Alors j'ai juste partagé leur douleur. On l'a tous fait. Nos drames. »

Il reboutonna sa chemise, le vent le faisant de plus en plus frissonner, avant de ré enfiler sa veste.

« Toutes ces marques, elles veulent dire quelque chose pour moi. Trouve une signification à celle que tu as, et peut-être que tu la supportera un peu plus. »

« Ta joie, ton humour, tout ça, c'est une carapace n'est-ce pas ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Je crois. Mais je sais que je suis sans doute le moins malheureux de nous tous. »

Evin finit sa cigarette, et la jeta du haut de la tour Eiffel. Ils restèrent là, quelques minutes, en silence, elle regardant les étoiles, et lui la ville. Puis finalement, elle finit par briser le silence,

« On rentre ? Je suis fatiguée... »

0o0

Depuis prêt de dix minutes, Draco cherchait quelqu'un. De toute sa hauteur, il tentait de l'apercevoir, dans la salle bondée de monde. Mais elle, il ne la voyait pas. Il regarda quelles étaient les issues. Il y avait la porte des toilettes pour les hommes, et pour les femmes. La seule autre porte était une arche, menant au couloir. A grands pas il se dirigea vers cette arche, et la dépassa. Et il trouva celle qu'il voulait voir.

Hermione était à la fenêtre, cette dernière étant ouverte. Le couloir était désert. Elle était assise sur le bord et semblait regarder les étoiles. Son visage était peint d'un air mélancolique. De ses lèvres s'échappa un léger soupir, et elle passa sa main sous son œil pour essuyer une larme que Draco n'avait pas vu. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne le remarquait pas, totalement embarquée dans ses pensées.

« Je te comprends pas, Granger. »

La concernée émit un petit cri de surprise et bascula dangereusement, mais la main de Malefoy attrapa son bras à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas du cinquième étage. Elle se retourna et descendit du bord de la fenêtre. Elle allait s'en aller, mais le blond l'avait retenu par l'avant-bras.

« Tu me dis que tu veux arrêter le jeu, alors je l'arrête, et après tu me regardes comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je te comprends pas Granger. »

« S'il-te-plaît Malefoy, lâche-moi. »

« Dis-moi juste ce que j'ai fais de mal. » avait-il juste murmuré.

La brune releva les yeux et fixa les yeux de son interlocuteur. Pendant un dixième de seconde, elle cru y voir un voile de tristesse. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'Hermione, enfin, ne daigne parler.

« Rien. Rien Malefoy. T'as rien fait. C'est moi. Lâche-moi maintenant. S'il-te-plaît... »

Draco resserra son étreinte sur le poignet de la belle.

« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes plus que d'habitude ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Lâche-moi, Malefoy. »

« Mais dis-moi, fais quelque chose ! Je te comprends pas, je comprends rien, j'ai... »

Mais elle l'avait coupé. Elle avait placé sa main libre sur la joue du blond, et compulsivement, avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et lui sentait tout. Il sentait tout son manque le quitter, comme si tout ce que son corps avait désiré pendant deux semaines, c'était ça. Il répondait à une pulsion par une pulsion, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il n'avait pas le droit, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas avec elle. Alors il avait posé ses main sur sa taille et l'avait repoussé.

« Tu vois, tu ne veux pas savoir. Mais tu le sais déjà, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Et il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais il se souvenait de cette phrase qu'elle avait dit le soir de son cauchemar. Il s'en souvenait, et elle revenait encore et encore dans son esprit, pour ne plus penser qu'à elle, qu'à cette phrase. _J'ai besoin de toi. _C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Juste ça.

Il se mit à remuer la tête négativement, comme pour nier la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir besoin de lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Mélancoliquement, comme elle semblait l'être depuis le début de la soirée, elle sourit. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle, pour se mêler à la foule, n'être plus qu'Hermione Granger, celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Seule, même entourée.

Elle s'en voudrait, sans doute. Elle s'en voudrait, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise, ou du moins qu'elle lui fasse comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Comprendre ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de l'arche, et une furieuse envie de pleurer lui venait, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, parce qu'il était là. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne, qu'elle ravale ces larmes, encore un peu plus longtemps, qu'elle ravale ces larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la mort de Percy. Elle attendrait sans doute le soir, elle attendrait peut-être même la nuit pour pleurer, enfin. Elle n'irait pas sur la plage, c'était prendre un risque trop grand. Le risque de le croiser, le risque de finir ivre sur la plage, frigorifiée, le risque de faire quelque chose qui la rendrait plus chamboulée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Toutes ses pensées étaient emmêlées. Emmêlées, c'était le terme. Percy et Georges, Ginny qui ne souriait plus, Ron, plus froid qu'il ne voudrait le montrer, parce qu'il était évident qu'il tentait de cacher sa tristesse. Il y avait Harry, aussi. Lui avait presque perdu espoir. Parce qu'au fond, cette histoire n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Ses parents, bien sûr. Et au milieu de toutes ses pensées, quelque chose de clair, de net. Quelque chose de lisse, au fond d'un esprit encombré. Sa solitude. Elle n'entendait pas, parce qu'elle ravalait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle n'entendait pas les grands pas derrière elle. Mais elle sentit. Elle sentit sa main froide, contre la sienne, chaude. Son autre main sur sa hanche qui la plaqua contre un mur, et qui remonta vers sa joue. Bientôt, sa première main quitta sa propre main pour se poser sur son autre joue. Et puis son regard. Froid, toujours autant. Et sa respiration, contre la sienne.

« Tu n'a pas le droit d'avoir besoin de moi. »

Elle ne répondait pas. Une larme avait parlé pour elle. _Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. _Le pouce de Malefoy avait glissé vers le coin de l'œil de la brune pour faire disparaître la perle salée qui menaçait de rouler le long de sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît... »

Mais les yeux de la brune continuaient de s'humidifier un peu plus. Ils brillaient, mais n'avaient rien à voir avec les yeux qu'elle avait d'habitude. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des étoiles, ces étoiles qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand elle souriait. Juste à un océan prêt à déborder. Elle se noyait.

Alors il l'avait embrassé. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Il ne voulait pas la rendre triste. Alors il l'avait embrassé. Avec bien plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait fait la première fois. Avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait mettre dans un baiser, en fait. Juste un léger contact, tendre et mouillé, parce qu'elle pleurait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ça. C'était pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu goûter au goût de ses larmes. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Maintenant qu'il avait déjà goûté au goût de ses lèvres, maintenant que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était penser à elle. Encore et toujours. En tentant de la chasser de ses pensées. Si elle y était déjà présente depuis des années, elle devenait presque encombrante. Parce qu'il voulait penser par lui-même, mais qu'il n'avait plus que son image dans sa tête. Toutes ces fois à Poudlard, lors de leurs joutes verbales. Cette fois, dans le taudis, où elle avait bandé sa main, alors qu'il l'avait presque frappé. Ou quand elle venait de sauver Théo. Le soir où elle dansait ivre dans la mer, et où il avait pour la première fois compris l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Toutes ces images qui prenaient bien trop de place dans sa tête. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire pour les chasser. La renier, ou assouvir son désir. Ce soir-là, il avait choisi. Il voulait juste qu'elle cesse de pleurer, et pourtant, à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, elle pleurait, plus fort, plus inévitablement. Et il aurait pu passer la nuit à ça, à l'embrasser, si ça l'avait mené à arrêter ces larmes qui brisaient la barrière des paupières de la brune. En fait, il aurai pu passer sa vie à ça, si seulement...

« Oh merde... »

...si seulement quelqu'un ne les avait pas vu.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà. Hihi.**

**Du dramione trop mignon trop chou, du Blaisounet et de l'OC, le renaissance de la relation entre Ginny et Harry, des anecdotes. Roninou est triste. :'( **

**J'sais pas trop quoi dire. Alors voilà. Bisous les loulous.**

**Supérieur à trois.**


	18. II - Chapitre VIII

Oui oui oui. Ça fait très très très longtemps. Oraux oblige, j'ai pas pu avancer. M'en voulez pas. Bon, on va faire un petit tour du côté du camp ennemi. J'espère que vous allez keaffer !

Matez Pulp Fiction, c'est un classique, et il est génial !

5 reviews. Vous avez déjà fait mieux !

**La plume d'or **: _Merci beaucoup ! :)_

**Jenifael09 **: _Merci ! :)_

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Aha, j'espère que ça va continuer ! :)_

**Dunvelbz **: _Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ! Oui, j'essais de mettre aussi en avant les autres personnages, et donc cette fois c'était Blaise et ses souvenirs. Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Ouuuh, une poète en herbe ! Bisous, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que les autres !_

* * *

« Vrai, je parle de rêves,

Qui sont les enfants d'un cerveau oisif,

Engendrés par la seule et vaine fantaisie,

Qui est d'une substance aussi fine que l'air,

Et plus inconstante que le vent, qui courtise

Aujourd'hui le sein glacé du Nord,

Puis, s'étant irrité, s'en va souffler loin de là,

Tournant son flanc vers le sud humide de rosée. »

[ Mercutio – Acte I, Scène 4 – _Roméo et Juliette –_ Shakespeare ]

Les galeries étaient humides, poisseuses. La température ne dépassait pas les -10°. Elles avaient été creusées à la va vite, mais avaient tout de même été pavées. Ses pas résonnaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Un léger coup de baguette, et toutes les torches du tunnel s'allumaient, une à une, sans qu'il n'en voit le bout. Ces galeries s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, et personne ne savait réellement pourquoi elles avaient été creusées. En revanche, tout le monde savait que quelque part, dans ces sous-terrains, se cachait des catacombes. Une fausse commune à moldus et autres sangs-de-bourbe, dont les corps n'étaient plus que des squelettes depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Depuis la première guerre.

La réalité, c'est que si tout le monde en connaissait l'existence, ils ne se comptaient que sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui en connaissaient l'emplacement. Tout le monde avait depuis très longtemps abandonné les recherches.

Il allait prendre ce raccourci. C'était ça ou marcher encore une bonne dizaine de kilomètres. Ici, il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Personne ne pouvait. Quand il atteignit la soixante-sixième torche, il l'attrapa et l'abaissa, faisant naître dans le mur une ouverture dont il était presque le seul à connaître l'existence. Il entra dans la pièce, d'à peine un mètre carré, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Là, il fit ce qu'il devait faire pour accéder aux catacombes. Ce que lui, et seulement deux autres personnes pouvaient faire sur cette planète. Dans une langue presque inconnue de tous, il siffla ces mots : _A l'aube d'un nouveau monde, c'est le crépuscule pour le leur_. Oui, dans une langue presque inconnue de tous, et pour cause, il s'agissait du fourchelang. Et, alors qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant dans une pièce minuscule, une immense pièce s'étendait maintenant sous ses yeux, baignée dans une ambiance tamisée par les torches. Des tas de squelettes jonchaient le sol de la pièce, impressionnante par sa grandeur. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait vu cette pièce des dizaines de fois déjà, et elle n'avait plus le caractère jubilatoire qu'elle avait à ses yeux, les toutes premières fois.

Quand il sortit finalement de cette pièce, il rejoignit un énième couloir, semblable aux autres. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais cette fraîcheur ne l'atteignait pas. Dans ce couloir, des cris résonnaient. Aigus et inlassables. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de torture. Il y avait des rires, aussi. Sadiques, bien sûr. Il entra dans la pièce. Là, deux hommes en noir étaient avec une femme, nue et en larme. L'un était assis sur une chaise et riait, et l'autre était en train de déboucler sa ceinture. Quand ils virent le nouvel arrivant, tout deux arrêtèrent de rire, et l'homme qui tenait la fille, la lâcha aussitôt. Elle se réfugia directement dans un coin de la pièce où elle se roula en boule, continuant à pleurer.

« Qu'allais-tu faire, Skorlov ? »

Il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'était pas censé arriver si tôt. Il était en avance, et cet homme allait manquer à ses instructions. C'était un manque de respect certain.

« Je... » l'homme bredouilla. Ce simple mot ne put même pas dévoiler le fort accent russe qu'avait en temps normal, ce grand homme massif.

« Tu ? »

« Maître, je... »

« Tu avais des instructions Skorlov. Tu avais des instructions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui maître. »

« Et tu as désobéis. Tu dois payer, tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui maître. »

« Bien. »

L'homme n'eut même pas à lever sa baguette, que déjà l'homme nommé Skorlov était au sol, mort.

Il enleva la robe de sorcier de la victime et la jeta pour que la femme se recouvre.

« Débarrasse-toi du corps. Si tu viens à me désobéir de la même façon, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien. »

L'autre homme en noir s'exécuta immédiatement.

Il ne restait plus que Tom, maintenant, et cette femme, dans la pièce.

« Lève-toi. »

Avec le peu de courage et de force qu'il lui restait, la femme s'exécuta. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était à peine une femme. Dix-sept, dix-huit ans, peut-être. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux si bleus qu'ils semblaient presque gris. Son visage était semblable à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, et elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. C'était une fille audacieuse, avant. Arrogante, aussi. Elle avait perdu de ce piquant qui faisait qu'elle était cette fille si appréciée des hommes, autrefois. Peut-être le serait-elle encore, si seulement elle savait que dehors, sa famille entière la cherchait. Si elle n'avait pas perdu tout espoir de s'en sortir.

« Suis-moi. »

Il se retourna vers la sortie, mais entendit un bruit sourd, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cette dernière. Elle était tombée au sol. Elle avait perdu toute trace d'énergie.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Il leur avait pourtant dit de la nourrir. Il avait beau les terrifier, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre l'enjeu de leur désobéissance.

« Wingardium Leviosa. »

Elle ne tentait même pas de résister. Elle flottait derrière lui, et ses membres étaient lâches, toute trace de résistance, au même titre que l'énergie, l'avait quitté.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Sa voix était faible et tremblante. Ça n'était plus de la peur, seulement de la fatigue.

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

« C'est mal. »

Il ricana.

« Sais-tu seulement où est la frontière entre le bien et le mal ? »

« Là où notre conscience défaille. »

« Crois-moi, ma conscience se porte bien. »

Il y eut un long silence. Elle avait su directement à qui elle avait à faire. C'était lui, le chef. Lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Et pourtant, il était le plus délicat.

« Vous savez à quoi vous ressemblez ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« A un ange. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle, c'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, quelques minutes auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient presque blancs, ses yeux d'un vert profond, presque qu'irréel, sa peau tellement blanche qu'on pouvait la dire translucide. Et il était beau, dans toute sa totalité, de sa posture, aux traits angéliques de son visage.

« Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine... »

« C'est exact. » répondit-il.

Elle l'observait de dos. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Sa chemise blanche tranchait à peine sur sa peau, visible au niveau de sa nuque, à peine camouflée par quelques mèches de cheveux. Et si son aura avait été un faisceau lumineux, alors elle en était sûre, il aurait été un ange.

« Comme vous appelez vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et toi ? »

« Olympe. »

Tout en continuant de marcher dans le couloir qui paraissait sans fin, il se retourna vers elle, un sourcil levé. Olympe, vraiment ? Particulier.

« Ma mère a fait quatre fausses couches avant de m'avoir. Je suis en quelques sortes devenue une déesse à ses yeux. »

Et elle lui parlait de sa vie. Qu'avait-elle à perdre maintenant, de toute façon ?

« Diane aurait été plus approprié. » avait-il dit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Déesse de la chasse et de la guerre. Littéralement une guerrière. Et toi, tu es bien la première passée par là à ne pas me supplier de te relâcher, et à ne pas pleurer. »

« Vous connaissez la mythologie moldue ? »

« J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Au bout du couloir, deux hommes en noir gardaient une porte. Quand il virent Tom arriver, ils s'agenouillèrent.

« Maître. » avait salué l'un d'eux.

« T'ai-je ordonné de me parler ? »

« Non Maître... »

« Alors tais-toi. »

Tout ce auquel elle arrivait à penser, c'était le fait qu'elle, prisonnière, née-moldue de surcroît, avait eu le privilège de lui parler sans qu'il ne l'y autorise, sans qu'il ne la réprimande. Privilégiée ? Si on veut. Si le fait de ne manger qu'un morceau de pain et une orange par jour était être privilégiée.

« Allez-vous en. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. De loin, il leur lança,

« Skorlov est mort, conséquence de sa désobéissance. Vous savez maintenant ce qui vous attend si vous osez me déshonorer. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et une vague de chaleur enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme. Elle contempla presque avec émerveillement la pièce dans la quelle elle se trouvait. Tout semblait fait d'or et de bois. Au fond de la pièce, les craquements d'un feu de cheminée venaient briser le calme ambiant. Une immense bibliothèque était composée de livres sans tranchées. Au plafond pendait un globe terrestre sur lequel des petits points rouges magiques se déplaçaient encore et encore dans une folie hystérique presque fatigante pour les yeux de la blonde. Au dessus de la cheminée étaient posées quatre boules de cristal. Des cartes du monde marquées par de petits points en or recouvraient les murs de la pièce, et au centre de celle-ci, trônait fièrement une table en bois, sur laquelle des cartes de tarot, un nécessaire d'écriture et une pensine étaient posés. Derrière cette table, une femme aux cheveux gris était tranquillement assise. Elle paraissait pourtant jeune. Ses yeux était bandés, cachés par un foulard rouge. A ses oreilles pendaient de longues boucles d'oreilles or. Elle tapa dans ses mains, et deux elfes-de-maison apparurent, faisant eux-même apparaître deux sièges, avant de s'en aller dans un pop sonore.

La jeune femme se sentit tomber, mais sa chute fut amortie par un des sièges que les elfes-de-maisons avaient apporté. A côté d'elle, l'homme aussi s'était assis.

« Une vierge pure et innocente, comme tu le voulais. » avait-il prononcé.

L'homme sortit un couteau. La blonde, elle, ferma les yeux. C'était donc cela. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas morte dès le premier jour.

« Attends. » commença la femme.

Elle tendit les mains.

« Ses mains. » continua-t-elle.

La blonde, immédiatement, s'exécuta, résignée, et tendit ses mains. Plusieurs secondes se passèrent, pendant lesquelles elles tentaient de poser ses yeux quelque part, mais sans succès, trop gênée pour pouvoir être sûre d'elle.

« Vierge, elle l'est. Mais elle a perdu son innocence depuis plusieurs jours, déjà. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

La blonde, elle, sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle voyait très bien ce dont « la voyante » voulait parler.

« Et bien... si son intimité ne l'a pas été, elle a tout de même été souillée. Elle a vu ce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir, et a été forcé de faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. En tout point, il s'agit d'un viol, sans que sa virginité n'ait été prise. »

Tom se releva brusquement et frappa ses poings contre la table. La blonde sursauta, pas l'autre femme.

« QUI ?! » hurla-t-il « Skorlov ?! »

« Son ami. »

« Provska... Il va payer... » siffla-t-il.

Il attrapa le couteau qu'il avait précédemment sorti, et passa son index sur le côté tranchant de la lame. Une goutte de sang perla sur son doigt, contrastant totalement avec la couleur de sa peau.

« Occupe-toi d'elle. » avait-il jeté avant de s'en aller.

Et il avait quitté la pièce. Olympe, elle, avait fermé les yeux. Encore. Elle aurait préféré mourir de la main de cet homme, d'apparence si angélique.

« La salle de bain se trouve là-bas. » avait dit la femme en désignant une porte à côté de la bibliothèque. « Sers-toi de ce que tu veux. Quand tu auras terminé, tu trouvera une robe, que tu revêtiras. Quand tu reviendras ici, un repas t'attendras. »

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Et après ? »

« Tu attendras le Maître. »

« Je... vous ne me tuerez pas ? »

« Tu ne mourras que si le Maître le décide. S'il l'avait décidé, tu serais déjà morte. »

0o0

« J'ai rêvé. »

Là, devant la cheminée, Tom nettoyait l'arme de son crime. Pas dans l'intention de ne pas laisser de trace. C'était juste son couteau préféré. Manche en argent massif gravé de ses initiales, lame plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Comme créé par les dieux.

Il se retourna vers la femme qui venait de lui parler.

« Continue. » prononça-t-il.

Au fond de la pièce, Olympe écoutait une conversation à laquelle elle n'était pas invitée, tout en mangeant une cuisse de poulet à pleines dents.

« J'ai vu votre sœur, maître. »

La curiosité de l'homme fut tout de suite captée, et il stoppa les mouvements répétitifs qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Elle était avec un homme. Elle en tombe peu à peu amoureuse. »

Les poings de l'homme se resserrèrent.

« Conséquences ? »

« L'addition de leur amour mettra en route une des plus vieilles prophéties de ce monde. »

« Dois-je le tuer ? »

« Le tuer causera la perte de votre sœur, et donc... »

« … la mienne. »

0o0

« Comment j'ai pu louper ça ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. »

Dans les bras de Théo, Pansy s'était toujours sentie bien. Cette fois, elle ne se sentait pas bien, juste un peu mieux. Non, ça n'était pas la relation qu'elle supposait que Granger et Draco avaient qui la dérangeait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé. Il y avait ce visage qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Celui de Draco quand elle les avait surpris. Au moment même où il l'avait vu, son visage s'était fermé, mais pas assez vite. Elle avait vu le regard désolé qu'il lui avait lancé, comme s'il avait su tout de suite que ne rien lui dire la blesserait.

« Tu viens à peine de revenir de trois ans chez les mangemorts. T'as d'autres choses à faire que remarquer ça. »

« C'est aussi mon meilleur ami. »

Elle rit.

« Mais je te parie que Blaise le sait. »

Lui soupira.

« Pansy... On est tous ses meilleurs amis, mais Blaise, c'est son frère. Sérieusement, tu te confirais à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »

« … Non. »

« Voilà. Eux c'est pareil. »

« C'est blessant. »

« Je sais. »

Il l'avait serré un peu plus contre lui.

« Laisse passer. » reprit-il « Il viendra s'excuser. »

« Draco ? S'excuser ? »

« … Disons qu'il va... tenter de te faire comprendre qu'il s'excuse sans te le dire clairement... »

Il y eut un blanc, avant que Pansy ne reprenne,

« Et toi, t'es pas vexé ? »

« Je suis parti trois ans, je peux pas m'attendre à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Et même à l'époque, il ne m'aurait rien dit. »

« J'en ai marre. »

« Je sais. »

0o0

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait au juste ? »

Draco et Hermione était dans la chambre parallèle à celle de Théo et Pansy.

« Rien. »

Il avait dit rien, mais il tournait en rond depuis dix minutes, se retenant à chaque pas de lui hurler dessus. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, tous les mots dans sa tête ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

« Je peux partir, alors ? »

Elle était assise sur le lit de l'homme qui lui faisait face, attendant qu'enfin il daigne lui dire ce pour quoi il l'avait forcé à venir ici. Mais elle était las maintenant, et Draco lui donnait le tournis.

« Non. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Aussitôt, elle entendit un cliquetis. Malefoy venait de fermer magiquement la porte de sa chambre. Elle se retourna, furieuse.

« Je sais pas quel est ton problème, étant donné que c'est TOI qui m'a embrassé ! Si t'as rien à me dire, alors fais-moi sortir ! »

Elle avait totalement perdu son sang-froid.

« Assis-toi. »

Pas lui. Pas pour le moment. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle lui avait obéi.

« Je te déteste Granger. Ce que j'ai fais ce soir ne change rien à la donne. »

« C'est réciproque. » siffla-t-elle.

« A Poudlard, si je t'insultais, c'est parce que tu étais la seule à me répondre. Bien sur il y avait aussi Potter et la Belette, mais sincèrement, ils n'ont aucune répartie. »

Il s'adossa au mur face à Granger.

« Et chaque fois que je revenais au dortoir, après t'avoir croisé, je brisais encore et encore un des miroirs de la salle de bain commune. » Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre, « Parce qu'à chaque fois, je me retenais de te frapper. Il fallait bien que je me défoule, après. »

Elle soupira, avant de se laisser complètement tomber sur le lit, le laissant continuer.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi je me retenais de le faire. »

« Parce que tu es lâche. Ta vie n'est qu'une succession de fuites... »

« … dit la fille qui a abandonné ses parents sur une île à l'autre bout du monde. »

Elle se releva aussitôt.

« C'était pour leur sécurité ! » cria-t-elle, las de devoir s'expliquer.

« Et pendant toutes ces années où la guerre était terminée, jamais t'es allée les chercher. »

« Parlons de TES fuites ! T'as fuis Poudlard, tu fuis ta mère, et tu vas sûrement finir par me fuir, MOI ! »

« TE FUIR TOI ? Mais regarde-toi ! Y'a rien a fuir, t'es devenue faible, t'es devenue une de ces filles banales et incapables de faire face à leurs problèmes ! J'aurai même pas besoin de te fuir, tu te seras perdu toute seule, TU TE SERAS TUE TOUTE SEULE ! »

Voilà, il venait de le perdre, son sang-froid.

« PARCE QUE TU FAIS FACE A TES PROBLEMES, TOI, PEUT-ETRE ?! »

« NON, MAIS MOI JE VAIS PAS ME FAIRE UNE BOUTEILLE DE WHISKY-PUR-FEU A MOITIE A POIL SUR LA PLAGE ! DE NOUS DEUX, C'EST QUI LE PLUS FAIBLE ?! »

A présent, c'était à son tour de tourner en rond. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se calmer. Son ton devait redevenir calme.

« En parlant de ça, me laisser à moitié morte sur la plage, c'est bien synonyme de ta lâcheté, non ? »

Le léger tremblement de sa voix trahissait tout de même la fureur qui emplissait peu à peu son corps.

« J'étais censé savoir que tu serais incapable de revenir par toi-même à la maison ?! »

« Ça paressait logique, non ? »

« Tu venais juste de simuler une noyade. Tu venais de simuler une putain de noyade alors que t'étais défoncée, et t'étais incapable de revenir par toi-même sur CETTE PUTAIN DE PLAGE ?! »

« Si tu t'étais retourné, tu l'aurais vu ! »

Les ongles du blond s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans sa paume. Bientôt, le sang se mettrait à couler. Il détestait être accusé de choses dont il n'était pas responsable. Ses yeux devinrent orageux et brumeux. Elle ne voyait plus ses pupilles. Elles s'étaient perdu dans le gris de ses yeux.

« Me retourner pour voir quoi ? Le fait que tu étais devenu un déchet ? Une loque humaine incapable de vivre sa vie sans l'aide de quelqu'un ? Tu passes ton temps à pleurer, tu agis comme une victime, encore et encore. Tu veux t'en sortir, oui ou non ? Parce que sincèrement, t'es lamentable, tu coules à vue d'œil, dans un mois tu seras la plus grande dépressive qu'ait connu ce monde. Mais tu vas rien faire pour changer ça, rien. Tu passes ton temps à te morfondre, comme si c'était une fatalité. Mais ça n'en est pas une. Encore faudrait-il que tu veuilles le comprendre. Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on te plaigne ? Si tu savais comme tu me déçois. Je t'ai pas tout dit, en fait. Si je t'insultais toi, à Poudlard, c'est sûrement aussi parce que t'étais une des personnes les plus fortes et caractérielles de cette école. Mais aujourd'hui, tu me fais juste pitié... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui. Il y a avait en elle un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de résignation. Quelque part, elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était trop douloureux de se l'avouer. Et puis il y avait cette question dans son esprit qu'elle criait sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle rouait de coups son assaillant verbal. Et si elle n'était pas si concentrée sur les coups qu'elle lui donnait, elle se serait peut-être rendue compte qu'il ne se défendait pas, qu'il n'essayait pas de la calmer. Il se laissait juste frapper. Comme si une douleur physique pouvait remplacer une douleur morale. Et elle criait encore et encore cette question. Et lui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, à présent. Et peut-être aussi parce que la réponse la blesserait.

« POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSE ?! »

« C'était... une pulsion. »

Mais ça, elle l'avait entendu. Si bien que tout ses muscles s'étaient relâchés. Draco était au sol, les bras en croix, totalement à la merci de la femme assise sur lui, à califourchon, la position la plus pratique pour frapper son visage. Mais elle avait arrêté de le frapper, et une fois de plus, les larmes avaient pris le dessus. Mais cette fois, il ne comptait rien faire. Parce que tout ce qu'il venait de dire lui renvoyait en pleine figure le femme qu'il détestait et admirait à la fois, complètement différente de celle si fragile qui lui faisait à présent face. Celle pour qui il n'avait que de la pitié et de la déception.

0o0

La porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant un Blaise souriant, l'espace d'un millième de seconde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une Hermione en larme à califourchon sur un Draco rougit par les coups, la lèvre ensanglantée.

« Putain... » lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

Il s'avança rapidement vers eux, et regarda furtivement le visage de son ami, amoché comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Granger, il faut que je parle à Malefoy. » avait-il dit d'un ton froid. C'était clairement une mise à la porte à l'égard de la brune.

Lentement, l'interpellée se leva, et, les bras ballants, les larmes coulant d'elles-même, elle quitta la pièce.

« Lève-toi. »

Draco commença par s'asseoir, et sentit un afflux sanguin dans son cerveau. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Il posa une main sur sa tête comme si ce simple geste pouvait calmer la douleur.

« Suis-moi. »

Il se leva difficilement alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers la salle de bain de sa chambre.

« Assis-toi. »

« Blaise... »

« AS-SIS TOI ! »

Le blond s'exécuta.

« Même quand je passe une soirée géniale, il faut toujours que tout parte en vrille ! Autant dire que c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'énerve tellement qu'à une époque, si t'avais été Pansy, je serais sûrement déjà en train de coucher avec toi ! »

L'autre grimaça. Pour la remarque, mais aussi parce que Blaise était en train de s'acharner sur le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre et de son nez.

« Déso... »

« … Ta gueule ! »

Blaise finit de frotter pour ne pas dire racler, et sortit sa baguette.

« Reparo ! » cria-t-il presque pour réparer les plaies sur la lèvre et le nez de son ami. Puis il reprit, « Tu sais quoi, j'étais venu te raconter à toi, mon meilleur ami, à quel point ma soirée avait été géniale, mais tout ce qui me passe par la tête c'est que je te noierais bien dans les chiottes sur lesquelles t'es assis. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre du blond. Allongé sur le lit de ce dernier, il sifflait des injures tout en serrant et resserrant ses poings. Draco s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme un enfant sachant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, attendant sa punition.

« Je comprend pas pourquoi les gens pensent que de nous deux, c'est toi le plus mature, parce que c'est toujours toi qui te fourres là où tu devrais pas. »

Draco baissa la tête.

« Explique-moi. »

« Je l'ai encore embrassé, ce soir... »

Blaise plaqua une main contre son front.

« … et Pansy nous a vu. »

Cette fois, il rit, avant de dire,

« Elle va tellement te hurler dessus pour ne rien lui avoir dit que tu vas avoir envie de te suicider. On n'a que ce qu'on mérite. »

« Et puis, je sais pas, quand Pansy nous a vu, c'est comme si je me rendais compte de ce que je faisais. On s'est engueulés. Avec Granger, j'entends. Et je lui ai dis tout ce que je me retenais de dire. Tout d'un coup. Alors elle s'est mise a me frapper. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas me faire croire qu'une fille qui fait une tête de mois que toi, et qui dois faire quoi ? 55 kilos toute mouillée t'as pratiquement pété le nez ? »

Il se redressa pour pouvoir voir quelle tête arborerai Draco quand il lui expliquerai comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Celui-ci soupira avant de se lancer.

« … je l'ai laissé faire. »

Blaise se leva d'un seul coup, et se mit à rire jaune. Les deux mains sur la tête, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle en vienne a te frapper ? »

« La vérité. »

Blaise lui jeta un regard noir, comme pour lui dire que non, il ne lui tirerait pas les vers du nez, qu'il avait tout intérêt à lui dire lui-même. Alors Draco continua.

« En gros, qu'elle était devenue faible, qu'elle était lamentable, et peut-être aussi... qu'elle me faisait pitié. »

« Et pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Encore une fois, il rit jaune.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ? Parce que tu veux lui faire mal ! Parce qu'elle te fait peur ! Non. En fait, c'est le fait de tomber amoureux d'elle qui te fait peur ! Mais si t'étais pas si aveugle, tu saurais que t'es DEJA amoureux d'elle ! »

Ce fut au tour du blond de se lever. Il se mit face à Blaise et siffla,

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. »

« Je t'en pris Malefoy, tu sais très bien que ton petit manège des yeux noirs et de la mâchoire contractée ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Et puis admettons que tu sois pas amoureux d'elle, pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'aime ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te répètes sans arrêt que tu ne vaux rien ? En fait, parce que tu t'en t'en persuades. T'es certain de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Certain que tu ne vaux rien, que tu ne sers à rien, depuis que t'as mère t'as endolorisé à deux reprises alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait aupa... »

Draco venait d'attraper le col de la chemise de l'autre serpentard. Encore une fois, ironiquement, Blaise rit.

« Tu vas me frapper, c'est ça ? Ce serait pas la première fois. Au fond, c'est peut-être vrai, tout ça. Peut-être que tu ne vaux rien si tu n'es même pas capable de d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de celui que tu appelles « ton frère ». Mais je t'en pris, ne te gênes surtout pas, montre-moi que je me trompe. Montre-moi que ta mère avait raison... »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Draco avait plaqué son meilleur ami contre l'unique étagère de sa chambre, et l'avait lâché, laissant un des vases se briser sur sa victime.

« Et bah vas-y, continue, t'es si bien parti. T'es tellement bien parti pour me montrer que t'aurais du crever en même temps que ton père... »

Ses paroles, à présent, Blaise ne les contrôlait plus. Il était contrôlé par sa rage. Trop sonné pour blesser le blond avec ses poings, il le blessait maintenant avec ses mots. En passant une main derrière sa tête, il sentit du sang s'écouler de son crâne. Le blond s'approcha à nouveau à grands pas de lui, mais la porte, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Théo. Quand il vit la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, il se jeta devant Blaise pour empêcher Draco de faire quoi que ce soit.

« A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ LA ?! » cria-t-il.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils se fixaient comme jamais ils ne s'étaient fixés. Un regard assassin des deux côtés. Lentement, Blaise se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le palier, et sans même se retourner, il prit tout de même le temps de jeter,

« Dis adieu à ton frère, Malefoy. »

Puis il claqua la porte.

C'est ainsi qu'Evin, Ginny, Harry et Ron virent un Blaise en sang quitter sa propre maison en titubant, et tellement abasourdis, ne prirent pas le temps de lui demander où il allait. Peut-être auraient-il pris ce temps si jamais ils avaient su que Blaise ne comptait pas revenir.

* * *

**Voilà, je suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre. Disons que j'ai déjà fais mieux. Il va se passer plein de trucs au prochain chapitre, notamment le retour de la présumé elfe, et un petit séjour dans le camp des ennemis.**

**Blaise est parti. Vous inquiétez pas, il est venu chez moi. OU PAAAAAS ! Bon, soyons honnêtes, c'est un peu la merde pour tout le monde. Il sont tous tristes. Même Pansy, la plus joyeuse en temps normal.**

**Pendant quelques temps, mes chapitres ne vont plus être réguliers. C'est compliqué en même temps, j'ai des tas d'oraux, donc bon.**

**Bon, bon, bon. La fin de la deuxième partie devrait arriver normalement d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**Voilou ! Bisous les loulous.**

**Supérieur à trois. **


	19. II - Chapitre IX

Mon Dieu ce que je suis gentille. En fait je m'aime toute seule. Genre, BAM, comme ça, je vous ponds un chapitre. Il vient du fin fond de mes entrailles. Nan, j'déconne. Ce chapitre est en fait une mise au point. Il faut que vous connaissiez exactement la situation actuelle. Parce que je vous le dis en exclusivité mondiale FIN DE LA PARTIE 2 DANS DEUX CHAPITRES ! (en plus de celui-ci.) En gros, il ne va pas vous paraître très important, mais il est décisif pour la suite. Oui, il faut que je sois honnête, il se passe pas grand chose, mais bon...

Le coup de cœur, cette fois, c'est Ms Mr de Bones. (La musique du Trailer de la saison 3 de Game of Thrones.)

6 reviews. C'est mieux. Mais vous vous ramollissez quand même :(

**La plume d'or **: _Merci beaucoup ! :)_

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Oui !_

**Kotias **: _Oui, je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce chapitre a toujours beaucoup de vus ^^ Je crois qu'avec la suite de l'histoire, tu as compris leur véritable nature ! Mais ton idée m'a donné une idée de fiction. A développer, bien sûr, mais c'est grâce à toi ! A propos de Draco, plus les chapitres passent, moins j'ai l'impression d'être fidèle à son caractère. Ça devient vraiment compliqué pour moi ^^ Oui, les premiers chapitres ont été écrits pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, et j'avais des insomnies, donc à défaut de corriger mes fautes, et mes erreurs syntaxiques, j'écrivais. :) _

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pleuré ! Merci beaucoup, ça fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir un commentaire comme le tien à propos de mon écriture. Tu m'a décroché un beau sourire ! :) _

_Tu as de la chance, le temps entre le dernier chapitre que tu as lu et la publication de prochain n'était pas très long ! :) Oui, mais c'est Hermione, et puis à proprement parler, ce n'est pas sa faute, mais plutôt la faute des mots de Blaise, et de la Violence de Draco ^^_

**Brookslytherin **: _Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires comme les tiens ! :) _

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre IX**

_« Révélations »_

« N'oublies jamais ce que tu es, car le monde ne l'oubliera pas. Puise là ta force, ou tu t'en repentiras comme d'une faiblesse. Fais-t-en une armure, et nul ne pourra l'utiliser pour te blesser. »

Il était minuit. La journée avait été difficile. Pansy avait littéralement pété un câble, réveillant tout le monde, et les forçant à s'asseoir à la table de la bibliothèque. Tous en rond, ils ne cachaient pas leur agacement, ni leur fatigue. Blaise n'était pas revenu, les cernes sur les visages de Draco et d'Evin en étaient la preuve. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait, mais en aucun cas il n'avaient eu l'idée de se soutenir, bien au contraire, à la moindre occasion, ils s'enfonçaient sous une masse de mots acerbes et aiguisés. Evin avait tout de suite eu l'intention de finir sa nuit sur la table les bras croisés et la tête posée sur ces derniers. Seulement, elle avait vite été rappelée à l'ordre par une jolie brune au fort caractère.

« Ok, maintenant que Madame-je-n'ai-pas-de-prénom à décidé de lever sa grosse tête pour suivre un minimum la conversation, je ne vais pas vous cacher le fait que j'ai les nerfs à vif. »

« Sans blague ! » cracha Ron, furieux d'avoir été coupé en plein dans ses réflexions nocturnes.

« Toi tais-toi ! Je suis peut-être plus gentille qu'avant, mais toi, ta couleur de cheveux est toujours aussi moche ! »

Draco avait rit.

« ET ALORS TOI, RIE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE FOIS ENCORE, ET JE TE FAIS RAVALER TOUTE ENVIE DE RIRE JUSQU'À CE QUE TU CHIALES ! TOUT ÇA C'EST TA FAUTE, C'EST TA FAUTE SI BLAISE EST PARTI ! »

Il défia du regard la brune qui lui faisait face. Si elle n'avait pas été Pansy, il serait déjà en train de lui faire regretter ses mots. Mais l'inconnue l'enfonça.

« C'est vrai que c'est ta faute. J'aurais du te laisser crever dans ton néant. T'es nul. Tu sers vraiment à rien. Beurk. »

Elle avait fait dans l'exagération, et elle savait malgré tout que cette simple phrase le ferait intérieurement sourire. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait pour dix.

« Ok. Donc, le fait est que Blaise ne serait pas parti si nous tous, nous n'étions pas si indépendants. On est un groupe, certains s'aiment moins que d'autres, mais on est censés se parler de nos problèmes. On n'est pas censés se cacher des choses... »

Pansy lança un regard noir à Draco après cette phrase.

« On a tous des problèmes. Autant qu'on en parle dès maintenant, plutôt que de se perdre à ne pas en parler. Donc je vais commencer. Je vais commencer par une chose que seul Blaise sait. J'avais un frère. J'avais sept ans quand il est mort, assassiné. Lui avait trois ans. Ma mère est folle depuis que mon père est mort. J'ai toujours aimé mon père, alors qu'il était un des plus proches mangemorts de Voldemort. Et j'avais pas de problèmes avec la mort de mon frère. J'étais triste bien sûr, mais pour moi, c'est Voldemort qui l'avait tué. J'avais... j'avais vraiment pas de problème jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que Truc arrive. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous dise que Voldemort n'était pratiquement plus là quand mon frère à été tué. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était lui, moi. Alors j'ai pensé, pendant plusieurs nuits. Et puis j'ai réalisé. J'ai réalisé que mon père était sûrement à l'origine de la mort de mon frère. Et rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. »

0o0

_**15 heures 30 auparavant – 8h30 A.M – Banlieue de Londres**_

_« On doit les toucher à la base. Détruire l'Ordre du Phoenix. En toucher les membres les plus importants pour finalement qu'il s'écroule de lui-même, comme un château de carte. Leur faire perdre confiance. Pour toucher les membres culminants, il va falloir toucher leurs protégés. »_

_Tom se leva soudainement, et les mains sur la table, il s'adressa à l'homme qui lui faisait directement face._

_« Collins, continue comme ça. Insinue-toi dans ses pensées encore, elle doit croire à ça, à la culpabilité de son père. Parkinson est troublée. Bientôt elle sera anéantie. Les autres membres de leur quatuor n'en seront que plus faciles à toucher. »_

_« Bien Maître. »_

0o0

_**15 heures auparavant – 9h A.M – Alentours du Manoir Zabini – Ecosse**_

_« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cours aussi vite ? »_

_Nott et Malefoy couraient depuis plus de quarante minutes, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait fatigué. C'est que l'entraînement que l'on accordait à un futur-mangemort était d'une importance capitale, à l'époque, et ils leur arrivaient de courir deux heures sans avoir le droit de s'arrêter. Mais Blaise était déjà parti pour la France, à cette époque, c'était quelques semaines à peine avant que Malefoy ne tue une gamine innocente._

_Il accéléra encore d'avantage._

_« D'habitude, au bout d'une demi-heure, Zabini me supplie de m'arrêter. »_

_Théo s'arrêta._

_« Draco... Cherche-le ! Excuse-toi ! Mais je t'en pris, ne cherche pas à le remplacer. Je suis pas Blaise, j'ai pas son caractère, j'ai pas sa capacité à me faire quatre filles en même temps, de toute façon j'ai Pansy, et surtout, surtout Malefoy, je n'aurai jamais, mais alors jamais, sa capacité à te supporter H24. C'est lui ton frère, lui qui comprend les moindres recoins des sombres pensées de ton esprit tordu, pas moi. C'est à peine si je comprends pourquoi tu veux pas t'excuser. Je te parie que lui, où qu'il soit, il te maudit, parce qu'il sait exactement pourquoi tu le fais pas. Et la raison pour laquelle il ne le fait pas doit être exactement la même. T'as eu la chance d'avoir un frère, sans en avoir un au départ, fais pas la connerie de le perdre Dray. »_

_Puis il était parti, laissant Draco seul avec ses pensées, au milieu d'un sentier d'où il pouvait apercevoir le bord de mer._

_Théo se retourna tout de même, et, tout en continuant à courir en marche arrière, il lui lança,_

_« Et t'as plutôt intérêt à t'excuser auprès de Pansy, ou elle va t'étriper. »_

0o0

Tout le monde regardait Pansy, un air choqué sur le visage. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle avait un frère. D'une parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à aucun d'entre eux. Et surtout car les familles de sangs-pur se contentaient d'un seul enfant, évitant ainsi les problèmes d'héritage.

« A qui le tour ? » lâcha-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence, alors Théo finit par se lancer.

« Durant mon séjour chez les mangemorts, je me faisait fouetter à peu près une fois par semaine. Parfois plus, parfois moins. Ils me punissaient. Ils savaient ma proximité avec Pansy, Blaise et Draco, qu'on appelle les traîtres, là-bas. Donc je prenais pour vous. Trois coups pour chacun de vous. Un coup pour la lâcheté, un coup pour le déshonneur, et un coup pour la vie qu'ils disaient que vous ne méritiez pas d'avoir. Soit neuf coups chaque semaines. Mais je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Vous étiez ma seule famille, et je venais de vous trahir en quelque sorte, comment aurais-je pu vous en vouloir ? »

0o0

_**14 heures auparavant – 10h A.M – Sous-terrains russes**_

_« Il faut que tu les ais préparé. Dans quelques jours, le quatuor sera terminé. Le trio d'Or dépérira après cela, suivi de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui s'écroulera lamentablement. »_

_« Bien Maître. Cela me prendra toute la nuit, il faudra donc revenir demain. Que dois-je faire de la fille que vous m'avez confié ? »_

_« Garde-là encore un moment. Je risque d'avoir besoin d'elle pour un petit séjour chez les moldus. On fait toujours d'autant plus confiance à un homme quand il a une femme. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit docile. Il serait embêtant que je sois obligé de la mettre sous Impero. »_

0o0

_**13heures 30 auparavant – 10h30 A.M – Manoir Zabini – Ecosse**_

_« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »_

_« Je sais... »_

_Ginny et Harry ne s'étaient pas trouvés seuls dans une chambre depuis plus de quatre ans. Toute la nuit, Ron avait du plaquer un oreiller sur ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, mais alors vraiment pas entendre. Et malgré tout, il les entendait. _

_« … mais en même temps, j'arrête pas de penser à Blaise. Malefoy n'a pas voulu s'expliquer, Pansy lui hurlait dessus, Nott nous disait juste de ne pas insister. Il s'est passé quelque chose Harry... »_

_« Ginny... si j'ai bien compris, Blaise et Malefoy sont inséparables. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si grave que ça. Je te parie qu'il revient dans la journée. »_

_« Tu ne prends pas ça au sérieux Harry ! »_

_« Ginny... »_

_« Quand on a trouvé Percy... mort, c'est Malefoy et Blaise qui ont tout fait pour que je n'ai pas à voir ça ! C'est au regard de Malefoy que je me suis raccrochée pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer, c'est la clavicule de Blaise que j'ai griffée pratiquement jusqu'au muscle, tellement profondément qu'il en gardera la marque jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! »_

_Elle se leva, attrapa un peignoir et le revêtit._

_« Alors, Harry, ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour toi, mais ça en a pour moi ! »_

_Puis, la fureur dans ses pas, elle quitta la chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. A peine s'étaient-ils réconciliés qu'ils se disputaient déjà._

0o0

Ginny prit la parole, à son tour.

« Je crois que je parle aux noms de mon frère et moi quand je dis que nous avons eu une des plus belles enfances que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas forcément riches, mais nous avions assez d'amour pour pouvoir se passer d'argent. Nous avons rencontré Harry Potter, sommes devenu respectivement son ami et sa petite ami. C'est vrai, si nous ne l'avions pas rencontré, nous n'aurions pas vécu toutes les pertes que nous avons du affronter. Mais nous avons également vécu des moments géniaux. Nous avons gagné la guerre. Nous gagnerons celle qui se prépare... C'est sans doute le bon moment pour leur dire, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Il acquiesça. Ron grogna, et dit,

« Je sais déjà. J'ai entendu. Toute la nuit. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre.

« Harry et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble. »

Il y avait eu tout un tas d'acclamations. Ron, grognon, était tout de même heureux de voir sa sœur sourire à nouveau, tout comme Pansy. Théo s'était levé pour aller chercher une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'évènement et même Draco avait applaudit. Deux fois. C'était déjà ça. Il aimait bien Ginny. C'était une sorte de deuxième Pansy. Il prit tout de même la peine de lancer une pique à Harry,

« Bien joué Potter, même avec une coiffure de Yorkshire et des lunettes qui te donnent des airs d'homme-enfant pédophile, tu arrives à attirer des femmes. Un exploit selon moi ! »

Harry ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, avant de se jeter dans les bras de ses amis.

Elle souriait comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis des mois.

« Sois pas jaloux Malefoy, lui chuchota Evin, un jour ce sera toi qui la fera sourire. Ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs. »

Et une pique de plus pour la diva.

0o0

_**12 heures auparavant – 12h A.M – San Gimignano**_

_Blaise avait passé la nuit à hurler. Il avait passé la nuit à évacuer toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé contre Malefoy. Comme si chacune de leur dispute était ponctuée par une cicatrice, la plaie qu'il avait au crâne semblait s'infecter. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était juste douloureux à l'intérieur, là où l'on sait que même son meilleur ami est capable de nous frapper. Là où l'on sait que parfois, nous ne sommes pas capables de contrôler nos propres mots. Il avait mal au cœur._

_Il marchait depuis deux heures déjà. Bientôt, il serait arrivé à destination. Une grande villa se dessinait déjà sous ses yeux. Les pierres étaient blanches. La villa illuminait complètement la ville, de par le reflets du soleil contre les pierres. Bientôt, il atteignit le perron de cette villa. Un immense grillage lui barrait le passage. Il sonna à un appareil typiquement moldu. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux pour cacher sa mère. Une des plus grandes sorcières du monde, c'était ce qu'était sa mère. Qui pourrait donc penser qu'une femme de son rang pouvait se cacher chez les moldus ?_

_« Propriété Bartolozzi, vous désirez ? »_

_C'était une femme avec un fort accent italien qui venait de répondre. Sans aucun doute une domestique. Il avait du être extrêmement compliqué de trouver quelqu'un dans cette ville pouvant parler anglais, et acceptant un travail aussi ingrat que celui-là. _

_« J'aimerais parler à Madame Zabini. »_

_Il y eut un long blanc. Bartolozzi était un nom d'emprunt, et elle devait avoir été prévenue que toute personne connaissant son vrai nom était potentiellement dangereuse._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Son ton était plus agressif._

_« Son fils. »_

_Encore une fois, un long blanc suivit la réponse du jeune homme._

_« Un instant, je vous prie. »_

_Blaise soupira. « Mais bien sûr, prenez tout votre tant », c'était la signification de ce soupir. Une minute passa, puis deux. Puis enfin..._

_« Blaise.. ? »_

_« Maman ! »_

_« Je... chéri... il me faut le mot de passe... »_

_On entendait les sanglots refoulés de sa mère. Les sanglots d'une mère à qui son enfant manque. _

_« Aigle royal. »_

_Il eut le bip significatif de l'ouverture du portail. Aussitôt, la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit sur une femme particulièrement belle et qui n'avait rien à envier aux jeunes femmes de vingt années de moins qu'elle. Elle courait. Elle courait vers l'unique fils qu'elle avait, et de qui elle n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis plus de cinq mois. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le serra dans ses bras._

_« Blaise... j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ?! »_

_« On peut rentrer ? » lui demanda-t-il, pour toute réponse._

0o0

_**11 heures 45 auparavant – 12h15 – Manoir Zabini – Ecosse**_

_« C'est une blague !? »_

_Tout le monde était rentré pour manger. Certains mangeaient dans leur chambre, d'autres dans la salle à manger. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient choisis le salon. Ginny ne parlait toujours pas à Harry depuis cette première dispute matinale. Leur conflit l'avait déjà mis en rogne, il aurait préféré que rien ne s'ajoute à cela._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, alors qu'Harry jetait rageusement la Gazette sur la table basse en verre. Hermione se dépêcha d'attraper le journal avant Ron, et commença la lecture de l'article. L'article titrait « 17 morts en un mois... »_

_« _17 morts, c'est le nombre de morts non accidentelles recensées durant le mois de Novembre. Nous avions bien sûr déjà connaissance de la mort des frères Weasley, héros de guerre... _»_

_Ron baissa la tête, par reflex, comme si baisser la tête pouvait le protéger de tout, même d'un évènement ayant déjà eu lieu._

_« _… dont nous vous parlions il y a maintenant trois semaines. 17 morts, revendiqués par ceux qui disent s'appeler « Le triangle des ténèbres ». 17 morts dans toute l'Angleterre. Un constat alarmant, s'il n'avait pas été terrifiant. Ajoutez à ces morts les dizaines d'enlèvements, laissant familles et amis sans nouvelles de leur proche, et nous laissant, nous, avec une seule question **Que font les autorités ? **_»_

_« Mais ils se foutent de nous ?! » cria Harry._

_« Harry, calme-toi ! » le gronda Hermione. « Ce ne sont que des journaux. C'est un petit article publié en bas d'une des dernières page du journal. Les gens ne le liront pas ! Et même si c'était le cas, crois-tu réellement qu'il pense que le Ministère ne fait rien pour agir ? »_

_« Ils devraient ! On est impuissants ! Tous autant que nous sommes ! »_

_« Comment peux-tu dire ce genre de chose ? » demanda Hermione, alors que Harry quittait la pièce, furieux. _

_La brune se retourna vers son ami, resté sur place, et pourtant, il ne l'appuya en rien._

_« Il a raison, 'mione, on avance pas. » _

0o0

« Draco, à ton tour. »

En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler sa vie. Surtout devant Potter. Et puis il savait exactement où Pansy voulait en venir. Elle voulait juste qu'il avoue qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Granger. Mais ça, il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien. Et peut-être aussi parce que Potter et Weasley étaient plutôt possessifs en ce qui la concernait.

« Mon père veut ma mort, tous les mangemorts du pays aussi. Et ma mère me déteste. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? » reprit Pansy, ne lâchant pas le morceau.

Hermione aussi savait bien où elle voulait en venir, et son cœur battait bien trop vite à son goût.

« Il y aurait bien quelque chose... » commença Draco en regardant Pansy avec un regard plus qu'insistant, comme pour lui dire « Pansy, dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur ce que tu as vu, et je te jures que tu le regretteras. » puis il reprit, « … mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu voudrais entendre. »

« Vas-y. »

« Demain je pars chercher Blaise. Seul. »

0o0

_**10 heures auparavant – 2h P.M – Manoir Zabini – Ecosse**_

_Finalement, Draco avait fini par se lever. Après le footing qu'il avait fait avec Nott, il était rentré, avait pris une douche et puis s'était laissé tombé sur le lit. Et là, pendant quatre heures, il avait pensé. Pesé le pour et le contre. Pensé aux bons et aux mauvais moments. Et il avait beau chercher, il restait le seul responsable des mauvais moments. C'est en partant de cette constatation qu'il avait su : Il ne perdrait pas un frère par sa propre faute, ou du moins, il ferait tout pour le récupérer. Il partirait donc le lendemain à sa recherche._

_ Quand il arriva finalement dans le salon, une seule personne était présente. Comme si le __destin s'acharnait. Granger. Mais quand elle le vit arriver, elle ferma son livre et se leva immédiatement. Elle passa juste à côté de lui, puisque c'était le seul chemin pour aller vers sa chambre, mais il lui attrapa l'avant-bras. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient chacun dirigés vers deux directions opposés._

_« Il faut juste que je sache. Tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ? »_

_« Jusqu'à ce tu grandisses. Mais toi et moi on sait que ça n'arrivera jamais. »_

0o0

_**9 heures 30 auparavant – 2h30 P.M – San Gimignano – Italie**_

_« Je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'autoriser à le fréquenter ! »_

_« Maman... »_

_« Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, je l'ai toujours su ! »_

_« Mamaaan ! »_

_Blaise Zabini était sûrement un des seuls serpentards à avoir l'autorisation d'appeler sa mère « maman ». Mrs Zabini n'avait jamais compris en quoi appeler ses parents « père » ou « mère » était un signe de respect. Et chaque fois qu'elle devait donner un exemple à cet argument, elle citait le cas Malefoy. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucunement connaissance du respect qu'avait Draco pour sa mère. Mais le fait était que depuis que « Draco avait cassé la cheville de son fils », elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. _

_« Mal élevé ! Ce garçon a été mal élevé ! »_

_« Arrête Maman, t'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu... »_

_Il comptait bien continuer sa phrase, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un homme entrer dans la pièce, un sourire pervers (selon Blaise) planté sur le visage. Quand l'homme vit le fils de Mrs Zabini, sans pour autant savoir qui il était, son sourire s'effaça._

_« Qui est-ce ?! » demanda alors l'homme._

_Blaise se leva immédiatement. Sa mère avait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour la façon avec laquelle son fils pouvait calmer ses adversaires rien qu'en se levant. C'était sa posture sûrement. La façon dont il regardait ses ennemis aussi. Et puis son aura, surtout._

_L'homme qui lui faisait face était sans conteste italien. Et il venait tout juste de confirmer aux yeux de Blaise que oui, les italiens étaient extrêmement jaloux. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, ne sachant pas si l'autre était un sorcier. Et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il s'était contenté de mettre les mains dans ses poches, et de s'approcher de cet homme. Non, décidément non, il n'avait jamais apprécié les amours de sa mère. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ceci expliquait pourquoi tout ses maris étaient rapidement décédés._

_Quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur de l'homme, il jeta,_

_« Son fils. Et vois-tu, nous étions en train de converser, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que toi et ton immonde moustache arriviez. Aurais-tu donc, s'il-te-plaît, l'amabilité de dégager ? »_

_Blaise le dominait de toute sa hauteur, de tout son charisme. Pourtant l'homme tenta de résister, comme pour montrer à Blaise qu'il marchait sur son territoire. Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Zabini fasse craquer ses cervicales, intimidant fortement l'homme qui lui faisait face. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, l'homme avait déserté._

_Mrs Zabini rit._

_« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, mon ange... » _

0o0

« C'est or de question Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter. Si la Belette venait à partir, ne me dis pas que tu resterai là, à rien faire. »

« La question n'est pas là. Tu peux y aller. Simplement, tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Je comprends que tu veuilles... »

« Potter, si tu crois que toi ou la belette m'accompagnerez, tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'à l'aisselle. » avait-il dit, calmement.

« Alors tu ne peux pas y aller. »

Draco se leva, comme l'avait fait Blaise, quelques heures plus tôt, sans qu'il ne le sache. De la même manière, il avait fait craqué ses cervicales, de la même manière, il s'était approché de son adversaire. Quelques pas, pour faire le tour de la table, et il avait atteint Potter. Comme Blaise avant lui, il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, de tout son charisme. Evin n'avait même pas le cœur à faire de remarque, et le comportement de Malefoy avait donné des frissons à Hermione. C'était ses yeux. Juste ses yeux. Il s'était ensuite penché sur Potter, et avait juste murmuré,

« Écoute moi bien le Balafré. J'ai fais des efforts, j'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts pour te supporter, mais essais juste de m'empêcher de partir, et je te promets que je te ferai regretter le jour où ton père à eu la mauvaise idée d'engrosser ta mère... »

« C'est non Malefoy. »

Le blond rit, d'un rire froid et cynique. Hermione le savait, si elle avait été face à ses yeux, elle aurait décelé la pointe de folie dans l'océan de haine qui devait à présent occupé le regard de Draco.

« Il pourrait y avoir une solution » dit soudainement Evin.

« Il est or de question que tu viennes avec moi. Je préférerais encore la Belette ou le Balafré, plutôt que toi. »

« … sauf qu'eux, ils ne savent où est Blaise... »

Il se retourna immédiatement vers elle, et elle sembla prendre à ses yeux un intérêt tout particulier.

« Tu sais où il est. »

Ça n'était pas une question.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi, Malefoy. Sois tu pars seul, quand Potter ne te surveillera pas, sans savoir où tu vas, sois tu pars avec moi, et tu seras exactement où il est. Seulement je ne te le dirais pas, si je ne viens pas. »

« Garce. »

« Une garce avec un magnifique talent de persuasion. »

« Garce ET narcissique. »

Elle lui sourit. Il prononçait les mêmes paroles qu'il avait prononcé dans la cabine qui menait au Ministère, avant la soirée de Commémoration de la mort du Professeur Dumbledore.

« C'est d'accord. Demain, à 6h, tu dois être prête. »

Imperceptiblement, il regarda Hermione, et vu dans ses yeux une émotions qu'il ne pouvait définir. _Du regret_.

0o0

_**2 heures auparavant – 10h P.M – Alentours du Manoir Zabini – Ecosse**_

_ C'était devenu une habitude. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait oppressé, Ron marchait. Sur le bord de la plage parfois, dans le bois avoisinant, souvent. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il l'avait rêvé. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant, et il s'était passé tellement de choses que ces semaines lui paraissaient des mois. Il avait presque accepté l'hypothèse d'Hermione. Accepté le fait que cette créature qu'il avait vu n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, qu'une utopie. _

_« C'est faux. Je suis réelle. »_

_Ça avait été un chuchotement inaudible, puis une voix dans son esprit, sensuelle, rauque, qui lui avait murmuré cette phrase. Il s'était retourné, mais ne l'avait pas vu. Un rêve. Juste un putain de rêve._

_« C'est faux. »_

_Cette fois, elle était là, sous ses yeux, ses ailes déployées et ses cheveux tressés. Et lui était figé. Et les pensées allaient dans son esprit à toute allure._

_« Je te dois une vie. »_

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_« C'était un poignard en argent. L'argent nous fait perdre nos pouvoirs, et sans nos pouvoirs, nous perdons nos vies. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'en dois une. Une vie pour une vie. »_

_Ça n'était toujours que des sortes de chuchotements. C'était ce qui était pour lui leur langue, mais elle se traduisait automatiquement dans son esprit. Pour la première fois, il parla réellement._

_« Tu... tu tuerai pour... pour moi ? » Il était incrédule._

_« C'est comme ça que ça marche. »_

_De son cou, elle détacha un médaillon en or brut qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit dans sa main, et elle lui expliqua,_

_« Tu n'utiliseras ce médaillon qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Quand je viendrai, quand j'accomplirai cette mission, je récupérerai le médaillon. Je ne te serais plus redevable de quoi que ce soit. »_

0o0

« Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à dire ? » demanda Pansy.

Il y eut un long silence. Personne ne semblait vouloir parler. Ron ne parlerait pas de sa rencontre avec l'elfe. Il n'en parlerait pas, parce que lui-même se soupçonnait d'être fou. Alors Evin s'était levée, prétextant une envie de dormir, avant de finalement dire que non, elle avait menti, c'était juste que cette soirée était à mourir d'ennui. Et pour une fois, Draco fut d'accord avec elle. Pourtant, Hermione prit la parole.

« J'ai quelque chose à dire. »

Malefoy la fixait avec une intensité redoutable. Si elle disait quoi que ce soit, il lui ferait regretter chaque jours passée sur cette planète.

« Je... »

Mais elle ne le regardait pas, s'obstinait à échapper à son regard. Trop dur, trop empli de sous-entendu. Et pourtant, elle finit par lui faire face, en lâchant une seule et unique phrase. Comme si elle avouait la véracité d'une partie des paroles de son meilleur ennemi.

« J'ai abandonné mes parents sur une île à l'autre bout du monde. »

* * *

**Voilouuuu. Donc comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est un peu un chapitre pour bien vous situer tout pour la suite, parce que les actions vont s'enchaîner vite dans les prochains chapitres. **

**J'ai une idée de fiction pour quand j'aurai termine celle-ci. Vous aurez autre chose après cette fic là :)**

**Je vais faire la mendiante : Reviewez !**

**Bisous les loulous ! [Supérieur à 3]x100000000 **


	20. II - Chapitre X

**Merci à la personne qui a corrigé mon chapitre, autrement dit ma beta, j'ai nommé : La Plume d'Or :D**

Hihi, après ce chapitre, il restera plus qu'un seul chapitre avant la fin de la deuxième partie, avec évidemment, DU LOURD ! Mouahahahaha. Mon esprit sadique reprend le dessus. (Mais sincèrement, il n'a jamais disparu, il a juste étouffé mon esprit de compassion avec un oreiller plein d'acariens.) Un petit tour (encore) du côté des méchants pour ce chapitre, et puis le reste, bah... vous allez le lire :) Surprise !

Je me suis refait tout l'album best-of de Daft Punk, autant dire que je dors, je vis, je mange Daft Punk. Si vous ne connaissez que rapidement, faites-vous plaiz' quand même, parce que ça n'a rien a voir avec David Guetta qu'arnaque tout le monde en faisant croire qu'il mixe en direct. Et si vous aimez C2C (Ouiiiiiiiii), dites vous bien qu'il se sont inspirés de Daft Punk. De toute façon, la France est la reine de l'électro. Et écoutez Moïse, de Disiz. Je l'écoute en boucle, aussi.

Je suis partie trois jours sur Nantes, et là-bas, j'avais pas internet. C'était très frustrant. N'empêche que quand je suis revenue, et que j'ai vu vos neuf LONGUES reviews, j'ai keaffé ma race. Si vous saviez comme je vous aime. C'est pas le nombre qui m'intéresse, mais plutôt la longueur, sinon je sais pas quoi vous répondre... En tout cas, MERCIIIIII ! [Supérieur à 3] x 10000000.

**Jenifael09 **: _Merci !_

**Aurea- 1227 **: _Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'aime bien recevoir des avis de mes premiers chapitres :) Théo n'est finalement pas mort, donc ça va ! :D_

**dunvelbz **: _Oui, il faut bien des disputes des fois, sinon ça serait trop plat... Alors contente qu'il t'ait plu, maintenant c'est vrai que moi, même en le relisant, je le trouve un peu fade. Et je dis pas ça pour qu'on me jette des fleurs, en temps normal je le fais moi-même ! :) Ça serait trop facile si Tom était nul, si c'était le cas, cette histoire serait déjà terminée ^^ Merci beaucoup, bisous, supérieur à trois !_

**Brooklytherin **: _Merci beaucoup, j'étais pas sûre de moi, en plus, pour ce chapitre ^^ Et bien moi je viens d'avoir une révélation, je ne devrais pas dire « Supérieur à 3 », mais « Inférieur à 3 ». ^^_

**bangaaarang **: _Merci beaucoup ! :) 19 chapitres, je veux pas dire, mais il faut en vouloir pour tout lire d'un coup ! Je comprends, t'inquiètes pas :) Ça me fait super plaisir, en tout cas ! (Et oui, c'est bien revieweuse ^^) Je poste toutes les semaines le samedi, mais parfois je ne suis pas régulière, comme maintenant, parce que j'ai tout un tas d'oraux à passer. Sinon, en général, pendant les vacances, je poste environ deux fois par semaine... En même temps, je ne peux que citer Kid Cudi, étant donné que je suis fan ! :) Bisous !_

**Léa **: _Mouaha, t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, je suis en ce moment même en préparation de mes TPE et de mon oral blanc de français ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu peur d'avoir perdu une lectrice, un peu. Oui, je deviens de plus en plus sadique, je vais faire gicler du sang de partout, et casser des dents, et arracher des yeux et... bref. En même temps, qui ne rêve pas d'un moment romantique en haut de la Tour Eiffel, de nuit ? Ok. Tu viens de niquer mon scénario en une phrase. Bravo, vraiment bravo. Grrrrrr. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, IL NE RESSENT PAS DE SENTIMENTS ! J'adore ton expression. On a l'impression que ce sont des ados qui se roulent une pelle au ciné, genre ! Bisouuuuuus !_

**Guest **: _Merci beaucoup ! Oui, bien sûr que c'est bien d'aimer Blaise, tout le monde aime Blaise ! :D J'ai rie aussi en écrivant cette scène :) Si vous arrivez à vous retrouver dans mes écrits, c'est déjà génial, je pense. Bisous à toi !_

**Kotias **: _Aha, je suis un peu une déesse aussi. (Modestie OFF) Ouais, m'enfin, j'ai déjà fait des fins plus sadiques, quand même ! Le fait que tu trouves la relation entre Blaise et Draco magnifique me fait énormément plaisir, parce que c'est ce que je recherche. Aha, oui, c'est le genre de truc que __j'aurai dit, je crois... Merci beaucoup, et merci à toi pour cette idée ! Bisous ! _

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre X**

_« Avancement des magies primaires »_

« Le plus souvent, on se querelle pour vivre, pour se prouver qu'on existe, qu'on est encore capable de lutter, de tenir une idée, même folle. » - [ Yvon Paré ]

« Et comment je sais que t'es pas en train de me rouler ? Si ça se trouve t'as aucune idée d'où on va. Si ça se trouve, t'es en train de me mener à ton frère. »

« Explique-moi, à ce moment-là, l'intérêt que j'aurais eu à vous sauver, toi et Blaise ? »

« Te rapprocher du groupe. »

Elle marchait quelques mètres devant lui, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle fit demi-tour, pour pouvoir lui faire face, tout en continuant de marcher, en arrière.

« On va à San Gimignano, chez la mère de Blaise. »

Draco se maudit lui-même. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser ?

« Et pourquoi on marche ? On a fait tout le chemin en balais, pourquoi on continue pas ? »

Elle soupira, un air désespéré sur le visage.

« L'Italie, au même titre que la Russie, l'Autriche et la Finlande, est un pays pro-Voldemort. Quand il est mort, ces pays sont devenus des nids à mangemorts en cavale. Tout le nord de l'Italie a été investi par les mangemorts, et ils détectent les déplacements magiques. Et je te rappelle, Malefoy, que tu es fiché dans leur camp, et autant dire qu'au moment où ils te trouveront, ils te feront endurer quelque chose de bien plus dur que ce à quoi tu peux penser. »

« Alors on marche combien de temps, encore ? »

« Deux heures. »

« QUOI?! »

0o0

« Ils sont au sud-ouest de l'Écosse, dans un territoire classé de l'État moldu. Les moldus ne voient pas le bâtiment, mais il est pourtant bien là. C'est presque une forteresse. L'habitation est protégée par des dizaines de sorts de magie noire, ou blanche. Autrement dit, pour pouvoir accéder à leur QG, il faudrait être un moldu, puisque leurs barrières détectent la magie. Seulement pour voir leur QG, il faut être un sorcier. »

A sa place favorite, devant le foyer de cheminée, Tom glissait ses doigts sur les initiales de son poignard. T.J.J. Tom Junior Jedusor. Il s'efforçait de penser comme celui qui lui avait donné son nom.

« Combien t'en a t-il coûté ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre sans régénération de mes cellules et de mon sang, Maître. »

D'habitude chaleureuse, la pièce était cette fois morbide. Des flaques de sang jonchaient ça et là le sol, teintant de rouge des bouts de verre brisés. Si certaines personnes voyaient dans le marc de café, cette femme voyait les informations les plus importantes dans le sang. Une forme de voyance que l'on croyait disparue depuis des millénaires. _Depuis la disparition des elfes_. Elle avait passé la nuit à se couper, doucement, d'abord, avec un petit couteau, pour en venir à une folie hystérique la menant à briser ce qui lui passait sous la main pour se le planter dans la peau. Une folie à la fin de laquelle, alors qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, elle s'était donnée de son propre chef un coup qui lui avait presque été fatal, un coup de poignard dans l'abdomen, la vidant d'une partie de son sang, partie qui, pour toute personne normale, aurait été assez importante pour côtoyer la mort. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait rien de normal, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi elle était si particulière. Personne sauf lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un prisonnier était dans cette même pièce, la peur au ventre, attendant sa sentence. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. A peine était t-il entré dans la pièce qu'une femme aux yeux bandés s'était levée, avait posé ses longs doigts sur son cou blanc, s'était léchée les lèvres, avant de finalement se jeter sur l'objet de ses désirs, déchirant l'artère de la pauvre victime. Elle s'abreuvait de son sang comme d'un nectar dont elle avait été privée trop longtemps, vidant la totalité de ce liquide autrefois si important à la vie de ce pauvre prisonnier au destin cruel. Et mortel.

Et alors qu'elle continuait, telle une affamée, de boire le sang d'un cadavre, Tom avait finalement dit,

« Habille la fille. Nous partirons finalement plus vite chez les moldus. Si nous ne pouvons pas franchir leurs barrières par nos propres moyens, nous le ferons par ceux des moldus. »

0o0

Evin et Draco étaient tous les deux assis dans un immense champs d'herbes hautes. Lui était allongé, elle, assise en tailleur, arrachant ce qui lui passait sous la main. Gamin pourri-gâté, petit arrogant, sâle blonde écervelée. C'était les insultes à l'encontre de Malefoy qui lui passaient par la tête. Il avait piqué sa crise, sans pour autant lever le ton, en s'exclamant que, non, ça n'était pas digne d'un sorcier de son rang de marcher, comme un vil moldu. Fils de bourge. Ce type n'avait aucun respect pour cette race qu'il disait inférieure, celle des moldus. Ils avaient pourtant, selon elle, des armes plus meurtrières encore que celles des sorciers. La seule stupidité des moldus, elle résidait dans le fait de ne pas calculer la répercussion de leurs actes.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda-t-elle, le ton plus agressif qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire entendre.

« Non. »

Elle grogna, un bruit sourd venu du fond de ses entrailles, pour gratter les parois de sa gorge. Mais il reprit,

« Comment t'as su ? Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, tu ne savais pas que sa mère était en Italie, tu ne savais rien de tout ça, mais tu sais son emplacement exact. »

« J'ai des choses à t'apprendre, Malefoy. »

« Comme ? » demanda-t-il, en se relevant, intéressé.

Elle se racla la gorge. Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, l'arrogant, le mesquin, le trop sûr de lui Malefoy. Elle n'aimait pas l'homme. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'estimer le légilimens, et l'occlumens. Il n'était pas meilleur qu'elle, loin de là, mais il devait être un des meilleurs sur cette planète.

« Il y a deux types d'occlumencie et de légilimencie. Le classique et l'avancé. Le classique, tu connais déjà. Le but principal en est de retirer des informations, ou, justement, de ne pas les laisser filtrer. C'est pas pour ça que je vais t'entraîner. Tu es déjà un des meilleurs. »

« T'as dis que j'étais mauvais en occlumencie. »

Souvenir du jour où elle avait tout expliqué à tout le monde, de sa venue au monde, à son lien avec l'héritier de Voldemort. Juste avant de tout dire à tout le monde, elle l'avait cloué au sol d'une façon inexplicable, par la seule force de l'esprit, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un doloris. Et juste après ça, elle avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'il avait un « très bon potentiel ». En ajoutant cependant qu'il avait des progrès à faire en occlumencie.

« Avancée. Mais personne ne peut t'en blâmer était donné qu'il n'y a que quatre personnes qui ont été, ou qui sont capables de le faire. »

« Qui ? »

« Moi, mon frère, Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard. Tu vas devenir le cinquième. Tout ce que je vais t'apprendre maintenant doit rester secret. N'apprends cette pratique à personne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que contrairement aux magies classiques de l'esprit, quand on utilise la légilimencie avancée, on peut forcer les gens à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas, quand à l'occlumencie avancée, c'est bien pire. Tu peux aller jusqu'à tuer. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Lequel en premier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La légilimencie. »

« Ok. En règle générale, dans cette pratique, tout marche avec la volonté. Dans la légilimencie encore plus. Le but est de trouver la zone de volonté de l'autre personne, sans toucher une seule de ses barrières. C'est comme ça que j'ai forcé MacLaggen à devenir lourd avec Granger, l'autre soir. Chez les débutants, c'est facile, elles ne sont pas invisibles. Et il y a très peu de personnes que l'on peu qualifier d'expert. La volonté se trouve tout au fond de l'esprit, derrière les premiers souvenirs. Si tu touches une des barrières, tu vas être repéré, et alors tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Une fois que tu es dans cette zone de volonté, c'est là qu'il faut que tu mettes dans son esprit ta propre volonté, donc la chose que tu veux lui faire faire. Compris ? »

« Comment tu fais pour changer sa propre volonté? »

« Efface et persuade. C'est quelque chose qui se pratique, mais qui ne s'explique pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il faut effacer la volonté, puis persuader la victime avec ta propre volonté. »

« Et pour l'occlumencie ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand tu t'es mis à ressentir tout ce que je ressentais quand je t'ai laissé rentrer dans mon esprit ? »

« Ouais, plus ou moins. »

Faux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces quelques secondes qui lui avaient parues des heures. Il s'était promené dans ses souvenirs, avait ressenti tout ce que ressentait cette gamine en face de lui, cette petite brune aux yeux clairs. La petite Evin.

« Là encore, c'est la volonté, mais aussi la mémoire sensorielle. On l'a tous cette mémoire. Le but, c'est d'absorber ta victime dans tes souvenirs les plus noirs. Sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt. C'est un moyen de torture en quelque sorte. »

« Mais quand j'ai arrêté de te regarder dans les yeux, le doloris est parti. Il y a forcément un moment où le contact se rompt... »

« Non. Si tu n'avais plus mal, c'est parce que j'ai arrêté au moment où tu es tombé au sol. D'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air habitué aux doloris, vu le temps que tu as mis pour tomber. »

« Disons que j'ai été élevé par un père... sévère. »

Elle rit.

« Tyrannique. »

« Oui, je crois que c'est plus le terme. » avait-elle répondu.

« Mais si c'est une mémoire sensorielle, tu ressens aussi la douleur que tu infliges à tes victimes ? »

« La douleur, c'est une invention de l'esprit. Quoiqu'il en soit, laisse une personne trop longtemps dans un souvenir de torture, et il peut mourir. »

« Sympa... »

« Très. Je vais t'apprendre cinq choses. D'abord, à ignorer la douleur. C'est la base. Puis la défense. A savoir : détecter un intrus dans ton esprit même quand il ne touche aucunes de tes barrières, et toujours refuser la volonté d'un autre. Et puis à te sortir d'un esprit quand une personne t'oblige à y rentrer pour te torturer. Mais logiquement, il ne pourra plus, vu que tu sauras ignorer la douleur. Et puis bien sûr l'attaque. Ce que je viens de t'expliquer, tout ça. »

« Combien de temps ça prendra ? »

« Ça peut prendre plusieurs années pour une personne n'ayant aucune base des magies de l'esprit. Pour une personne ayant les bases, environ un an, voire plus je dirais. Pour toi, si tu t'appliques, quelques mois. Deux, trois peut-être. »

Malefoy était fasciné. Elle lui offrait de devenir un des meilleurs, si ce n'est LE meilleur dans ce type de magie, au monde.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

« Quand on aura ramené Zabini. »

Et voilà comment persuader un homme imbu de sa propre personne de se lever, et de se rabaisser à la « race inférieure », à savoir de marcher. Mais ça n'était pas du vent. Elle lui apprendrait vraiment, parce que Malefoy était sûrement une de leurs meilleures armes.

0o0

« On la prend ! » s'exclama Tom, après la visite d'une villa moldue. Une main passée autour de la taille d'une belle blonde, il y avait sur son visage un sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était faux, bien entendu, mais paraissait affreusement réaliste.

« Vous... vous la prenez ? » demanda l'agent immobilier. C'était manifestement un agent immobilier débutant, bouclant sa première grosse vente. « Mais... C'est étrange de voir un jeune couple comme vous acheter une villa de douze chambres... »

« Que voulez-vous... » contra l'autre « … nous sommes des passionnés d'architecture, et nous sommes face à une véritable merveille... pas vrai mon amour ? »

La blonde, imperceptiblement, se raidit à cette appellation. L'agent ne le remarqua pas. Tom, lui, au contraire, le remarqua.

« En effet, cette villa est un petit bijou... »

Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le décevoir. Alors elle continua,

« … et puis vous savez, ces douze chambres ne seront pas de trop quand ma famille me rendra visite. »

L'agent rit. En une phrase, elle venait d'effacer tous les doutes. Elle était peut-être plus utile qu'elle voulait bien le montrer.

« D'où viennent-ils ? » demanda l'agent, pour briser quelque peu la glace.

« D'Angleterre. » lui répondit en souriant Olympe. Lui siffla pour appuyer les propos qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Effectivement, l'Angleterre et la Suisse, ça n'est pas la porte à côté ! »

0o0

Ils arrivaient enfin à destination. Là, devant eux, se dressait une immense bâtisse aux pierres blanches. La richesse de Mrs Zabini n'était un secret pour personne. Peu de personnes, en revanche, savaient qu'elle tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il atteignirent le perron, et Malefoy s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone quand Evin l'arrêta. Elle avait la tête baissée, et il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et dit,

« Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu me laisses faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle te déteste. En fait, elle est persuadée que tu as cassé la cheville de son fils. »

Il rit.

« Si je lui ai cassé la cheville, alors il m'a cassé le coude. »

« Et elle sait aussi pourquoi Blaise est ici. Donc s'il-te-plaît, Malefoy, laisse-moi parler. »

Draco appuya sur le bouton, puis se recula, pour la laisser parler.

« Propriété Bartolozzi, j'écoute ? »

« Bonjour, j'aimerais voir Blaise Zabini s'il-vous-plaît. »

Ils entendirent un soupir à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Deux fois en une semaine, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour la pauvre femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Une amie. »

« Un instant, je vous prie. »

Il y eut une fois de plus un long silence, avant qu'une nouvelle voix féminine ne pose à nouveau cette même question,

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Bonjour Mrs Zabini, je suis une amie de votre fils, il faut que je lui parle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes une amie à lui ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Evin de soupirer.

« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose qui risque de ne pas vous faire plaisir. »

Silence.

« Je suis avec Draco Malefoy. »

Ils entendirent un grognement, à peine retenu.

« Demandez au chenapan combien de temps et à quel âge je l'ai empêché de voir mon fils. On verra si vous êtes bien ceux que vous dîtes être. »

Evin se retourna vers Draco, et le laissa s'approcher de l'appareil moldu. Alors, d'une voix distincte, il dit,

« Pendant trois mois, à sept ans. Les plus longs mois de ma vie. »

0o0

« Est-il possible de signer maintenant ? » demanda Tom.

L'agent le regarda avec un regard surpris, mais également heureux. Ce soir-là, il fêterait son premier grand contrat. Il pourra enfin rivaliser avec son concurrent dans l'agence, et sa femme, peut-être, voudra bien coucher avec lui le soir même. Deux mois sans activités sexuelles, ça commençait à être long.

« Oui... oui bien sûr. Attendez, je sors les papiers, et je vais appeler le propriétaire. Il sera sûrement là d'ici une petite heure. Vous êtes les premiers clients qui n'essaient pas d'abaisser le prix, autant dire qu'au moment où il signera ces papiers, vous serez les nouveaux propriétaires de cette propriété. »

0o0

L'ambiance était tendue. Blaise n'était pas là, sorti pour l'après-midi en ville, sûrement. Tel que le connaissait Draco, parti faire du shopping. Qui a dit que tous les hommes n'aimaient pas prendre soin de leur style ?

Là, dans le salon, quatre personnes étaient assises, le regard fermé. Deux canapés, séparés d'une table basse en chêne. Sur l'un des canapés, Draco et Evin, sur l'autre Mrs Zabini, et son mari du moment, Mr Bartolozzi. Et enfin, Mrs Zabini avait parlé.

« Donc tu es venu t'excuser ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Il va garder une cicatrice de la blessure que tu lui as infligé. »

Draco fut surpris, mais n'en montra rien. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait blessé, du moins pas physiquement.

« Ça ne serait pas la première. » lâcha-t-il.

Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait d'être ironique. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Et beaucoup sont de toi. Celle à la tempe, et bien sûr, n'oublions pas la première, celle où tu lui a brisé la cheville. »

« On avait sept ans, on était aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. D'accord, vous êtes sa mère, mais il faut peut-être voir les choses en face, je ne l'ai jamais forcé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. On a sauté d'un commun accord, parce qu'on était jeunes, parce que vraisemblablement, on ne connaissait pas les lois de la gravité. Et j'y ai laissé mon coude, moi aussi. Vous comptez me punir longtemps pour ça ? »

« Aussi longtemps que Blaise sera mon fils. Aussi longtemps que je serai en vie. Aussi longtemps que personne ne t'aura puni pour cela. »

Il rit, de son habituel rire froid et cynique.

« Pas puni ? Sérieusement ? J'ai subi mon premier grand traumatisme dès la minute où vous et Blaise êtes partis du Manoir Malefoy. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas la première fois que mon père m'endolorisait, mais j'ai souffert pendant huit minutes. J'avais sept ans. J'ai craché du sang pendant quatre jours après ça. Et ajoutons à cela le fait que même ma mère a été punie pour ça. A coup de côtés brisées. Alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame, ne parlez pas de choses dont vous n'avez pas connaissance. Je ne pense pas que Blaise ait subi tout ça. »

Elle s'était tue. Tout le regard qu'elle avait envers ce garçon venait de changer en quelques phrases. Elle ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais comprenait un peu mieux le point de vue de son fils à propos du blond.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, pendant lesquelles Mr Bartolozzi ne cessa d'observer Evin d'un regard pervers. Il la regardait de bas en haut, ne manquant pas, bien entendu, de poser son regard sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Mrs Zabini n'avait bien-sûr rien loupé du manège de son conjoint. Elle attendait de savoir si oui, ou non, cette femme réagirait. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne ferait rien. Il était vrai qu'elle avait vu en elle une très belle femme. Une très belle posture, digne des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier, et des yeux si clairs qu'ils semblaient vous transpercer au moindre regard. Elle-même avait du, pendant très longtemps, apprendre à lancer ce genre de regard, chose pratiquement impossible quand on a les yeux foncés. Mais elle avait réussi, et elle rendait rapidement la plupart des gens mal-à-l'aise d'un seul coup d'œil. Elle avait tout pour elle, cette femme, que son mari relookait depuis maintenant dix minutes. Blaise avait sûrement déjà du la remarquer. Mais elle n'avait pas le caractère adéquat pour...

Evin s'était rapidement levée, coupant court au pensées de Mrs Zabini. Elle avait empoigné par les cheveux l'homme qui lui faisait face, et avait plaqué son visage contre la table. Elle avait ensuite sorti de sa veste en cuir un canif qu'elle avait aussitôt planté dans la table, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de sa victime. Tout en continuant de le maintenir fermement contre la table, elle s'approcha de son oreille et dit,

« Écoute moi bien. Avise-toi de me regarder de cette manière juste une seule fois encore, et ce canif s'égarera malencontreusement dans ta cuisse. C'est compris ? »

L'homme s'efforça d'acquiescer malgré qu'il soit plaqué contre la table. Elle rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière, et plus vite qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, rejoignant un des nombreux autres salons de la bâtisse.

Quelques secondes se passèrent, où Draco se retenait d'exploser de rire, tandis qu'Evin semblait tout juste prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mrs Zabini, pendant de longues secondes était restée silencieuse, tout en regardant Evin. Et puis, sans prévenir, elle avait éclaté de rire, entraînant avec elle Malefoy, qui enfin, pouvait laisser son rire s'envoler.

0o0

Il y avait dans cette pièce un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'hommes, tous masqués. La pièce, elle, était vide. Une demi-heure plus tôt, le propriétaire était parti avec le chèque de Tom, lui laissant les clés de la villa.

« Demain matin, j'irai moi-même désactiver leurs barrières, du moins celles que je pourrai. Collins et River, vous irez dès ce soir au laboratoire de recherche de l'armée américaine. Je veux la bombe à ultrasons. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à la récupérer. Un sort de désillusion, et le tour sera joué. »

« Bien, Maître... » répondit Collins, « … mais sauf votre respect, quelle utilité aura... cette chose ? »

Collins était le mangemort que Tom estimait le plus. C'était un homme à l'allure mystérieuse. Ténébreux. Cheveux d'ébène, à l'instar de ses yeux, sur peau laiteuse. Un homme secret, et toujours calme, avec un sang-froid hors-norme, du moins comparé à tous les sanguins qui composaient les rangs de l'Héritier.

« Certaines de leurs barrières ne peuvent être percées de manière magique. Nous le ferons donc de manière moldue. »

Bon nombre de mangemorts grimacèrent.

« Ces barrières sont des champs magnétiques, et à moins de chercher une faille pendant des semaines, si réellement il y en a une, la seule solution est d'entrer en force. C'est là que les ultrasons entrent dans le jeu. Au moment où la bombe explosera, elle créera un trou, par lequel nous passerons. Passer ces barrières sans les désactiver gâcherait tout l'effet de surprise. C'est pourquoi nous les brisons. Toutefois, cette technologie reste moldue, et face à la magie, elle ne vaut pas grand chose. Elle nous laissera une fenêtre d'environ vingt secondes pour passer. Toute personne qui ne sera pas passée à temps restera de l'autre côté. Je sais que beaucoup désobéissent à mes ordres, pas par manque de respect, mais par envie de venger mon père. Mais que ce soit bien clair, désobéissez à mes ordres, et ce que sont devenus les Londubat vous paraîtra être le Paradis, face à ce qui vous attendra. »

Toute l'assemblée se prosterna pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

« Bien. Nott et Arleck... »

Deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années se relevèrent.

« … Vous êtes deux sorciers intelligents. Deux grands stratèges. Dès ce soir, vous mettrez sur pied un plan d'évasion d'Azkaban pour Malefoy Sr. Les autres, vous viendrez ici après-demain à sept heures du matin. »

0o0

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Blaise venait de rentrer. Il avait entendu sa mère rire comme rarement il l'avait vu faire. Il avait eu, à l'entente de ce son si cher à son cœur, des frissons sur l'ensemble de son échine. Et il avait entendu le son du rire de Malefoy, aussi. Bien sûr, il avait vu Evin, quand il avait passé l'encadrement de la porte, mais il restait fixé sur Draco. Mais son cœur, lui, battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne demandait qu'à la voir, qu'à lui parler. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Quelque chose qui l'agaçait profondément.

« Blaise... il faut qu'on parle. » commença Draco.

« J'ai rien à te dire Malefoy. » lâcha-t-il, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Draco baissa la tête, pour se retenir de lui envoyer une réplique acerbe à la figure.

« Ok. Alors il faut que JE te parle. »

Mrs Zabini se leva et quitta la pièce, comme pour donner son accord à son fils. Celui de se réconcilier avec Draco. Blaise jeta un bref coup d'œil à Evin, comme si elle seule pouvait lui dire si oui, ou non, écouter le blond était une bonne idée. Elle lui sourit brièvement, puis, à son tour, quitta la pièce.

Blaise traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé face à celui de (quoi qu'on puisse dire) son meilleur ami. Pour toute personne ne connaissant pas Blaise, le fait de s'asseoir ici n'avait aucune signification. Mais Draco savait que si réellement Zabini avait voulu que la situation actuelle change, il se serait assis à côté de lui, pour incarner physiquement leur proximité. Mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas l'intention.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ta mère m'a dit que je t'avais blessé, je veux dire... physiquement. »

« Ma mère parle trop. »

Blanc.

« Putain Blaise ! M'oblige pas à faire ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'excuserai pas, toi aussi t'étais responsable. »

« Tu pourrais bien t'excuser, ça changerait rien. Les faits sont là. T'es incapable de garder ton sang-froid. T'es incapable de faire face à la réalité sans sortir ta baguette, ou tes poings. Même avec moi. »

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Je te jure que je le ferai plus. Putain Blaise, je te le jure sur ce que tu veux ! »

« Jurer ? T'es tombé bien bas. »

Malefoy se leva, et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il avait bien une idée qui trottait dans son esprit depuis un petit moment déjà. Il était pourtant sûr que Blaise dirait non. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il se retourna vers son ami.

« Le pacte du sang. »

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de Zabini. Il était pourtant très rare qu'une émotion trahisse le visage impassible du métis.

« Tu serais prêt à aller jusque là ? Vraiment ? »

« Je serais prêt à tout. »

Blaise soupira.

« Non, Malefoy. Je ne ferai pas ça. Tu sais ce qui se passe si on brise la promesse. Et sincèrement, je ne risquerai aucune seconde de ma vie dans un pacte aussi instable que tes émotions. Allez-vous en. Tout les deux. Dis à Potter que je lui laisse la villa. Je ne reviendrai pas. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. »

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, avant que Draco ne se retourne vers la sortie. Il savait que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis son ami. Il fallait lui laisser du temps. Juste du temps. C'est ce qu'il faut pour cicatriser les blessures.

« Au revoir, Blaise. »

« Au revoir, Draco. »

0o0

« Alors c'est tout, t'abandonnes, comme ça ? » avait-elle demandé, alors que déjà, la villa derrière eux s'éloignait. Ils marchaient, alors qu'il n'étaient restés qu'à peine une heure dans cette maison. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Malefoy abandonnait. Une des seules preuves que oui, Draco pouvait estimer une personne. Blaise en était la preuve vivante.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai jamais forcé à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'arrêta. Il continua de marcher, sachant qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

« Alors laisse-moi aller lui parler. »

Cette fois, il se retourna.

« Non. » Et puis il repartit.

« Je t'apprendrai rien si on ne le ramène pas. »

« Tant pis. »

« MALEFOY ! »

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle reprit,

« T'as peut-être abandonné, mais t'as pas le droit de m'obliger à abandonner avec toi ! Je veux qu'il revienne, je partirai pas d'ici tant qu'il ne partira pas. Tu veux rentrer ? Vas-y ! Vas-t-en ! Mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à partir. »

Le dernier mot s'était perdu dans sa gorge. Draco avait tourné la tête. Juste un peu, mais il l'avait fait, et puis,

« D'accord. Mais ne change pas sa volonté. Ne triche pas. »

0o0

« Vas-t-en, Evin. »

Il était de dos, dans sa chambre. Il avait senti une présence derrière lui. Il savait que c'était elle.

« Qui a dit que c'était Evin ? »

Il se retourna. Draco ? Un blond familier se tenait devant lui. Le portrait craché de Draco, mais ça n'était pas lui, parce que...

« Draco n'agirait pas contre ma volonté. Je lui ai demandé de partir, il est parti. Pas toi. »

Le faux Draco se métamorphosa. C'était bien Evin.

« C'est à cause de ça que tu a su que ça n'était pas lui ? »

« Et à cause des chaussures. C'est du simili-cuir. Il ne porterait jamais ça... »

Elle soupira.

« … mais tu es douée. »

Elle sourit.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de la pièce. Lui était toujours debout.

« J'ai pas rêvé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, l'intimant de continuer.

« Écoute, je me suis peut-être fait des illusions, ou je ne sais pas. Si c'est le cas, je veux que tu me le dises, clairement. Je sais pas réellement ce que c'est. J'ai jamais eu le temps de penser à ça avant. T'es... Non, c'est stupide. »

« Continue. » dit-il sèchement.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était une sorcière plus puissante, plus forte que lui. Mais cette voix, grave, rauque, dure... C'était comme si elle lui devait le respect. Comme s'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle.

« T'es la première personne qui m'accorde réellement de l'importance, après mon frère, et... »

« Non, stop, arrête, vas-t-en. » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Contradiction, quand tu nous tiens...

Oui, il savait où elle voulait en venir. Il savait exactement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas lui. Un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de la brune. Il baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que... »

Il releva tout de même la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire ça en ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. Il faut être digne, même dans les plus gros mensonges, sous peine de passer pour un lâche, ou pire, de dévoiler la mascarade.

« … je ne t'aime pas. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, amorça un mouvement vers cette dernière, mais se stoppa. Elle détectait un mensonge quand elle en entendait un. Elle était juste partagée entre le fait de le laisser patauger dedans, et s'en aller, ou bien le faire avouer, que oui, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, que oui, quoi qu'on en dise, malgré très peu de temps passé ensembles, il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de réel.

Elle avait choisi. Rapidement, mais tout en restant gracieuse, elle avait retiré sa veste en cuir, puis son débardeur. Elle n'avait plus sur le torse qu'un soutient-gorge en dentelle noire. Lui déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé, jamais, que cette fille pourrait un jour lui paraître plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour lui. Et il avait maintenant sous les yeux le dessin parfait de la femme de ses rêves. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux, il venait de le devenir en une seule vue.

Elle était un peu trop fine, conséquence de plusieurs années de sous-nutrition. C'était l'air fragile que sa maigreur lui donnait qu'il aimait, qu'il chérissait alors qu'il venait à peine de le voir. Son ventre était parfaitement plat, et sa poitrine, elle, était généreuse, sans pour autant être proéminente. Et puis il l'avait fixé, elle, la femme, la déesse sous ses yeux. Son visage, ses traits si fins qu'on pouvait dire que son visage avait été sculpté par les dieux. Ses deux petites pierres précieuses qui le fixaient avec une telle intensité, deux pépites d'or qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, lui, Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de l'homme capable de terrifier n'importe qui avec ses yeux. N'importe qui, sauf lui. Ses cheveux en bataille, qui lui donnait un air sauvage qu'il appréciait, qu'il adorait. Sa peau blanche, à la perfection irréelle. Elle n'était pas, elle ne pouvait pas être réelle, cette femme. C'était sûrement juste un fantasme.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Une attraction hors du commun. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait été attiré par une femme de cette manière. Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer à ce moment qu'il n'aurait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'elle. Et cette délicieuse envie de crier qui le prenait aux tripes quand il se répétait intérieurement des paroles qu'il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas prononcer. Non, je ne t'aime pas. Mais il ne le dit pas. Parler lui brûlerait sûrement la gorge. Ou peut-être pas, mais n'importe quelle excuse était bonne à prendre pour ne pas parler.

Et puis elle s'était approchée, avec la détermination et la grâce d'une panthère. Reculer ? Rester là ? Avancer ? Rester là. Ses lèvres contre la base de son cou. Merlin non ! La ligne de sa mâchoire, et les frissons. Résister. Il faut résister. Elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir du désir et du ce qu'il y avait à savoir de la luxure. A l'instar de Blaise.

Mais il l'avait repoussé, malgré cette partie de lui, qui lui disait, qui lui hurlait de l'embrasser, de la prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Écoute, je suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Pas avec les femmes. La seule a qui je me suis consacré, c'était Pansy, parce que j'avais pas le choix, parce que je pouvais pas sortir. J'ai jamais aimé. Je me lasse à une vitesse fulgurante. T'es pas comme les autres. Non, ça je ne peux pas le nier. Mais je... »

« C'est pour ça, alors ? C'est par peur de me blesser que tu me rejettes ? Exactement comme Malefoy avec Granger. C'est bien pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés, non ? »

Bam. Il venait de se prendre en pleine figure ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Irrémédiablement identiques. A jamais et pour toujours, les mêmes.

« Blaise... je me fiche de celui que tu es avec les autres. Parce que tu es différent avec moi... »

« Parce que t'es pas comme les autres. Mais d'ici un an, grand maximum, je me serai lassé, et tu ne pourras plus compter sur ma fidélité... »

« Dans un an, je serai sûrement morte. »

Il aurait du. Il aurait du lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Pourquoi elle disait ça. Mais la seule chose qu'avait déclenché chez lui la gravité de ses paroles, c'était une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Envie qu'il n'avait pu réprimer. Et il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait aimé comme jamais il n'avait aimé avant, mêlant la brutalité qu'occasionnait un trop-plein de désir accumulé pendant bien trop longtemps, et la bienveillance de l'extase d'avoir sous ses doigts, sous sa peau, la douceur, et étrangement, la froideur d'une pierre précieuse.

Une garce avec un magnifique talent de persuasion. Mais cette fois, elle s'était perdue dans un océan d'émotions qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas fait ça pour persuader, mais parce qu'elle aimait.

0o0

Sur la petite table de chevet, à côté du lit, reposait un briquet en argent sur lequel une seule lettre était gravée. J. Le lendemain, elle graverait une lettre à la gauche de ce J. Elle avait trouvé celle qu'elle était. La seule femme que Blaise ait réellement aimé. Il lui avait donné un nom, une identité. Il lui avait donné son amour. Donné sa confiance en quelques semaines seulement. Elle graverait un E.

Elle était Evin Jedusor.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Comme je le disais au début, du lourd au prochain chapitre, mais malheureusement pour vous, il n'arrivera pas avant fin mars, voir début avril. TPE et oral blanc de français oblige. **

**Bon, bah de la révélation dissimulée. Notamment le projet de Tom de faire sortir d'Azkaban Malefoy Senior, ou encore la véritable nature de la femme aux yeux bandés. **

**Evin et Draco ne s'entendent toujours pas, pourtant elle lui apprend des choses quand même, et croyez-le ou non, le moment où elle compare la raison pour laquelle Malefoy rejette Granger à la raison pour laquelle Blaise la rejette elle, c'est bel et bien pour lui montrer qu'il avait aussi ses tords, dans cette histoire. Oui oui.**

**Tom a acheté une villa en Suisse avec l'autre soumise de blonde. C'est pas géniale ? (Oui, j'insulte mes propres OC. Je suis conne.)**

**J'ai faillis vous faire un lemon sur la fin, mais bon, c'est un Dramione, donc je réserve ça à vos deux personnages préférés ! ^^**

**Et puis, enfin, l'inconnue, alias la diva, alias Truc, alias Madame-je-n'ai-pas-de-prénom, alias la-soeur-de-l'autre-gros-con-d'albinos-canon a officiellement un nom. Et oui, c'est Evin Jedusor. On sort le champagne et les confitis les amis.**

**Bref, apparemment, quand je mendie, ça marche mieux, donc REVIEWEEEEEEEEEZ ! (svp)**

**Allez, bisous les loulous !**

**(Ah oui, et personne m'a dit qu'en fait, c'est pas supérieur à trois, mais inférieur à trois. Bravo ! )**

**INFERIEUR A 3 !**


	21. II - Chapitre XI

Oui c'est exact, j'ai un jour de retard. Jour de retard que je n'ai pas si on considère que j'aurai du publier samedi prochain. Tralala :)

Passé mes TPE ! J'ai géré de fifou les amis. J'étais détendu. Mouaha, seul le cercle privé d'amis qui m'entourent savent pourquoi.

Flemme de faire un long truc, so allez écouter « Radioactive – Imagine Dragons » Elle est aussi cool que vous, les loulous.

**La plume d'Or **: _De rien:D_

**Jenifael09 **: _Merci beaucoup ! Le dramione va beaucoup plus avancer dans les deux dernières parties !:D_

**Serenity20251 **: _Je ne stopperai pas fiction, j'en ai trop écrit pour m'arrêter là. Juste que parfois, on est un peu déçu. M'enfin, bref, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite._

**Amour12 **: _Merci beaucoup, la voilà ! _

**Lily **: _Dans les deux dernières parties, tu vas être servie. Enfin, je vais les faire passer à la vitesse supérieure. C'est vrai que je prends mon temps ^^ Et moi je m'amuse à toujours faire un fin avec du pseudo suspense, ça me fait rire ! :) Alors heureuse que ça te plaise, et merci ! :)_

**Lalo **: _Merci beaucoup !:D_

**Elowynee **: _Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise o:) La voici !_

**Guest **: _Aha, Draco commence à tous vous taper sur les nerfs ! ^^ Oui, exactement !_

**Merci à ma bêta improvisée, j'ai nommé, La Plume d'Or !:D Il en faut du courage pour me corriger ! **

* * *

**Partie II – Chapitre XI**

_« Questions et possessions »_

De retour à la maison. La maison ? Celle de son meilleur ami. Maintenant, il se sentait comme un intrus. Quand est-ce que tout était parti en vrille ? Il perdait tout, tout le monde. Comme si le fait d'être heureux le faisait fuir. C'est effrayant de s'aventurer sur un terrain que l'on ne connaît pas. C'est l'aventure, la découverte. Une terre inconnue, vierge de tout malheur, comme si le temps était suspendu, sourires et rires.

Mais qui était heureux, à présent ? Combien de victimes avait fait la précédente guerre ? Un, peut être deux millions en Angleterre. Combien en ferait la prochaine ? Qui donc sur cette planète pouvait se permettre d'être heureux, à présent ? Une boule au ventre, chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Est-ce que demain la guerre débutera ? Est-ce que je perdrai mes proches ? Est-ce que je serai seulement vivant, demain, à cette heure-ci ? Combien de guerres, encore, après la prochaine ? Le pessimisme. Le monde, peu à peu, s'était teinté de gris. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les rêves, les projets. Vivre au jour le jour. Ça n'était plus qu'un immense jeu. Une immense équipe, qui, dans les temps les plus durs, se séparerait. Chacun pour soi. Il faut sauver sa peau, coûte que coûte. C'était, c'est, et ça sera toujours la règle du jeu. Celui qui meurt a perdu, qu'importe qu'il le fasse en héros. Un monde individualiste. On se berce d'illusions, on se dit que quand les temps seront durs, vraiment durs, il y aura quelqu'un pour nous épauler. Conneries.

Imaginez une seconde, une seule, vous retrouver devant une solution à la mort. Courez-vous vers cette solution, ou faites-vous demi-tour pour sauver la personne derrière vous ? Pourquoi être deux à mourir, quand l'un peut survivre ? Il faut courir, courir pour sauver sa vie, courir pour oublier les gens que l'on laisse derrière nous. Ne pas regarder derrière soi, surtout. Regarder derrière soi donne le vertige. Vous montre que vous êtes lâche. Mais la lâcheté est un mythe. La lâcheté a été inventée le jour où un homme stupide a décidé d'inventer le courage. Le courage s'apparente à la stupidité. En  
fait, le courage naît de la stupidité. Seuls ceux qui suivent la règle survivent. Ceux qui ont compris que si une vie leur avait été donnée, ça n'était pas pour la risquer à sauver des gens condamnés d'avance.

« Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps, encore ? »

Granger. Il ne l'avait jamais eue, et pourtant, il l'avait perdue.

Il posa son regard sur ses yeux noisettes. Elle cuisinait. A la moldu. Elle coupait elle-même les ingrédients qu'elle avait disposé sur une planche en bois.

« On est perdu d'avance. » lâcha-t-il, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il avait l'air perdu, étourdi.

« Il n'a pas voulu revenir, c'est ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Son air perdu voulait tout dire. Elle lui en voulait, c'était un fait, mais à cet instant précis, elle ne ressentait que de la compassion pour l'homme face à elle. Si elle perdait ne serait-ce qu'un de ses trois meilleurs amis, elle serait aussi perdue que lui.

Sa mère. Granger. Son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

« Où est... enfin tu vois de qui je parle... »

« Elle est restée là-bas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Elle va revenir ? »

« Que s'il revient. »

Elle dévisagea un peu plus Malefoy.

« Elle... l'aime ? »

Il soupira.

« Elle je sais pas. Lui en tout cas, depuis le départ. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Ils étaient radicalement opposés. Elle était secrète et mystérieuse, il était sûrement le plus joyeux de leur groupe. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Et puis soudainement, il s'était avancé vers elle, d'un pas vif. Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, et avait posé son front contre le sien. Il la regardait avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et puis soudain, ça la frappa.

Blaise et l'inconnue était peut-être opposés, mais Draco et elle étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Diamétralement opposés tant sur le plan du physique que sur celui du mental. Et quoi qu'on en dise, malgré les conflits qui les avait opposés, qui les opposaient encore, qui les opposeraient toujours, ils étaient complémentaires. Mal réglés. C'était sûrement ça. Ils éprouvaient les mêmes émotions au même moment, et qui peut aider quelqu'un qui coule quand lui-même se noie ? Mais si l'un était heureux, irait-il aider l'autre, ou était-ce justement leurs mêmes déchéances qui les avaient rapprochés, créant leurs conflits et leur désir ? Aurait-elle bandé sa main, la toute première fois, si elle ne s'était pas vu en lui ? Haine et colère similaires. Elle avait parfois l'impression que la guerre l'avait changée, qu'elle n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs sur le point d'exploser, mais qui pourtant, se retenait encore un peu plus, ne se doutant en aucun cas que quand elle ne pourrait plus, les dégâts seraient encore bien plus grands qu'ils n'auraient du l'ê -elle joué ce jeu, ce jeu dangereux, destructeur, si elle n'était pas convaincue au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre ? Si elle ne revoyait pas, toutes les nuits, l'image de ses victimes dans sa tête, ces mangemorts condamnés d'avance, condamnés par leurs parents à une vie de meurtres et de ténèbres ? Et personne, personne ne pouvait répondre à ces questions qu'elle se posait encore et sans arrêt.

Personne sauf elle, sauf lui, sauf eux.

« Je sais pas pourquoi toi, Granger. »

Son cœur à elle battait bien trop vite. Elle tentait de le réguler, mais chaque seconde qui passait pendant laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lire dans son regard était une vitesse en plus aux battements de son cœur. C'était douloureux, comme si son palpitant cherchait à briser sa cage thoracique. Ça n'avait rien de normal. Rien n'était plus normal depuis bien longtemps.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'ai haï à tel point que ça en est devenu obsessionnel. Et c'est tellement vieux maintenant. Poudlard, Granger. Poudlard ! Je... jamais personne n'a pu garder tant de haine en moi, que toi. Jamais aucun de mes ennemis à part toi n'a pu garder cette haine intacte. De la haine Granger, c'était de la haine ! Je te détestais plus que mon propre père ! »

La respiration de Malefoy était haletante. On aurait pu dire d'un autre qu'il était au bord de la crise de panique. Mais il était Draco Malefoy. Il se retenait de crier. C'était juste ça, respirer pour étouffer un cri d'incompréhension de ses propres paroles. Elle lâcha subitement son couteau et posa sa main sur sa joue. L'espace d'un instant, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais il la laissa faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était à la limite de l'ignoble. Mais il semblait avoir mal à la diction de ses propres mots.

« C'était une obsession. A l'époque déjà, je me demandais ce que tu avais de si spécial pour que ma haine envers toi reste la même. Je connaissais tes moindres gestes, tes moindres paroles. Je les connaissais et je les anticipais. Puis la fin de Poudlard. La fin de mon monde, celui que j'avais moi-même failli détruire. Le seul endroit où je m'étais vraiment senti chez moi. Cinq ans. Cinq ans sans te voir, toi et tes manies qui me donnaient des envies bien plus noires que tu ne peux le penser. »

Il fallait bien qu'il en vienne quelque part. Il avait forcément un but.

« Et puis t'es arrivée, sans prévenir. J'ai failli te frapper. C'est sans doute le déclencheur. T'aurais du ne plus jamais me parler. T'aurais du tout raconter à Potter. Ce que t'as fais, c'est m'illusionner. Une fille que j'avais haï, que j'avais insulté pendant plus de six ans me tendait presque la main. Tu m'as fais croire que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, mais regarde-moi, je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami. Je suis le plus gros connard de tous les temps. »

Et puis il lâcha le visage d'Hermione, et s'en alla vers l'escalier qui menait aux  
chambres.

« Je pense pas que tu sois un connard, Malefoy. Je pense que tu t'en persuades et que tu fais semblant d'en être un. Tu t'en persuades tellement fort que tu agis comme tel. »

Il s'arrêta, mais ne lui fit pas face pour autant.

« Peu importe ce que tu en dis, toi tu n'es plus la même. Je peux pas prendre le risque de te couler encore plus que tu le fais toi-même. Bonne journée, Granger. »

Sur ce, il monta les escaliers, alors qu'en plus d'une lumière tamisée, la pleine lune éclairait la pièce, et par la même occasion la larme qui perlait au coin de l'œil d'Hermione. Elle aurait préféré être brisée par cet homme que par n'importe qui d'autre.  
La nuit tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Il était à peine 19h00. La nuit tombait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-quatre ans.

0o0

« Il y a exactement un mois, l'inconnue nous a dit que nous avions minimum un mois pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque des mangemorts... »

« Du Triangle des Ténèbres » rectifia Ron.

« Oui... »

Mettre un nom sur ce qui n'était à la base qu'un groupe était comme avouer que oui, ce groupe était désormais totalement organisé. Trois attaques avaient eu lieu dans le monde moldu. Toujours dans des lieux touristiques, ou du moins très fréquentés. La Grande Muraille de Chine, tout d'abord, puis Wall Street, à New-York, avant de terminer avec une attaque à côté de l'Arc de Triomphe. Au total, il y avait eu environ 700 morts chez les moldus, sans oublier les morts de héros de guerre de plus en plus fréquentes.

« … nous avons donc installé une infirmerie dans le grenier, comme elle nous l'avait conseillé. Les réseaux de cheminées ont été ouverts pour qu'à tout moment nous puissions aller chercher des aurors et des médicomages. Hermione seule ne pourra pas faire grand chose si une bataille se prépare. Nous avons déjà un plan d'attaque. Elphias, je vous laisse la parole. »

Un vieil homme fatigué se leva. Il était certain qu'il était en fin de vie, que cette guerre était bel et bien sa dernière. Il se racla la gorge pour clarifier sa voix, puis commença,

« C'est plutôt ce que je nommerai un plan de défense. Au total, trente aurors ont été placés aux alentours de la propriété, en cas d'attaque. Six cornes de brume ont été placées sur les façades de la villa pour les appeler si toutefois, les mangemorts passaient inaperçus. Ils en sont eux aussi équipés, s'ils devaient nous prévenir. Une des tribus de centaures d'Écosse est à proximité de cette propriété. Ils sont pacifiques mais ne veulent en aucun cas revivre les pertes qu'ils ont vécu pendant la deuxième guerre. Certain prendront part à la bataille, mais si une guerre éclate, ils resteront pacifiques. Une limite a donc été tracée, et quand un seul des ennemis franchira cette ligne, les centaures arriveront. Les sorciers des alentours ont été prévenus. En cas d'attaque, les aurors lanceront un jet lumineux dans les ciel, le signal qu'attendent les voisins pour intervenir. »

L'homme se rassit. Ils avaient pris des précautions. C'était indéniable. Seulement, ils ne se doutaient en aucun cas que la menace viendrait bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus.

« Quelqu'un a des réclamations ? » demanda Harry.

Bill se leva.

« Fleur est presque à terme. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle perde l'enfant. Il lui faut un endroit sûr ou aller. Ainsi qu'à Victoire et Teddy. »

« Et bien... » commença le Professeur MacGonagall « … Il y a des appartements à disposition à Poudlard. Je sais que ça n'est pas aussi douillet qu'un chez soi, mais pour quelque temps, cela me paraît très bien... »

Bill se retourna vers sa femme. Victoire souriait, et les cheveux de Teddy ne cessaient de changer de couleur. Enfin ils allaient voir Poudlard, ce fameux endroit dont tout le monde parlait. Fleur acquiesça, puis sourit à son tour, en signe d'acceptation.

« Molly, Arthur... » reprit Harry, « … je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas prendre le risque de vous battre... »

Molly lui envoya un sourire tendre, un sourire maternel.

« Harry... crois-moi, la seule chose que tu pourrais faire pour nous, c'est de ne pas envoyer nos enfants se battre. Mais nous savons tous que ça ne va pas arriver. Bien sûr que nous allons nous battre, nous allons nous battre pour nos enfants. »

Arthur prit la main de sa femme. Ces gens étaient sans doute les plus courageux qu'Harry ait un jour connu.

« Quelqu'un a du nouveau, pour Zabini ? » demanda Ron, pour changer de sujet.

« Malefoy dit qu'il ne veut pas revenir. L'inconnue est restée là-bas. D'après lui, elle ne reviendra pas tant que Blaise ne se sera pas décidé à revenir. » répondit Hermione.

« Elle a laissé Malefoy sans surveillance ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Il faut croire... »

Il y eut un long silence. Il n'y avait, de toute évidence, personne à engueuler, de toute manière. Et puis il y avait cette tension, le stress de la bataille qui se préparait.

« Comment va Malefoy ? » lâcha Ginny, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir. Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Elle n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début de la réunion, et elle demandait des nouvelles de... Malefoy. Elle soupira,

« Est-ce qu'on va jouer encore longtemps à ce petit jeu ? Vous ne l'aimez pas, d'accord. Mais le fait que vous doutiez de sa loyauté est totalement injustifié. Il a sauvé Harry, je vous rappelle, et presque au prix de sa propre vie ! Arrêtez de jouer les hypocrites. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami, alors oui, je demande comment il va. »

Tous baissèrent la tête. Il y avait toujours cette animosité envers les Malefoy. Vive et brûlante, c'était comme une habitude. Et puis Ginny était sans doute la plus charismatique de la famille Weasley. Tous sauf Hermione, qui lui répondit.

« Il a l'air... perdu. »

« Et quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Zabini ? » continua la rousse.

« En tout cas moi, je ne sais pas. Enfin, je présume que c'est en grande partie à cause de Malefoy. Il... Quoi qu'on dise de lui, bien ou mal, il est fier.

Qu'il soit allé chercher Zabini pour s'excuser est déjà une preuve du fait qu'il s'en veut. Ça doit venir de lui, pour autant, je n'en sais pas plus. »

Et puis soudain, Hermione et le reste de l'assemblée sembla prendre conscience que Théodore Nott faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait pourtant tenté de se faire encore plus petit qu'à l'accoutumée depuis le début de la conversation, mais rien à faire, ils le fixaient tous. Il soupira. Il aurait bien fallu cracher le morceau, un jour.

« Comme vient de le dire Ginny, Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien, même s'il cache bien son jeu. Donc ne le jugez pas sur ça. C'est la personne la plus complexe qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain. Pansy non plus. La seule personne capable de le savoir reste Blaise. »

Il marqua un temps de silence, puis reprit,

« Disons qu'il... je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il à frappé Blaise, disons qu'il s'est montré... violent à son encontre. »

0o0

« C'est demain que tout se joue. »

Sous leurs capuches, chacun des mangemorts sourirent. Enfin, ils pourraient venger Voldemort. Enfin, l'ordre des choses serait rétabli.

« Nous attaquons à la source. Ils ne tomberont pas demain, mais ça ne sera qu'une  
question de temps. »

Ça sera lui, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Tom Jedusor, comme un retour en arrière. Une lettre en plus. Tom Junior Jedusor. Il fera trembler chaque moindre parcelle du corps de la moindre personne de ce monde.

« Je ne pardonnerai aucun d'entre vous en cas d'erreur. La mort s'en suivra. »

C'était demain que tout se jouait. Demain qu'il ferait tomber le trio d'or. Demain que ce monde serait à lui. Ce serait ce jour, le dimanche 4 Novembre 2003, qui serait marqué dans les mémoires comme étant le jour où les ténèbres s'étaient abattues sur le monde.

« C'est demain. Demain que votre vengeance, et la mienne, enfin, commenceront. »

Mais surtout, par dessus tout, demain serait le jour où il récupérerait sa sœur. On ne règne pas sur un monde sans la deuxième partie de soi-même.

_Reviens-moi._

0o0

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Tout le temps, dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'était. Elle dormait. Lui la regardait. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Intérieurement, il rit. Il avait l'air d'un psychopathe. En fait, il cherchait ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres. C'était, il en était sûr, sous ses yeux. Il ne le voyait pourtant pas. Et merde... il devenait niais. Il tourna la tête vers le plafond. De l'amour. Le monde entier, à ce moment, lui crierait que c'était de l'amour. Lui voyait ça comme quelque chose de bien plus fort que du désir. Une sorte de drogue, dont il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abuser. Sinon c'était l'overdose. Sinon il serait lassé. Et Merlin sait qu'il désirait bien trop cette fille pour vouloir, pour pouvoir se passer d'elle. Il se retourna vers elle. Était-ce un rêve, un fantasme ?

_C'est demain que tout se joue._

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Sommeil agité, sans doute. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa propre main se posa sur la joue de la brune. Ses paupières ne cessaient pas de bouger pour autant. Il se surprit même à se demander de quoi elle rêvait. Il vit ses longs doigts se refermer sur eux-même. Est-ce qu'il devait prendre sa main ? Il était novice. En règle général, il renvoyait les filles une fois qu'elles avaient fait ce qu'il attendait d'elles. La tendresse avait toujours été, pour lui, une légende urbaine. Les serpentards n'étaient pas tendres et doux, les serpentards étaient brutaux, bestiaux, et mesquins.

_Reviens-moi._

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup sur ses yeux clairs. Ils l'électrisèrent. Il n'était pas encore sept heures, et pourtant...

« Il faut qu'on y aille. » dit-elle, en se levant précipitamment.

0o0

8h10. Un café dans la main, Harry émergeait. Ses cheveux d'habitude désordonnés était cette fois totalement emmêlés. Une folle nuit d'amour. Ginny aurait sûrement eu un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles, si seulement elle avait toujours la joie de vivre qui l'animait, avant. Hermione et Ron étaient sur le canapé. Toute personne qui ne les connaissait pas aurait sûrement pensé qu'ils étaient en couple. Ron était assis, les pieds sur le canapé, et Hermione avait posé son dos contre son torse. Bientôt, ils partiraient tous au travail. Ron et Harry au ministère, Hermione à Sainte Mangouste, et  
Ginny dans les locaux du journal féminin pour lequel elle travaillait, Never Hide. Ron et Hermione riaient. Parfois, Ginny se demandait comment Ron arrivait à rire. Ça n'était pas un reproche, c'était une véritable question. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était rire à nouveau.

« Maman dit que tout le monde devrait venir manger au Terrier. » lança Ron, pour Harry.

« Hein ? » avait demandé Harry, décidément lent.

Ginny pouffa. C'était sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Harry lui envoya un regard faussement noir.

« D'ailleurs, vous êtes mignon... » commença Hermione « … mais la prochaine fois, insonorisez votre chambre. Merci. »

« Bah voilà, je suis pas le seul à me plaindre ! » lança Ron.

Ginny rougit. Harry se souvint de la fille innocente et insouciante dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle avait grandi, la fille, et avait laissé place à la femme. Et quelle puis il se mit à rire. Rire encore et encore, entraînant avec lui, Ron, pourtant grognon quand il s'agissait de parler des nuits de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, et Hermione. Ils riaient comme ils n'avaient pas ri depuis des semaines. Et puis Ginny, elle aussi, se mit à rire. Cette mélodie, la mélodie de la joie des quatre amis, personne ne l'avait entendue depuis bien longtemps. Un petit grain de mélancolie les emportait tous. Et Ginny, tout en riant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être que le bonheur, c'était de petits moments heureux mis bout à bout, et dont on faisait le bilan à la fin de sa vie.

Mais il s'arrêtèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé. Cette fois, la joie avait laissé place à un mélange de sentiments étranges. Un sentiment de vie pas finie, de vie imparfaite. Un frisson, aussi. Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Au loin, ils l'avaient tous entendu. Le son caractéristique de la corne de brume.

0o0

Ginny n'entend plus que sa propre respiration, et les battements de son cœur. Anormalement normaux. Elle ne crie pas, et tout semble aller au ralenti. Un jet de lumière rouge passe à quelques centimètres de son corps. Mais elle s'en fiche Ginny, elle se pose encore et encore les mêmes questions. Qu'en en étaient-ils tous arrivés là ? Comment une nouvelle guerre avait-elle pu débuter, sans qu'on ne l'empêche ?  
Les gens criaient. Tout était plus simple avant qu'elle ne débarque sur cette plage. Elle avait du prévenir tous les membres de l'ordre. Elle avait du réveiller les trois serpentards restants. Des aurors étaient arrivés en renfort. Elle avait traîné, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller sur cette plage, et voir la mort en face. Elle n'avait plus le courage qu'elle avait, avant.

Mais si la lâcheté n'est qu'un mythe, il en est de même pour le courage, n'est-ce-pas ?

0o0

Ils se battaient tous. Même s'ils étaient nombreux, les mangemorts l'étaient encore plus. Certains se battaient contre deux, trois mangemorts, esquivant avec une agilité non dissimulée la plupart de leurs sorts. C'était notamment le cas d'Harry, qui venait tout juste d'en envoyer valser un, envoyant, par la même occasion, un aperçut magistral à un autre. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Ils se servaient de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Ron avait même pris un couteau de cuisine, au cas où sa baguette venait à lui échapper. C'était un véritable carnage. Plus d'une centaine de personnes se battaient là, sous les yeux d'une rousse qui ne voyait plus rien, plus rien d'autre que son destin qui paraissait bien trop noir, bien trop sombre pour vouloir se jeter dedans.

Sa mère se battait, là-bas. Il y avait des larmes sur son visage. Quelqu'un avait du lui balancer en pleine figure le fait que trois de ses fils étaient morts. Quelqu'un avait du lui balancer en pleine figure qu'ils ne seraient pas les derniers. Son père aussi. C'était un excellent duelliste, il avait déjà stupéfixé un bon nombre de mangemorts, mais il ne semblait pas se résigner au fait d'utiliser des Avada Kedavra. Ron, au contraire ne s'en privait pas. Elle voyait sans doute pour la première fois toute la fureur qu'il avait en lui. Elle annihilait de lui. Ses gestes, ses mots, ses cris, ses sorts, tout chez lui était haine et colère. Hermione ne se battait pas. En réalité, elle courait en lançant des sorts sur les mangemorts, mais son seul but était d'atteindre les blessés pour les mener à l'infirmerie. Parmi ces blessés, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Neville qui s'était interposé devant Luna, quand un sort était sur le point de l'atteindre. Bill et Arthur Weasley boitaient, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Tout chez eux n'était que vengeance, à l'instar de Ron. Et à deux reprises, Ginny avait entendu les hurlements d'Hermione Elphias Doge et Angelina Jonhson étaient morts.

Deux morts. Deux de trop. En réalité, ils étaient plus. Environ une douzaine d'aurors étaient inanimés, au sol.

Théo et Pansy venaient tout juste d'arriver. A peine Théo eut-il terminé de courir, que déjà il envoyait un jet de lumière verte qui fit tomber au sol un des ennemis, sur le point d'envoyer un Avada Kedavra à Lavande Brown. Cette dernière ne put retenir un cri de surprise, mais se reconcentra bien vite sur ses ennemis. Pansy se battait avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Cependant, par moment, l'ancienne Pansy semblait reprendre le dessus, et un rire sauvage et cruel s'envolait toujours quand elle touchait un de ses adversaires.

Et Ginny restait là, partagée entre l'envie de partir, et ne jamais revenir, et celle de rester là, spectatrice de la bataille, de la vie qu'on lui avait créée, sans qu'elle n'en donne l'autorisation. Un jet de lumière verte se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle. Tout allait si lentement. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'esquiver. Si quelqu'un de sa famille venait à mourir après cette bataille, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Et à la vitesse où les gens tombaient, elle était certaine qu'elle en perdrait au moins un. Alors pourquoi éviter la mort ? Plus que quelques mètres encore. Juste quelques mètres. Mais elle se sentie projetée au sol par des bras puissants. Harry se battait là-bas, Ron aussi. Elle savait, c'était Malefoy.

Il la traîna sur plusieurs mètres pour la mettre à l'abri. Quand ce fut fait, il lui décocha une claque qui sembla la sortir de sa torpeur.

« Weasley, soit tu t'en vas, soit tu te bats, mais bordel, reste pas là, comme ça ! Protège ta famille si c'est ce qui te fais peur, mais ne les laisse pas ! »

Et sur ces paroles, ils s'en alla vers la bataille. Alors lui aussi faisait partie des gens courageux ? Elle regarda, quelques secondes, ses mains tremblantes, et resserra les poings. Elle ferma les yeux, et se répéta cette phrase, que lui avait dit Charlie, le jour de la mort de Percy : « Un jour, tu seras heureuse, tu verras. » C'était peut-être faux, en fait, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser ce monde si sombre à la prochaine génération. Alors, luttant contre tout son être qui lui criait de s'enfuir, elle prit sa baguette, et courut vers le champ de bataille.

0o0

Ron avait perdu le contrôle. Il était sans aucun doute celui qui faisait le plus de victimes dans le camp des ennemis. Une vingtaine de mangemorts, peut-être plus, avaient été stupefixés par le roux. Il n'utilisait les Avada Kedavra que quand l'un de ses adversaires attaquait ses amis. Mais il s'en fichait, de tuer ou de ne pas tuer. La question n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Vivre ou ne pas vivre. Là résidait toute la complexité de son existence. Une expression que l'on pourrait résumer en un mot : Survie.

Il saignait à plusieurs endroits, sa chemise était imbibée de sang, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, l'adrénaline avait pris le dessus. Hermione, à plusieurs reprises, lui avait crié d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il n'y allait pas. Il n'irait pas. Il cherchait des yeux l'homme qui avait tué son frère, en emportant avec lui un deuxième. Celui qui avait fait que chaque rire, chaque sourire sonnait faux, et était teinté d'une irrémédiable mélancolie. Les souvenirs heureux qu'il ne revivrait plus, puisque ceux qui en étaient les acteurs principaux n'étaient maintenant plus là. Il n'était pourtant pas là, l'homme. Celui que l'inconnue avait nommé Tom. Tom Jedusor. Comme un retour en arrière. Un cauchemar. Une chaîne que l'on ne pourrait, ne saurait briser.  
Alors il continua de se battre, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était le cas. Sa vie, celles de sa famille, et de ses amis. Ils en dépendaient tous. Le monde entier en dépendait.

Mais il ne voyait pas qu'après avoir stupéfixé plus d'une demi-douzaine de mangemorts, sa sœur s'était faite attraper par l'un d'eux. Qu'il lui faisait subir un doloris depuis de très, très longues secondes. Il ne voyait rien de tout ça, personne ne le voyait. Mais il entendit. Il entendit Ginny hurler de douleur et de peur. Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Elle voulait vivre et avoir des enfants, avoir une famille et un travail, vivre dans un monde paisible et en parfaite harmonie, là où le sang n'aurait d'importance pour personne. Ginny voulait vivre, et elle venait tout juste d'en prendre conscience. Le sorcier en face d'elle leva sa baguette et sourit d'un sourire mesquin. La tuer, il allait la tuer.

Ron était bien trop loin. Trop d'obstacles sur son chemin. Des morts, et des mangemorts. Devait-il courir ? Il n'arriverait pas à temps. Alors, comme un reflex, il posa sa main sur le pendentif or, autour de son cou.  
Le temps passait moins vite, comme si le fait de voir la mort avait une conséquence sur  
le temps.

_Avada..._

Un bruit dans le ciel. Le bruit de quelque chose qui va vite.

_Keda..._

Un impact violent. Du sang.

0o0

Plus personne ne se battait. L'onde de choc les avait tous couchés au sol. Une bombe. C'était du moins ce à quoi ils avaient tous pensé. Des vagues de sable s'élevaient maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol, ne faisant plus des personnes sur le champ de bataille que des ombres. Une silhouette s'éleva du cratère qu'avait créé l'impact, alors que quelques mètres plus loin, une rousse aux membres endoloris remerciait Merlin de l'avoir laissée en vie.  
Gracieuse et délicate, c'était indéniablement la silhouette d'une femme. Et si jusque là, ils avaient tous retenu leur souffle, leur cœur loupa un battement quand il virent dans l'ombre deux ailes se déployer. Aucun d'eux ne réalisa réellement. Ils restaient tous obnubilés par cette créature aux ailes déployées, qui ne pouvait pas exister.  
L'un des combattants reprit ses esprits plus rapidement que les autres. Draco. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait pas croire une ombre, une silhouette. Un sort fusa de sa baguette, et une violente bourrasque emporta avec elle tout le sable qui dansait au dessus des sorciers.

Une femme grande et fine apparut aux yeux de tous. De longs cheveux violets lui tombaient plus bas qu'à la taille. Mais surtout, ses ailes étaient bien réelles. Du sang recouvrait son corps entier. Elle avait littéralement broyé l'homme qu'elle avait attaqué. Pourtant, malgré cet air effrayant, ses yeux semblaient horrifiés de se trouver là. Impression grandement renforcée quand une voix brisa le silence ambiant, et que sur son corps déjà couvert de sang, de grandes écorchures vinrent briser la pureté de sa peau pourtant si pâle. Un SectumSempra. Ça n'était pas Malfoy, cette fois. Un mangemort, sûrement.  
Pourtant, personne ne réagissait. Elle-même ne réagissait pas. Mais les plus proches d'elle, virent, après plusieurs secondes, son regard devenir dur, fou, animal. Les plus proches d'elle, virent, après plusieurs secondes, ses plaies se refermer d'elles mêmes. Ils virent son visage se retourner vers son agresseur, le plus proche d'elle.

Ce qu'ils virent tous, en revanche, c'est ses lèvres se remonter légèrement pour découvrir ses dents parfaitement alignées. C'est ses canines qui descendirent d'un coup sec. C'est un mouvement brusque amorcé vers son agresseur, c'est ses dents plantées dans son cou, et sa carotide déchirée. C'est le sang qu'elle recracha comme si elle avait à boire le plus affreux des breuvages, et le regard terrifiant qu'elle lança à l'assemblée, paralysée, terrifiée.

0o0

La suite des événements se passa à une vitesse affligeante. Un crac sonore retentit dans cette scène figée et bien trop silencieuse. Il était là. Il était enfin arrivé. La pureté d'un ange dans les traits, Satan dans chaque infime recoin de son esprit. Il était venu quand il avait jugé ses hommes en difficulté. Il était venu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il était venu pour _elle_.

A peine venait-il d'apparaître que déjà son couteau en argent fendait l'air, pour venir se planter entre les deux omoplates de la créature, qui subitement tomba au sol. Il transplana à nouveau alors que les sorts fusaient vers lui, pour réapparaître juste à côté de l'elfe. Il fit apparaître une immense bulle protectrice au dessus de lui et de l'elfe qu'il avait couché au sol d'une façon inexplicable.

0o0

L'argent de la lame de son adversaire s'insinuait dans chacune de ses cellules, dans chacun de ses ports, la vidant de tout ses pouvoirs, de toute sa magie. La vidant de toute sa vie. Elle ne devait qu'une seule vie à l'homme aux cheveux oranges, qu'elle avait croisé deux fois. Il lui avait lui même sauvé la vie, en retirant de son aile un couteau en argent. Dans la forêt, la guerre entre les centaures et les elfes faisait rage.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Une vie avait été retiré au Royaume des Morts, il lui fallait donc substituer cette perte. Elle avait sauvé la sœur de l'homme, qui elle, avait des cheveux tout aussi oranges que son frère. Une couleur étrange, pour de simples sorciers. Peut-être étaient-ils à moitié elfe ?

Seulement, elle ne pouvait se contenter de n'envoyer qu'une seule âme aux enfers. Elle en avait déjà envoyé une deuxième, et le goût de son sang résidait toujours dans sa bouche. Mais on n'attaque pas la Princesse des elfes, Reine de substitution, sans faire face à d'immenses pertes. Parce que la Reine des elfes, en plus d'être la plus belle, est également, et sera toujours, la plus puissante.

0o0

Ce jour là, la moitié des combattants dû faire face à un phénomène étrange et irrationnel. Une voix avait traversé l'esprit de toute personne n'appartenant pas au rangs de Tom. Une voix douce, sensuelle, et tellement tendre que tous lui obéirent quand elle leur dit,

« Lancez-vous un bouclier. »

Et alors, malgré les boucliers, ils entendirent un cri perçant, vif, qui déchiraient l'air et les tympans de ses pauvres victimes. Au loin, les fenêtres de la villa se brisaient, une par une, tombant sur les blessés dans l'infirmerie.

Quelques mangemorts transplanèrent, les autres étaient déjà au sol, les vibrations d'une voix les paralysant entier, et faisant éclater, une à une, leurs veines. Un feu d'artifice de sang dans leurs corps, leurs cris de douleur se mêlant, à celui, meurtrier, d'une elfe abandonnant ses derniers pouvoirs pour sauver l'honneur de son peuple. Les elfes auront lutté, quoi qu'il se passe.

0o0

Bientôt, quand la voix se tut, ils ôtèrent tous leur bouclier. Là, devant eux s'étendait une immense plage jonchée de cadavres. Morts. Les ennemis qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de transplaner étaient morts. Tous sauf un.

Son bouclier avait sauvé Tom.

Il attrapa violemment l'elfe, et tira sa tête en arrière, une prise sur ses cheveux.

« Tu vas payer... » siffla-t-il, alors que contre la paroi de la bulle qu'il avait fait apparaître, des dizaines de sorts s'écrasaient, sans succès.

« Plaît-il ? » ricana-t-elle. La voix traversa son esprit, mais tout sarcasme était facilement décelable. Souveraine, sans aucun doute, mais guerrière par dessus tout.

« Cesse de rire, tu vas bientôt devenir ma propriété. » lâcha-t-il.

Son sourire disparut subitement.

« Tu as déjà ma mère... »

« … et elle m'est très utile. »

« Mon peuple me retrouvera, et vous tuerons tous, un par un. »

« C'est ce qu'avait dit ta mère à Voldemort quand il l'avait emprisonnée. Vingt-trois ans plus tard, ton peuple est toujours aussi perdu. »

Elle se remit à rire, alors qu'un sort plus fort que les autres faisait trembler leur cocon de sécurité.

« Et toi, si jeune, tu sais à peine pourquoi tu te bats. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. »

« Je me bats pour lui. »

« Tu te bats pour _elle_. »

Les dons de voyance des elfes. Il le savait, pourtant.

« Où est-elle ? »

Plus rien. Les sorts cessèrent sèchement. Plus de bruit contre les parois. Plus rien.  
Plus rien sauf la bulle qui se déchira, et une fille aux yeux de serpent.

« Je suis là. »

0o0

Tous avaient leur baguette pointée vers Tom. Ils savaient pourtant que chaque sort qui touchait Tom touchait Evin, aussi. Ils étaient capables de faire du mal à sa sœur pour l'avoir, il le savait, alors il lâcha sa baguette, pour les en empêcher. Même indirectement. Il était le seul à pouvoir la blesser. Le seul à pouvoir la posséder.

Mais tous les autres savaient également que sa baguette ne lui était pratiquement d'aucune utilité. Il pouvait tout faire sans. Alors ils restaient là, plantés, attendant ils ne savaient quoi.

Au loin, Blaise pointait aussi sa baguette, mais regardait inquiet et essoufflé, ses camarades pointer bien trop dangereusement leur baguette à son goût. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tôt, et n'avaient eu de cesse, pendant une heure et demi, de courir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Evin, d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Toi. » répondit-il, sur le même ton.

« Non. »

« Ta place est autant là-bas que la mienne. Si je suis l'héritier, tu l'es aussi. Tu peux me renier, mais tu ne peux aller à l'encontre de notre lien. »

« Qu'attends-tu pour t'en aller ? Tu sais pertinemment que personne ici ne peut t'attraper. » dit-elle, toujours aussi neutre.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'en aller comme un perdant ? »

Puis il transplana. Totale contradiction. Harry se mit à hurler. Hurler le fait qu'ils étaient sur le point de l'avoir. Mais Evin leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent, sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Puis il réapparut, de dos cette fois. Il n'était pas seul. Il se retourna, et tous baissèrent leur baguette. Elle était blonde. Un port de tête parfait. Des yeux bleus délavés. Les lèvres tremblantes.  
Un cri rauque retentit dans l'assemblée.  
C'était Narcissa Malefoy.

0o0

« Je veux Draco Malefoy. »

Evin, toujours face à son frère, était également dos au reste du groupe. Tout en restant dans la même position, elle s'exclama,

« Malefoy ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais Draco marchait déjà en direction de sa mère. Sans même voir le visage triste d'Hermione, l'air horrifié de Blaise, ou celui, compréhensif, de Théo.

Evin amorça un geste vers la mère de Malefoy, mais son frère attrapa aussitôt sa baguette pour la pointer sur la tempe de sa prisonnière.

« Pourquoi lui ? » cracha Evin, soudainement hautaine.

« Il était le second choix de père... »

« Ne l'appelle pas « père »! »

« … si j'étais mort, il serait à ma place, aujourd'hui. »

« MALEFOY NE FAIS PAS CA ! » cria-t-elle en entendant les pas trop proches de Draco.

Blaise courut à grandes enjambées vers son meilleur ami, et l'attrapa par le bras. Malefoy le regarda d'un regard impassible. Et déterminé.

« J'accepte ! » dit Blaise. « J'accepte le pacte de sang, mais je t'en supplie, Draco, reste ! »

Le dit Draco dégagea son bras, et continua son avancée vers sa mère. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence derrière lui. Ça n'était pas Blaise.

Une petite main se glissa dans sa main gauche. Granger. Pitié Granger, non. Il sentit le front de la brune se poser contre sa nuque. Puis un bras enserrer sa taille.

« S'il-te-plaît, Malefoy reste... » murmura-t-elle. Il sentit les sanglots dans sa voix.

« Dégage Granger » réussit-il à siffler, malgré son cœur qui se serrait à ses propres paroles.

Elle le lâcha. Il fit un pas mais sa voix l'arrêta de nouveau.

« S'il-te-plaît... Draco... »

Une décharge électrique. Draco. Un prénom si rude, si tranchant, venait de sonner doux à son oreille.

« Je suis désolé. » trancha-t-il.

Il s'avança, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Tom. Evin avait la tête baissée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Elle savait que sa volonté était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse la changer. Alors, résignée, ses yeux étaient fixés au sol. Il voulut toucher sa mère, mais Tom l'arrêta, l'intimant de se contenter de prendre son bras pour transplaner.  
Et ils transplanèrent.

0o0

Un long silence. Plus aucun mouvement. De la gêne, de la peur, de la tristesse aussi. Beaucoup de tristesse, envers cette famille maudite. Envers les Malefoy.

Et puis un éclat de voix venant briser la quiétude déchirante du champ de bataille. Théo.

« OU EST PANSY ?! PANSY ! OU EST PANSY BORDEL !? »

0o0

Ce matin-là. Personne n'avait ouvert au hibou grand-duc qui, à plusieurs reprises, avait frappé la fenêtre de son bec. Énervé, il s'en était allé. Ce matin-là, ils n'avaient donc pas reçu la gazette. Ce matin, ils ne l'avaient pas lu. Ils n'avaient pas lu le gros titre qui en faisait la couverture.

« _**Rebondissement : l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy de la prison la plus sécurisée du pays !**_ »

* * *

**Bon bah c'est officiel, je suis pile poil à la moitié de cette fiction. Je clôture donc de ce chapitre ma deuxième partie, avec, accrochez vous mesdames et messieurs... tatatata... roulement de tambour... LE CAP DES 100 000 MOTS FRANCHI ! Merci, merci. Cessez de m'applaudir, ça me gêne, vraiment. Ça fait aussi quasi 5 mois que je l'ai commencé. Cool non ?**

**Bon sinon, ce petit chapitre, bien ou bien ? Moi je le trouve bien. Oui oui. Soooo... l'elfe de Ronny chou parle de sa mère. Et je pense que vous savez, au fond de vous, de qui il s'agit. Draco part, alors que Blaise accepte ce mystérieux pacte de sang. Pansy a -comme qui dirait- disparue. Et Lulu s'est évadé. Hihi. C'est le chapitre des Malefoy, ma foi. (Appréciez ce magnifique jeu de mot.)**

**Je dois dresser un plan de mes deux prochaines parties. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais déjà comment cette histoire va se terminer, et ce qui va se passer, mais il faut que j'organise tout ça, sinon ça va être cafouillis. Déjà que ça m'a l'air assez compliqué. So, le premier chapitre de la partie trois arrivera dans deux semaines, et mes publications seront de nouveau régulières, normalement.**

**(Ce chapitre n'aurait du arriver que la semaine prochaine, ne vous plaignez pas. Et avec un peu de chance, vous aurez le prochain avec une semaine d'avance. On sait jamais. Peut-être que la flemme décidera de quitter mon corps.)**

**Allez, bisous les loulous. [Inférieur à trois X10000000000]**


	22. III - Chapitre I

Oui, c'est un fait, j'ai une semaine de retard. Je suis désoléééééée ! J'ai eu trop de mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Vraiment.

Nouvelle partie oblige, je dois vous faire un speech. Je peux pas tout vous dire là, mais je vous dirais une chose que risquez d'adorer dans la note de fin de chapitre. Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant, ça gâcherait la surprise... Par contre, je peux vous dire qu'il n'y aura quasiment pas de bataille dans cette partie, vous comprendrez en chemin pourquoi. Mais dans la quatrième (et dernière) partie, ça va péter des câbles là-dedans.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il n'y a pas de Dramione dans ce chapitre. Je sais que ça vous frustre. Mais vous serez bien récompensé(e)s.

Sinon, vous pouvez être fière de moi, j'ai eu 18 à mon oral blanc de français. YEAAAH. Qui peut se venter d'avoir une telle note sur une analyse de Des coches de Montaigne ? (Si vous avez eu une meilleure note, me cassez pas mon délire SVP.)

Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne vous avais jamais conseillé ma chanson préférée. Pour les rares personnes qui vont voir ce que je conseille, vous allez vite vous rendre compte que ce n'est pas le genre de chanson qu'on écoute quand on est dans son état normal. Du Kid Cudi, puisqu'il est mon dieu. J'ai nommé Trippy, de Kid Cudi ft Rich Hill.

Oh, et en passant j'ai écris un OS qui va se transformer en mini-fiction de trois chapitres. Ça s'appelle « Il fait toujours plus sombre avant l'aube » et c'est dans ma liste d'histoire sur mon profil. Si vous avez du temps, passez voir !:)

**Rosalieemmamailie **: _Merci ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !_

**Jenifael09 **: _Merci !_

**Nœuds **: _Héhé, inférieur à trois ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir!:D Je suis contente que l'elfe te plaise, parce que je me suis lancée dans quelque chose de compliqué, et je peux plus faire marche arrière... Et merci encore, parce que j'ai l'impression d'omettre pas mal de relations, quand même.J'adore Blaise, je suis fan de Blaise, et c'est vrai que je pouvais pas écrire cette fiction sans vraiment le faire ressortir :) Merci beaucoup, en tout cas ! Bisous_

* * *

**Partie III – Chapitre I**

_« Sanguinaire »_

5h34. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'elle était là, devant la fenêtre. Elle devait regarder la mer comme elle le faisait toujours, avec cet air troublé qu'elle avait quand elle pensait. Il apprenait encore à connaître son esprit, à défaut de déjà connaître chaque parcelle de son corps. Il savait qu'elle se préparait à aller les chercher. Il savait qu'en bas, Théo dormait dans le canapé, s'il n'était pas encore en train de boire, et qu'en haut, le trio d'Or dormait encore. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Il n'y avait qu'eux. À ses yeux, il n'y aurait jamais plus qu'eux.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle était de toute façon de dos. Un jean serré délavé, un débardeur blanc large laissant aux gens, presque avec grâce, la chance d'entrapercevoir, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, l'ombre d'un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Une veste en cuir parfaitement ajusté et une paire de bottines en cuir. Sa tenue habituelle, en soi. Habituelle si elle n'avait pas toute une armada de couteaux sur l'ensemble du corps. Il ne comprenait pas cette fascination pour « l'art du combat à l'arme blanche » comme elle disait. Typiquement moldu.

Il pivota dangereusement la tête quand il vit un brusque mouvement à côté de lui. La baguette d'Evin venait de voler à travers la pièce. Un accio. Il ne se ferait jamais à ces fichus sorts imprononcés.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle, sans qu'il ne sache comment elle avait su qu'il était réveillé. Elle ne le surprenait même plus, il avait pris l'habitude des choses étranges qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il coupa court à son intention de dévier la conversation qui devait avoir lieu. Evin était certes propriétaire de traits incitants à la confiance, elle n'en restait pas moins une grande manipulatrice. Elle maîtrisait l'art des mots plus que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait.

« N'y va pas. » dit-il simplement.

Il l'entendit soupirer, se redressa et enfila un caleçon.

« Tu sais qu'il faut que j'y aille. » répondit-elle, simplement.

Oui, il savait. Elle était la seule à savoir où ils étaient. Il l'avait entendu étouffer des cris pendant la nuit. Encore un rêve la menant à ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Et surtout, elle était la seule qui pouvait se mesurer à Tom.

Il se glissa derrière elle, et fit courir un doigt le long de sa nuque, découverte grâce à ses cheveux relevés en une longue queue de cheval.

« Personne ne t'y oblige. » murmura-t-il, alors que déjà il enfouissait son visage dans le cou d'Evin, la couvrant de baiser. Son odeur. Comme un aphrodisiaque. Cette légère pointe musquée qui faisait toute la différence.

« Tu m'y obliges. » lâcha-t-elle, presque froidement.

Il se détacha aussitôt d'elle, se cachant, comme toujours, derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Il avait pourtant senti la pointe l'atteindre. Une pointe d'accusation, comme si par cette simple phrase, elle l'accusait de son propre malheur.

« Je ne t'oblige à rien. » répondit-il, plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, et comme un enfant, posa ses deux mains sur la vitre, vite rejointes par son front. Il tentait de voir, lui aussi, cette plage. Cette plage sur laquelle ils s'étaient tous battus. Il était partagé entre l'envie de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis, et la peur de la perdre.

« Pas de cette manière. C'est plutôt ton malheur qui m'y oblige. J'y vais Blaise. À tout à l'heure. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » questionna-t-il. Il avait à demi tourné la tête vers elle, mais ses mains étaient toujours sur la vitre. Elle ne comprenait pas la question. Il fit totalement demi-tour, cette fois, puis reprit,

« Comment peux-tu savoir que tu reviendras tout à l'heure ? Qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas te garder? »

« Blaise... » Souffla-t-elle, « … arrête. »

« Reste. »

Il voulut avancer vers elle, mais fut coupé dans son élan. Un couteau venait de se planter juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il la regarda, toujours impassible, pas choqué pour un sou. Manipulatrice et impulsive. Et violente.

« Écoute Blaise, si je fais ça, c'est pas uniquement pour toi, c'est aussi pour Nott, c'est aussi pour moi. Je le fais parce que c'est mon devoir de vous protéger. Maintenant qu'on soit bien clair, je connais chaque partie de ton corps dans laquelle je peux planter un couteau sans créer d'hémorragie trop importante, donc sans créer autre chose que des blessures superficielles. Ne m'oblige pas à en arriver là. _A tout à l'heure Blaise_. »

0o0

Il s'en était passé, des choses, en trois jours. Trois jours, trois enterrements. Angelina Jonhson était morte, laissant derrière elle son chagrin d'avoir vu le seul homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé quitter ce monde. Elle avait laissé son sourire dans la tombe de Georges.

Elphias Doge, le vieux stratège, avait également quitté ce monde. Tout le monde savait qu'au fond, là où il était, il était heureux d'avoir quitté cette vie dans une bataille, de s'être battu jusqu'au bout.

Et puis Hannah Abbot. Hannah Abbot avait été frappée par un Avada Kedavra juste avant l'apparition de l'elfe. Et malgré les cris de Théo, après la bataille, anéanti par la disparition de Pansy, tout le monde avait eu le cœur brisé par les pleurs de Neville. Lui aussi avait perdu la seule qui l'ait un jour aimé.

Trois morts dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, plus d'une vingtaine d'aurors tombés sur le champ de bataille. Et parmi tout ça, une naissance. Fleur avait donné naissance à un petit Louis Percy Weasley, seule lumière dans un monde teinté de noir.

L'ordre du Phœnix se réunissait tous les jours, reconstituant leurs rangs, bien plus que désorganisés depuis la bataille. Des plans d'attaque et de défense, dont l'un impliquait une nouvelle maison. Blaise avait déjà entrepris l'achat d'une maison sous un faux nom, comme l'avait fait sa mère bien des années auparavant.

Evin avait fait subir une torture incessante à l'elfe durant deux jours. Torture dont Ron s'était outré, beuglant que s'ils l'avaient traité de la même manière quand elle était arrivée, elle serait déjà morte. Mais le jour, il n'essayait pas d'aider la créature, parce qu'elle- même se laissait faire. Evin la faisait vomir, régulièrement, et lui donnait à manger une substance qui paraissait horriblement mauvaise. Elle l'avait également enfermé dans une cellule aux barreaux d'argent, et avait défendu à tout le monde de s'en approcher, et surtout, d'aider l'elfe à s'en échapper. Une nuit, il lui avait apporté à manger, et avait ouvert la porte de la cage en grand, mais à sa grande stupeur, elle l'avait gratifié d'un sourire, mais était restée sur place. Pire encore, le lendemain, quand Evin – parce qu'il fallait désormais l'appeler Evin – l'avait finalement délivrée, elle lui avait souri à elle, et l'avait remerciée. Blaise avait donné son accord pour qu'elle reste, puisqu'elle était toujours en convalescence. Et puis, c'était une elfe, après tout. Une créature que personne n'avait pensé pouvoir voir un jour. Et aussi parce qu'il avait vu les coups d'œil fréquents d'un rouquin sur elle, qui le faisaient bien rire.

Mais surtout, personne ne savait comment sauver Draco, et personne ne savait où était Pansy, malgré les recherches des aurors dans les bois environnants. Blaise vivait dans un mensonge continuel, se disant que Pansy était sûrement partie prendre l'air, s'aérer l'esprit pendant quelques temps, et que Draco s'en sortirait, alors que sans le dire, beaucoup pensaient Draco déjà mort. Théo disparaissait la journée, se saoulait la nuit, et en début de soirée, était toujours accompagné de Blaise.

0o0

Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient insisté pour que Ginny revienne au Terrier, pour quelques temps. Ils estimaient la menace trop présente. Elle n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps, contrairement à son frère, qui lui, avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses souvenirs d'enfance, même si ceux-là s'avéraient la plupart du temps, douloureux.

Mais malgré tout, Ginny allait mieux. Elle avait pris conscience de l'importance qu'avait sa propre vie à ses yeux quand enfin elle avait rencontré la mort. Elle l'avait presque vu. Elle avait vu la mort cachée derrière des dizaines de souvenirs, souvenirs représentant le bonheur d'une vie. Comme une prise de conscience, elle avait su que si ses frères n'étaient plus physiquement là, ils la suivaient constamment, parce que le seul but de la famille Weasley avait toujours été de se protéger les uns les autres. Elle l'avait compris le soir de la bataille, quand elle était allée sur la plage pour penser, et que trois petits colibris s'étaient posés sur elle. Les colibris, les animaux que les perles de Georges avaient libérés le jour de l'enterrement de ses frères. Et elle avait su. Fred et Georges étaient posés sur ses genoux. Comment les avait-elle reconnus ? Quand l'un commençait à chanter, l'autre terminait son chant. Percy était dans sa main et la regardait intensément. Ça n'était peut-être pas eux, peut-être leur réincarnation. Qu'importe ce que c'était, elle savait qu'elle avait éprouvé un pincement au cœur quand les trois oiseaux s'étaient envolés.

0o0

Devant ses yeux s'étendait une immense villa bâtie dans un style colonial. Si cette bâtisse inspirait à première vue confiance, Evin n'était pas dupe, le sous-sol devait regorger de cachots plus sordides les uns que les autres. Elle sentait sa présence, et s'efforçait de penser qu'il n'en n'était pas de même pour son jumeau. Elle rentra sa baguette dans sa bottine, et, à pas de loup, s'approcha de l'entrée arrière de la villa. Elle savait que si elle utilisait la magie, elle serait repérée, ce qui lui compliquait considérablement la tâche. Ceci expliquait qu'elle n'utilise pas simplement un Avada Kedavra imprononcé pour neutraliser le grand homme massif qui gardait l'entrée. Doucement, derrière les buissons finement taillés qui faisaient le tour du terrain, elle attrapa le couteau accroché à sa cuisse et le prit par la lame. L'homme était à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. L'opération serait facile, elle le savait. Elle se leva donc, et sans même laisser le temps au garde de réagir, elle lança le couteau qui fendit l'air, et vint se planter entre les deux yeux de son adversaire. Raide mort. D'une simplicité enfantine. Elle se dirigea vers le cadavre encore chaud, et retira sèchement la lame du crâne de l'homme. Un sourire de contentement s'afficha sur son visage à la vue de la plaie très nette qu'elle lui avait infligée. D'une propreté parfaite.

Elle fit passer un petit miroir sous la porte, pour s'assurer que personne ne gardait l'entrée de l'autre côté. Personne. Elle tourna la poignée, mais se rendit compte que la porte était fermée à clé. Elle soupira. Quel intérêt de mettre un garde devant une porte si cette dernière était fermée ? Elle entreprit de chercher les clés sur son cadavre, mais ne trouva rien. Sûrement un mangemort de seconde zone à qui on avait donné une mission soi-disant importante, mais qui se tapait, en réalité, le sale boulot, sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle releva sa propre veste en cuir au niveau de son dos, et de sous sa ceinture ressortit un 9mm silencieux. Un coup dans la serrure, et le tour était joué. Elle remit soigneusement le revolver à sa place, et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la tanière du loup.

0o0

Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'à Sainte Mangouste qu'Hermione se sentait bien. Harry et Ron ne lui parlaient plus. Ça n'était pas une volonté de leur part, ils étaient juste gênés en sa présence. Ils n'avaient pas compris cette proximité entre Malefoy et elle quand il était parti rejoindre sa mère. Ils ne la comprenaient toujours pas. Et Hermione s'en voulait. Elle aurait du leur parler de la relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec Draco. Pourtant, ils ne la jugeaient pas. Au cours du dernier mois, Ron et Harry avaient considérablement mûri. Elle n'avait pas entendu de leur bouches ce qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre. Comme si dans leurs silences, ils tentaient de la comprendre, de comprendre les raisons qui l'avait pousser à son rapprochement avec Draco. Mais à aucun moment elle ne leur avait entendu les mots durs auxquels elle s'était préparée.

Il y avait cependant Ginny qui la soutenait. Cette dernière semblait aller mieux, et tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de redonner le sourire à la brune. Elle était bien la seule à la soutenir. Nott passait son temps à boire et disparaître, Blaise s'était enfermé dans un monde féerique pour tenir sa souffrance à distance, Harry et Ron restaient murés dans leur silence, et tous les autres autres ne cessaient de lui dire que Malefoy n'était pas un homme pour elle, quand bien même ils ne savaient pas qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle envisageait un avenir avec lui, ou pas. Elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait. C'était peut-être juste un attachement dans la douleur, rien d'autre. Elle n'en savait rien.

0o0

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. La villa regorgeait de cachots humides et poisseux. Il y faisait également très froid, malgré la température qui avoisinait les environ 15°, dehors. Des dizaines de portes identiques perçaient les murs du couloir dans lequel elle marchait. Elle savait que si à présent ils étaient vides, ça ne serait plus le cas d'ici quelques semaines. Ils souffriraient même d'un cruel manque de place, songea-t-elle.

Un cri rauque coupa court à sa réflexion sur le lieu. C'était Malefoy, elle le savait. Et quand Malefoy criait, c'est que quelque chose de trop intense arrivait. Elle prit cependant le temps de marcher, ne pouvant pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer. Le cri s'élevait d'une des cellules de la bâtisse, dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Elle poussa soigneusement la porte, et croisa l'espace d'une demi-seconde le regard de Draco. Il avait lui-même détourné le regard. Elle était manifestement sa seule chance de survivre, il ne voulait pas tout faire rater à cause d'un regard trop longtemps resté sur elle. Il était sous l'influence d'un doloris depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà, et son esprit commençait à s'embrumer. Était-elle réellement là, ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

Il la vit, du coin de l'œil, attraper un couteau, au niveau de sa ceinture. Comme un serpent, elle glissa sans bruit derrière le mangemort frêle qui se tenait devant elle. Et lui ne l'avait à aucun moment entendu. C'était malheureux. Peut-être aurait-il pu éviter de se faire égorger comme un porc ? En attendant, telle avait été sa mort, et à présent, son propre sang imbibait ses vêtements, et du sang continuait de gicler de son cou. Son cœur n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'arrêter.

«Bravo Truc, tu viens de tuer le père de Théo.»

Evin se retourna vers Draco. Et merde.

« Ô joie ! » répondit-elle, sarcastiquement.

Elle observa ce que contenaient les poches de sa victime, et tomba sur un parchemin, sur lequel était dessinée une carte. Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Elle se trouvait, comme elle s'en était doutée, dans les cachots. Il y avait une salle de réunion, une salle de torture, une salle d'entraînement. Et soudain, elle sourit. C'était inespéré. Il y avait une zone de transplanage.

Elle aida Malefoy à se relever, et se dirigea vers cette zone. Il avait l'air étourdi, mais arrivait relativement bien à marcher.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Parkinson est ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le blond se retourna brusquement vers elle.

« Pansy a disparu ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, paniqué.

« Mon Dieu, Malefoy, j'ai toujours su que tu ne servais à rien, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! »

A sa plus grande surprise, ils arrivèrent à cette zone sans encombre. Il était vrai qu'en journée, les mangemorts étaient, la plupart de temps, en mission. Elle prit sa baguette, qu'elle avait précédemment mise dans sa bottine, et la tendit au blond.

« Il faut que tu y ailles, c'est trop dangereux. »

Il la regarda comme une folle, avant de lancer,

« Je ne pars pas sans ma mère, et si Pansy est ici, je... »

« Malefoy, si je n'avais pas l'intention de récupérer ta mère, j'aurais déjà transplané de force avec toi ! Maintenant, vas-t-en, je t'en prie, il faut que tu... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentait déjà une baguette se poser contre sa nuque. Apparemment, tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas forcément partis en mission, finalement.

« Alors comme ça, on essaie de faire s'évader des prisonniers... »

Le mangemort jeta un regard dédaigneux sur Malefoy.

« Des prisonniers de qualité, en plus. »

Mais Draco ne le regardait pas, il regardait Evin. Il tentait de lire sur ses lèvres. Dans sa tête, des milliers de choses se passaient, dont l'envie pressante d'utiliser la baguette de la brune pour transplaner. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il le savait. Et puis il comprit ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire silencieusement. Une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite, cinq jours auparavant ; « Efface et persuade... »

« Et insolent en plus, vous pourriez me répondre, jeune homme. J'imagine qu'un Avada Kevadra devrait calmer notre cher Malefoy, puisque cette femme est manifestement une de vos « amies » »

Mais Malefoy n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait pénétré l'esprit de son adversaire. Il penchait la tête à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'esprit de l'autre, qui s'était mis à trembler quand Malefoy lui avait imposé sa volonté. Draco s'en sortait mieux qu'Evin ne l'avait pensé. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de légilimencie, et malgré une résistance certaine de sa victime, le mangemort s'y pliait. Le bras de l'homme tremblait, mais lentement, il remonta sa baguette vers sa tempe. Et malgré un long silence de sa part, preuve de sa résistance, la sentence tomba.

« Avada Kedavra. »

L'homme venait de se tuer.

0o0

« Malefoy, vas-t-en, je t'en prie ! »

Malefoy fixait sa victime. Aucune culpabilité, aucun dégoût. Juste un sentiment de puissance qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il venait de tuer un homme par sa seule volonté. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait, au juste, de tous les tuer ?

Il sentit deux mains prendre son visage en coupe, dans un geste, au début, étonnement doux, mais dont la douceur avait vite été remplacée par la douleur des ongles d'Evin qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il attrapa un des avant-bras de la brune, et lui tordit violemment le bras, tirant à son adversaire un petit cri qu'elle arriva avec peine à étouffer. S'en suivit une longue confrontation avec pour seules armes leurs yeux. Et quels yeux ! D'un côté, le métal en fusion mouvant des yeux de Malefoy, bêtes noires d'un nombre improbable de sorcier. De l'autre, le vert clair, presque jaune des yeux d'Evin, des yeux de serpents, témoins du caractère volcanique de la femme. Des charismes égaux. Le même regard terrifiant, la même façon de manier à la perfection l'art des mots.

« Ça n'est pas toi, Malefoy. C'est un des effets secondaires de cette magie. Si tu ne la contrôle pas, elle te change. Elle ne laisse de toi qu'un homme orgueilleux et vindicatif. »

L'autre lui tordit le bras, un peu plus.

« Tu te penses puissant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais regarde, Salazar Serpentard est mort car il n'a pas su contrôler cette magie. Voldemort se croyait fort, mais n'est-il pas mort ? Et mon frère et moi sommes de toute évidence condamnés à mourir. Que des êtres à priori puissants. Mais toi, qu'es-tu ? Rien. Tu mourras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, parce que tu es faible. »

Cette fois, elle tomba au sol sous la douleur qu'il lui occasionnait, cependant, il ne la lâcha pas. Elle ne pensait pas ses mots, mais il fallait le refroidir. Elle avait elle-même connu cette puissance que l'on ressent, la toute première fois. Elle vous enserrait le cœur, vous faisait croire plus fort, et ne vous montrait qu'une illusion de vous-même, qu'un pâle reflet aux contours dorés. C'est ce trop-plein de narcissisme qu'il fallait tuer, dès sa naissance. C'est ce qu'elle tentait de faire.

« Je ne mourrai pas ! » cracha-t-il.

Elle rit. C'était un rire jaune, comme il lui était possible d'en jeter plusieurs par jour. Mais c'était assez pour faire du métal en fusion des yeux de Malefoy, un véritable ouragan. Elle était proche du but. Quand il serait au summum du doute, les gestes suivraient les paroles.

« Tu ne mourras pas ? Plaît-il ! Tu mourras comme chaque personne de ce monde, peut-être même avant tout le monde. Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? La mort, c'est bien la seule chose qui te fait peur, Malefoy ? C'est l'inconnu, on ne peut rien prévoir, on ne sait pas comment ça va se passer... Tu as peur depuis toujours, mais tu ne l'as compris il n'y a que peu de temps. Ce bout de verre dans ton abdomen, il t'a fait peur, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, même toi, tu peux mourir banalement. »

Il était sur le point de lui casser le bras pour de bon quand elle avait attrapé un couteau et l'avait posé sur le cou du blond. Il lâcha aussitôt sa prise, et dans son propre regard se jouait un combat. Pour le sortir totalement de son état second, elle le coupa légèrement et passa son doigt sur le sang qui déjà, coulait.

« Tu vois Malefoy, rouge sang, c'est la couleur de la mort. »

La seule manière de tuer un ego trop grand, c'est de le confronter à sa plus grande peur.

0o0

Evin se demandait comment elle avait pu se mettre dans un pétrin pareil. Un cercle de mangemort infranchissable l'entourait, et son frère la fixait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Dans les moments les plus critiques, tout allait moins vite, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir à une solution, même quand celle-ci semblait inexistante.

Draco, finalement sorti de son état second, avait accepté de transplaner, à condition qu'il puisse revenir si d'ici trois heures, elle n'était pas revenue. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait la sortir de là.

Quand elle était partie chercher la mère du blond, elle avait regardé l'intérieur de chaque cellule, dans l'espoir de la voir. A défaut de tomber sur elle, c'est une brune qu'Evin vit. Pansy Parkinson avait bien été enlevée par les mangemorts. Elle était entrée dans la cellule, mais à sa grande surprise, Pansy ne lui lança aucune pique. En fait, Pansy ne semblait même pas la voir. Son regard était vide. Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

Elle savait que pour trouver Narcissa, elle devrait s'enfoncer dans un dédale de couloirs, tous plus longs les uns que les autres. C'est pourquoi, à défaut de l'emmener avec elle, elle avait décidé de lui lancer un sort de désillusion, en la priant de rester dans sa cellule, quelques minutes, encore. Qui chercherait une fugitive dans sa propre cellule ?

Son plan était plutôt bon, bien qu'un peu hasardeux. Pourtant tout se passait bien. Oui, vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un stupéfix ne l'atteigne dans son dos.

A côté de son frère, elle repéra une jeune blonde, visiblement éprise de lui. Elle le regardait comme un dieu, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer.

« Rejoins-moi. » finit-il par dire, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle rit.

« Tu n'as visiblement pas besoin de moi... » dit-elle en désignant la blonde qui trônait fièrement à côté de son jumeau, et dont l'air hautain avait été remplacé par un air surpris quand elle avait entendu les paroles de son bien aimé.

« Elle n'est rien, tu es tout. » lâcha-t-il, oubliant la présence du dit « rien » à ses côtés.

Evin se délecta de l'air blessé qu'arbora la blonde à ce moment.

« Vois-tu, ma belle... » commença-t-elle en s'approchant d'Olympe, « … tu ne ferras jamais le poids face à une sœur jumelle... »

Elle se déplaça ensuite vers son frère, se glissa derrière lui, et plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« Cependant... » continua-t-elle, « … si j'étais réellement « tout », il aurait depuis longtemps arrêté cette stupide organisation, visant à conquérir le monde... »

« Ne parle pas ainsi au Maître ! » cria l'un des mangemorts.

Evin l'observa rapidement, et vit en lui la chance de s'échapper qu'elle attendait depuis un moment, déjà. Elle avait vu la petite boîte posée sur le buffet derrière cet homme. C'était la boîte dans laquelle Voldemort mettait sa baguette, quand elle était petite, pour ne pas qu'elle l'utilise. Elle avait laissé sa baguette à Malefoy, pour qu'il transplane, mais avec un peu de chance, la baguette du blond avait été entreposée ici.

« Trésor... ton « Maître », comme tu l'appelle, n'est rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie de Voldemort... »

De la baguette du mangemort, le sort fusa. Un doloris. Elle trembla un instant, mais le sort semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. Elle se retourna vers son frère, et celui-ci formula un accord silencieux. Alors, elle s'approcha de son agresseur.

« Tu n'étais donc pas là au cours « Toucher la sœur du maître, c'est le toucher lui-même » ? Tu viens de l'endoloriser par mon intermédiaire. »

« Je... » voulut commencer l'autre, mais déjà il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le buffet qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle prit le couteau attaché à sa cuisse et le posa sur la gorge du mangemort. Certains autres mangemorts avaient tenté d'attaquer Evin, mais un geste de Tom les en avait dissuadé. Ils savaient pourtant qu'attaquer sa sœur était l'attaquer lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle glisse sa main dans la petite boîte sur le buffet et qu'elle y trouve trois baguettes. Deux d'entre elles se retrouvèrent dans sa bottine, tandis qu'alors qu'elle tranchait la gorge du mangemort plaqué contre le buffet, elle gardait la dernière baguette dans la main, pour attaquer les mangemorts derrière elle.

Elle se fraya un chemin et réussit à atteindre le couloir des cachots. Elle se jeta un sort de désillusion, et courut, encore et encore, alors qu'elle entendait les pas des mangemorts qui la suivaient résonner dans le couloir. Pansy, il fallait qu'elle trouve Pansy, quitte à revenir plus tard pour ramener la mère de Malefoy. Elle se mit à marcher, sachant très bien que les mangemorts étaient persuadés qu'elle courait. Bientôt il la dépassèrent tous, et se mirent à courir après du vide. Elle retrouva la porte du cachot, et la poussa doucement, tachant de ne pas se faire repérer.

« Je savais que je te trouverai là. »

La voix lui glaça le sang. Elle n'avait plus rien de la folie hystérique qu'elle avait en temps normal. Bien sûr, Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait jamais vraiment comptée pour Evin, pourtant, parfois, quand elle était jeune, elle lui apportait à manger quand elle n'avait plus aucune énergie, en lui jetant au visage, pour se donner bonne conscience, un tas d'insultes plus acerbes les unes que les autres.

Evin était toujours invisible, mais le mouvement de la porte avait dû avertir Bellatrix de sa présence.

« Bellatrix. » salua Evin, en annulant le sort de désillusion.

La mangemort ne pointait pas sa baguette sur elle, elle n'avait pas le sourire si sadique qu'elle avait en permanence. C'était un regard triste qu'elle arborait, comme Evin n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir en voir sur une femme comme elle.

« Tu as grandi. » fit la mangemort.

Evin fit un pas vers elle, avant de demander,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Lestrange lâcha sa baguette.

« Je sais que Parkinson est ici, tu sais. Je le sais, elle chantait, tout à l'heure. »

Evin fit à nouveau un pas, et tenta à nouveau.

« Dis-moi. »

« Ils ont tué Narcissa. Ils ont tué Sisi. Ils ont tué ma sœur. »

Evin ne savait comment réagir face à une femme si imprévisible. Lunatique me direz-vous ? Non. Presque schizophrène.

« Le corps de Sisi est trois cachots à gauche de celui-ci. Jette-moi un Avada Kedavra, prend Parkinson et le corps de ma sœur, et vas-t-en. »

Et puis Evin comprit. Le cœur de cette femme avait toujours battu même si tout le monde pensait qu'il était de glace. Il ne battait que pour une seule personne. Sa sœur. Elle semblait sûre d'elle. La sœur de l'héritier s'approcha donc de la mangemort et prit sa main. Elle posa sa baguette contre sa tempe, mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à prononcer le sort.

« Tu n'es pas rien, tu sais... » commença Bellatrix, « … on ne peut décemment pas être la fille du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, et n'être rien. Prononce ce sort, ne sois pas lâche. »

Evin lui sourit, et pour la première fois de sa vie, prononça ces mots avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Le corps sans vie de Bellatrix tomba dans ses bras, et elle la coucha au sol, avant de se jeter un sort de désillusion et un Wingardium Leviosa sur Pansy.

Elle sortit du cachot sans se retourner, et alla trouver le corps de la sœur de sa victime trois cachots plus loin. Elle était bien là, couchée comme une belle endormie sur le sol froid et humide. Elle jeta un sort de désillusion au cadavre et la fit léviter. Elle finit par atteindre la zone de transplanage en évitant les mangemorts qui la recherchaient, et enfin, laissant derrière elle une époque de sa vie, elles transplanèrent.

* * *

**Je suis désolée. A tous les fans de Bella (et à tous ceux qui ne le sont pas, aussi.). Je sais que je l'ai faite trop faible, qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. Ça vous a sans doute choqué, il en aurait été de même pour moi. Vous pouvez me frapper. (Oh oui, frappez-moi.)**

**Bon, vous voyez la sanguinaire qui se cache derrière Evin. J'aime les sanguinaires. **

**Narcissa est morte. En fait, tout le monde est mort. Je suis sadiiiiique. **

**Fleur a eu son bébé. Je sais, normalement, après Victoire, il y a Dominique. Sauf que Dominique est une fille, et j'avais envie d'un garçon, donc je suis directement passée au troisième, soit Louis. Les joies de la fanfiction.**

**Ouais bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire, à part cette révélation que je vous ai promis. Boui, le prochain chapitre sera normalement, 100% Malefoylien. Donc le retour du dramione, mes loulous.**

**Normalement, la semaine prochaine:)**

**Bisous les loulous !**

**[Inférieur à 3] X 100000000**

**P.S : Une petite review, ou Mp ? **


	23. Ndla

**Note de l'auteur**

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec cette fiction, en ce moment. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, pas mal de choses qui me trottent dans la tête aussi. Je m'emmêle les pinceaux dans ma propres fiction, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Je m'étais donnée un an pour la terminer, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

J'ai besoin de changer d'air, je pense, mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Je suis allée trop loin pour m'arrêter maintenant. Je fais juste une petite pause, le temps de bien clarifier les choses, d'écrire deux ou trois chapitres, pour avoir une petite avance en cas de perte d'inspiration, ce qui m'arrive très souvent, en ce moment. En plus de ça, il y a les révisions du bac, et il faut sérieusement que je m'y mette, vu les notes pourries que j'ai dans les matières scientifiques.

Voilà, je vous fait de gros bisous les loulous, je vous aime fort fort fort.

P.S : M'en voulez pas, surtout, mais je m'en voudrais si je vous servais que des chapitres pourris.


	24. III - Chapitre II

Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Et je vais encore devoir m'excuser parce que je ne republierai pas avant fin juin. Oral de français le 14 juin, écrit le 19, sciences le 21...

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, moi j'en suis pas trop fan, m'enfin bon... Il faut bien s'y remettre à un moment où un autre !

J'ai maté Django, il était trop bien ! Jamie Foxx était so sexy dedans, et Léo Dicaprio dans le rôle du méchant, une merveille. Et puis, moi qui suis fan de la nouvelle série de Shonda Rhimes, _Scandal_, (et aussi de l'ancienne, _Grey's Anatomy_...), j'étais super contente de voir Kerry Washington dans Django !

Il faut que je vous prévienne, c'est la dernière fois que je répondrais aux reviewers qui ont un compte ici, je le ferais dorénavant par mail. Voilou.

_**Mira : **__C'est vrai que tout ce chapitre était focalisé sur Evin, et il y avait beaucoup d'intervenants, je te rejoins sur ce point... Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, parce qu'à ce niveau, personne ne m'a rien dit, donc je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était réaliste... On va en savoir plus, et aussi à propos de Malefoy Sr. Oui, il fallait bien que je donne des défauts à Evin, sinon elle serait devenu une Mary-Sue... Merci, et désolée d'avoir été aussi longue..._

**_Kotias : _**_De rien, c'est normal, je pense... C'est la première partie, le but, pour le moment, c'est plus d'avoir un max de points en poche, mais merci beaucoup pour ton soutient :) Zoubi !_

**_Ophdess : _**_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! _

**_Serenity20251 : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira au moins autant que les autres :)_

**_Dsidriel Blackwood : _**_Aha, merci, mais pour le moment, tout ce qui pourrait m'aider, c'est que la flemme s'en aille... Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la fic te plaise, et merci !_

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, et j'avais pensé qu'après tant de temps, je n'aurai plus de visite, et pourtant, j'atteignais à peu près une centaine de visite chaque jour, sans publier. Ça fait chaud au cœur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie III – Chapitre II**

_« Comptine »_

« Quand la perte est vengée, on n'a plus rien perdu. » - Pierre Corneille

« Un ami ne peut prendre la place d'une mère. J'ai besoin de ma mère comme d'un exemple à suivre. » - Anne Franck

La mort nous suit pas à pas, depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Elle nous aime, nous chérit, parce que à tout moment, elle peut se décider à nous prendre, à nous aimer plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais été possible. Elle se sent seule, la mort. Les gens veulent de l'amour, de la vie, mais qui veut de la mort ? Les suicidaires, peut-être. Les criminels, aussi, mais jamais en leur propre corps. C'est trop triste, trop froid. Elle veut du bonheur, la mort, mais chacune de ses apparitions laissent des traces sur les joues, humides et salées. Elle laisse des traces sur les visages et dans les cœurs, par-dessus tout. Qui donc prétend avoir tourné la page ment. Qui peut réellement tourner la page quand il perd un être aimé ? On ne tourne pas une page, on l'arrache, on la lit, encore et encore, et quand enfin on se décide à faire le deuil, cette page, on la grave dans nos cœurs. Elle n'est plus dans le livre, il ne reste de cette page qu'une vague déchirure que les autres voient, mais contournent, parce que, qui veut réellement savoir les souffrances des autres, de peur de raviver les siennes ? Pourtant, chaque ligne, chaque lettre est là, à l'intérieur, et elle vous transforme, elle fait de vous quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus mature. D'un peu moins heureux, aussi. La mort enlève l'enfance qu'il y a en nous, cette part de sûreté qui fait que l'on croit que rien ne pourrait nous atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous touche, indirectement. La mort s'en veut chaque seconde de nos vies, mais elle nous couve du regard, parce qu'elle sait bien qu'inexorablement, le moment s'approche, seconde par seconde, et qu'un jour elle nous touchera, qu'un jour elle nous emmènera.

Il n'y a de modèle que celui qui vous aime. Une mère aime son enfant comme personne ne peut vous aimer à sa place. Elle vous chérit, vous admire aussi. Elle vous aime, envers et contre tout, et si certaines ne le font pas, c'est que la fibre maternelle ne leur avait pas été donnée. Une mère, c'est longtemps une déesse, plus tard, elle devient héroïne. Une héroïne donne tout. Elle donne sa vie au service d'une cause. La cause d'une mère, c'est l'amour. Une mère veut voir grandir son enfant, puis mourir. Une mère veut le voir s'épanouir et sourire. Ainsi va la vie. Depuis la nuit des temps. Narcissa Malefoy ne déroge pas à la règle. Et peut-être que si on ne lui avait pas jeter un sortilège de Langue-de-plomb, elle aurait hurlé à Draco de ne pas la suivre. En fait, c'est une certitude.

0o0

Draco était assis sur le canapé. Il refusait catégoriquement de suivre Blaise à l'infirmerie, s'exclamant simplement qu'il ne bougerait pas tant que « Truc » ne serait pas revenue. Blaise avait vu les marques d'ongles sur la mâchoire de son ami. Et il savait parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient.

Harry et Ron étaient exceptionnellement revenus du Ministère, et encore une fois étaient restés muets face à Malefoy, un des instigateurs de cette relation qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, entre le blond, et Hermione. Celle-ci avait été prévenue, aussi, mais ne rentrait pas. Elle avait été blessée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par « l'abandon » de Malefoy, le jour de la bataille. Elle se trouvait égoïste. Elle savait très bien que s'il avait s'agit de sa mère, elle aurait fait de même. Pourtant, parallèlement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que si elle l'avait retenue de cette façon, c'était peut-être pour se mettre à nu, ou du moins ses sentiments. Si réellement ils existaient.

Théo était on ne savait où, parti, encore. Certains membres de l'Ordre étaient là aussi, et avaient demandé à écouter Malefoy quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait, et les éventuelles personnes qu'il avait pu reconnaître. Mais lui ne voulait pas parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré sa mère.

La pièce était baignée par les insultes amicales qui fusaient entre Ron et Harry, en pleine partie d'échecs sorciers. Mais c'est Blaise qui brisa le silence des autres.

« Tu sais... l'autre jour... » commença-t-il, hésitant.

« Quoi ? »

« J'étais sérieux. »

Draco se retourna vers son ami, nonchalamment étendu sur le canapé, contrairement à lui, complètement tendu. Il haussa un sourcil.

« À propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute autre personne dans cette pièce, la conversation était terminée. Elle ne l'était pourtant pas. Blaise savait que s'ils savaient, ils feraient tout pour les en empêcher. C'est pour cela qu'il utilisa la télépathie pour dire la phrase qui clôtura réellement la conversation.

« _À__ propos du pacte de sang. _»

0o0

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma baguette ?_

_Je l'ai vu dans une chaussette._

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma baguette ?_

_À côté des allumettes._

0o0

Un crac sonore retentit et tout le monde se retourna. Et tout le monde se figea sous la stupeur. Il y avait Evin, debout, tenant dans ses bras, comme on tient une mariée, une Narcissa bien trop pâle aux yeux de son fils. Bien trop silencieuse, aussi, même endormie. Même évanouie. Aux pieds de la brune, il y avait Pansy, en boule, la tête dans les genoux, enfonçant ses ongles dans la jambe d'Evin, qui chantait et chantait encore une chanson bien connue des gens ayant vécu leur enfance dans le monde sorcier. Ron, Blaise et Draco faisaient partie de ceux-ci. Une comptine. Une comptine pourtant enfantine mais dont la fin portait à confusion.

Narcissa ne bougeait pas. Il guettait le moindre mouvement qui pourrait faire croire à la vie, mais ce moment ne venait pas, laissant le cœur de la femme immobile, statique. Le laissant mort. Plus une once de vie, plus une once d'amour. Juste des yeux fermés, et des lèvres entrouvertes d'où ne s'échappaient plus aucun souffle, plus aucun mot. Plus aucun cri. C'était fini.

Evin vit le regard horrifié de Draco, et baissa la tête. Trop de morts. Trop de morts en si peu de temps. Elle avait l'impression de faillir à son devoir. Si réellement, tel était son devoir.

« Je suis désolée, Draco. » dit-elle en relevant la tête. Pas d'émotions. Tout boucler. Il fallait tout boucler. Tout.

Draco hocha la tête négativement. Première phase, le déni. Rester loin. _Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle ne peut pas... s'en aller avant moi. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas... _Ne pas prononcer le mot. Jamais. Trop douloureux. Pourtant il vous frappe de plein fouet, revient à la charge, plus violent, plus coriace, il attend le moment où vous craquerez. _Elle ne peut pas... mourir_.

Blaise plongea sur Pansy, et la prit dans ses bras – Bordel, mais où était Théo ? et s'en alla. Lui savait déjà que Draco avait besoin d'être seul. Il savait que Pansy avait besoin de quelqu'un, que Théo n'était pas là. Théo n'était pas là. Les doigts qui se crispent. Mais où était-il ?

Seconde phase, la réalisation. Il s'approcha de sa mère, toujours dans les bras d'Evin, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Froide. La mort est froide. La mort est rouge sang. La mort est laide. Profondément laide et mesquine.

Evin lui la tendit, et sans jeter un regard derrière lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa bien-aimée mère dans ses bras. La porte se ferma. Le cliquetis significatif d'une porte fermée à clé. Un long silence. Le bruit sourd d'un poing qui s'écrase contre un mur. Un cri. Celui d'une douleur psychique, et non pas physique.

0o0

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma potion ?_

_Maman j'ai mal au cœur._

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma potion ?_

_Je ne vois que mes pleurs._

0o0

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort ! » lâcha Hermione à ses deux meilleurs amis, toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre, au milieu desquels reposait l'échiquier magique.

« Heu... Hermione, il faut qu'on te parle... » commença Ron, un regard suppliant vers Harry, l'intimant de prendre la relève. Hermione le coupa cependant.

« Si c'est à propos de Malefoy, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vous jure qu'un jour on en parlera, mais là, je... »

« C'est à propos de Malefoy, mais pas à propos de votre... votre... votre... _relation_ ? » dit Harry, en se tournant vers Ron.

« Oui, « _relation _», c'est le mot. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. Exaspérants.

« Bon, venez-en aux faits. »

S'ensuivi un long combat qui se jouait entre les yeux des deux meilleurs amis. Puis finalement, Harry se retourna vers Hermione, fit un petit sourire crispé, avant de finalement se lancer, en prenant le temps d'envoyer un regard noir au roux.

« Ok... Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Malefoy est revenu... »

« Harry, je t'en prie, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »

« Mais je ne tour... »

« HARRY ! » cria-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux. Puis encore une fois, lui fit face.

« L'inconnue est... »

« Evin. » le reprit-elle, cependant.

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais ouais, _Evin_... est revenue tout à l'heure avec Parkinson et... »

« Pansy est revenue ?! » commença Hermione « … mais c'est génial ! Quelqu'un sait où est Théo ? Il faut prévenir Théo ! Oh Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur ! J'espère qu'elle va bien, au moins ! Elle a plutôt intérêt à aller bien, sinon je jure que... »

« Hermione... »

« Et moi qui me faisais un sang d'encre, j'aurais dû lui faire confiance dès le début ! Oh Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur, et... »

« HERMIONE ! »

« J'allais même en venir à vous demander à vous de faire quelque chose, après tout, on est le Trio d'Or, non ? Oh, si vous saviez comme je suis soula... »

« NARCISSA MALEFOY EST MORTE ! »

Un silence. Long et pesant. Au bout de plusieurs longues, très longues secondes, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

« Quelque part, on s'en doutait tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils la dévisagèrent. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en doutaient, ils ne voulaient juste pas y croire.

« Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. » fit-elle cependant, en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la porte vitrée.

« Hermione... » souffla Harry, en la voyant s'en aller. C'était, de toute évidence, une réaction prévisible.

« Bien joué, Monsieur J'ai-moins-de-tact-qu'une-huître. »

Nouveau regard noir d'Harry à Ron.

0o0

Blaise faisait les cent pas dans le couloir depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, déjà. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment réagir face au comportement étrange de Malefoy. Merlin savait que Blaise connaissait pourtant le sort qu'avait jeté Draco à la porte pour la fermer, pour l'avoir créé avec lui, mais voilà, il ne savait pas si entrer était une bonne idée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, leva son poing pour frapper, mais s'arrêta de lui-même. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps, et il soupira. Oh non, c'était clair, il n'aimait pas du tout ne pas savoir quoi faire face à Draco. C'était trop... frustrant.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il regarda longtemps ses propres poings s'ouvrir et se fermer, avant de poser la tête contre la porte. Et puis, sachant très bien que Draco l'entendait, il commença,

« Pansy s'est endormie. Je... »

Il entendit un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Enfin il reprenait le dessus, enfin il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Draco s'était assis de l'autre côté de la porte, sa mère sûrement dans ses bras. Le bruit que Blaise avait entendu n'était autre que la tête de Malefoy qui se posait contre la porte, de la même manière que l'avait fait le métis quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je sais pas où est Théo. Je peux pas rester, Dray. Il faut que j'aille le chercher. C'est le mieux placé pour la consoler, non ? Ouais. C'est le mieux placé... Écoute... je sais bien que... je peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Non, c'est clair que je peux pas. Je veux juste savoir, Draco... tu serais parti, si... si on s'était pas engueulés.. ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Ok. Cligne deux fois pour oui, une fois pour non... Ah merde je te vois pas. Deux coups contre la porte pour oui, une fois pour non. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« T'es mort ? »

Il entendit un froissement derrière la porte, ce qui apporta une réponse négative à sa question.

« Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que je suis là. J'accepte le pacte de sang. Si tu peux donner ta vie pour la mienne, saches que c'est bien plus que réciproque. »

Puis Blaise se leva, et s'en alla.

0o0

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma maman ?_

_Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure._

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma maman ?_

_Maintenant j'ai bien trop peur._

0o0

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ginny, en revenant du travail, devant les visages dépités de Ron et d'Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, s'attirant un soupir de son frère, qui prit la peine de lui répondre.

« Parkinson et Malefoy sont revenus, mais la mère de Malefoy est morte. »

Ginny resta un moment figée, à regarder Ron comme s'il venait de lui dire la pire bêtise de tous les temps, avant de reprendre.

« Où est Hermione ? »

« Partie prendre l'air. » répondit Harry.

Elle se retourna alors vers l'escalier.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda son frère.

« Voir Malefoy. »

Incrédule, il la regarda de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu sais quoi Ron ? J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit à la mort de Percy ? Qu'il fallait que je t'aide. Alors arrête les préjugés, tu vas finir par t'enfoncer dedans. »

Là-dessus, elle monta les escaliers, laissant derrière elle un Ron ahuri. Il lui avait dit de _l'aider _?

0o0

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de frapper. Mais Ginny ne voulait plus perdre de temps à réfléchir, elle voulait agir.

« Malefoy, c'est moi. » dit-elle, d'une petite voix.

Aucune réaction.

Elle tenta un Alohomora, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Puis elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les jumeaux. Elle était à l'époque en 4e année à Poudlard, et ils lui avaient dit que la seule chose bien qu'avait fait Malefoy dans sa vie était d'avoir créé, avec l'aide de Zabini, un sortilège de fermeture de porte qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait contrer, à part celui qu'ils avaient créé pour désamorcer le premier. Plus tard, pendant la guerre, l'Ordre avait utilisé ce sort sur les portes du Square Grimmaurd.

« _Aperta secreta. _» murmura-t-elle alors, provoquant un cliquetis venant de la serrure.

Elle poussa la porte, et ce qu'elle vit lui broya le cœur. Il était assis à côté de son lit, contre le mur, sa mère dans ses bras. Elle s'était attendue à cette vision, et à proprement parler, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle vit qui lui fit cet effet, mais plutôt ce qu'elle entendit. Malefoy chantait une comptine. Cette comptine que chantait Pansy en arrivant, également. Sauf que lui ne chantait pas la fin. La fin est trop violente quand on la voit d'un autre point de vue. C'était une comptine que toutes les sorcières du monde chantaient à leurs enfants. Elle n'a pas de réel sens, pour un enfant. Elle est censée le rassurer, lui dire que sa mère sera toujours là, toujours. Et pourtant.

Elle s'approcha de Malefoy, doucement, et finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne daigna pas la regarder, il avait la tête posée sur celle, froide, de sa mère. Il ne pleurait pas, ne pleurait jamais. Mais il avait mal, plus que jamais. Et Ginny, elle, comprenait sa douleur, pour l'avoir connu à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Et Draco qui recommençait la comptine, inlassable, mais sans jamais chanter la fin.

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma baguette ?_

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur sa mère, comme si la serrer de cette manière pourrait la ramener à la vie. Il ne lui en voulait plus, il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il l'aimait bien trop pour lui en vouloir.

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma potion ?_

Il sentit une main se poser sur ses doigts, pour les desserrer. Il voulait crier, hurler à Ginny de s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il la laissa tirer sur sa main pour qu'il lâche le bras de sa mère, pour qu'il lâche prise, enfin.

_Merlin, mais où est donc ma maman ?_

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et regarda un point invisible, pour empêcher toute réaction, toute réaction bien trop violente. Pourquoi une nouvelle guerre ? Pourquoi de nouveaux morts ? Pourquoi était-il encore là, lui, et pas elle ? _Pourquoi .. ?_

Puis vient le dernier couplet de la comptine, et il voudrait l'éviter, encore, revenir au début, l'oublier, le jeter de son esprit, l'écraser, le piétiner, parque chanter ce couplet serait avouer, réaliser, accepter sa mort. Mais Ginny se mit à chanter ce couplet, de sa petite voix cristalline, et il continua de fixer ce point. Il fallait qu'il boucle tout, fermer son visage et son esprit. Tout, absolument tout.

_Merlin Merlin réponds-moi._

_Ta maman est là-haut._

_Merlin Merlin réponds-moi._

_Fais taire tes sanglots._

Une douleur lancinante. Vive, elle le touche en plein cœur. Oui, sa mère était bien morte.

0o0

Il pleuvait. Comme si, pour la première fois depuis le début des tumultes qui les assénaient tous, le soleil concédait enfin à les laisser en paix. La pluie, c'est mieux, quand la tristesse est là. Ça cache les larmes qu'on aimerait ne pas voir couler. Elles se perdent dans les gouttes d'eau tombées du ciel. Et quelque part, c'est rassurant. Comme si même le ciel pleurait.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, étrangement. La famille Malefoy avait perdu de son prestige, et pourtant il semblait que l'image publique qu'avait eue Narcissa Malefoy était restée la même, quand celle de son mari s'était considérablement dégradée. De la famille lointaine. Ces lignées de sangs-pur tellement longues qu'on en voit plus le bout. Combien de cousins, d'oncles, de tantes ? Beaucoup. Un peu trop au goût de Draco. Trop d'hypocrites.

L'Ordre était là, aussi. Draco bouillonnait. Que faisaient-ils là, à attendre devant une fosse contenant un corps qu'ils n'avaient jamais chéri ? Il y avait ses amis. C'était peut-être pour eux qu'il ne hurlait pas sa rage à toute l'assemblée. Mais pour elle, surtout. Pourtant, au moment où il était arrivé – en retard à l'enterrement de sa propre mère, la vérité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Aucun de ses amis n'était ressorti indemne de ces deux mois passés avec l'Ordre. Le regard de Pansy était comme vide depuis son retour. Théo vivait dans la peur constante de perdre un proche, et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Blaise. Lui, c'était sans aucun doute celui qui faisait qu'ils ne s'effondraient pas tous. Et pourtant, c'était tellement visible qu'il tombait amoureux de cette fille. Evin. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait bien, au fond, Draco ? Oui et non. C'est la réponse qu'il aurait servie à n'importe qui. À Blaise, il dirait simplement oui. À Evin, simplement non. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'en savait rien.

Que s'était-il passé, exactement, en deux mois ? De vagues souvenirs, des flashs qui ne voulaient plus rien dire. Des morts, des rencontres, des amitiés, des retrouvailles, des morts, encore. Une personne souvent là, dans ses souvenirs. Anormalement présente.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Granger, dans l'assemblée. Et il ne pouvait pas lâcher ses yeux. Son regard était vide de pitié ou de mépris, de tristesse ou de joie. Neutre. Affreusement neutre. Granger. Des souvenirs encore. Des moments si loin, et pourtant si près. Sa main tendue, dès le début. Ce jeu instauré pour passer le temps, devenu un jeu de séduction dangereux. Son corps ivre qui tourne dans l'eau. Un baiser. Ignoble baiser. Du sang, c'est tout ce qui avait découlé de ce baiser. Une plaie béante dans l'abdomen, et ses doigts de fée pour le sauver. Un nouveau baiser, différent. Bien trop différent pour être banal. Et cet instant. Ce tout petit moment où elle avait pris sa main pour le retenir. Quand est-ce que tout avait basculé ? Quand est-ce qu'ils étaient passés du jeu à... à _ça _?

C'est elle qui finit par rompre le contact silencieux. Il ne vit pas les regards noirs d'Harry et Ron posés sur lui. Il vit les larmes de Pansy, ses yeux qui pour une fois, acceptaient de montrer autre chose que du néant. Blaise était juste à côté de lui, quand tous les autres formaient un demi-cercle, derrière eux. Pourquoi Poudlard ? Il aurait pu choisir un autre endroit pour enterrer sa mère. Le cimetière Malefoy ? Il aurait préféré mourir. Mourir que dans l'enterrer parmi ceux qui l'avaient tué. Parmi ceux qui l'avaient marié à Lucius. Alors Poudlard. Parce que jeunesse et insouciance. Parce que bonheur et frivolité. Loin de la guerre et de ses tourments. Parce que Poudlard. Comme une évidence.

La foule s'éparpillait. Tous s'en allaient, sous les regards étonnés des élèves de l'école. Tous sauf deux personnes, restés sur place. Blaise et Draco restaient plantés là, devant une fosse et un cercueil qui serait bientôt recouvert de terre.

Blaise sortit un couteau de l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Quel temps de merde... » murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

Le regard de Draco restait obstinément fixé vers l'horizon, mais sa voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant trois jours brisa le silence ambiant.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Certain. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, où ils passaient toutes leurs soirées, auparavant. Le couteau tournait dans la main de Blaise, comme il aurait fait tourner sa baguette en temps normal. Ils s'assirent, et bientôt Blaise sortit un paquet en carton de la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant d'en sortir un zippo. Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Depuis quand tu... fumes ? »

« Devine. »

Draco hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Cette fille n'avait pas vraiment bonne influence sur lui.

La fumée s'éleva dans l'air pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que Blaise ne consente à écraser sa cigarette.

« C'est bon, comme endroit symbolique, non ? » demande Blaise.

« C'était ici ou dans l'usine désaffectée. » répond l'autre.

« Ouais, ici c'est bien. »

Blaise reprit le couteau en main, l'approcha de sa paume, puis, lentement, l'enfonça dans sa chair. Rapidement, le sang s'écoula de la plaie, mais le métis n'y prêta pas attention. Il tendit le couteau à son ami, qui répéta, geste pour geste, ce qu'il venait de faire. Dans un mouvement symétrique parfait, ils serrèrent l'une dans l'autre leur main blessées, et à nouveau, c'est Blaise qui brisa le silence.

« Je jure sur ma propre vie que chaque geste, chaque souffle, chaque pensée ne sera exercée que dans le but de préserver la vie de l'âme adoptée. Je choisirai sa vie au prix de ma mort. Je jure qu'au moment même où je briserai cette promesse, je mourrai lentement, et dans des souffrances telles que je hurlerai à quiconque de m'achever. À aucun moment je ne le blesserai physiquement ou psychologiquement, sauf si cette action lui permet de rester en vie, auquel cas il comprendra que je vais dans son sens, malgré mes dires ou mes gestes. J'accepte d'allier pour l'éternité mon âme à la sienne, quitte à accélérer ma propre perdition. »

Doucement, autour d'eux, le vent se leva, et siffla à leurs oreilles.

À mesure que Draco répétait les mots de Blaise, le vent souffla plus fort, mais dans un périmètre relativement réduit. Et puis il prononça le dernier mot, doucement, comme dans un chuchotement. _Perdition_. Le vent cessa soudainement. Ils se regardèrent, longuement, se posant silencieusement la même question. Était-ce tout ? Ils comprirent que non quand une chaleur apaisante envahit leurs mains. Une flamme rouge se libéra de leurs paumes liées. La flamme magique ne les brûlait pas, et bientôt, tel un serpent, elle fit le tour de leurs mains. Elle finit par s'échouer au sol, sous les yeux médusés des deux compères. Elle resta là, quelques secondes, avant de mourir sous la brise, et de laisser place à une fleur. Ses pétales imposants étaient blancs, et son centre était rouge. Quiconque voudrait la toucher se ferait piquer les doigts par des épines magiques. Cette fleur, été comme hiver, resterait debout, jusqu'à ce qu'une des âmes adoptées dépérisse. Cette fleur, c'était le symbole d'un pacte scellé, le symbole du pacte le plus mortel de l'histoire de l'humanité.

0o0

Les vagues brisaient la quiétude ambiante de la plage. Le sang avait disparu, comme si la bataille qui avait eu lieu ici n'avait jamais existé. Décembre avait pointé le bout de son nez, mais la longueur de l'été indien avait fait que les températures étaient toujours positives. Trois pierres reposaient devant la mer. Les trois noms des gens tombés dans la bataille ; Hannah Abbott, Angelina Jonhson et Elphias Doge.

Draco était assis sur cette plage. Son esprit était vide de toutes pensées, seulement habité par le bruit des vagues, et de ces pas venus de derrière lui, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'intruse s'assit derrière lui, et un long silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa.

Il attrapa sa bouteille de Whisky pur feu, et en porta le goulot à sa bouche. Il la reposa brusquement sur la sable, et sa voix claqua dans l'air.

« Je déteste ça, tu sais. Ça me tue, et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Pendant ces trois jours, la seule personne que j'aurais voulu voir, c'est toi... »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, et un long frisson la parcourut de long en large.

« Mais t'es pas venue. »

La seconde partie de sa phrase sonnait comme un reproche. Sa voix était devenue plus dure et impartiale.

« Comment est-ce que j'étais censée le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle, dépitée.

Il ne répondit pas, et d'elle-même, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il se passa encore un moment, où ils se contentèrent d'observer l'horizon, et le ciel rouge sang qui laisserait bientôt place à la nuit. Et puis d'une même voix, ils prononcèrent la même phrase.

« C'est pas normal. »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage du blond, tandis qu'Hermione baissait les yeux sur ses mains, gênée. C'est Draco qui reprit.

« Tout ça, c'est pas normal. Je passe mon temps à essayer de t'éloigner le plus possible, et pourtant... »

« Et pourtant ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça, Granger. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Encore une fois, comment est-ce que je suis censée le savoir ? »

« Parce que c'est exactement la même chose pour toi. Bien sûr, comme moi, ça t'écorche de l'admettre. D'ailleurs, tu ne le feras sûrement jamais, mais... Tu te rappelles le soir de mon cauchemar ? La fenêtre, le bout de verre, tout ça ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Elle blêmit. Oui elle s'en rappelait. Et elle avait, depuis, souhaité au plus profond d'elle-même que lui avait oublié.

« J'ai besoin de toi. C'est ce que tu m'as dit, mot pour mot. »

« Je l'ai dit sur le coup de l'émotion. » lâcha-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de ricaner. Comme un rituel, le silence s'installa à nouveau.

« Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Le pacte de sang. »

Mentir. Toujours.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il se félicita mentalement pour sa fausse spontanéité légendaire. Mais elle prit sa main, et il ne put que capituler quand elle vit la plaie rectiligne qui barrait sa paume gauche. Il retira brusquement sa main, et se préparait à toutes sortes de répliques cinglantes dans le cas d'un sermon de la brune, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Contente ? La miss-je-sais-tout a ENCORE raison ! »

Elle affronta son regard mais resta muette.

« Comment t'as su ? » siffla-t-il.

« L'autre jour, sur la plage, quand... »

Il ferma si fort ses poings que les os de ses pouces en craquèrent.

« Blaise a hurlé qu'il était... d'accord pour le pacte de sang. Les autres ont oublié, ils se sont focalisés sur les morts, sur les blessés. Et puis ils ne savent pas. Ça fait des siècles que ce pacte n'a plus été utilisé... »

Les poings du blond se desserrèrent, peu à peu.

« Tellement longtemps qu'il n'y a plus d'employé au ministère pour vérifier que personne ne le formule. »

« Bravo Granger, encore un livre inutile de lu, je te félicite ! » lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

« Il faut croire que Zabini et toi l'avez lu aussi. »

Il prit sa bouteille, la tendit à la brune, mais elle hocha négativement la tête. Il haussa les épaules, puis en but une gorgée, avant de se lever.

« Je vais me baigner. Tu viens ? » dit-il, tout en enlevant son pull et son t-shirt. L'alcool le grisait sûrement trop, pensa Hermione. Oui, l'alcool le rendait plus lunatique que d'ordinaire.

« Malefoy, on est en décembre... »

Il désigna la bouteille échouée au sol, d'un mouvement gracieux du menton.

« Bois. Ça réchauffe. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la dernière fois, t'y est allée toute seule. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas attraper une pneumonie. »

« Rectification, _on_ va attraper une pneumonie. » répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Rêve. »

À nouveau, il haussa les épaules, puis se mit à marcher en direction de la mer. Toutefois, en avançant, il lâcha, avec un sourire qu'elle ne put voir,

« Quoi qu'on en dise, le courage légendaire des Gryffondors se perd, au fil du temps ! »

« Non mais je rêve ! » entendit-il, derrière lui.

Son sourire s'agrandit, tandis qu'il atteignait les premières vagues gelées de la mer. C'est en entendant ces pas furieux juste derrière lui qu'il sut qu'elle avait capitulé. À nouveau, un sourire prit place sur son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclabousser la brune, totalement habillée, d'un geste brusque du pied.

Elle passa une main sur son visage trempée, alors que sa bouche formait un O outré. Quand elle fut à nouveau éclaboussée, c'est un cri de rage qui passa ses lèvres, et elle se jeta sur son assaillant. D'un même mouvement, ils tombèrent au sol, Hermione assise à califourchon sur lui, ne se privant pas de lui hurler dessus. Les vagues se faufilaient sous le dos du blond, littéralement mort de rire. Hermione s'arrêta de hurler, et le regarda rire, un sourcil arqué.

« Arrête de rire ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, en le frappant.

Le rire de l'ancien serpentard repartit de plus belle. Il avait apparemment l'alcool joyeux.

« Arrête de rire, sinon... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était redressé. Son rire avait cessé, mais avait laissé un sourire sur son visage angélique. Ils se faisaient maintenant face, et si elle avait voulu se détacher de lui l'espace d'une demi-seconde, toute volonté l'avait quitté quand il avait posé son pouce sur ses lèvres.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Il posa son front contre le front de la brune, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ses lèvres.

« Malefoy... » chuchota-t-elle, « … ça n'est pas normal... »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres, mais dévia au dernier moment, pour les approcher de l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que la normalité, au fond ? » susurra-t-il.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cette question.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**La garce. Je suis une garce. Non seulement je ne publie pas pendant plus [Combo de mots qui commence par P] d'un mois, mais en plus, je coupe au moment le plus intéressant. **

**Vous avez keaffé ? Pas keaffé ? Moyennement ? Moyennement bien ? Moyennement mauvais ? **

**Une review ou un sort ! Oui, on est super loin de Halloween, et alors ? **

**Bisous les enfants.**

**Inférieur à trois X 100000000000000000000 **


End file.
